RWBY, Multiversal: Volume 2: Receive
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: Sequel to Volume 1: Travel. Rated M for mature due to yadda, yadda, you know. Anyway, now that Team RWBY has traveled across many universe, it is time for them to be on the receiving end.
1. Introduction

**AN in Duke Nukem Voice: I'm back baby! [READ VOLUME 1 FIRST TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!] And yes I'm using these [] again.  
**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Why hello my fellow readers. It has been a while, hasn't it._

 _To recap events from last time, Team RWBY were hurled into many universes across the Multiverse because it is part of a test for a certain Initiate._

 _Team RWBY have come across many strange worlds during their travels and made many new friends._

 _During their travels, they have met many Initiates from one universe to the next who are trying to claim the spot of the Multiversal Controller, a being capable of manipulating all universes and is one of the five caretakers. Yet along the way, one of the Initiates has been helping them and showed them his past, especially about a woman named Blanc who became Elizabeth Schnee sometime later._

 _Yet while traveling across the many universes, something has happened on Remnant, and it wasn't just the BUTTERFLY EFFECT that took place because of Roman Torchwicks captured because of Initiate 2575's interference._

 _A fox Faunus man named Dunkle Schokolade and the revised Merlot Industries has appeared after many humans have started to accept Faunus because of the Butterfly Effect. Not only that, he established a fifth kingodm, the Kingdom of Menagerie. The place where humanity have forced many Faunus a long time ago. They are using technology that is far more advance than that of Atlas._

 _Because these technologies were given from another universe that is home to our SECOND enemy, the GRAND EMPIRE. However, we have a new Multiversal Controller thanks to 2575's better half's sacrifice while saving Team RWBY from him which thanks to that, he has now ascended. Team RWBY has returned to their home universe and discovered that things have changed in a week on Remnant, but 19 Days for them_

 _But enough of catch-up, now that Team RWBY have traveled, it is time that their world has become the receiving end. You might ask, why send random people into this universe and what will happen? Only one way to find out._

* * *

 **The Dark Void  
**

So, Multiversal Controller, how do you feel? " ** _I feel...I feel..I feel so powerful and completely whole. I feel like I can do anything._** " Glad to hear it, but what are you gonna do now? " ** _You said that the Grand Empire has a fix on Remnant and are ready to find out where we are?_** " Yes and the Creator said we are forbidden to...have our ways with it anymore. " _ **Well then, I have an idea that would draw our enemy in one spot and lay a trap for...HER.**_ " I see. " **OOOOOOO! I would love to see what you have in mind! This is going to be exciting!** " " _ **Calm yourself Scientist! You will see soon enough.**_ " "Mind if I tag along?" " _ **Of course old friend, I may need your help with some...minor details**_ _ **.**_ " **[Play Suburban Knights theme from Channel Awesome on YouTube]**

* * *

 **AN: Here is a reminder: (there are some changes)**

 **Team DARK**

 **-Dutch Lycorise: Age-15. 5'5". Male. Fox Faunus (Ears and Tail). Dark Brown Shaggy Suave Hair. Hazel Eyes. White Complexion. Black shirt with a head of a fox in the color of silver with nine tails. Green leather jacket with short sleeves with a metal pauldron on the left shoulder. Blue jeans with a black leather belt. Fingerless black gloves. Light brown hiking boots with green laces with white streaks. Semblance: Unknown. Weapon: Unknown.  
**

 **-Albele Schokolade: Age-Unknown. Female. 5'7". B99-W58-H90. Fox Faunus (Ears and Tail). Pale Complexion. Long hip-length white hair. Red eyes. White t-shirt with her belly showing. Dark red biker jacket with white lines on the sleeves going to the neck. A black choker with a heart-shape diamond. Black pants. Brown boots. Weapon: A red electric guitar with colored buttons on the neck instead of strings that can transform into an axe which is called Musical Cleave. Not spoiling the semblance.  
**

 **-Ringo Caramel: Age-17. Female. 5'6". B77-W58-H88. Tanuki Faunus (Ears). Short red hair with a green streak on left side and a yellow on the right. Slightly tan complexion. One green eye and one yellow. Brown blouse with a yellow tie and a three colored apple design on her left chest. Red & green checkered skirt that is similar to Ruby's and Weiss'. Platform boots that are brown but the bottom of them are red. Also has gauntlets similar to that of the ones from Assassin's Creed that has a woodland design with blades and guns called Woodsman's Demise. Plus it also has a collapsible mirror. Semblance: Reflection Redirection. Uses mirrors to redirect enemy attacks. [Get it, apples and mirrors?]  
**

 **-Kuro Kirsche: Age-17. 5'8". Male. Wolf Faunus (Ears). Spiky black hair. Yellow eyes. Pale complexion. Wears a black armored ninja outfit but no head gear or mask. A black bandana that he uses to cover his nose and mouth when ready for battle. On the back, he has a red Japanese-style drawing of a terrifying wolf's head. Carries a high-frequency katana with a black blade called Murasame, which can cut through anything that doesn't have an aura protecting it. He also carries shurikens and smoke bombs. Semblance: Shadow Leap. Allows him to teleport at a certain distance without making any noises and allows him to blend in the shadows.**

 **Team MINT**

 **-Pepper Mint: Age-17. 5'3". Female. Deer Faunus (Antlers). B85-W57-H89. Mint green hair tied in a ponytail. Blue eyes. Dark complexion. Wears a buddhist monk outfit that is green with her emblem being a mint candy with a wreath made of peppermint leaves on her chest, brown sandals, and wears a necklace made of beads that are white with red swirls on it like a peppermint candy. Her weapon of choice is a pair of pistols that shoot different colored lasers. Green for summoning tornadoes, red for fire, and white for kinetic blasts. This weapon can turn into daggers and then combined to make a dual blade staff which it is called Gozen. Her semblance is Plant Manipulation.**

 **-Iris Poppy: Age-17. 5'7". Female. Dog Faunus (Golden Retriever Ears & Tail). B90-W60-H87. Olive complexion. Short violet hair with some yellow on the top like an iris flower. Red eyes. Wears a red corset dress with dark red in the middle and the upper part and sleeves are crimson with flower-like cufflings, the skirt however is blue with violet swirling stripes and a white lace, wearing a blue ribbon as a belt that carries her weapon, yellow stockings and blue low-heeled boots, a red scarf that has her emblem which is an iris flower with three crimson poppies that are in the gaps between the iris petals. A snake sword (or whip sword) with a revolver like mechanism at the hilt similar to Weiss' Myrtenster called Scorpiris. Semblance: Mist Creation, the ability to create mist by using the water molecules in the air. Also has earrings with poppies on them.  
**

 **-Napier Green: Age-17. 6'1". Male. Human. White complexion. Yellow eyes. Spiky green hair. Appears very muscular. Wears a collared green shirt with a white tank top with his emblem of a yellow right-handed fist holding five lightning bolts, yellow shorts with green stripes on the sides, green and white sneakers with pictures of lighting bolts on the sides and white tube socks, and wears a metallic mongkol on his head. He wears metal samurai wrist bracers with some tiny tesla coils on it called Zeus. His semblance is Electricity Manipulation and Generation which not only increase his strength and speed and makes him immune to electricity, he can also cast them in the form of sparks and bolts. A side effect of using his semblance is that when he gets angry, his hair and eyes turn electric blue.  
**

 **-Tan Mao: Age-17. 5'9". Male. Cat Faunus (Ears). Pale Complexion. Golden eyes. Brown hair in a braided ponytail. Sleeveless tan colored Chinese shirt and white pants with a blue martial arts belt. His weapon is a pair of gauntlets, greaves, and boots made of metal with an oriental design with small saws on the heel of the boots and they are named Chun-Kuk-Do. His semblance involves ice which he can manipulate and generate and he can make it so sharp and dense, he can use it to create blades for his gauntlets.**

 **Team LLAC (Lilac)  
**

 **-Lily Lilac: Age-17. 5'8". Female. Human. B80-W60-H88. White complexion. Lilac colored hair with curly, ringlet pigtails that rest on her shoulders and being hold by pink scrunchies. Orange eyes. Wears a lavender colored sweater with metal armor around the torso and shoulder armor with her emblem being a white lily with some lilac branches between the gaps of the petals and metal elbow pads, magenta colored cotton gloves with the fingertips removed, cargo pants with metal knee pads, and white sneakers with orange lilies on the sides. Her weapon of choice is a rifle that can turn into a naginata and can still shoot like Ruby's Crescent Rose. This weapon is named Nanako Takeko. Her semblance is petal creation and manipulation, she can create flower petals in the air and have them become razor sharp. Speaks in a French accent.  
**

 **-Lou Bell: Age-17. 6'1. Male. Goat Faunus (Horns and ears). Copper complexion. Teal eyes. Neatly combed blue hair with a light blue cowboy hat covering it with a hawk feather sticking out from the left side. Wears a red t-shirt with a blue buckskin jacket over it with white patches on the shoulders with three bluebell flowers on it with two crossed muskets, blue buckskin pants with brown chaps and two brown leather belts, a dark blue bandolier worn over his chest that carries his ammo, and brown cowboy boots with spurs on them. His weapon is a musket-like gun that can fire 10 shots and can transform into a spear and is known to have three blue feathers on it called Alamo. His semblance is Deadeye, allows him to slow time down for a few seconds and locks on his targets and quickly fire his weapon at blazing speeds.  
**

 **-Aero Acacia: Age-17. 6'0". Male. Gazelle Faunus (Antlers). Dark brown complexion. Orange eyes yet wears sunglasses. Shaved head but wears an akubra. Wears an orange T-shirt with a yellow safari jacket over it with a white patch on his right shoulder that is his emblem which is a golden sun with a red acacia tree in it, brown cargo pants with a steel chain on the left side and a red belt, and a pair of safari boots. His weapon is a sniper rifle that can fire up to six shots and can transform into a chainsword called Vasily. His semblance is Hunter's Vision, allows him to see everything from different visions such as heat, x-ray, ultraviolet, soundwave detection and see people's aura. Speaks Australian accent.**

 **-Cyan Xing: Age-17. 6'0". Male. Bull Faunus (Horns). White complexion. Black hair in a samurai topknot. Cerulean eyes. Wears a cyan samurai armor for torso and shoulders along with the emblem of a white star on the front with crossed katanas, turquoise wrist bands and turquoise sash around the waist, light blue pants with cyan samurai leggings, and turquoise boots. His weapon is twin katanas that can turn into a dual bladed staff he calls Hattori. His semblance is Aerial Slash, which allows him to create slashes in the air to slice objects from a far distance. He can also use Dust for different effects.**

 **Team FIRE**

 **-Feu Pyros: Age-17. 6'2". Human. Male. Spiky maroon hair. Burgundy eyes. Tan complexion. He is muscular considering that he wears an unzipped red jacket with hood that has his emblem being a shield with a flame on it, red tinted sunglasses on his head, red fingerless combat gloves, two gold earrings on his left ear, black jeans, black shoes with straps rather than laces, and a chain for a belt with his emblem as a belt buckle. He carries a sword with him simply called Blazer because it is custom made for his semblance. His Semblance is the ability to generate and manipulate heat. He can use his semblance to heat up his sword and set it on fire and can use it to melt metal objects or burn people.**

 **-Ignis Crimson: Age-17. 5'9". Tiger Faunus (Ears and tail). Male. Crimson pompadour hair. Rust colored eyes. Dark complexion. Wears a jasmine colored t-shirt with an orange coat with gold buttons and shoulder pads draped over his shoulders, baggy orange pants with his emblem on his left leg which is a set of gold torches with a crown between the flames, a fuchsia headband with the words 'Beat it!' on it, fingerless green glove on his left hand and a black bracer on the other, and white and black shoes. His weapon is a crossbow that can turn into a crimson colored axe called Parashu. His semblance is Blazing Speed, he can turn into a fireball and travel at high speeds while leaving a trail of flames.**

 **-Ruddy Red: Age-17. 5'5". Lion Faunus (Ears). Male. White complexion. Red eyes. Long gold blonde, messy hair. An orange t-shirt with a red suit like rockstars wear over the shirt with his emblem being a golden chaos symbol with a red sun in the middle on his left shoulder while the right has a skull with fangs on it, auburn gloves and boots, and maroon pants with mahogany colored pads on the knees and a belt on his left thigh with a silver lion as a buckle. His weapon is a pair of silver gauntlets with a gothic design with retractable blade claws called Simba. His semblance is Burning Anger, the angrier he gets the more damage he deals and sets his body a flame.  
**

 **-Ebony Blaze: Age-17. 5'6'. Ram Faunus (Horns). Female. B87-W60-H90. Dark complexion. Orange hair tied in a bun with even cut bangs on her forehead. Yellow eyes. Wears a black long-sleeved suit with puffy cufflings with a fiery design with some cleavage showing and the neck part is attacked to a golden choker with a flaming heart-shape ruby on it, she wears a metal plated skirt that is painted cardinal and has a red sunflower emblem on the side, tangelo colored stockings, and amber colored high-heeled boots with zippers on it. Her weapon is a spear with three blades that can transform into a laser cannon that can lock on it's target called Gungnir. Her semblance is Solar Beam, she can harness the power of the sun and shoots it into a highly powerful focused beam without Gungnir, but can be super powerful with it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own RWBY or any other franchise. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Food Fight!  
**

Universe 344-90W/Remnant/Vale/Vale City/Monday/9:35 am

Everything seems peaceful in the City of Vale with a Menagerie airship hovering in the skies and a few posters saying that Mountain Glenn will be open to the public in three days. Walking down the street are two members of Team DARK, Ringo Caramel and Kuro Kirsche **[Read the damn Introduction to know what they look like]** , who are taking in the view with Ringo said while looking happy "This is a nice city." Kuro, however, wasn't impress and said with a brooding attitude "Yeah, yeah." Ringo looked at Kuro all confused and said "What's with the attitude?" Kuro lets out a sigh with Ringo walking backwards to hear her answer and he said "I just don't like cities. Too crowded, too noisy, and smells like crap." Ringo smiled and said with her happy-go-lucky attitude "Oh come on, it ain't all that bad." Kuro scoffed and said "Easy for you to say, city girl. As for me, I grew up in a small village in the mountains." Ringo then turns back around to walk forward.

After walking for a while, Ringo and Kuro comes across a book store called 'Tukson's Book Trade' with Kuro saying "This is it." and entered the store. Kuro stops to look at the books on the shelves on the wall while Ringo approaches the counter and rings the service bell. "Be right there!" shouted a man in the next room. Then a man with black hair and sideburns and hazel eyes wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents came out with two large stacks of books and said "Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun!" then sets the books down. He turned around to face Ringo and said with a smile "How may I help you?" Kuro was looking around and said "Do you have any books on poetry and haikus?" Tukson pointed at one of the shelves and said "Fourth shelf to your left, 5th row." "Thank you." Kuro walked over to the shelf and browse through to find anything interesting.

Ringo then said "Actually, I was just wondering, do you have copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'?"

Tukson: "Yes. Do you want a copy?"

Ringo: "No, just wondering. Oh, oh! How about the 'Four Maidens'? In paperback?"

Kuro grabs one book and said "He has that too, and hardback." then pointed at the shelf where the book is and said "Over there." Ringo said excitedly "That's great! And options are nice!" Tukson was looking a little confused then Kuro asked "Do you have the latest edition of X-Ray and Vav?" Tukson looked at Kuro and pointed out "Near the front." Ringo then asked "How about...'More than One Universe?'?" Tukson started to hesitate and acted nervous and said "I...um..." Kuro puts on a pair of sunglasses while holding his books. Tukson started to worry and said "Just who are you people?" Ringo puts on her sunglasses and said "Don't worry, you'll forget soon enough." She pulls out a neuralizer and press the button and a flash of light shown.

Kuro and Ringo were exiting the store with Tukson saying "Have a good day!" Ringo said "Thanks, you too!" then closes the door. Kuro was carrying his books with Ringo reading 'Ninjas of Love, Vol. 2' with Kuro looking at the book and said "Really? I'm a REAL ninja." Ringo said "You are, but not like the ones from this book." Kuro stopped then lets out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Cafeteria/11:59 am

Blake is sketching in her notebook with sketches include some of the people she and Team RWBY have met during their travels. Blake is no longer wearing her bow over her ears but behind them, since Faunus have been finally accepted. Yang then said "Whatcha doin' there?" Blake still sketching while saying "Just making pictures of our friends." Yang gave a thumbs up and said "Cool." then grabs a grape with her mouth that was tossed by Nora. Ruby gave an enormous heave and slams a heavy white binder with red lettering that says 'Best Week Ever!' although underneath it, it says 'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee'. Ruby then clears her throat and said "Sisters...Friends...Weiss." "Hey!"

Ruby: "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Yang looked at Blake and said "This oughta be good." then catches a blackberry with her mouth. Ruby continues "A dream that all four of us come together, as a team, and have the most fun as anyone ever has...ever!" Weiss took notice of the binder and asked Ruby "Did you steal my binder?" Ruby made peace signs with her hands and said "I am not a crook." Blake was looking confused and said "Sooooooo, we are going to end our break and start our semester with a bang?" Yang then said "I always kick my semester with a Yang! Eh? Guys?" then an apple was tossed at Yang's head and Nora boo's at Yang's pun which Yang gave an angry glare at Nora.

Ruby: "Well it's been a good week and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! So I figure we can spend some time together while having fun since classes start back-up again next week! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Weiss was looking a little nervous and said "I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." while Yang threw the apple right back at Nora. Blake is unsure and said "I don't know. I'm still trying to get over what we all saw and processing it." Weiss tries to comfort Blake and said "It's okay. Nothing like that will ever happen since the criminals have been exposed and are on the run. Not only that..." "I got it!" "we should-" Weiss was interrupted with a pie thrown in her face with some of it spattered on Blake. Weiss slowly and furiously turns her head at the person who threw it. Nora pointed her fingers at Ren with him facepalming his eyes, Pyrrha has both her hands on her mouth, and Jaune has his mouth hanging and his ears covered.

* * *

Outside of the Cafeteria

Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong, and Dutch Lycorise were walking close to the cafeteria with Sun telling the two a certain event that happened at the docks. As Sun continues on about Blake and Team RWBY, Dutch notices the commotion happening inside the cafeteria and said "What the heck is going on in there?" Sun and Neptune then noticed the commotion through the panes as Jaune is seen being splattered on the pane then Sun said "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

Cafeteria **[Cue the food fight music]**

The three boys entered the Cafeteria with students running and screaming out of the cafeteria with one student shouting "Food fight!" Team JNPR were standing on top of a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner with Nora laughing then sings "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Ruby stomps her foot down while holding a carton of milk and pointed "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" then crushes the milk carton and shouted "And it will be delicious!"

WBY: "Yeah!"

Nora: "Off with their heads!"

Nora jumps down off the tower and flips a table with melons on it and Ren kicks them. Yang rolls over and grabs two turkeys to block the melons by punching. Blake then charges in with two baguettes and Pyrrha charges in with only one. Yang then tosses the turkeys right into Jaune that knocks him down while Nora grabs a metal pole and attaches a melon on it. Sun was shouting "These guys are awesome!" He then turned his attention towards Dutch and said "What do you think-" Dutch was not there. "Dutch, where did you go?" Dutch grabbed a metal tray and uses it to surf or skate on the tables while saying "Surf's up! Cowabunga!" while throwing a few pies at Team JNPR. Neptune asked Sun "Where did he get the pies?"

Dutch then rams the tray right at Nora with Ruby doing the same to Pyrrha. Ren then grabbed a two leeks and attack Yang who just grabbed two more turkeys. Weiss grabbed a swordfish and charges right at Ren and sends him flying. Nora then started to hammer Weiss and Yang, but Weiss used an aard sign that sends Nora flying and landed right on top of Ren. Dutch got five catapults with Neptune then asked "Where did he get the catapults? Seriously, where did he get five catapults?" Neptune...shut up. Dutch fired the pies from the catapults and they all landed on Team JNPR with Ruby turning into a spinning, red blur that that caused all the soda cans, left over pies and other debris to follow. Ruby then stopped close to the wall which cracked with Team JNPR splattered on the wall with soda and food. **[Stop the music]**

Sun smiled and said "I love these guys." Neptune, however, wasn't pleased because he had a tomato on his left eye and it was starting to sting. Glynda slammed the doors open while growling and reorganize the room with her semblance. "Children, please." she said while adjusting her glasses "Do not play with your food!" Nora lets out a loud burp as both teams and Dutch fail to compose themselves. Glynda was grumbling until Ozpin grabs her shoulder and said "Let it go." She sighs and said "They're supposed to be defenders of the world." Ozpin let's go and said "And they will be, but right now they're still children." while all nine students were laughing. "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

Glynda then said "You maybe right. Although..." then stares at the laughing fox huntsman who said "Now that's how we start things off with a bang!" Then there was large tremors and sounds of explosions coming from outside while Dutch shouted "I didn't do it!" Strange, different colored smoke can be seen outside of the cafeteria and everyone ran outside to see what is going on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When Universes Collide**

Universe 89-00QW/Dicey Cafe/2:45 pm

Here at this cafe, Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) and his friends are having a small party (decided to have a birthday for Yui) in the cafe with his girlfriend Asuna Yuki, his cousin/sister Suguha (Leafa), Keiko Ayano (Silica), Rika Shinozaki (Lisbeth), Shino Asada (Sinon), Ryotaro Tsuboi (Klein), and his adopted A.I. daughter Yui who is watching through the special device Kazuto made for her. As the owner of the cafe, Andrew Mills (Agil), went into the kitchen to get the cake. However, he can back to the cafe after hearing glasses being smashed and once he did, everyone was gone. Even Yui has disappeared from the computer.

* * *

Universe 10-1056/Ryudo Temple/Night

Illyasviel von Einzbern, Shiro Emiya, Rin Tosaka, and Artoria Pendragon (Saber) were in the middle of rescuing Sakura Mato from a ritual being performed by Caster and Soichiro Kuzuki. The Assassin-class servant, Kojiro Sasaki, has betrayed his mistress. The battle was fierce with Assassin defeated by the magically enhanced Sochiro and Saber used her noble phantasm, Excalibur, to stop the ritual and caused a huge explosion.

* * *

Universe M6V78W

Takeshi Nanase, Mui Aiba, Kurumi Isoshima, and Kazumi Ida were off exploring a section of the Ruined World where they found a strange artifact at what looks like a school in a form of a cube. The cube started glowing and they disappeared.

* * *

Universe CCP-116

Toru Acura, Akari Acura, Chaika Trabant, and the shapeshifting dragoon Fredrika, were traveling on their magic powered car through the mountains. However, Chaika accidentally made a wrong turn and the car and everyone started to fall to their deaths. But before Fredrika started to shapeshift into her dragoon form to save the day, a black vortex opening up and they just disappeared.

* * *

Universe SW-2215/Outer Rim

On board a spaceship called "Ghost", the crew recently discovered a spacecraft of unknown origin and found a stasis pod with a person inside. After a while, and sometime for the frozen man to get accustom, Ezra Bridger asked the man "So what's your name?" The man answered in a deep, low voice "Riddick." Ezra then said "Riddick, huh? Just what were you doing on-" He got interrupted with alarms going off and Hera said over the speakers " _Everyone, get to the bridge, now!_ " Every ran over to the bridge with Kanan saying "What's going on?!" "I don't know," Hera replied "our scanners have detected something-" Then a huge white vortex appeared with a mysterious figure dressed in black and wearing armor is seen floating over it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Zeb and Sabine in unison. Then the ship gets sucked in as Hera tries to steer away but the gravitational pull is too much. Then the ship gets swallowed whole and the vortex disappeared.

* * *

Universe N66-598/Afternoon

Negi Springfield, a 10-year-old wizard and teacher, and all of his students along with Nekane and Anya have arrived at Wales for a quick break after everything that has happened. However, everything has turn grey and everyone is confused on what is happening. Before they can find out, they vanished.

* * *

Universe KO-3561/Afternoon

After Cirilla has been crowned empress of the Nilfgaardian Empire, the witcher, Geralt, and the sorceress, Triss, were on their way towards their new home on Roach. On their way to the cottage, the horse started to get startled and Geralt said "Whoa, Roach." as he calms it down with an Axii Sign to calm Roach down. Triss started to look worried and said "Do you feel that?" The witcher felt is medallion trembling like crazy and said "Yeah, my medallion is reacting to something powerful." Then they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Universe 876VZP/4:25 am

The only four crew members of the Jupiter Mining Corporation ship "Red Dwarf", were woken up by the sounds of alarms and are at the bridge with Kat shouting "What is going on?! I need my beauty rest people!" Dave Lister was checking the computer and said "I don't know, there is something in the computer databanks that is messing with the ship!" Kryten was on another computer and said "There is some sort of program and...it's registered?" Arnold Rimmer looked at Kryten and said "What? What do you mean?" Kryten press a few buttons and said "Detecting program now." They all look at the main computer screen and the image of the program bit by bit. Once it's completed, it said "What's happenin' dudes?" All four of them were surprised and shouted "Holly?"

"That's right, I'm back and I am awesome." Lister then asked "What happened? I thought your databanks were flooded after I left the bath running for nine years." But Holly said "Hold on...who's the idiot that fused the Holly Hop Drive with the Quantum Rod?" Kat, Lister, and Rimmer looked at Kryten who defended himself by saying "I thought that combining the two would get us to Earth, but I didn't finish it since I have a lot of cleaning to do."

Holly: "The Holly Hop Drive only works when I'm online which implies HOLLY Hop Drive to the name. With the Quantum Rod infused with it and I'm back online...well...brace yourselves."

A large, red vortex began to form in front of the ship and sucked it in. And so, Red Dwarf was gone.

* * *

How many people are you inviting to this party? I'm not being sarcastic.

* * *

Universe F6672G/Griffin Residence/11:49 am

Stewie is in his room and adjusting the Multiversal Remote until Brian comes in and said "Hey, what are you doing?" "Oh, hello Brian." said Stewie while still working and continues to say "I'm working on a new Multiversal Remote with that strange crystal I am going to use as a power source that I found weeks ago." Wait, what crystal?

Brian: "Are you sure, because I remember what happened last time with Bertrum and-"

Stewie: "Oh don't worry Brian, I have updated the program and transferred it to this new one."

Brian: "Soooooo, what's the point?"

Stewie: "Well, I'm gonna use the remote to travel to universe we have never visited before including planets that are far away from Earth. Wanna come along?"

Brian: "I don't know, I got a lot to do."

Stewie finishes and said "There finish. Oh and don't you have to get fix again?" "I'm coming with you." "Good to hear." Stewie presses the buttons and said "Now then, I'll I have to do is find out where did this crystal comes from and then we can start our own vacation." Oooooooohhhhhhhh. It was a Dust crystal. So they...yeah you get the picture.

* * *

Universe B-035AD/Warehouse in Michigan/7:00 pm

The Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Linkara, and Angry Joe were driving at night and entered into a warehouse because they received and unknown invitation. After parking the car, they walked up towards the warehouse with Linkara asking "Any ideas why are we here?" Critic responded "I don't know, but we are going to find out." They opened the door and see someone sitting in a chair who was wearing a brown hat with an assortment of buttons pinned on it, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black-rimmed glasses, and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers. The figure said "Hey there, I'm Jacob or to the people of the world JAC OneManBand." The four were confused and Joe asked "Did you send the invites?"

JAC: "No, I was invited too."

JAC showed his invite and they all gathered around and the Nerd said in an angry tone "So who the fuck invited us?!" Then there was a flash of purple light and they disappeared. Then a man with glasses and dyed blue hair showed up and said "Alright let's see..." then noticed the sign that says 'Too Late. We Left." The man turned back out the door and said "Dammit, Wade!" "What Mark? What did I do?" "If you weren't busy deciding an ice cream at Baskin Robins, we wouldn't miss the party! Jack, Bob, Yami! Beat the living shit out of him!"

* * *

Universe 55D6-A1/Ryozanpaku Dojo

At this dojo, the members of the Shinpaku were celebrating over their victory over Ragnarok. Miu is mending Kenichi's wounds after the big fight between him and his former childhood friend, Ryuto. Freya (Kaname Kugatachi) and her Valkyries were also there celebrating along with many former Ragnarok members and, much to Kenichi's surprise, his family was there too. The so-called leader of this alliance, Haruo Nijima, was on his way back with extra food. But on his way back, a huge flash of light appeared and said "What the hell was that? It looked like it was coming from...oh no." He ran towards the dojo but once he got there, the dojo and everyone that was inside of it was gone.

* * *

Uni- Okay stop! Just give me the list of all the people that are showing up to this little trap of yours! " _ **Oh, sure. Here you go.**_ " Alright, let's see.

+ **Universe VIPSID**

Aladdin

Morgiana

Alibaba Saluja

+ **Universe X44-578**

All members of the No Name Community and Shiroyasha

+ **Universe 001A5C**

Louise La Valliere

Saito Hiraga

Charlotte de Gallia

Kirche Zerbst

Guiche de Grammont

Momorency de Momorency

Siesta

+ **Universe 000DXD**

Issei Hyodo

Risa Gremory

Asia Argento

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Tojo

Yuto Kiba

Xenovia Quartra

Irina Shindo

Gasper Bloody

Azazel

Rossweisse

Ravel Phoenix

+ **Universe SBR-021**

Cyan Hirijikawa

ChuChu

Moa

Retoree

Rom

Yaiba

Crow

Aion

Daryu Dau

A

Un

Shu Zo

Kai

Riku

Maple Arisagawa

Angelica

+ **Universe 77RV77**

Tsukune Aono

Moka Akashiya

Kurumu Kurono

Mizore Shirayuki

Yukari Sendo

Ruby Tojo

Ginei Morioka

Shizuka Nekonome

+ **Universe E-888956**

Delson Rowe

Abigail Walker

Eugene Sims

+ **Universe TMOHS1**

Kyon

Haruhi Suzumiya

Yuki Nagato

Mikuru Asahina

Itsuki Koizumi

Tsuruya

+ **Others**

Son Goku

Nowa, Guardian of the Forest (Along with Ruh, her monkey)

Leina Vance, the Wandering Warrior

What the fuck, man?! Why so many? " **Allow me to explain! You see, everytime we send someone or something from one universe to another, we generate a lot of power to the receiving end. In which case, we are trying to get the Grand Empire focus on one spot rather than having it dispersed across the galaxy like they always do, you know divide and conquer, and to have the empire believing that this location holds significant interest to us. Therefore, the empress herself would appear and during the transition from one universe to another, that's where we get here!** " But how are they going to get from one universe to another? Their technology can barely send in a shuttle let alone a fleet and a ship that huge. " **That's where you come in. Since this Dutch person seems to have some connection to the empress and has taken a romantic interest in Ruby, SPOILER ALERT FOR YOU READERS, along with Dunkle Schokolade that may have some way of communicating across universes, you get to keep an eye on them along with Team RWBY.** "

What about the Watcher? " _ **Yeah, he is currently unavailable for some reason and I have to maintain order since it is my job while waiting for the trap to be sprung.**_ _**Not to mention that the Creator is still locked up in his room.**_ " Alright, alright. Guess that's the price I paid for skipping that class before my ascension. "Yeah, I should pay more attention before I get dumped with crap like this." Darkside...shut up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Big Mess at Beacon**

Universe 344-90W

Ozpin, Goodwitch, Dutch, Sun, Neptune, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY ran outside the cafeteria doors and see what has transpired. What has happened is one large, red ship crashed land very close to the edge of the cliffs just a mile away of Beacon. They see another ship that is a lot closer...which is in a crater a few feet away of them and it is the Ghost. Then they all noticed the people trying to get up after causing all the commotion from the scorch marks they have created. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Yang. "I don't know!" Blake replied "Maybe it has something to do with those Initiates again!" Sun looked at Blake all confused and said "Initiates?" The ship in the crater started to extends it's legs and opens up. Then the ship opens up with seven figures coming out with the youngest one saying "Where are we?" while trying to look around, but all he sees is a crater. Kanan then said "I don't know, but I sense...something...in the Force." "Yeah, I sense that too." Then they heard a womanly voice that said "Are you all...alright?" All seven of them looked up and see 13 people on the edge of the crater with Ruby & Nora noticed two of the figures and both shouted in unison "Ohmygod,reallivealiens! Aliensarereal!"

Hera and Zeb looked at each other then looked at the people on the crater and Zeb said to the two girls "Well...yeah." Ruby and Nora dashed at Hera and Zeb with Ruby examining Hera and poking at her two tendrils. Nora looked at Zeb and noticed a nasty odor emitting from his body and shouted "Thisguysmellsnasty! DefinitlyanalienandIloveit!" and gave Zeb a hug. However, three Beacon Academy students and Profe...Doctor Oobleck ran up to Ozpin and Glynda and started shouting incoherently until Glynda shouted "STOP! One at a time please." Oobleck said "Professor Data, the android, has disappeared along with his slime girls! One minute we were having a conversation about theoretical physics and then he disappeared!" One of the female students then said "There is a giant dojo type structure that has appeared right behind the school with people inside!" Then the other female student shouted "There are four people with some jeep, or car, or whatever appeared in the library!" The male student then said "There is a giant hot dog at the cliffs! Just what is going on?!" Why would you think the Red Dwarf...actually come to think of it, it sort of does look like a giant decorated hot dog.

Well somewhere else, the five men from B-035AD started to get up and noticed that their attire has changed.

"Why am I wearing a black Link outfit?" the Critic said. He is wearing a black version of Link's outfit yes, but the differences is that he is wearing pants **[Thank god! If you saw Suburban Knights, you would understand]** and wearing his signature cap and red tie and have a Mighty Morphin Dino Buckle on his belt along with a Lorien Cloak. The cap also has a picture of the Triforce of Courage on it. His weapon looks like the Lawgiver gun but with a blade on it that can turn into a sword. He also appears to be wearing leather gauntlets with some advance technological disc on the left gauntlet. He turned it on and it turns into a round, blue energy shield. He smugs and said "Actually, I like this." Angry Joe is wearing his Sith outfit **[When he was doing a dance off with Vader and Emperor on Star Wars Kinect]** along with his Witcher jacket and a Griffin School Witcher Medallion along with the Pip-Boy 3000 Mk. IV on his left wrist. He looked at what he was wearing and said "Why am I wearing this?" That is until he pulled out his E-11 Blaster and press a button, on the side that turns into a sword with a High Frequency red blade that looks like the Murasama. Joe said "Coooooool!" as he admires his new weapon. Then he press another button and it turns into a red lightsaber and shouted "This...is...awesome!"

Linkara is wearing his usual outfit and looks inside his pockets and finds his magic gun, Malachite's Spellbook, his own spellbook, a tricorder, his Federation PADD, three types of sonic screwdrivers, 12 Pokeballs, and his Megaforce Morpher with cards. He also finds out he is wearing a Fire Sword from Silent Hill strapped on his back, Zeonizers on his wrists, and a Mighty Morphin Dino Buckle on his belt. He just shrugs and said "Eh, it's not that different from my normal wear." The Nerd notices he is wearing his silver Atari jacket over his usual clothes and an Indiana Jones hat. He also notices that he is wearing his power gloves on both hands and has a booklet that tells them everything about the powers they have and abilities. JAC on the other hand, his wearing his usual outfit except has a MJOLNIR chest armor, Bones of Eao leggings, Minecraft Diamond Armor Gauntlets. He appears to be equipped with a Diamond Sword and an ordinary Desert Eagle. JAC looked at the others and said "Seriously? How come you guys get the good stuff?" Then they all looked around and noticed the huge building with Joe asking "What the hell is that?" JAC immediately recognize the building and said "Oh. My. God." The four turned to JAC and Critic asked "What Jake, what?" "We're at Beacon Academy." he said. "We're in the RWBY series!" The four looked at him completely confused and raised eyebrows and said "What?" in unison.

Meanwhile, the denizens from 89-00QW were starting to wake up with Kirito hearing a small voice saying "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Kirito opened his eyes and sees a small little fairy flying over his face and groaned "Yui?...What?" He sat up slowly and noticed that all his friends from the party are dressed like their avatars from ALO and noticed he his wearing his outfit and realized that his pointy ears...are real. Yui then changes into her human form and said "Daddy, what has happened?" Kirito looked around and said "I...I don't know." then the others started to wake up and realized what is happening. Silica then finds her pet dragon, Pina, snuggling on her belly. Silica holds her dragon and said "Pina? What is going on?" Asuna then said "That's what I want to know." Leafa looked at her brother and said "Kazuto, what just happened? Where are we and why are we dressed like our avatars? And is that...Yui? When did she become real?" Klein just yelled "Dude, what is going on?!" Sinon got up while holding a very familiar sniper rifle and said "Hey, this is my sniper from GGO, yet I look like my avatar from ALO." Lisbeth then noticed another group close to them and said "Look!" while pointing at them. They then noticed a group of young teens dressed in black school uniforms with one having extremely red hair and one with white hair with cat ears and tail, yet they also noticed two adults close by them.

Then they noticed a group of people wearing uniforms approaching with one having brown bunny ears. The one with the bunny ears approached Klein and said "Hey are you okay?" Klein's heart started to beat wildly with him imagining sparkles and a heart backdrop. "I am now." he said with a love-dovey look on his face and said "You're really cute." Velvet's face turned red and smacked him really hard then Klein moaned "Was it something I said?" then Velvet said "I'm sorry." The other students try to wake some of the people up with a horse running wild and crazy across campus. They carried some to the nurse's office for those who couldn't stand or couldn't wake up. Some of the other visitors were taken to the amphitheater and wondering what the hell is going on. Then Stewie and Brian showed up at the courtyard with Brian saying "Whoa, where are we?" as he noticed the large structure and said "Is this...Disneyland?" Stewie then said "Hold on let me...WHAT THE HELL?!"

Brian: "What?"

Stewie: "The new Multiversal Remote is gone!"

Brian and Stewie looked around and couldn't find the remote anywhere and Brian said "Well that's just great! How do we get home and why does everything look like a video game?!" Stewie then yelled "I don't know but yelling ain't helping!"

Brian: "Alright, alright. Let's just make a new one. This is the universe where the strange crystal came from, right? So we can find some and rebuild the remote."

Stewie: "You have a point. Let's go and-"

?: "The hell?"

Brian and Stewie then noticed a large teenage boy wearing a school uniform that has burnt orange hair and indigo eyes with his eyes wide open and is unsure what is he seeing. "Um..." the boy said "Who are...what the...I...why is there a talking dog and baby?!"

* * *

1 Hour Later...

Everyone who has been transported to this universe were in the amphitheater (including the crew of Red Dwarf) and Joe asked JAC "Sooooooo, this academy is meant to train huntsmen and huntresses to fight against monsters?" JAC nodded his head and said "Yeah pretty much." AVGN then said "Is there a school for everything in anime?" Then Ozpin appeared on the stage and said over the microphone "Greetings. I am Professor Ozpin and I am headmaster of Beacon Academy. You are all wondering 'why are we here and how to we get here?' But I'm afraid we don't have the answer for that. However, I can explain where you are. You are on the world of Remnant, a world home to four- sorry, five kingdoms such as Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, Vale, and the newest Menagerie." A large holographic screen appeared behind to show the map of Remnant then zooms up to the schools location. For some of the more primitive individuals, it is quite impressive and piqued their child-like curiosity. Yet JAC winced at the mention of a fifth kingdom. "As you can see," continued Ozpin, "Beacon is part of Vale. Beacon is a school that trains young warriors to become huntsmen and huntresses to fight against humanity's and Faunus' greatest enemy. The Grimm." Then the screen showed the many types of Grimm attacking certain settlements. To a certain witcher, they seem like easy beasts to kill...for the right price of course. Then they see people fighting against the monsters on the screen with all sorts of weapons and the beasts disintegrate after being slain.

"During our fight against these creatures, we use a special energy source we call Dust. With 'Nature's Wrath' at hand and thanks to human ingenuity and resourcefulness, the kingdoms were formed and humanity prospered, along with the Faunus, despite certain prejudices in the past. But that is behind us now. But now, *deep breath* we may need help explaining the media on what is going on and we need proof. Does anyone wish to volunteer?" One tall, elderly man raised his hand and said "I'll do it." "Thank you mister..." The man was striking his huge beard and said "I am Hayato Furinji, the head and strongest master of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. The dojo that got teleported behind the school." Then Kanan Jarrus raised his hand and said "I'll do it as well." Then Kat shouted "I do it as well! It's not everyday you get to be on TV and show off your good looks!" Ozpin said "No, not you." "Awwww." Then Haruhi raised her hand and said "The SOS Brigade will do it!" with Kyon thinking ' _Hell no._ ' Then Kurumu and Mizore raise their hands and said that they will do it along with Rias Gremory. Before the final decision, alarms started to blare with-" _Alert! Incoming Grimm! Threat Level: Three._ " Yeah that. Ozpin then said "Alright, for those who can fight, arm yourselves." Everyone ran out to face the invading Grimm. Asuna tells Yui "Yui, stay here. Mommy and Daddy will be back before you know it." Yui smiled and said "Okay, mommy!" Stewie pulls out his laser pistol and Brian pulls out his Beretta and said "Why can't I have the cool guns?" Stewie responded "That is because you are a mediocre writer, Brian. That's why." "Now that hurts."

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Dunkle's Office

Dunkle was checking a few files in his office until he received a call from the councilman.

Aiden: " _Sir, there are Grimm attacking at Beacon Academy. The threat level is three._ "

Dunkle: "I should care why, since it is a school designed to train to kill them?"

Aiden: " _It is because the school is receiving help. Cross-dimensional help._ "

Dunkle then changed his tone and said in a confused state "Say that again?"

Aiden: " _We have detected a huge energy spike a while ago. One that involves crossing universes. We thought it was a glitch but your daughter confirmed it for us._ "

Dunkle: "Keep an eye on them and study them."

Aiden: " _Far ahead of you sir._ "


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Test Your Might**

Near Beacon Academy **[Cue fight music]**

The students of Beacon Academy, the exchange students, and the fighters from other universes are fighting against the invading Grimm. Let's start off with something funny first. Kenichi Shirahama was running away from a Beowolf while screaming "Miu, save me!" Then she jump kicks the Beowolf and sends it flying. Miu looked at Kenichi and said "Are you okay?" Kenichi, still freaked out, is nodding his head while his Muay Thai master, Apachai Hopachai, beating the living hell out of all the Grimm and Geralt decapitates a few with his silver sword. Team RWBY and Team JNPR manage to slay a few of the Grimm while noticing people flying in the air with different types of wings and Blake said "Are those...fairies, demons, and an angel?" Yang was about to say something then they all noticed a little girl with white hair, creating dagger constructs out of glowing wires and sends them flying towards a pack of Ursa. Then the girl just skipped across the battlefield with a red headed boy able to create two swords with his hands and Ruby was fangirling and saying "Cool!" Blake then said "Did they just summoned weapons out of thin air?" Pyrrha then tries to say something, but then sees a teenage woman with purple hair and icy claws encasing some of the Grimm in ice then a blue hair girl with purple bat-wings and long nails killing the frozen Grimm with them.

Ren then asked "Did they just destroy the Grimm with ice and finger nails?" Then they see a woman with long purple hair, something covering her eyes, and a black outfit riding on a Nevermore. Weiss then said "Is that woman riding...and controlling a giant Nevermore?!" Nora then shouted "Okay, that is awesome!" Then they see Linkara throwing a Pokeball at a large Death Stalker and it got sucked up inside the ball. Linkara picked up the ball and said "Alright! I caught a giant scorpion!" "It's called a Death Stalker!" JAC corrected, then charged at a few Beowolves. The eight just stand there confused and Ruby said "These guys are a lot weirder than the people we met during our travels." Over on one side of the battlefield, Pepper was high up in the air while firing her laser pistols on the red setting. She then got intercepted by a tree branch that sprouted because of her semblance. Then Napier and Mao started beating the hell out of the Grimm with Napier using his electrical punches and Mao using ice blades on his gauntlets. Iris uses her Scorpiris to swing on a branch and drop kicks a Beowolf in the head then Pepper stabbed it with her Gozen in staff mode. Feu grabs a Ursa Major by the claws and uses his semblance to burn them off with a follow up attack by Ruddy using his weapons to slash it to death. Ignis uses his semblance to create a flaming circle to trap a few Beowolves so that Ebony can launch a solar beam that disintegrated the hell out of them.

Aero was shooting down Grimm that were waiting in ambush with his team doing most of the work since he is a sniper. Lou covered Cyan's back by shooting six Ursa's at once with his Deadeye semblance. Cyan turned around and sees the six dead Ursa before they disappeared which surprised him. He then looked at Lou and said "Thanks." Lou smiled, winked at Cyan and said "Don't mention it partner." Lily killed a small flock of Nevermores then turned to her other teammates and said "Hey! Less chitchat, more combat!" Cyan and Lou looked at Lily and said "Right!" and continue to fight against the Grimm. Dutch grabbed a spinning Boarbatusk with his hands and tossed over towards Kuro who sliced it down the middle with his blade. Albele was using fires lightning after a few strums of her guitar with Ringo reflecting some of the lightning with her mirror shield towards a flying Nevermore. **[Stop whatever music you are listening to.]** Back where Team RWBY and Team JNPR are at, they had just defeated three Death Stalkers. Then they noticed the Angry Video Game Nerd dressed up in his NES Battlesuit with Jaune asking both his team and Ruby's "Is that guy dressed in video game accessories or something?" The Nerd turned his attention towards a few Grimm with his Super Scope and Zapper aimed at them and said "Alright. Who's first?" **[Play AVGN Theme by Slaymaker]** AVGN fires all sorts of energy blasts at a pack of Beowolves. One by one, they all get their asses handed to them and filled with holes before fading away. Then shoots a laser from his Super Scope at an Ursa that melted it's face off then dual wields both zappers and starts firing like crazy while saying "I am lord of the harvest! Bring it down, bring it down!" then starts screaming while firing. He charges into the woods with both Team JNPR and Team RWBY just standing there with white circles for eyes and Yang said "Okay, that is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Blake then said "Yeah. Who would've thought that video game accessories would make useful weapons." But Ruby then said "Whatever universe he came from, I wanna go there." **[Stop the music]**

The eight snapped out of it and noticed a man hovering in the air saying "KAA...MEE...HAA...MEEE..." As a ball of light appear between the man's hand, Team RWBY then noticed the man looks very familiar despite wearing a blue gi with a white sash, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings along with a darker skin tone. "HAAAAAAA!" the man fired a huge blue ball of energy at the remaining Grimm and annihilated them. Team RWBY and Team JNPR looked at awe as the man descends down to the ground. Team RWBY approached the man and are not sure if it is really that small boy they met now grown-up or his father. The spiky hair man looked at the four and said with a smile "Oh hey! I remember you girls!" Blake approached him and said "Goku? Is that you?" The man said "Yep, that's me. Wow, you girls haven't changed a day the last time I saw you! Come to think of it..." The girls move closer towards Goku until he said "Sorry, what were your names again?" Weiss facepalmed and said "It's definitely him." while Blake, Ruby, and Yang just laughed. Once they stopped laughing, Ruby said between giggles "That's...alright." Then she stopped and said "But, how long...you were just...ugh, multiversal travel confuses me." Yang took a good look at Goku and said "You look a lot older. And very muscular." she purred. Then they all noticed a Bullhead up in the air with the VNN logo on it.

On board, Lisa said with the camera focusing on Team RWBY and Goku, "This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live close to Beacon Academy. We've received a tip earlier about a strange development at Beacon and looks like our source was right." Then the camera focuses on Lisa with the amateur video footage of explosions and colorful smoke at a distance with Lisa saying "Earlier today, there were huge explosions at the academy and reports about a large red ship, a smaller ship, some structures, and people showing up out of nowhere. Then most of those strange visitors join in with the defense for Beacon at a what was supposed to be a level 3 Grimm threat that escalated to threat level 4." Then there was footage from earlier to show the strange visitors fighting against the Grimm along side the students. "Just who are these strangers?" then the camera focuses back on Team RWBY and Goku. "Why are they here and just how did they get here? Hold on...We are receiving word that Ozpin will appear at our studio along with some of the visitors to answer our questions."

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Merlot Headquarters

Dunkle and Aiden looked at the holographic screen and they have watched everything that has happened on the screen. Dunkle said "Pause." The video stopped with Team RWBY and Goku in the frame. "Zoom in at C12." The image became enlarge and focused on Goku. Dunkle sat straight-up as he looked at the picture of Goku. Dunkle smiled and said to Aiden "I believe there is a change of plans." Then someone wearing a scientist outfit pushing a trolley with a big black box and said "Sir, it is ready." Dunkle gets off his chair and walks towards the box along with Aiden. The scientist opens the box and something gives off a flash of pastel rainbow lights which the damn probe can't see what it is. Even with the few sight enhancements. Anyway, Dunkle gives off a gleeful smile and said "A change of plans indeed." Aiden then said "Sir, just what are the new changes you have in mind?" "Indeed." said a voice from behind them. A deep, menacing voice from the shadows. The three were startled by figure in the room, dressed in black and tethered robes and a cape yet has a red helmet with horns on it that looks like something a Mandalorian would have, and black gauntlets. "D-D-Darth Vindex!" Dunkle stuttered. **[Give a hand for Vindexian, one of the many writers of the site as a guest star of this series. Incase you have no idea about the helmet I was describing, go to his profile and look at his avatar picture. Play Ancient Sith Theme.]**

The scientist closes the box and pushes the trolley out of the door as quickly as he can, with a scared look on his face. Darth Vindex then comes out of the shadows and said "Are you planning something in order to gain more power?" Dunkle said nervously "No, sir. I-I-I may have an idea ab-b-bout getting more energy needed for the f-f-final stages." Darth Vindex then raised his fist and said "You better. Or otherwise you will be in the same position as the criminal scumbag we have locked-up at Tartarus Prison." Aiden then interrupted and said "Roman Torchwick? But he escaped during a prison transfer." Darth Vindex slowly turned his gaze towards Aiden with his fist shacking then lets out a force push that sends Aiden flying towards the wall. As Aiden tries to recover, Darth Vindex use force choke on him and raised Aiden up into the air while Aiden tries to loosen the invisible tightness around his neck. "You have disappointed me, Aiden Price." Vindex said while Aiden tries to break free. Aiden then spoke while choking "I thought...you already...knew. So...I-" Dunkle then shouted "Enough! Darth Vindex, please!" "As you wish." Vindex lowers his hand and stops using force choke that dropped Aiden. Aiden then gasps for air then started breathing normally.

While Aiden stands back up, Vindex said "Don't ever disappoint again." He turned his attention towards Dunkle, who took a big gulp, and said "My former apprentice will be here tomorrow to deal with the other...problem. Make sure not to disappoint him as much as you disappoint me." then he marched right out the door. Aiden then stand next to Dunkle while rubbing his throat and said "Another Sith Lord? Why can't we get a Jedi?" "It was a request from the eldest son himself." Dunkle answered. "The Head of the Military. However, a Sith is a little bit more...progressive when dealing with strong willed individuals."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Media Blitz**

Vale/VNN Studios/Monday/5:29 pm

Ozpin and Lisa were in the news room with the crew getting things ready. Lisa was applying make-up while saying "Are we ready?" The cameraman was adjusting the focus then said "Almost. Alright we are on in 3...2...1...go!" then the red light on the camera was shone and the broadcast starts.

Lisa: "Good evening people of Vale, this is Lisa Lavender with the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, to discuss about recent events that has happened at the academy."

There was a picture of Red Dwarf on the corner of the screen that crashed landed at the cliffs, then showed a footage of the colored smoke and explosions, then showed footage from earlier about the Grimm attack with Lisa Lavender saying "As you can see, there have been some strange occurrences that have transpired. This event is almost as bizarre as the weather and creation of the new kingdom. For more details, Professor Ozpin has agreed to appear to answer the many questions that has happened." She turned her attention towards Ozpin and asked "Professor Ozpin, can you explain what is going on at the academy?"

Ozpin: "I am just as confused as you are. However, the visitors did the best they can to explain what has happened to them."

Lisa: "So what did they say?"

Ozpin: "Well some say they got teleported in a flash and had no memory of what happened from where they were to how they got here. Some say they found a strange object of unknown origin, some say they went through a portal. However, I brought someone here to explain the visitors' current predicament."

Lisa: "Is this person a scientist?"

Stewie: "You could say that."

Stewie has entered the room which Lisa is confused to see a baby, who is the so-called 'expert' of what is happening. "Hi, I'm Stewie Griffin. I invented the Multiversal Remote which is lost somehow." Lisa is just dumbfounded and said "I...your the expert and you invented a what?"

Stewie: "The Multiversal Remote. It is a remote that allows me and my companion to travel across different realities across the multiverse. Are you familiar with the Multiversal Theory?"

"I sure have." said Linkara who has just entered in and took a seat. Both of them explained to Lisa about the Multiversal Theory and the fact that their are universes that are parallel to each other. Linkara also explains how some of the rules of traveling from one universe to the next yet everyone seemed fine since their arrival. Back at Beacon, Haruhi was upset that she and her SOS Brigade didn't go because she is...tied up at the moment. **[Actually the members of the Brigade tied her up to prevent her from causing a scene.]** Then Kirito appeared and said "Hello there." then took a seat next to Linkara. Lisa then said "Who are you?"

Kirito: "My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but everyone calls me Kirito when gaming."

He looked at himself and said "And it appears I am in my avatar form from ALfheim Online."

Lisa: "Say what now?"

Kirito stands up from his chair and showed his wings and said "As you can see, alf means fairy and I chose spriggan. Somehow, I ended up in this place in my gaming avatar and..." He stopped and noticed a button had appeared and everyone noticed it. Kirito pressed it and turned into his GGO avatar and started to freak out and screamed "WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I IN THIS OUTFIT?" Everyone back at Beacon were snickering at Kirito's girly avatar form except for Asuna who facepalmed and groan by his appearance. Back at the studio, Lisa does her best to try not to laugh and said "And...where did you...get that from?"

Stewie: "Are you supposed to be a boy or a girl in real life?"

Kirito: "A BOY DAMMIT!"

After everything has...sorry that is just hilarious that he looks like a girl. Do all gamer dudes do that? Hold on...Really? That's how many through out Universe V-01243? Damn. Guess they are that desperate to hang out with female gamers. Moving on. After everything has calmed down, Kirito told Lisa about Sword Art Online and VRMMORPGs. Lisa then looked at Stewie and said "So any ideas on where did your remote went?"

Stewie: "I don't know, that's the problem. Brian and I have no idea where did the remote went or how did it disappear."

* * *

Beacon Academy/Cliffs below the Avenue

A shadowy figure was looking around at the bottom of the cliffs. He noticed something shining in the moonlight and grabs it. What it was is Stewie's Multiversal Remote and the figure said in a disguised voice "One man's trash is another man's treasure they always say. And I found quite the treasure here."

* * *

Back at the studio...

Lisa: "So the demons, angels, and fallen angels have called a truce from where you're from and there is a school where monsters learn to blend in with human society, correct?"

Rias: "That is correct."

Moka: "That's right."

Lisa: "Despite that, you two are from different universes."

Rias: "Well I certainly never heard of this Yokai Academy, nor heard anything about a school for monsters."

Moka: "And I never heard of a truce between the three races, which never happened back home."

Lisa: "Um, about the whole school for monsters thing, what do you mean by that?"

Moka: "Well, I'm a vampire. It is a monster that sucks blood from living creatures that appears human."

Then pictures of the members of the Newspaper Club and continued "The one with the blue hair is Kurumu Kurono, she is a succubus. A monster that feeds off the lust of humans, particularly men. A succubus is female while and incubus is a male and they are known for their hypnotic powers. The guy with the black hair and red headband is Ginei Morioka, the president of the Newspaper Club and is a werewolf. They may appear human, but under the light of the full moon, they can turn into a ferocious wolf creature that looks similar to the Grimm creatures you call Beowolves. He is also a pervert so girls, watch out." Back at Beacon, Ginei was crying and said "Why do you have to say that?" Back at the studio, Moka continues. "The one with the purple hair is Mizore Shirayuki, a yuki-onna."

Lisa: "A yuki-what now?"

Moka: "Yuki-Onna. They are an all female race of monsters that live up in the mountains that cause snowstorms and blizzards and also have control over ice. They usually freeze men that they like, take them to their home, and force them into marriage. Mizore tried to do that once with Tsukune, but she said she promise not to do it again."

Lisa: "Remind me not to take a boyfriend up the mountains."

Moka: "The short, young one with the hat is Yukari Sendo, who is 12 years old and the one with long dark brown hair and gothic dress is Ruby Tojo. They are both witches."

Lisa: "We all know what a witch is, but are they harmless?"

Moka: "Don't worry, they aren't gonna harm anyone, nor do we. Because the whole point of the academy was to help monsters blend in with human society and not to cause trouble. Now the one with blond hair is our homeroom teacher and club advisor, Shizuka Nekonome. She is a neko, or a cat which is obvious because her tail is showing and the way her hair looks since they are obviously cat ears."

Rias: "Sorta similar to the nekomata race where I'm from. However, the nekomatas are known for having two tails for some of them."

Moka: "Glad to hear that, but the last person is Tsukune Aono. The only human who has entered the academy and the very love of my life."

Back at Beacon, there were many vicious looks (except for Yukari of course) at the screen which are caused by all the girls who are also in love with Tsukune. Team JNPR noticed the angry glares and disturbing auras emitting from them and just backed away very slowly while looking scared. Back at the studio, Lisa said "So Tsukune is the only human to enroll?"

Moka: "That's right, but he enrolled by accident because of his father. But I'm glad he did because his blood is very tasty. Mmmm!"

Lisa: "That's...um...good to hear?"

Rias: "Hey, Moka."

Moka: "Uh, yes Rias?"

Rias: "Can you sit a little farther away, because your rosary is harming me. Demons can't handle rosaries or holy symbols like that."

Moka looked at her rosary and said "Oh. Oooooh. Okay."

Ozpin got off his chair and said "I believe that is enough for the day. It is late and I'm pretty sure the visitors are interested to know where they are staying for a while until they can find a way to get back."

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Merlot Headquarters

Lisa: " _Alrighty then, but I do have one final question. Are any of you or your friends here to harm us?_ "

Linkara: " _Considering I know these guys through cartoons and other media where I from, no._ "

Stewie: " _Awww, you watch my show. That's sweet._ "

Lisa: " _Very well. This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, signing off_."

Dunkle turned off the holoscreen and someone has walked through the door and he turned around on his chair and said "Did you find it?" The figure approached his desk and tossed a familiar looking device. "Excellent." Dunkle said with a smile "Now we can prepare ahead of schedule."

* * *

Beacon Academy/RWBY Dorm/10:01 pm

After watching the news, Ruby gets an idea and said "Hey, I have a great idea!" Yang and Blake are eager to hear what Ruby's idea is yet Weiss isn't enthusiastic. "How about all of the teams here at Beacon can give the visitors a tour around campus and Vale to help them get adjusted? We can have each team take a group or two to show them around so they won't get lost and everyone gets to know them!" Weiss then said "That's...actually a surprisingly good idea." Blake smiled and said "It would be fun being tour guides." Yang on the other hand "I hope we get to met some good looking guys."

Blake: "Yang, please behave."

The four pulled out their scrolls and text message Ruby's idea throughout the school. They got some pretty good responses and Ruby said "Alright! But first, let's get some sleep so we have enough energy for tomorrow." Weiss smiled and said "Another good idea." Then all of them went to bed and go to sleep. However, Blake is feeling uneasy. Not because of the tour guide thing, something else is bothering her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rough Night**

Beacon Academy/11:53 pm

Blake is unable to get any sleep and got out of bed. Weiss and Ruby are fast asleep but Yang woke up and groan "Blake? What is it?" Blake was startled and said "Oh Yang. You scared me, and sorry for waking you up." Yang then sat up and said "Just what's the problem?" Blake gave a deep sigh and said "Alright. Follow me if you like." Both Yang and Blake went out of their dorm room and stopped at Team JNPR's room and Blake knocked on the door. "Why are we at JNPR's dorm?" Yang asked. The door was opened by Pyrrha who said "Blake?" then looks behind her "Yang?" then turns her attention towards Blake and said "Is this about-" "Yes," Blake interrupted "it is about that."

The three make their way through the halls until they come across Velvet who is looking concern. "Velvet?" Yang said as Velvet began to noticed the three girls and said "Couldn't sleep either?" Pyrrha and Blake nodded while Yang is looking confused. Velvet then said "I thought so." The four then made their way towards the rooftop where Pyrrha and Jaune train. Yang was growing impatient and said "Alright, can someone please tell me what is going on?" Blake answered "It's about what we saw and the events that should have happened." Yang then slowly realize what she is saying as her eyes widen and said "Oh." There was a moment of silence with all four of them looking sad. Velvet said "It's just hard to forget about what we saw on those three discs. I mean Vale being destroyed, Penny and Pyrrha getting killed, and everything falling apart. Not to mention you losing an arm." Yang looked at her right arm and rubs it while looking sad.

Pyrrha then said "Not only that, me being the Autumn Maiden. I just can't...I don't...I'm still trying to process it." then clenches her left fist close to the center of her chest. "How can anyone forget about that?" Blake said with her voice raised. "How can you forget about something important as seeing yourself dying or the fact that your just a character on some web show? No one can forget about that. Not only that, the disassemblement of our team." Yang then looked at the three while grasping her right arm and shouted "But it will never happen! Since Roman's capture and the White Fang been disbanded, something like that will never happen." Pyrrha then counter argue "Then what about the Kingdom of Menagerie and Merlot Industries? You heard what Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood said, they are up to something big with satellites over our heads and who knows what else with their advance technology from who knows where." Yang shouted "So we just need to find out!" then calms down "Team DARK, especially Dutch, has some connection to who ever this 'benefactor' is that has been supplying Merlot for a while with whatever makes their tech tick. Ruby is pretending to date Dutch to get the information."

Pyrrha then said "Speaking off, did Ruby discover how to use her silver eyes?" Yang looked down and said "No, she is trying to figure out how. She has been ever since we all saw the final episode of the third season." Blake then said "Despite that, we need to be on our toes about the whole thing" Velvet then added to the conversation "So what are you gonna do about being the Autumn Maiden stuff?" Pyrrha sighed and said "I still trying to decide, but thankfully they won't do THAT process." she smiled and said "However, at least I still have time before the decision. And Jaune..."

Velvet: "Hold it! Why are we talking about Jaune now? We know you two are dating and...the stuff you do with him in private."

Yang and Blake looked confused and said "What?" at Velvet. Pyrrha was looking nervous and said "W-what are you talking about?" Velvet raised her voice and said "You know. The stuff that should've gotten you both expelled for doing it on academy grounds." Then Cardin shouted through the window "Yeah and you beat us up for it when we were recording it! Now shut up and let us sleep!" Yang and Blake slowly realized and connect the dots on what happened between Pyrrha and Jaune. Yang pointed at Pyrrha and said "Oh my god, you two banged?!" Blake on the other hand was blushing and covering her face with her hands. "Seriously, I feel like I'm in a fanfic." said the voice coming from the door. The person was JAC who was listening to the whole thing. Velvet said "Hey, I know you. You're one of those visitors. JAC was it?" Blake uncovered her face and said to JAC "How long were you listening?" JAC approached and said "Long enough to know that this isn't the RWBY I knew. And Pyrrha having sex with Jaune?"

Pyrrha had an emotionless expression on her face and pulled out a knife. Everyone backed away from Pyrrha with JAC saying "Oh shit! She's a yandere!" Cardin poked his head up and said "Hey, I thought I...*noticed Pyrrha with a knife* Oh fuck! Nevermind!" and went back inside and shut the window. Yang said while looking a little scared "Pyrrha, buddy, calm down." Everyone was backing away while Pyrrha was coming closer. "Whoa, whoa." said Velvet scared for her life. "Pyrrha, take it easy. You can do it with Jaune as much as you want. We promise not to tell anyone. So would you please, put the knife down?" Pyrrha puts the knife away and walked back inside. All four of them went "Phew!" and just went back inside and call it a night and they agreed to never talk about what happened. But Yang asked "What is a yandere, anyway?" "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/Hidden Hideout/5:00 am

Deep underground, where the "terrorists" are at. Cinder Fall was looking over a few archives at the Council of Venice's base underneath a Lowe's. She has acquired a wealth of information on things such as Anima, a magical energy source that the "agents" use this to help out, or force to help out, against the invading supernatural forces. Neopolitan then showed-up and said "Cinder, what are you doing?" Cinder then looked at Neopolitan and said while having a delightful smile "Oh, just checking on a few things." then gets back to work. Neo approached the screen and looks at the information that Cinder is going through. After examining what's on the screen, she said "Have you been down here all night?" Cinder, still pressing buttons on the touch screen, then said "No, I got up around four in the morning I think." Neo then noticed a prescription bottle on the desk. She grabbed the bottle and said "What's this?"

Cinder angrily snatched the bottle and said "That is mine." and put the bottle back. Neo then was growing concern and said "Just what are you taking?" "Hypnocil, a drug that prevents people from having dreams." Neopolitan then said "Oh. Ooooooohhhhh. You were having those dreams again." Cinder stopped and said "Yes and these piles help. Although I have to be careful with side effects, such as making me addicted, having hallucinations, increase my blood pressure, giving me high cholesterol, stroke or death if not properly use. So I just use as prescribe to prevent that." Neopolitan then started to get worried and said "Just be a little careful and don't get turn into a junkie. Oh and Mercury managed to get the last of the jammers up last night." But there was no response. She then tries to pet Cinder's back until Cinder said "Don't touch me." and pulled her hand back. Poor worried Neo then walked out the door with Cinder resuming her research.

As Cinder learns more about the glowing bees and Anima, yet she also comes across a file of the Templar's Church. A new religion that appeared on Menagerie that is pretty much like the Templars where all this stuff comes from, an order that is dedicated to fight against the evils of this world. From Grimm to criminals, this order also seems to have a hive of these glowing bees that stung Cinder that has given her her new powers. She also discovered what would happen if Anima is applied to someone who has a semblance. This information has piqued Cinder's interest and wants to know more. "Now things are getting exciting."

* * *

Miles Away From Vale/2:46 am

Far away, a mechanical humanoid with no armor was walking through the forest and looks badly damage with it's leg limping and a few sparks coming out of its body. An alpha Beowolf with it's pack behind it appeared and started growling at the thing. As the alpha lunged itself at the robot, the robot's eyes glow red and grabbed it by the throat and slammed it to the ground. It started to yelp for help when it was getting absorbed by it. Then the rest of the pack started to attack and they got absorbed too. The robot then has it's leg fixed and the legs look like the Beowolves and it's left arm covered in black and white armoring with red markings on it along with white spikes. The robot said with it's eyes turned to that of a Grimm and glowing and said with many different voices at once "Lifeform absorption: complete." **[Play Terminator 2 theme from 1:50 to 1:54]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tour Guide Duty  
**

Beacon Academy/Main Avenue/Tuesday/9:07 am

Team RWBY has assembled at the avenue with the group they are giving a tour to. Ruby was completely excited about it, Blake was happy to help, Weiss seems to be happy to help but not really with the group they got, and Yang is completely disappointed. The group they got was Mahora Academy students of class 3-A (who are in their rare card forms somehow...huh.) along with their 11 year-old teacher, Negi Springfield, and Nekane and Anya. Ruby was really excited and said "This is going to be awesome!" Yang on the other hand said in a less enthusiastic tone "This is gonna suck." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at Yang and Blake asked "What's wrong?" Yang gave off a groan and shouted at her teammates with an anime-style red stress mark on her fist "How come we get this group?! Why can't we get a group with good looking guys?! Team CFVY gets to give a tour to two boy bands so how come we didn't get them?! Hell, I would settle for the pervy werewolf guy!" Ruby then pointed out "We do have a guy in this group." and pointed her finger at Negi. Yang just shouted "He doesn't count! He's only 11!" Ayaka then shouted at Yang "Hey! Don't you dare mouth off to Professor Negi like that! And he does count as a guy!" Before Yang can yell at Ayaka, she calmed down and said in a confused tone "Wait, professor?" Ayaka then said with her cheeks blush "Yes, he is. He is our pride and joy of the class and our academy." then enters into a lovey dovey state and said "He is our-" "He is actually a wizard finishing off his training by being our teacher." said Asuna who interrupted Ayaka's speech. "He-ey!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and said "Wait, really?" Negi responded "Yes, I'm actually a wizard and I'm trying to be like my father, the Thousand Master." Weiss said while looking down "Oh." Weiss is still having father issues back home. Ruby then said "Okay, but first before the tour, we should introduce ourselves! I'm Ruby Rose, the proud and incredible leader of Team RWBY. It is a pleasure to meet you guys." Then a voice said "Nice to meet you, toots!" Ruby and her team looked around and Blake said "Who said that?" Then a white furry creature appeared on Negi's shoulder and said "Howdy, I'm Chamo, the ermine fairy!" Team RWBY looked at the creature and Weiss said "Did that thing just talk?" Blake, being a cat faunus, tries to keep herself control since she is having the urge to pounce on the pervy rodent. Ruby snuggles Chamo while Yang yelled "That's not what I had in mind for a guy!" Chachamaru then said "Pardon me, but maybe I should introduce myself. I am Chachamaru Karakuri and I am a robot." There was a moment of silence until Weiss said "Why do you guys have a robot as a classmate?"

Satomi: "It's a long story."

Ruby then thought of having Penny for a classmate and all the fun they get to have.

Weiss: "Well anyway, I am Weiss Schnee." does an elegant bow "Second heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Blake: "I am Blake Belladonna. I am a cat faunus. If you don't know what a faunus is, we are a race of humanoid beings with animal traits such as ears." then twitches her ears.

Nodoka approached then pets Blake's ears and said "How cute." Haruna approached and said "Girl, you have no idea how popular that is back home. If you have a tail, the image would be complete. Oh, I'm Haruna Saotomi and the cutie with the bangs is Nodoka Miyazaki." Blake's face was turning read and said "Um, hello." then Nodoka chuckled.

Yang: "Right, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister and the muscle of the team." then cracks her knuckles.

Kaede: "I'm Kaede Nagase. I am a ninja and president of the Outwalking Society."

Blake is immediately taken an interest in Kaede, but Weiss started to stare at Kaede's chest. She then noticed that some of the girls have big chests too and looked at her own and started to get jealous. "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually." said Kaede who snuck up behind Weiss. She got freaked out. Then all the other classmates introduced themselves along with Nekane and Anya until they come across the last student. "My name is Sayo Aisaka and I have been dead for decades now." Ruby then said "So, you're a ghost."

Sayo: "Correct!"

Ruby: "Oh."

RWBY: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

10 minutes later...after calming the four down and some explanation.

Ruby then said while still a little freaked out "Okay, l-l-lets start the t-t-tour now. Hehahaha." She turns around and has the group follow her with Weiss having a chat with Negi about what type of man Negi's father was, Blake carries Fuka and Fumika on her shoulders as they saying how adorable her ears are which she is embarrassed about but appreciates it, and Yang talks to Lingshen Chao and Fei Ku who have similar interests in fighting. The first part of the tour was the Cross-Continental Transmit System Tower which Weiss explained "This is the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower or the CCTS Tower for short. It was a gift created by the Kingdom of Atlas after the Great War which created a worldwide radio system that allows the four kingdoms to communicate with each other around the world. But you should see the one at Atlas, the very first one." Ruby then corrected Weiss "We have five kingdoms now. Plus we now have satellite communications now."

Blake: "Well originally people tried to launch a satellite but we didn't had the technology to achieve it. Since Dust doesn't work outside of our planet's atmosphere, we couldn't achieve spaceflight."

Yang: "That is until the Kingdom of Menagerie found a way by using liquid hydrogen. That's something no one has ever thought of."

Nodaka raised her hand and said "Um, that's what we have back on Earth." Team RWBY then have their attentions towards Nodaka and Weiss said "Wait, you guys achieved spaceflight?" Nodaka then said "Yes, the first successful space launch took place in Russia on October 4th, 1957. The first satellite was known as Sputnik 1. But since solar panels weren't used back then or invented, it used batteries which ran out on October 26th of the same year. But it burned up on the 4th of January of 1958 upon re-entry. In order to get satellites..." "Stop!" Weiss shouted. Ruby said "Oh come on! I wanna know more about spaceflight! It sounds awesome!" Yang pointed out "We're supposed to be giving a tour. We'll learn more about it later, okay?" Ruby gave off a depressing sign and said "Okay." Then became energetic again and said "Now then, let's move on!"

Ruby pulls out her scroll, but almost tripped and dropped it. It bounce along the pavement until it landed near someone wearing light brown hiking boots. The figure picked it up and said while extends it towards the clumsy team leader "You dropped this." Ruby began to blush and said nervously "Dutch?! Um, what are you, uh, doing here?" The teenage fox faunus gave Ruby her scroll and said "You should be a bit more careful. And I'm just exploring for a bit because I was bored." He leans towards the left and noticed the large group of girls with the rest of Team RWBY and a small boy and said "Are you giving a tour?" Ruby clears her throat and said with some confidence "Why yes. My team and I are giving these people a tour to help them get accustomed to Beacon and Vale." Dutch smiled and said "Cool." He then started to look a little nervous and said "Say, uh, Ruby."

Ruby: "Huh?"

Dutch: "Would you...would you, um...like to go to the Beacon Dance with me?"

Ruby's face started to get a lot more redder and steam was coming off of her head and said "Um...yeah." The girls gave a surprised gasp at what is going on and Dutch smiled with delight and said "You will? That's great!" Dutch then closed his hands and said "Here." and opens his hands to show a lavender rose and gave it to Ruby. "I'll see you there!" then ran off after giving her the rose. The red headed reporter of the class, Kazumi Asakura, leaned on Ruby's shoulder and said "Soooooooo, who was that guy?" Ruby started to get embarrassed about the whole thing and covered her face with her hood and let out a "Meep." Weiss examined the rose that was given to and said "A lavender rose, huh? In the language of flowers, a lavender rose means love at first sight." Ruby squats on the ground, feeling more embarrass as the Mahora Academy students (most of them) gave off a big squeal.

* * *

Team DARK's Room/11:23 am

Meanwhile, Albele was pacing back and forth with Kuro sitting on the windowsill, eating a plate of curry and rice. Ringo was munching on a yellow apple at her desk while lounging. Albele was growing concern and said "Where is he?" while still pacing. Kuro swallowed his food and said "Hey, don't worry. Dutch can handle things on his own. " Albele stopped to look at Kuro and said with her cheeks blush "Well I wouldn't say that."

Ringo: "She's just worried that Dutch is hanging out with that red girl from Team RWBY."

Albele ran up to Ringo and shakes her while on her seat and shouted "Don't say such things!" The door opened and someone said "Okay, I'm here." Albele stopped shaking Ringo and said in delight "You're here!" She ran up to Dutch and gives him a big hug and said "I was so worried!" Dutch breaks free from Albele's iron-tight bear hug and said "Easy Albele. What's gotten into you?" Albele regained her composure and said "Right," then turns to the rest of Team DARK "let's formulate some battle plans for the tournament."

* * *

Some Dorm Room/Sametime

Linkara was holding a TR-590 tricorder and a Starfleet PADD with Stewie using a Mark. VI Sonic Screwdriver while holding his smartphone with a special app. Angry Joe shows up and said "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

Linkara: "Huh, oh hey Angry Joe. Stewie and I have isolating a few particles and identified a few that corresponds to cross-dimensional travel. Some include philote, tachyon, huon, and many other particles that involve traveling across time and space. There are some particles similar to the ones used in Half-Life game from the Resonance Cascade."

Stewie: "Yes, but there is something weird."

Angry Joe then grows curious and asked "What is it?" Linkara explained "Well there are some particles neither of us has never seen before. Some of these particles are magic in nature that have combined with other particles and twisted them into particles that cannot be identified."

Stewie: "I'm no expert in magic, but these particles are everywhere."

Angry Joe: "Just what do you mean?"

Linkara: "What we are saying is that these particles were used to transport us from our universe to this one. No matter how different we all got here such as a strange cube, a random vortex, or the Holly Hop Drive; everyone from other universes are giving off these same particles."

Stewie: "Brian and I are even giving off these particles and we used the Multiversal Remote, which is one of my inventions."

Angry Joe: "Didn't you say you used some strange crystal to get here?"

Stewie: "Indeed, but the crystal I found turn out to be Dust but it was black with some red on it like rose petals. Brian and I were going to go where ever universe that crystal came from and harvest more and I was a little to hasty for any precautions. However, this Dust stuff only works on their planet and will react to people's auras or something lame like that. I also analyzed some of the Dust crystals and compare it with the crystal I used. There are similarities but the crystal I used is actually mixed with something else."

Angry Joe: "So the crystal you used is similar to a Dust crystal, but it is combined with something else."

Stewie: "Yeah."

Angry Joe: "Well I'm gonna head out with Critic, the Nerd, and JAC. JAC does know a little bit about this universe so we are going into Vale for a bit. Do you guys wanna come?"

Linkara puts his gadgets down and said "Sure, I could use a break." Stewie puts his phone and Linkara's sonic screwdriver and said "Sure, I'll bring Brian along."

Angry Joe: "Great."

All three of them went out the door and go for a walk in the town. While on the way out, Stewie asked "Do you guys know what a knobgobbler is?" **[A reference to Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse.]**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: For those that don't know what Negima is, there is a wiki site for you to check out and two types of anime to watch. I am using the remake, Negima?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Something Wicked This Way Comes  
**

Vale/Tuesday (still)/1:38 pm

After having lunch at the school cafeteria, Team RWBY takes their group into the City of Vale to show them around. Their group were amazed by not just the sights, but the holographic traffic lights and street lights they never seen before. While traveling through the city, Yang said to the group "So, how are you girls, and underage teach, like the city so far?" Nodaka raised her hand, "Is there a bookstore in close by?" Ruby answered "Yes, there is Tukson's Book Trade to your left." Nodaka then gets excited and tries to run over to the store, but Haruna and Yue grabbed Nodaka with Yue saying "Hold on, Nodaka!" "Yeah girl, we're still on tour! So calm down!" Nodaka then calms down and said "Alright." Everyone laughed much to Nodaka's embarrassment. Then Chisame raised her hand and said "Is there a studio store, like the store where I can get camera equipment and such?" "Awwwww, Chiu-Chiu wants to continue her work despite no one here knows her." said Chizuru, who makes fun of Chisame's dark secret. Chisame yelled "I'm not Chiu-Chiu!" Ruby scratched her head and said "Who's Chiu-Chiu?" Then Chisame screamed at Ruby "FORGET YOU EVER HEARD THAT!" Ruby quickly hid behind Yang completely frightened by Chisame's scary face and screams. After things settle down, the three cheerleaders (Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, and Sakurako Shina) raised their hands together with Misa asking the ultimate question: "Is there a place to have fun?"

Yang smiled and said "Yes there is." She turned around and said "Follow me." and everyone followed Yang towards a club just a few blocks away. Along the way, Team RWBY noticed that some of the locals were staring at the group behind them and whispering. Nekane noticed it, but the rest of the girls were busy taking in the sights, except for a certain vampire who is just bored. Nekane approached the four and said "Noticed the way people were staring and gossiping at us?"

Blake: "Yeah, and I can hear every word."

Nekane: "Because of those adorable cat ears, right?" **[Sorry, I really like cat girls, fox girls (kitsune yokai to be exact), dog girls, elf girls and bunny girls. Just like any other otaku. Now if only we can have those in real life and no offense to the norms.]**

Blake blushed and said "Can we please focus." Nekane apologizes and said "So, what are they saying?"

Blake: "From what I can understand, they are 'wondering why are you guys here?' and 'what is your world like?'. Basically, they are curious."

Weiss: "Well that's understandable."

Blake: "Not only that, they are also wondering what Chachamaru is although some are wondering why is there a robot that looks like a girl."

They approached their destination and Yang said "Okay, we're...what the hell?" They all approached a club where Yang visited once, but the place has completely changed. There were giant orange and green lava lamps as door frames with a large sign that said 'Club Groovy - Suitable for almost all ages. No Alcohol Allowed' Then she noticed the bouncers were different. Their suits and hats are one half black and one half white with sunglasses with the right lens red and the other blue. Ruby was confused and said "What the heck happened here? The last time we were here, everything looked like...well...I have no idea." Weiss approached the two and said "Is something wrong?"

Yang: "Yeah, they completely changed the club!"

Negi: "Really, what happened?"

Yang told everyone to stay put and go to ask one of the bouncers. The bouncer said to Yang "Oh, this place is under new management. After the police found out that Hei Xiong, Jr. had some connections with Roman Torchwick so he has disappeared along with his bodyguard twins and his henchmen. So our new manager, Jinsede Fenghuang **[Golden Phoenix]** , took over and has made a place for teenagers to hang out."

Yang: "Oh, I see. But can I get a strawberry sunrise with no ice and one of those little umbrellas?"

Bouncer: "Yeah, but no alcohol in it though. But you can have it as a smoothie too."

The bouncer looked behind Yang and said "Are those the off-worlders we've been hearing about? *Yang turns her head* And are you giving them a tour?" Yang answered "Yeah." Then the bouncer shouted at the group "Hey, you guys! You can come in and have fun! The bill will be sent to Merlot Industries! Those guys will pay, just keep that little kid in your sights!" Yang then said in confusion "Wait, Merlot Industries is paying?" The bouncer turned his attention towards Yang as everyone walked in and said "Yeah, they are paying for the off-worlders' expenses for the time being." "O-kay?" Yang said with an eyebrow raised while growing suspicious about the whole ordeal.

Once inside, things have completely changed. Instead of everything being red, white, and black, there is a whole range of colors. There are also giant lava lamps, new holographic trees, and the whole theme kinda looks like something that the terrans had in the 1960's and 70's. Yang is completely stunned by the changes that were made until she snaps out of it with Ruby waving and jumping "Hey, Yang! Over here!" right by the minibar. Blake grabbed Yang's shoulder and said "Come on, let's go." They both walked over to the minibar where they can see Angry Joe, JAC, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Linkara, Stewie, and Brian sitting at. Before they sat down, Blake noticed a round, green shield with a burning gold phoenix is being wrapped around by a silver oriental dragon under a bronze sun. **[Does that sound familiar?]** JAC approached Yang and said "Hey, things are a lot different don't you think?" Yang turned around on her seat, still stunned, and said "Y-Yeah." and sees the girls having a blast on the dance floor with Ayaka and Anya fighting over who gets to dance with Negi.

She turn back around and said "So, can I get my strawberry sunrise smoothie?" The barkeep passed the drink down and Yang caught it. She took a little sip and said with a smile "It's not bad. It's really good." then proceeds to drink her smoothie. JAC pointed at the shield to the barkeep "What's with the symbol?" The 40-year-old barkeep with grey streaks in his once black hair, and wearing the same attire as the bouncers (except no hat) said "Oh that. Not sure about that myself. Although, it was given to me by Merlot Industries since they own this place now." Blake said "Wait, Merlot Industries own this club?"

Jinsede: "Yeah they do. *starts cleaning a large glass mug* But the weird thing is that I'm only giving them point one percent of the profits and they are paying for the off-worlders' food and drinks. To me, that's a win on my end."

Weiss: "But, why?"

Jinsede: "Don't know, don't care, but I get rich from this deal. Plus it means my bouncers get double the pay-check."

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and JAC were started to get suspicious until the barkeep said "Come to think of it, I did see another symbol like that before." Weiss then said "Really? Where?" Jinsede then pulls out another glass to clean and answered "It was on some card with the exact same symbol and the card was the exact same color as the shield. Yet that was a while ago and I just...didn't care." Yang gets off her chair and leaned closer "But did you see what the guy looks like?" Jinsede shook his head no much to their disappointment.

* * *

1 hour later...

Everyone got out of the club with Team RWBY's group saying they had a great time. However; Weiss, Yang and Blake were showing signs of concern and have gotten curious on what is going on. Weiss gets a call on her scroll. She pulled it out from her pocket and sees that it is her father that is calling. She started to gets angry and ignores his call.

* * *

Under Vale/3:38 pm

Remember in my first volume on Final Arc: Chapter 13 that Ozpin found out about what was supposed to be a laboratory and told Ironwood about it until the time dilation was fixed and I said "Screw it."? Turns out that it was a military installation from Universe X-02345 known as XCOM (E **x** traterrestrial **Com** bat Unit). Here, the Atlesian Military monitors all of Merlot's activities in Vale and are also taking advantage of the installation's resources and technology to gain the upper hand against whatever they are planning. Here, Winter Schnee is in-charge of everything that is happening in this facility. In the mission control facility, one of the monitoring personnel was watching one of the monitors and said to Winter "Um, ma'am, I detected something. Showing on Geosphere now."

Winter then stands close to the holographic projector and said sharply "Do it." A large holographic representation of Remnant and it's moon (along with the quantum computer satellites) appeared and showed something happening above orbit. The sergeant then said "It's emitting some sort of strange energy signature, we can't identify it." Winter turned her gaze over at the sergeant "Any idea what it's supposed to be?" The sergeant pressed a few buttons to figure out what it is and said "Judging by the it is expanding and the way it looks through our electronic telescope scanners, it looks like a portal. Hang on, something's coming out of it." Winter focuses on the giant hologram and said "Track it." "Tracking...now." The holographic display shows the energy spot opening and something flew by fast out of it. The scanners tracked the unknown object heading straight towards Mountain Glenn. One of the other personnel said "Man, that thing is fast. But why is it heading towards Mountain Glenn?"

Winter said "Playback." The hologram rewinds until Winter said at a certain point "Stop. Enlarge object." The red dot on the projector begins to enlarge and showed nothing but a fuzzy image until Winter said "Enhance image." After the clear up, Winter looked at it closely and said "What is that?" That's a Fury-class Interceptor. **[Go to Star Wars: The Old Republic wiki if you want to know what it looks like.** "Really? Talk about lazy." **Shut up Deadpool! Wait, why are you here?** "I decided to come here since my movie was over. Oh and by the way, what do you think of my movie?" **I give it a 9/10. Now get out! You're not in this. Well that depends on the fans but LEAVE!** "Fine." **]** But why would- Oh yeah. That's right.

* * *

Mountain Glenn **[Play Ancient Sith Theme]**

The spaceship lands at an opening dome close to the city. As the starship lands, the dome closes. Inside this disguised spaceport, Darth Vindex is waiting with mysterious figures that wear brown and white robes and cloaks on his right and those wearing black robes on the left. All of their faces are hidden in the shadows of their hoods but some features such as horns and antlers are seen visibly. The ship then lowers its ramp and opens its door and two figures are seen walking down. One figure was wearing dark red Mandalorian armor with a red mask that looks like that of a Mandalorian helmet while wearing a black hood and clean black cloak while bearing the symbol of the Sith on his left shoulder pauldron. This figure was two inches shorter than Vindex who is only five-foot-six. The other figure was wearing white armor with his helmet having a yellow triangle visor, and wearing a white coat and hood with a golden pattern on it. This figure is an inch taller than the figure next to him. Darth Vindex approached these two visitors with his arms behind his back and said "Ah, Darth Wraithius **[Give a hand for Darth Wraithius, another one of the writers of this site, for volunteering to be a character]** , and Jedi Master Gallius **[This one's an OC character.]** , it is good to see you two again." Darth Wraithius answered with a frightening deep voice "It is good to see you as well, my former master." Gallius answered with a more emotionless voice "Great to see you as well."

"Come," Vindex said "we have much to go over." and the three started walking towards the door. **[Stop the music.]**

* * *

Beacon Academy

Ezra and Kanan were at the Pavillion training. However, they sensed something at the south with Ezra saying "Do you feel that?" while looking concern. "Yeah, I felt that." Kanan responded while still looking south. "It feels...like that time in Lothal. Something cold." Ezra said before taking a gulp, remembering the time he and Kanan fought against the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, when escaping from Lothal. Kanan continues to gaze south and said "But I'm also sensing something else. It feels like the force is being twisted by both light and dark." "Well whatever it is, it's probably better to prepare for what is coming. Right Kanan? Kanan?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Plot Brewing**

Mountain Glenn/MIHQ/Meeting Room/4:39 pm

In a dark room with spotlights on the filled seats, there is a meeting between the ruling council members of Menagerie. In the main chair is Dunkle Schokolade of course with holographic projections of the other members. Three on each side of. The first one on the left is dressed like a pope in red and white name Peter Aries I, who is a ram faunus in his mid-50's. He has ram horns (of course), brown eyes, and a beard. He represents the Templar's Church. Next to him is Olenji Xin, an oriental looking tiger faunus dressed in green robes with the symbol of the Dragon **[From the Secret World game.]**. This man has a thick black beard, a beaded necklace, orange eyes, and black tiger ears. This man speaks for the Temple of the Jade Dragon, an organization that uses chaos theory to their advantage to create order through chaos who also fights along side the Templar's Church. The next person is a woman dressed like a scientist. She has lilac hair tied in a bun, an amethyst dress with a lab coat over it, mulberry eyes, and a lily on a bead necklace. This woman's name is Libra Lilac, the head scientist of all the research in Menagerie and Lily's mother. There are also three other members to his right. The first is Adam Taurus of course, who is now promoted to Fuehrer, which means he is in charge of the military and military intelligence. The second is Blauw Gemini, a woman dressed in a blue business suit, gold rimmed glasses, a silver bracelet with a paw-print on it, and light-blue eyes and having azure hair in a ponytail (and she's human). She is in charge of foreign affairs and diplomacy. The last person is a lion faunus name Leo Rouge who is dressed in a red business suit with a golden leo sign on the tie, black leather gloves, combed blonde hair with his lion ears showing, diamond cufflinks, and having golden eyes. He is in charge of all the industry, agriculture, and mining. They are having a very special meeting about what are they are gonna do.

Dunkle: "How are things over at Mistral?"

Blauw: " _Right now, I'm close to sealing the deal. We should have Mistral, *pushing her glasses up* how would you say, 'lined in our pockets'._ "

Dunkle: "Then how goes the research on the new Amazo units."

Libra: " _Going smoothly. With the new arc reactor as a power source rather than the kryptonite that corrodes most of the hardware, they should be ready in three days._ "

Olenji: " _Enough of this. We should get straight to the point._ _Is the item ready?_ "

Leo: _*chuckles* "I thought you Dragon guys are supposed to predict everything._ "

Peter: " _Now, now. You should know better than to insult an organization that can keep to the shadows when dealing with morons like you._ "

Dunkle: "Enough. Although Peter has a point Leo, you should know better."

Leo: _*shrugs* "Hey, can't help it._ "

Dunkle: "Anyway, no. It is not ready."

Libra: " _It needs a significant amount of power in order for our plan to work. To be more specific, it needs energy that is completely different from what we can get here on Remnant._ "

Olenji: " _That's where these outsiders from other universes come in._ "

Libra: " _Correct. Plus that's where the plan changes. In order to gather the energy output they create, we need to absorb it through some sort of stress such as fighting._ "

Adam: " _The New Amity Colosseum._ " _*tightly grips his weapon*_

Dunkle: "That is correct Adam. The forcefields can now drain any energy that they let out such as their lasers, or magic guns, or whatever they use. Plus when they get hit, their aura energy is also drained thanks to Libra's Aura Bio-Bands."

Peter: " _But how are we gonna get them to agree to participate in the tournament? Make them an offer that they can't refuse?_ "

Dunkle: "Precisely."

Libra: " _However, even with their combined energies, it still isn't even enough. From our calculations, we would only get 79% of the energy we need. Even with the aura being smacked out of the normal participants of the tournament. Just where are we gonna get enough energy to power the device from the other devices we're procuring?_ "

Leo: " _Why not rig the matches?_ "

Everyone in the room all said in unison "Huh?" while looking at Leo, with the exception of Dunkle who knows what Leo is getting at.

Leo: " _Well from what I understand, this Goku fella can generate a huge sum of energy which is 8.7 quintillion while in is base form. However, he can generate 433 quintillion when he is in his Super Saiyan whatever form. Plus if we put him in a match against Dutch or whatever the prince's name is and have them draw it out for a long period of time. It should generate enough energy for the item to open the portal._ "

Libra: " _That can actually work! But we need to create a stronger shield to hold such energy to prevent any damage to the colosseum and the audience. I'll have the engineers work on it as soon as I can._ "

Peter: " _But there is a problem the Church is dealing right now. Someone has gained access to our anima and semblance research from outside of our organization. Not only that, they are using an old code that hasn't been used since the Empire came. However, we are unable to track the source from our end._ "

Olenji: " _Do you think it is possible that someone is able to hack our satellites?_ "

Libra: " _Impossible. The quantum computer satellites cannot be hack since any hacking we do is untraceable since the processing speed is at an atomic level quicker than a supercomputer. So it is impossible for anyone to notice anything before it is too late. The only way for anyone to gain access is for someone to have a computer that has a direct link with the satellites and have very high security clearances._ "

Blauw: " _Basically someone is using a Templar terminal that has a high clearance to the Templar's main computer._ "

Olenji: _*strokes his beard*_ " _This may have something to do with the relics and structures that have been appearing underground since the whole multiversal butterfly effect that took place some time ago. The terminal and possibly the other Templar's base of operations from a universe similar to theirs and to the Dragon._ "

Libra: " _Hold on...We are missing one of the skeletal prototypes of the new Amazo unit. Sorry, but I have to go._ "

The hologram of Libra dissipates and is turned off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hidden Hideout...

Emerald was stirring a crock-pot filled with BBQ pull pork and making sure it's almost ready. This is happening at one of the houses in this underground lair. In the garage of that same house, Mercury was making some adjustments to his robotic legs such as tightening the screws and making sure there isn't a speck of rust on them. Neopolitan showed up and said in a chipper tone "Hey, guys! How's dinner coming along?" Emerald peeked through the doorway of the kitchen and said "Oh hey Neo! No not yet, it's almost done. Just need to wait another hour then cook some mashed potatoes." Neo brought a huge bag into the kitchen and said while placing the bag on the table "Alright." Emerald heard the loud thump on the table and noticed the huge sack on the table and said out of curiosity "What did you get?" Neo opened her bag up and said "I finally got that vault open and got a huge sum of jewels and gems. Wanna check?"

Emerald got excited to see what sort of goodies Neo brought and said "Sure! Long as I get some for my own collection!" As they sort through all the jewelry, Neo then asked "Hey, Emerald." Emerald was checking on a silver ring with three sets of stones on it and said "What is it?" Neo then started to look a little worried and said "Do you think...Cinder is alright?" Emerald stopped checking and started to look worried also. She puts the ring down and faced towards Neo then said "Just what are you saying?"

Neo: "Well, I found out she was taking some sort of drug that hasn't been approved that prevents dreams."

Emerald: "She's been having weird dreams for a while since we went hiding in that underground mall. Guess she finally had enough. Is there something we need to worry about?"

Neo: "She told me that it causes addiction, hallucinations, increase blood pressure, high cholesterol, stroke or death if not used properly. She said she is using the proper dosage, but it's the addiction part is having me concern."

Emerald is now starting to get worried and said "We need to find a way to help her." She pulled out her scroll and said "Cinder, are you doing alright?" No answer. "Cinder? Cinder? Cinder, please answer." " _I'm doing fine._ " says the familiar voice through the speakers of the scroll. Emerald sighed in relief and said "Just what are you doing?" " _I was trying to communicate with Salem, but I have no luck. Anyway, how's dinner?_ " "Not yet, just another hour." Cinder then said in a normal tone " _Good._ " then shouted in an aggressive " _SO DON'T BOTHER ME!"_ and hangs up. Now Emerald and Neo were getting very worried.

* * *

Back at the meeting...

Adam: " _I have one question: Can we please move on with phase 3 of Operation: Obsolete? I would like to see the-_ "

Dunkle: "It's already in play."

Adam: " _Already?_ "

Leo: " _Yeah. Didn't you get the message last week?_ "

Adam: " _No I didn't. I was busy training some of the new recruits._ "

Olenji: " _Hold on...I just received word that there are more dimensional shifts coming from Vale. Sorry, but I have to go._ "

The hologram of Olenji fades away and turned off.

Peter: " _Well, I guess we can call it a day don't you agree? Just keep me informed about the hacker who is invading the Church's network._ "

The hologram of Peter gives off a flash of light and disappears.

Blauw: " _I should get going as well. I need to finish things off on my end._ "

The hologram of Blauw gave off a sparkling effect and vanishes. Does everyone have their holograms doing special effects when they come and leave?

Adam: " _Does everyone have special effects for their holograms?_ " That's what I asked " _Whatever, I have to go too._ " and the hologram of Adam Taurus disappeared.

Leo: " _Guess I should go as well. Toodles._ " The hologram turns gold and shatters as it gets turned off.

The lights turned on and Dunkle sighs out of exhaustion as he laid back in his chair. Aiden then entered the room and said "How was the meeting, sir?" Dunkle turned in his chair to face Aiden and said "It was alright. Blauw is close to seal the deal with Mistral and the new Amazo units are coming along smoothly. However, someone has been tampering with the Templar's main computers and some new portals opening up here at Vale." Aiden approached the table with his scroll in hand and said "Well, things on our end ain't going so well either." Aiden places the scroll on the table and holograms of Penny's blueprints appeared hovering around them. "As you can see, we are unable to figure out how is it possible to generate a soul. Because of the specs are missing from the...'download' of this information. Which means-"

"Which means the only copies can only be found at Atlas on hard copies." Dunkle said while looking at some of the missing pieces of Penny's design. "That is correct, sir." Dunkle let's out a sigh and said "Once phase 3 is done, we would send in an envoy with a few...specialists that Darth Wraithius has brought over." Aiden winced at what Dunkle said and is confused on these specialists he mention. "Sir, what do you mean by specialists?"

* * *

Miles away from Vale/5:21 pm

As the sun sets over the mountainous horizon, the robot is still traveling through the forest with it's new arm and legs. However, it's body is still giving off sparks with some minor damage. Along it's way, a large Death Stalker Grimm was it's path and threatens the robot. The sun then vanished over the mountains as the large scorpion attacks with it's tail. The robot grabbed the stinger and started to absorb it. The Death Stalker tries to break free but ends up getting absorbed. Perched on a tree, a raven was watching the whole thing and is watching intensely. After the Death Stalker was absorbed, it's torso began to form black armor with the top part being white with red markings, giving it a more insect like carapace. It also developed a Death Stalker tail. The torso no longer sparks or is damage as the robot said while looking over the horizon "Life-form absorption: complete." **[Play Terminator 2 theme from 1:50 to 1:54]** then his eyes glows red in the near darkness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Matters of the Little Red Heart  
**

Red Dwarf/Still Tuesday/5:21 pm

A transparent shimmer is sneaking it's way around the ship and- Hold on, let me see if I can...dammit! The probe can't identify what it is and I used all the known types of visual sensors! Anyway, back to the story. The shimmering figure sneaks around the corridor and avoiding a few skutters that were passing by by hugging against the wall. Once cleared, the somewhat invisible figure continues to tip-toe his way down the hall until he comes across one of the Drive Rooms. The mysterious figure approached the seal door and...it looks like he's trying to access the area by bypassing the console. (Well it is hard to describe what the guy is doing with him being slightly invisible!) The figure managed to get the door open and enters. The room was filled with all sorts of mechanisms and devices that keep the ship running with a lack of terminals. The mysterious figure then comes across a sign that says 'Holly Hop Drive/Quantum Rod Engine. Handle with Care. -Kryten' The figure said to himself "There you are." and started working on taking it apart very delicately. Wait, where's Holly?

* * *

Red Dwarf/Hallway/5:22 pm

Linkara and Stewie were on the Red Dwarf and met Kryten. "Ah, Kryten," said Linkara in a greeting tone "can we have a word with you for a minute?" Kryten shrugs and said "Sure, how may I help you?" Stewie started to say "We need to use the Holly Hop Drive?" Kryten is confused and said curiously "What for?" Linkara explains "We need to hook it up with some sort of communication device along with the Quantum Rod in order to communicate with my ship, Comicron-1." Kryten looked surprised and said "You have your own ship?" Stewie, not impressed, said "Yeah he does and I find it hard to believe how he got it. Just like it was hard for me to believe that Brian sold 5 million copies of his novels."

...

"Where the hell is the clip?" I am not doing it. This is a written story, not a television show or something like that. That is the Watcher's job. Linkara said "Well anyway, we need to borrow the Holly Hop Drive and the Quantum Rod and hook it up with some communications equipment in order to establish communications with it. This ship got here by accidentally fusing those together and having Holly online caused it. So we were thinking that combining these with a communications array, we should contact Comicron-1 and have Holly do most of the hard work. Comicron-1 has the ability to travel from one dimension to another thanks to some of the technology aboard it. We will be able to get everyone back to their home dimension by following the strange particle trail that everyone made while being transported here. So, where's Holly 'cause we need his help?" "Oh, he's getting ready for an interview at VNN." Kryten explained "The interview is going to start soon."

"Oh," said Linkara "guess we have to wait." Stewie said with some annoyance "Oh god, I hope he doesn't do that thing where he-" "We get it."

* * *

Beacon Academy/Cafeteria/5:31 pm

Team RWBY and some of the other students of Beacon Academy are having dinner. Across from Team RWBY is Team JNPR and-

Blake: "Can you two please explain why you're wearing orange handcuffs?"

Ye-ah, Pyrrha handcuffed Jaune to herself. Pyrrha explained with the look of disapproval "It is because I have noticed Jaune taking an interest in some of the girls." "Oh come on!" Jaune yelled at Pyrrha, "I was just asking them some questions about the world's they live in!" Then looks at Blake "And for the reason why the handcuffs are orange is because I'm yellow and Pyrrha is red. So basically combining the two makes orange." Weiss was busy doing her nails to take part in the conversation and Yang chuckled at the whole ordeal. Nora and Ren said nothing as they continue eating. Ruby, however, was looking rather sad and is just staring at her food. Blake took noticed and said "Ruby, are you okay?" Ruby wasn't paying attention until Yang shook her and said "Ruby!" Ruby immediately snaps out of it, turned her head and said "Huh?" All members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY (especially Weiss) were looking concern for Ruby's well-being. Yang asked "Are you okay, sis?" Ruby took a deep sigh and said "I'm...I'm not sure." then starts to look sad again.

Nora said "Maybe you need some pancakes. Ooo-ooo, maybe you need toseesomethingawesomelikeanewweaponor-" Ren covered Nora's mouth and said "Maybe you should tell us what's wrong." Ruby then said "Alright. It's just...it's just that I know I should keep an eye on Dutch and pretend to go out with him. But lately, I'm actually starting to fall for him." This is quite the shock to all seven of the huntsmen and huntresses in training to hear her say something like that. Ruby continues as she starts to smile, "Dutch is my ideal boyfriend. He's like me except he's a guy and he's really fun to spend time with, fights for justice, and..." She starts to look sad again. "And I think I might be really in love with him. Like real love. Really, really, really, REALLY, real love." Pyrrha then said "Oh dear." then looked at Yang and said "Would you like to handle this or should I?" Yang said after remembering what Pyrrha almost did last night "I think I should. Or better yet, the rest of our team should handle this." Pyrrha nodded her head and said to her teammates "Come on guys. Let's leave them alone." Team JNPR got up and left Team RWBY alone with Nora saying "Say, have you guys noticed that Chuchu and Moka sound the same?" **[They are both voiced by Alexis Tipton in the english dubbed version of Show By Rock! and Rosario + Vampire for those that didn't watch any of the series.]**

Weiss said "This is gonna be a problem." Yang wrapped her arm around her sister and said "When did it started?" Ruby explained "At first it happened at the library where he kissed my hand and I thought he was just flirting with me. That was before we were called to Ozpin's office and that's when we learned that he was a middle man between Merlot and some one who was supplying them. Since he really likes me, I thought I could use that to my advantage. But the more we hang out, the more I started to feel something. Something new that makes me feel so warm and full of life. Every time I see him, my heart feels like it would pop out of my chest and my head feels funny. And my chest hurts." Ruby looks like she was about ready to cry until Yang gave her a hug and pats her head. Blake asked "Is this the first time she has ever fallen in love?" Ruby said to Blake "Yes." before Yang can answer. Yang said to her emotionally confused sister "Everything will be okay Ruby." while petting Ruby's head. "Maybe when this whole thing is over, there could be a chance that you and Dutch will be together." Yang is actually unsure about the outcome of what would happen but does her best to comfort Ruby for the time being. Albele showed up and said "Hey, girls." in a flat tone of voice. Yang let's go of Ruby and said "Oh, Albele. What's up?"

Albele sat down next to Weiss and said "Nothing much. Just a bit sad that Dutch actually asked someone else to go to the dance." then changed her expression and said "But hey, at least I'll try to score with his brothers." The four looked confused and Weiss asked with her head tilted "Brothers?" Albele took a sip from her milk and said "Yeah, he has nine brothers and ten sisters." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and turn to the four "Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Please don't tell anyone I said that." Yang is completely confused and asked "Wait, why? Why should we keep it a secret?" Albele sighed and said "Just don't tell Dutch I spilled the beans okay." then walked away. After that awkward moment, Weiss then asked "Just what was the whole point of that? And 19 siblings, that's a lot." Yang got curious and said "I don't know, but I have to agree. That's a lot of siblings." Yang, Blake, and Weiss looked at Ruby and Blake asked "Did he tell you anything about himself?" Ruby said "No, I-I never asked him." Now the girls are starting to wonder with one question in their heads ' _Just what the hell is going on?_ '

Then Yang gets a call from her scroll. She pulled it out and it turns out it was her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. Yang answered and said in a happy and pleasant tone "Hey dad, what's up?...Yeah...Uh-huh...Oh, sure hang on." She looked at her teammates and said "Hey, guys. My dad wants us to come over for a visit tomorrow. Anyone interested?" Ruby jumps up with arms up in the air and said "Yay! Home visit!" Blake smiled and said "Sure, I'm up for it." Weiss shrugs and said "Eh, why not." Yang then place her scroll towards her ear and said "We'll be there dad. See ya' tomorrow." Yang hangs up the phone and said "What were we talking about?" They all looked confused and seem to have completely forgotten about what they were talking about. Weiss then said "I'm sure it was nothing important." Really? Really?! REALLY?! Hang on let me see what happened. Okay adjusting the field...checking sound...hold on. There is some sort of sound that was emitting from Yang's scroll and...it seems to be affected by- Hang on. Is that Ringo outside the window holding a sonic screwdri- Oh I get it. She used it to fix Albele's mistake by wiping their minds by using some sort of sonic frequency that humans or faunus can't hear. Hey, the Multiversal Scientist can explain better than me.

* * *

Red Dwarf/Science Room/6:12 pm

Linkara, Stewie, Kryten, Rimmer, Lister, and Cat were waiting in the Science Room for Holly so he can disconnect himself from the Holly Hop Drive that is fused with his systems. Linkara and Stewie told Rimmer, Lister, and Cat about what they are trying to do and agreed to help out. While waiting, Lister is still busy eating his chicken vindaloo with Rimmer and Stewie playing chess (with Rimmer losing). Kryten and Linkara were going over the simulations on how to create the interdimensional communicator. Cat is busy grooming himself and admiring himself in a mirror. They all stopped what they were doing when Holly appeared on the screen (wearing a toupee) and said "Oi, what's everyone doing?" Rimmer said "Oh finally, I was losing to a one-year-old goint." Stewie was annoyed and said "Oh shut up. There's nothing wrong losing to a baby now isn't there?" Lister noticed the toupee and said "Holl, why do you wear that?"

Holly: "Wear what?"

Lister: "That thing on your head."

Holly: "Just what are you talking about?"

Lister: "That false carpet on your head."

Holly: "I don't know what you mean."

Linkara got upset and said "Alright already! Can you please help us?" Holly then said "Okay, no need to lose your trousers. Just tell me what is going on I'll do what I can." Linkara and Stewie explained that they are planning to use the Holly Hop Drive and the Quantum Rod for some communication device that allows them to contact Comicron-1. After the explanation, Holly said "Hold on." Holly's head fades to black on the screen then came back 3 seconds later and looks surprised and shouted "They're gone!" Rimmer and Lister said "What the smeg?" "Someone took it apart and skittled off with them! I can't find any footage of the bastard who did it!" This was a shock to everyone and they all went down to one of the drive rooms to discover that the two devices have been removed. Linkara hands Stewie the tricorder, he grabs out his sonic screwdriver, and Kryten brings out the psi-scanner. Lister checks the scorch marks where the two devices were at and said "This is definitely been cut with pure precision by some laser of some kind."

Rimmer said in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Stewie said while looking at the tricorder "There seems to be some particle distortion in the air, but..."

Cat: "But what football head?"

Stewie turned off the tricorder and said "There seems to be particles similar to everyone had since they got here. Yet they are completely different." Linkara turned his sonic screwdriver off and said "Yeah, I'm getting that too. Except the particles are more decayed and have a completely different structure. Not only that, they seem to be more magical in nature." Holly then said "Well I don't know what is going on nor do I want to know. But I wanna know is who took both the drive and rod." Kryten then said "Hang on, I found something on the psi-scan. According to this, there is some sort of advance camouflage capable of generating some sort of distortion in the air that cannot be detected by any sort of scan." Linkara looked confused and said "Then how would the psi-scan know that if the invisible whatever causes distortion?" How indeed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tough Night**

Far From Vale/10:39 pm

The synthetic Grimm robot is walking tirelessly straight towards wherever it is going. The robot comes across a large Nevermore that is flying in the night sky. The Nevermore took notice of the robot and swoops in. However, the robot used it's new stinger on the Nevermore's talons and started to absorb it as it comes crashing down to the ground. Once absorbs, the robot's head started to become more like a Nevermore and started to develop wings. However, the wings are too small for flight so it will have to keep on walking. The robot said "Life form absorption: complete." and moved forward. The robot is unaware of the raven watching it as it marches forward. The robot then comes across four Griffon Grimm that was taking it easy for the night.

But their rest was interrupted when an Ursa Major started to attack them because they were invading it's territory. The robot then charges in and started fighting both the flock and the Ursa. As the Ursa swipes two Griffons, the robot started to absorb the Griffons after bashing one into a tree with it's tail and beating the living hell out of the other by throwing it up and down while holding on to one of it's talons. The robot then absorbs them and it's wings started to grow bigger. After the Ursa defeated the other two Griffons, it started to stare at the mutating robot. The Ursa then charged at it, but the robot wrapped it's tail around the thing's neck and bash it against a few trees...then absorbs it. Yet it didn't say anything this time, and continues to march towards a light in the distance.

The raven then started to fly over its head and shapeshited into a humanoid figure. This figure falls from the sky with sword in hand to slice the robot. However, the robot whips the target with its tail which caused the figure to smash against a tree. The figure stood up and shows that it is a woman. A woman with long black hair, a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt with what appears to be mountains on it, and a pair of matching gauntlets. Yet she is wearing a Nevermore Grimm mask that covers her face and is wielding a large, red odachi. She placed this sword into her sheath and the rotary piece of the sheath spins and the red section of it started to glow. She draws her sword again and leashes a wave of flames on the synthoid, but the thing flew up in the air and fired a volley of feathers at her. In turn, the woman dodged and hid behind one of the knocked over trees. The woman then readies to use yellow dust but the thing disappeared. She looks around for it until she gets a flying kick to the back. She rolled over to get back up and release a slash energy of electricity. However, the synthoid absorbed it after its new arm formed to be similar to that of an Ursa. She then releases it again, but some green, transparent torso armor appeared and negates the attack. The woman was confused on what happened, but she didn't care and decided to use the direct approach.

She charges in with her sword while maneuvering it's tail and claws till she landed a few hits. Then then lunges towards it again and sliced off one of its wings. She lunges again, but this time the green torso armor appeared and her attack failed so she got swiped by the Ursa paw and launched right towards a boulder. The monster started to regenerate, yet changing its appearance into something more...monstrous. The woman's mask was cracked to show one of her red eyes and then had the setting of her sheath switched to ice dust. She then plunged her sword into the ground and shards of ice started to appear and headed straight towards the synthetic. Then a King Taijitu appeared to attack the synthetic, but the thing dodged and the Taijitu got encased in ice. The synthoid absorbed the King Taijitu. Then a few Creeps started popping up from the ground and pile on top of the creature then they all got absorbed. The thing started to change it's appearance again and said in a sinister tone "Yes. The more we absorb, the more knowledge we gain from these beasts." The woman then pointed her sword at the evolving creature and said in a hostile tone "What are you?" The monster just gave a burst of maniacal laughter and said "You will learn soon enough." The thing was holding an ice dust crystal and absorbs it with its clawed hand. The woman said "How...how is that possible? You're...you're a Grimm!"

Then the synthoid unleashed a gust of icy wind and the woman got encased in ice. The monster turned around and said "I'll deal with you in a moment." and headed towards the light at the distance. The synthetic arrived at what appears to be a what used to be a village that still had some power after the Grimm took over a long time ago. Some passing Goliaths and some Boarbatusk noticed the strange figure and started to attack it. Yet like before, it absorbed all of them along with all the adjacent Grimm at the ruined area. Then it looked around and found some electronics and integrated some of them into it. The synthetic appearance changed into something more humanoid with rigged and spiky armor similar to a set of Daedric armor except some parts of it is bone-white with bone spikes. And the head has thick, black tendrils coming out of its head and showing glowing Grimm eyes. After that, it went back towards the area where he froze the woman while saying "Now then, since we have been upgraded with this universe's technology, we will-" The frozen woman was gone. The monstrosity lets out a vicious and loud yell. Mad that his prey is gone.

Yet over at a distance, Qrow was hastily carrying the block of ice to a cave. He sets it down and tries to catch his breath. He looked at the figure in the ice and said "Can't believe you survived this long. You may be wearing a mask, but I know that's you under there, Raven." Qrow gets a fire going to warm himself up and to melt the ice. Once started after a few minutes trying to get a damn match to lit, Qrow said to his frozen sister "You and I have a lot to talk about." However, there was a sound of trees being ripped apart and torn down with angry roars getting closer and closer and Qrow said "You have got to be kidding me." He immediately puts the fire out and carries his sister across the woods at night while trying to avoid the monster that is chasing them.

* * *

Outskirts of Vale/1:45 am

The synthetic didn't manage to find them, but has arrived at the City of Vale. This...creature raised its hand and clenched its fist. The thing clench it so hard that some black goo with red techno patterns on it started to drip from his hand. The black goop started slithering with the monstrosity saying "Go. Find us something we can use to destroy our enemies." And so, the goo went into the city. Finding something that it can use for its so called "enemies". But who are his enemies rather than the Branwen siblings? What is it looking for to use? What could it use? Just who exactly are you? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Dark Void**

Hey, Controller. " _ **Yeah?**_ " What's the deal with the robot that has been absorbing the Grimm and why is it saying 'We'? " _ **I don't know. It got mixed in with some of the other stuff I transported.**_ " Then which universe did it came from? " **That is a good question, but I will investigate this. I just need some time to pin-point where it came from then see exactly what it was supposed to be.** " Fair enough. Just keep me inform AND DON'T SKIP ANY DETAILS LIKE LAST TIME! " **I got it and that was over 5 centuries ago!** " " _ **I'm gonna go and make sure that the trap is ready.**_ " Back to the story then. Oh wait! What about some of the portals over Forever Falls. " _ **...I didn't create those.**_ __" Scientist! " _ **Scientist!**_ __" " **On it!** "


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Surprise Homecoming on Patch Island, Part 1  
**

Beacon Academy/Wednesday/8:21 am

JAC, Linkara, Joe, the Nerd, and Critic were at Ozpin's Office with JAC wanting to discuss something to Ozpin, despite what happened last night. Ozpin took a sip from his mug with Glynda standing next to him and said "May I help you gentlemen?" JAC approach and said "Well, Professor Ozpin. There is something you should know." Ozpin then said after taking another sip "The thing is...we know what is going to happen at the Vytal Festival." Angry Joe stepped up and said "Some woman wants to destroy the world and want you dead." Glynda's eyes widen as JAC, AVGN, NC, and Linkara shouted in an angry tone "JOE!" Ozpin asked "I see, but can you tell me how did you acquire this information?" as he sets his mug down. JAC tries to explain but Angry Joe then blurted out "Because you guys are fictional characters from an internet show where we are from!" "JOE!" the four yelled again in displeasement. "I knew it!" said Ozpin in a serious tone then gets up from his chair. "You five are from the universe where Remnant, Huntsmen, and all of this only existed on a show called RWBY." JAC winced at what Ozpin said as the other four looked at each other with a combination of both surprise and puzzled look on their faces. JAC said "Yeah, just how...how did you know?" Ozpin took a deep breath and said "It is best if Glynda and I show you." "At the vault?" JAC said with Linkara then said "Wait, this school has a vault?"

Nostalgia Critic: "Like a bank vault?"

AVGN: "Like the Chamber of Secrets from Harry Potter?"

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and said "Don't know what Harry Potter is but, you can say that." Glynda and Ozpin walked over towards the elevator. Ozpin turned his head at the five and said "Follow us, please." Everyone got into the elevator and it goes down far beneath the school to the vault. The elevator opened and they enter into a long dark hallway with pale green flames lighting the room. Everyone walked through this dark corridor with the Nerd saying "Chamber of Secret, called it!" Linkara asked "So what the hell was supposed to be in this place?" JAC answered "This is where they keep the comatose holder of the Autumn Maiden's soul, Amber. She was attack by Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Cinder gaining only a small portion of the Maiden's soul." Ozpin is impressed by JAC's knowledge and said "You are very good at what you know about us. But Amber is no longer comatose and has the Autumn Maiden's soul back." Angry Joe then asked "Did you guys found out how with what you're showing us?" Glynda just answered "Yes." They finally reached the end as Ozpin said "We're here."

They reached the end where there is a small safe that is chained up then Ozpin said "Glynda, would you please?" Glynda nodded her head and proceed to open the safe. As the safe opens, her eyes widened and screamed "Their gone!" "What?!" Ozpin said who is just surprised as Glynda. He marched over towards the safe and sees the safe is empty. Linkara wiped up his tricorder and said "Hold on, I got this." Glynda and Ozpin backed away as Linkara approach and started scanning. While scanning, he also grabbed his sonic screw driver with Glynda asking "Is that a sonic screwdriver?"

Nostalgia Critic: "How do you know that?"

While Linkara finish scanning, Glynda answered "The Kingdom of Menagerie were developing them and was show on display at the Thebes Convention Center." Linkara finishes and said "Guys, I've detected particles similar to what we found on Red Dwarf that took the Holly Hop Drive and Quantum Rod." The Angry Video Game Nerd shouted "Just what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Airship Over Vale/10:31 am

Team RWBY are on an airship heading straight to Patch for a visit. Ruby is excited to go home and can barely stand still, Weiss is a little excited because she gets to see Zwei, Yang is excited but has more control than her energetic little sister, Blake may look happy but she has something else on her mind. Ruby was jumping up and down the cabin and said all excited "Can't wait to get home! Ireallywannaseedadandzweiagain! PlusIgettoseemyoldfriendsatSignal!" Yang grabs Ruby by the her hood and Ruby shouted "Ow, ooww!" before Ruby causes more problems. "Chill out little sis," says Yang "I'm excited to go home too. But I won't go all crazy up zipping around like a crazy cartoon." Ruby started to frown until Yang playfully pulled her hood over Ruby's face and said "Hey, come on now. Just relax since we are still on break." Ruby pulled her hood back and Weiss said with her usual cold attitude "You are such a child." then crosses her arms. Blake was staring out the window then her happy expression turned into a squinting glare because she noticed a Menagerie airship that has a very strange logo on it. It had the symbol of all five kingdoms (Menagerie being a paw-print with two cross daggers under it) with a crystal star that connects them and the words 'UKDC' on it. She was focused on the thing and wonders just what does it mean and thought ' _UKDC? What does that mean?_ ' Weiss interrupted Blake's train of thought by saying "Blake! Are you listening?!" Blake turned her head at Weiss and said "Huh?"

Weiss then looked concern and said "Are you okay?" "W-what, oh, yeah, sure." Blake responded. She then gives her teammates her full attention and said "Sorry, what were you guys talking about?" Yang's scroll started to ring and she said "Wait, hold on." She pulled her scroll out with a text from Taiyang that says:

 _Gone to get stuff for you and your teammates._

 _Will see you at the house._

 _-Dad_

Yang was gonna put away her scroll, but she then gets a spam about the Animus, a device that takes pieces of DNA and let's the person live their ancestor's life. Yang develop an interest in then puts her scroll away.

* * *

Patch Island/The House/11:23 am

"Uuuuugghhhh! Finally we made it!" Weiss complained after a long walk over. Blake looks at the house and said "Looks the same." All three of them looked at Blake with Yang and Ruby saying "Huh?" Blake turned her attention towards her team and said "Remember? We were at a castle and were seeing Yang's memory about her searching for her mom." The three started to look blue with Yang said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Ruby cheered up and said "Oh, come on! We're here in the present and we should look forward towards the future! Am I right?!" The three smiled and said "Yeah." while raising their fists in the air. The four walked up towards the house and Yang unlocks the door. Zwei bursts out and onto the porch with Ruby shouting "Zwei!" Zwei jumped into Ruby's arms with Zwei licking Ruby's face and she said "How have you been, boy?" Weiss approached Zwei and said "Oh how have you been? You and I are going to be best friends. Yes we are and you are so cute!" then her speech fades into incomprehensible babytalk. Yang looks around and said "Wait a minute, where's Blake?" "Up here!" Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and Zwei look up and see Blake in a cat like position on the roof. Yang laughed at Blake with Weiss and Ruby try their best at not laughing.

Ruby then said "You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves, there's somewhere I need to go real quick." Yang said "Okay, be careful." Ruby walks on a road heading somewhere a little far from home. Blake got down and asked Yang "Is she going to her mother's grave?" Yang then said "Yes. Let's just get inside."

* * *

Cliffside Altar

Ruby approach the cliffside with her hood on. There was a grave with a rose on it and writing that says 'Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter'. She pulls back her hood and talks to the gravestone.

Ruby: "*smiling sadly downward* Hey mom. It's been a while hasn't it? Things have been...well, very busy since I enrolled at Beacon. I didn't bring Yang with me because she was showing Weiss and Blake our house. Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, which I'm pretty sure dad told you and Blake is the cat faunus of our team. *chuckles* Well, together we form Team RWBY! And before you ask, yes it does cause a lot of confusion. Oh! We had this weird adventure traveling from one universe to another. Some were weird, some were awesome, and some were scary. All four of us did go to this one universe were we get to be superheroes! It was awesome being with some of the other heroes-in-training fighting along side with some other superheroes and those from another universe. *starts to frown* We also went inside this one castle in another universe where we learned about Weiss' mother. She was an awesome fighter, like you were. We also learned how she died. *then starts to smile* But we did get to see what you, dad, uncle Qrow, and Yang's mom were like back at your academy days. It was...pretty funny when uncle Qrow gets his but whopped by Yang's mother. *laughs a little, then sighs* Right now, things have changed a lot. There is this new kingdom that the faunus made known as the Kingdom of Menagerie. Which is awkward, I know. Oh! There is this fox faunus name Dutch Lycorise. He is basically everything I want for a boyfriend, which is... *starts to look sad* Which is why I'm being asked to spy on him. I just feel wrong about loving a guy who may also be the bad guy, which is...complicated. However, I think I know why Ozpin enrolled me early at Beacon. *starts to look proud* It is because you and I are, well in your case were, sorry about that. Were descendants of warriors that can cause Grimm to freeze in fear because of their silver eyes. You and I have silver eyes so we can stop the Grimm in their tracks. I haven't figure it out yet, but I will try."

Ruby gets a text message from Weiss saying to come over on her scroll. Ruby then said "Gotta go." As she walks away with her hood back on, she turns and said "Mom, it was nice talking to you." then walks home.

* * *

 **The Dark Void**

Hey, Scientist! Got anything yet on those portals or the synthoid. " **Well, it took some time but I think I can guess what the synthoid is. Or rather where it came from. It originated from Universe B-035AD or as they say Earth-4W. From what I understand from these readings, it started when one of the Watcher's candidates did that fiasco involving breaking the laws of reality. This may have something to do with the so called Plot Hole being transferred to from the Nostalgia Critic to some bastard name Douchey McNitpick and the destabilization of something called 'Demo Reel'. Yet I have no idea what exactly is inside that abomination, but it is using some abilities it had from who ever is inside.** " And the portals over Forever Falls? " **Still working on that one.** "


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** **Surprise Homecoming on Patch Island, Part 2**

Ruby and Yang's House/12:09 pm

Ruby arrived at her house to meet back-up with her teammates and her dog, Zwei. She smells something good as she approaches her house. ' _Smells like salmon._ ' she thought and remembered that one of her teammates is a cat faunus and enjoys fish. She opens the door and was greeted by Zwei's jump surprise and said to her dog after catching him, "Hey, Zwei! Have you been a good dog around Blake and Weiss?" Weiss was walking down the hall and said "Is that you, Ruby?" "Yes," she replied "is dad back?" Yang was in the kitchen cooking and said "No, not yet." Blake was outside the kitchen door, drooling. Yang looked at her impatient partner and said "Chill out, Blake. It will be ready when I say it's ready." and continues cooking. Weiss and Ruby sat on the couch while petting Zwei with Weiss giving a sad expression and said "Hey, Ruby." "Huh?" Ruby said while scratching Zwei's belly.

Weiss: "You and I are a little alike."

Ruby: "What do you mean?"

Weiss: "Well one, we both like cute things. Yet what we really do have in common is that we both...we both lost our mothers."

Ruby: "Oh."

Ruby and Weiss stopped petting Zwei and the dog just snuggles between them. They both look at the floor with sad faces till Weiss said "Living without a mom, it's hard. You pretty much know about what happened to her, but maybe I should tell you about myself." Ruby then face Weiss, paying close attention to her story. "You pretty much know about my father, busy running the company and being furious about the White Fang. However, I have almost always been alone as I strive to be the best that I can, and excelled in activities such as singing and piano playing. Despite the praises I get, I never got any approval or recognition from my father. Which is why I kinda been jealous of you, Ruby." Ruby's eyes widen to hear such a thing as Weiss continues. "Because you have a father that recognize you and loves you. As for me..." Ruby hugs Weiss and interrupted her sentiment and said "Weiss, it's okay." Weiss hugs her back. It seems that the heart of this Ice Queen is starting to melt I guess. Yang then shouted "Hey, guys! Lunch is ready!" Ruby jumped up and said "Yay, lunch!" and dashes straight towards the kitchen with Zwei running behind. Weiss lets out an annoyed sigh and said "So much for team bonding."

After lunch, Taiyang came in with bags of groceries in his arms and said "Girls, I'm home!" Yang and Ruby said all ecstatic "Dad!" They ran up to him until their dad say "Wait, wait, wait, wait! I got some groceries so you can't-" Ruby and Yang grabbed the groceries and quickly but them in the kitchen then tackle their dad. Blake and Weiss entered the living room and see both Ruby and Yang smothering their dad. Taiyang gets back up with both the girls still hugging him and noticed Blake and Weiss. "Oh hey," he said with a friendly smile, "you two must be Blake and Weiss. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long." Weiss smiled and said "Nice to meet you." and Blake just waved hi. "Hello?" said a feminine voice coming from Mr. Long. Ruby and Yang let go of their dad and looked behind them with Weiss and Blake checking behind them. Taiyang turned around and said "Oh yeah, these girls are one of the off-worlders at your school. Sorry, what were your names?" The first one to introduce herself is right around Ruby's height with brown hair in pigtails, green eyes, orange armguards and boots, a white cloth that covers her breasts and a white skirt. She also carries a staff and has a monkey as her companion, but what her most interesting feature is her pointy ears. "Hello, my name is Nowa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The next woman to introduce herself is adorn in armor with a distinct breastplate, her right arm and neck has a series of long brown straps, and she carries full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. The woman said "My name is Leina Vance." Then a gust of wind blows in and...let's just say they got to see what is under Nowa's skirt. Actually, there is nothing under her skirt. This was a shock to everyone (except Leina who just facepalmed) and see that Nowa isn't wearing underwear. Taiyang's nose started to bleed and Yang took notice. She got angry at her dad "You pervert!" and punched her dad in the face. Weiss yelled at Nowa "Okay, why aren't you wearing any panties?!" "I'm a wood elf, well half-elf, we don't wear underwear." Nowa explained. Weiss then yelled "Blake, Yang, help me!"

After Taiyang heals from Yang's punch and the team gave Nowa some of Yang's underwear, they all settle down in the living room. Weiss was looking at Leina and Nowa's outfits and thought ' _Do they lack modesty in their universe?_ '. They all got to know each other with Ruh riding on Zwei's back, much to Ruby and Weiss saying how "cute" it is. However, they received an unexpected visit. There was loud knocking on the door and Ruby jumped up all pepped-up and said "I'll get it!" Ruby answered the door to much to her shock and surprise. It was uncle Qrow, carrying Raven who is barely out of the block of ice with her hands, one leg, and her head free yet unconscious. Qrow yelled at Ruby, "Out of the way, quick!" Everyone got up from their seats with Taiyang saying "Qrow, what the-" then he notices Raven and said much to his shock "Is that...Raven?" "Tai, listen! I need your help before she literally freezes to death!" Taiyang was still in shock to listen because he is completely surprise to see his first love alive. "TAI!" Qrow yelled and Taiyang snapped out of it with the girls getting a fire going in the fireplace. After that, Qrow explained to them about some humanoid Grimm monster that can use Dust which is how Raven got frozen. Nowa and Leina are confused as Team RWBY were baffled by Qrow's story. Taiyang wasn't paying attention as he attends the frozen, unconscious Raven.

* * *

Earlier, Back at Beacon Vault...

The Angry Video Game Nerd shouted "Just what the hell is going on?!" with Glynda then shouted "How is this possible?!" Linkara then said "I don't know. But who ever is taking these objects, must be the ones that took Stewie's Multiversal Remote." "What the fuck makes you say that?!" says the Nostalgia Critic in a pissy attitude. JAC then said "Well we have to find them, because you have no idea the damage it would cause if all of Remnant sees them." Angry Joe then said "Because the world would be turn upside down because of the whole 'Seasonal Maiden' thing, right?" "Exactly." Ozpin said with a stern look on his face. Then he said "If that information about that fairy tale being true, it would cause an uproar."

Glynda: "The reason why is because there are those hungry for power and hunting them down in hopes of inheriting their strength."

AVGN: "I'm guessing this goes against years of history and religion."

Ozpin: "Correct. But how did you-"

The Nerd pointed at JAC and Ozpin said "Oh." Linkara then said while looking at his devices "I wish Pollo, Nimue, or any of my pals back home can help me analyze this. All of my equipment I need is back in my universe." Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other then back at Linkara. "We know a place." Ozpin said. "But, we need to ask Ironwood first." As he walks away, he turns and said "Tell me, have any of you heard of something called XCOM?" There were smiles on some faces with Angry Joe screaming "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Glynda then tries to call Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY just to let them know, but is unable to contact Team RWBY.

* * *

Back in the present...

After Raven thawed completely (yet still unconscious), Taiyang carried her to one of the bedrooms and keeping an eye on her. Yang was outside of the bedroom door with her back against the wall, arms cross, and having a worried expression. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are still in the living room with Qrow. There is nothing but silence the whole time. Outside however, Leina and Nowa decided to wait till things settle down while taking Zwei out to do his...business.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Juniper Coffee**

Earlier in the morning (9:21 am to be exact)...

Team JNPR and Team CFVY were on the rooftop where Pyrrha is training Jaune, again. Nora, Ren and Team CFVY were watching and noticed Jaune has improved a lot. Jaune lunges at Pyrrha with his sword, but got blocked by Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha was about to strike with her weapon, but Jaune blocked it with his shield. Pyrrha then kicks Jaune back that causes him to stagger which gives Pyrrha and opening. However, Jaune semblance activated that knocked Pyrrha on her back. This was a shock to everyone as Jaune's body was glowing and has all of his injuries healed. Nora then said "That...was...AWESOME!" Pyrrha got up and said in confusion "What just happened?" "Jaune activated his semblance." Velvet explained. Velvet asked Jaune "Did you manage to figure out how to control it?" Jaune was looking proud of himself and said "That's right, I figured it out." Pyrrha approached Jaune, gave him a hug, and said "I'm proud of you." Then kisses him uncontrollably while bringing him to the ground. Coco then shouted "Get a room.", but Pyrrha just gave Coco the middle finger.

Coco winced at what Pyrrha just did. Yatsuhashi then said "Alright, alright, that's enough." Pyrrha then gets off of Jaune and said "For now." She extends her hand to help Jaune up and he said "Can we please tone down the lovey-dovey stuff for a while?" CHINK! "Oh-ho, the handcuffs again." he said in a sarcastic while looking at the orange-painted handcuffs. Fox chuckled, "Dude, you are so screwed." They all got text messages on their scrolls that says:

 _All members of Team JNPR, Team RWBY, and Team CFVY please report to Ozpin's office at once._

 _-Goodwitch_

"What does she want now?" says the annoyed Coco, "I really want to do some clothes shopping." Nora the babbled "Maybethereisaspecialmission. Asupersecretmissionthatrequires-" Ren covered Nora's mouth again and said "Whatever it is, must be important." They all walked towards the elevators that lead towards Ozpin's office with some thinking about what is going on. When they arrived, they noticed Ironwood on a holoscreen with Ozpin saying "Thank you very much James." and turns the screen off. Ozpin got off his chair and said "Ah, good, you made it." The two teams exit the elevator and approached Ozpin's desk. Velvet asked, "Is there a problem, sir." Ozpin said gravely "There is. The three discs about Team RWBY have been stolen. Taken from the school's vault." This was a huge shock to everyone when they heard that all three volumes of RWBY have disappeared. Ren asked "Just how? How is that possible?" Nora started chattering "Wasitaninja? Ghost? Demon? Orwasit-" Ren covered Nora's mouth again. Yatsuhashi then asked "When did it happened? Wait a minute, where's Team RWBY?" Everyone then noticed that Team RWBY isn't there with them. Ozpin said "We are unable to contact Team RWBY, but we do know that they are at Patch. As for how and when, we have...someone already checking in on it. Just need permission from the general to let him use the equipment at the underground installation." "Oh," said Fox, "might I ask who it is investigating this theft."

Ozpin: "It is Linkara and his...associates from his universe. They seem to know the XCOM base since they are from the universe that created everything."

What Ozpin said was confusing towards the two teams until Jaune asked "What do you mean?" Ozpin gazed out of his window and said "I mean everything. Remnant, the off-worlders, the XCOM base, everything." It took them by surprise to hear that the five are from the universe where they existed as fictional characters from a series. Velvet began to stutter "S-s-so they are f-f-from THAT u-u-u-universe?" Ozpin turns around and said "Correct. However, only JAC knows about us then the other four." "How come?" says the puzzled Coco. "Because," stated Ozpin, "it is a web-series by the company Rooster-Teeth. Even though they are internet reviewers and critics, they never heard of us. Although, Joe does recall someone asking him to play a game called RWBY: Grimm Eclipse." **[Yeah that was me.]** Nora was growing impatient and yelled "Can we just go and find the thief already?!" Ozpin then said "Not yet. Once Linkara manages to find out his, or her, location, we can find them. Before any uproars would lead to unrest, and gaining the attention of the Creatures of Grimm."

"In the meantime," Ozpin continues, "you must keep this quiet and never tell anyone outside this room. Understand?" They all said "Yes, Professor Ozpin. We understand." and both teams left. But before they do, Ozpin asked a question. "Tell me, Jaune & Pyrrha. Why are you wearing orange handcuffs?" Pyrrha gave an ominous smile while holding Jaune's face close to her chest and said "To make sure Jaune stays with me forever. And never cheats on me."

* * *

XCOM Base/10:49 am

Team JNPR and Team CFVY arrived at the hidden installation under Vale for the first time. They were at awe with some of the technology and equipment right under the kingdom's nose. Winter approached the two teams and said "Greetings, you eight must be here to see Linkara." Pyrrha answered in a polite tone "Yes ma'am, we wish to learn what he has discovered." while everyone was still amazed by some of the stuff under Vale. Winter said "Very well, come with me to the Research Labs." The two teams followed Winter down the elevators and Coco noticed Angry Joe carrying some strange weapons. Before they arrived, Winter said "Remember: Don't touch anything. Don't talk to anyone except for the outsiders of course. Don't take anything. And finally, never say a word about this place. This place is supposed to be a secret form the world in order to combat who or whatever Merlot made a deal with." The elevator went bing and the doors opened up. They all walked out and see the Angry Video Game Nerd, JAC, and Linkara looking at the monitors and the map of Vale.

On the monitors, they see what appears to be strange particles that are black, have purple electricity swirling around it, and are cloudy. On the other screen however, they see stranger particles that are giving off a rainbow effect and seem to have monochrome electricity surging through them yet there are less in number then the first one. Winter approached the three with Team JNPR and Team CFVY behind her and said "Excuse me, but you have company." The three turned around with Linkara saying "Ah, good. Thank you for coming and *notices Jaune and Pyrrha having handcuffs*...why are you two wearing handcuffs?" JAC answered "Don't ask!" Both Linkara and the Nerd looked confused and the Nerd said "Okay, moving on." They turn their attention towards the nine, "Any who, we discovered that everyone was giving off strange particle readings that would revolve around dimension traveling." The one picture with the dark particle was enlarged and Linkara pointed out, "This particle you see here is what caused everyone from their universes to be transported here on in this universe. We also discovered that Team RWBY was covered with these during their seven day disappearance but are more decayed and almost non-existent. Learning that the dimension transfer was caused by this guy..." Shows the image of Initiate 2575 cutting Roman's Bullhead, "...we believed that there are a few more of these guys lurking around may be the cause of what's happening."

Velvet: "But that doesn't explain why you and everyone else is here. Not only that, everyone else said they got here through strange means such as sudden teleportation, a strange artifact, a vortex in space, and many other strange ways they got here. Can you explain that?"

Linkara: "Actually, I've been thinking about that. Thanks to the information we got from Ozpin given to him by Data- *gets angry and yells* Which is hard for us to believe that Data from Star Trek appeared here after his death then disappears as we arrived! *calms down* Sorry. Anyway, he mention something about these so-called 'gods of the multiverse' that maintain all the universes in their own way. We think that one of these Initiates have ascended and manage to do all of this sometime later. And why he brought us all here is something we cannot figure out."

Winter: "Now that I think about it, no one has seen them for a long period of time. They all just, disappeared on the 2nd day Data was here."

JAC: "How about we talk about the thief and the particle trace he left?"

Linkara said "Right. Moving on." The image of the more colorful particle appeared on the screen along with the map of Vale with big bright red spots at Beacon and Mountain Glenn. "As you can see," Linkara stated, "this particle is very different yet similar to the darker one. It is magical in nature, but these particles are a bit more distorted which made it hard to detect. Yet there are some that are around." He then pointed at the map and said "As you can see here, there is a lot of it scattered around both Beacon and this area in the south-"

Nora: "Mountain Glenn!"

Linkara: "Yes, that, but we also detected some over at this area of the map *the screen zooms out and zooms in at the area he was pointing at* right here."

Ren: "The Kingdom of Menagerie."

Linkara: "Yeah, that place."

Winter: "Dutch. Dutch Lycorise."

They all looked at Winter with both CFVY and JNPR being shocked (yet not surprised) to hear that while JAC asked "Who the hell is Dutch Lycorise?" Winter explained "The middle-man between Merlot Industries and the benefactor." The Nerd then said "Guess we got the name of the thief narrowed down." Velvet then said "What about his teammates or one of the other three teams from Menagerie?" Winter answered "Maybe. But we need to find out and get the truth out of them." Linkara then said "Actually, I got Stewie with his smartphone with the app checking on all four teams at Beacon."

* * *

Beacon Academy

Stewie is actually enjoying a picnic with Brian with sandwiches and everything with Stewie saying with a delightful tone "Ah, such a beautiful day. Don't you agree Bri'." "Sure is."

* * *

Somewhere in Vale/12:34 pm

Penny and her teammate, Ciel Soleil, where exploring the city at see most of the shops. While touring the city, Penny sees something in the alleyway and gets curious. As Ciel continues to go over the schedule on her scroll, and I'll spare you from what she says, she turns around and said "Penny. Penny? Where did you go?" She found Penny in the alleyway and Penny was shivering for a few seconds then stops. She approaches Penny and said "Penny, are you okay?" Penny responded in a monotone attitude, "Yes Ciel, I am alright." Ciel raised an eyebrow and said "Alright, should we continue exploring?" Penny responded "Just give me five minutes, would you please?"

Ciel: "Okay, but just checking if you are feeling well. I'll give you five."

As Ciel walked out the alleyway, Penny's eyes turn red and whispered sinisterly "You won't be." **[Play the Terminator 2 theme from 1:50 to 1:54]**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Unsettling**

Hidden Hideout/Wednesday (Still)/9:03 am

Mercury was constructing some new jammers at a Target store so they can go outside of the cave whenever they please. While doing the finishing touches, Neopolitan and Emerald came with worried looks on their faces. "Hey girls," Mercury said while busy making the final adjustments, "what's the problem?" Emerald approached and said "Mercury, it's Cinder. She has locked herself in that lab." Mercury stopped and puts his screwdriver down and turned his attention towards Emerald. "Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed." Mercury said, not caring about what Cinder's doing. Neopolitan approached and said "Yes, but we're worried. She might be doing something...unsettling in that lab and to herself." Mercury sighed and said "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

All three of them then make their way towards the lab under the Lowe's to check on Cinder. They approached a locked door and Emerald knocked. "Cinder," she said, "are you okay?" There was no answer. Mercury said "Stand back." as he gets ready to kick the door down with his prosthetic legs. He jumps up and down a bit then kicks with all his might. The door flung from its hinges right into the wall as the three storm in to see their leader. Once inside, they see Cinder lying on the floor, passed out. Emerald screamed "Cinder!" as she ran up to see if she was alright, making sure she is still alive. She then noticed a small pile of needles and syringes on the table. Neopolitan noticed them as well and said "Just what the hell was she doing?" Mercury said "Come on, we need to get her into that hospital at the edge of the cave."

* * *

Yang and Ruby's House/3:01 pm (Back to Present)

There is silence in the household after what happened. Leina and Nowa decided to leave sometime afterward. The silence was becoming unbearable for some of the people in the living room. So Weiss got up and said "Anyone want some tea?" Blake shrugs and said "Sure." while Ruby said "No thanks." Qrow was drinking from his flask. Weiss heads towards the kitchen to make some tea, but approaches Yang in the hallway and asked "Yang, do you want some tea while you wait?" Yang said "No thanks." in a depressive tone. While Weiss is in the kitchen, Blake asked Ruby "Ruby, are you gonna be alright?" Ruby wasn't sure what to do about with Yang's mother being around since this is the same person that abandoned Yang ever since she was born. She sighed and said to Blake "I'm...I'm not too sure about this." Qrow puts his flask away and started to look concern and said "Is it because Raven's here and not sure whether or not she's gonna be replacing your mother." Ruby sighed again and nodded her head. Before Qrow says anything, Yang walked into the living room and said "Hey guys, dad wants to see us."

They all started to get up but Yang said "Not you Blake." so Blake sat back down. Qrow, Yang, and Ruby walk into the bedroom and noticed that Raven was wearing orange handcuffs attached to the bed frames and Taiyang sitting next to her. Qrow, Ruby, and Yang have their eyes wide-open in shock and Yang yelled "Wh-what the hell, dad?! Are colored handcuffs becoming a thing nowadays?!" Qrow and Taiyang looked at Yang and said in unison "Wait, it's a thing?" Ruby said "Don't ask." then said in a more aggressive tone towards her father "Why the heck is she wearing handcuffs attached to the bed?!"

Qrow: "Seriously Tai, what the hell?"

"What?" Taiyang defends himself "It's to make sure she doesn't disappear again." Qrow then said "Makes sense. But still..." While Qrow and Taiyang argue, Yang sat next to her unconscious mother and Ruby is just watching her dad and uncle fight. Weiss appeared and said "Hey, tea is ready!" while holding a tray of teacups and the kettle. Taiyang looked at Weiss and said "Oh, thank you." "WE'RE STILL TALKING HERE!" Weiss looked at Raven and noticed the handcuffs and said in a surprised attitude "Are colored handcuffs becoming a thing nowadays?"

Qrow and Taiyang: "It really is a thing?"

Ruby & Weiss: "DON'T ASK!"

Yang then yelled with her eyes red "WOULD YOU ALL JUST LEAVE! YES DAD, THAT INCLUDES YOU!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and Ruby just shoved everyone out the door and closed it. Footsteps can be heard with Qrow whispering "Seriously." as they walked away. Yang looked over her mother with some mixed emotions. Anger. Sadness. Joy. Yang doesn't know how to act once her mother wakes up, but she glad she gets to meet her for real. Yang then started to speak. "Well," Yang started, "looks like we get to talk, mother. I have a lot of questions and knowing you, you want to make it quick so you can go off doing whatever it is you are doing. But there is so much I want to know. Why did you left? Where did you go? I just what to know why." She looks at her mother's sleeping face and said "I have...mixed feelings about what you did ever since I found out you're my real mother. I just what to know why, so when you wake-up, *starts to get teary eye* will you tell me." Raven's left eye started to twitch which Yang noticed then Raven started to open her eyes. Her vision is blurry and is adjusting as Yang's eyes started to widen.

Raven has a slight headache but then noticed a blonde haired figure once her sight has adjusted and moaned "Yang...is that...you?" Yang started to cry and hugs her mother. Raven looks up and noticed her hangs are cuffed to the bed and asked "Why am I cuffed to the bed? And where am I?" Yang lets go and wipes her tears and said "You're home and the handcuff thing is some sort of trend for lovers nowadays." Raven winced at the last thing Yang said and asked "Wait, it's a trend?" "Don't ask."

* * *

MIHQ/3:30 pm

Dunkle is looking out of the window in his office while relaxing on his chair and drinking blue wine in his glass. He gazes into the completed city that is ready to be open to all of Vale, yet he has a stern look on his face. His door opened and the councilman entered. "Excuse me chairman," said Aiden approaching the desk, "did you wish to see me?" Dunkle swirled his glass and said "Tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?" Aiden winced at what Dunkle said and responded "I beg your pardon?" Dunkle turned his seat around and showed all three volumes of RWBY from his desk drawer. The councilman looked at them and said "Is that..." "Correct." Dunkle puts his glass down and said "Thanks to these, we now know why they are after the so-called terrorists. Not only that we also know that certain fairy tales are real." Aiden looked confused and asked "I don't get it."

Dunkle got off his chair and said "You are a stranger in this realm, Aiden Price. But I'll explain on another time." He puts his hand on the three DVDs and said "What we learn from these is two types of legends that are true: The Seasonal Maidens and something about warriors with silver eyes." Dunkle went on about how the Four Maidens wielding tremendous power that doesn't require Dust or a semblance. Then he talks about warriors having silver eyes that can freeze a Grimm in place. With that knowledge, Aiden then asked "Do you want to us to retrieve them?" "No," Dunkle said as he gaze out the window again, "we'll let Ozpin's little group keep them. Besides, *grins* it will matter not. Anyway, did Libra report in on the missing Amazo unit or any other matter the Ruling Council?" Aiden looked over his scroll and said "Nothing yet sir, but we did seal the deal at Mistral. But phase 3 is taking a little longer than we thought." Dunkle grabs his glass and said "I thought so, that bastard is a tough sod I'll give you that."

Aiden's scroll bleeped with the Templar's symbol on it. He press the button and reads the text. "Sir," he said to Dunkle, "the Templars found something."

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/Hidden Hideout/3:49 pm

The group were at the hospital building with Cinder lying on the bed with a heart-rate monitor attach to her, beeping everytime her heart beats. Emerald was watching over her, holding Cinder's hand and worried about her condition. Neopolitan opened the door (and using her semblance to dress-up as a nurse) and holding a clipboard. Emerald looked at Neo and said "What are the results? And why are you dressed as a nurse?" Neopolitan approached and said while looking at the clipboard "Well, she is stable and Mercury found something she was experimenting with."

Emerald: "What was it?"

Neo: "Something that involves that bee inside her body and her semblance. If the anima from the bee is released inside someone who has a semblance, it would cause the host to have strange dreams."

Emerald: "We already know that."

Neo: "However, they also develop powers from where ever these bees give and where they are from. Not only that, it appears to create some strange new power if given some sort of foreign substances."

Emerald: "Like those needles we found."

Neo: "Correct, but there were a lot of chemicals and drugs that Mercury and I cannot find out which one of them she used."

Emerald look sad as she focuses her attention on Cinder and said "Just do what you can." Neopolitan lowers the clipboard and said "Okay, but-" "Just go!" Emerald shouted. As Neopolitan leaves, Emerald is trying to figure out what is it that Cinder was trying to do and tries to understand why.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Cold War Continues**

Atlas/Research Site/5:59 pm

Over at a secret research site near the edge of a cliff of a snowy mountain side, five figures hide out under the cover of the snowstorm. These human-like creatures are wearing black ninja-style clothing covering their body and wearing black hannya masks. They are male, having black furry wigs, and all around 5'8" tall. They all stealthy move under the cover of both the storm and the night to infiltrate the facility. The one with three red stripes on his left arm gets a call from his earpiece.

?: " _Is your squad at the facility, sergeant?_ "

Sergeant: "Yes sir, we are close to the facility. Commencing infiltration now."

?: " _Very well. Remember, no killing._ "

Sergeant: "Don't worry, we are called 'Ghost Squad' for a reason. Ghost-1, out."

The five then quickly rushed towards the wall, close to the vent. Ghost-3 looked up and said over the radio "There's the entry point." "Copy that, let's go." All five of them turned into puffs of smoke and enter the vent. They fly, float, or whatever through the vents and exit through the grate close to their objective at the 114th floor inside the mountain. They all materialize in the hallway with Ghost-1 said "Koko o ue kara rajio chinmoku. Totta?"

...Hold on, let me translate that.

 **Translation:** "Radio silence from here on out. Got it?"

Unit: "Rikai."

 **Translation:** "Understood."

They then crawled on the walls up to the ceiling. In case you are wondering why can't they turn into puffs of smoke again is because they don't want to set of the fire alarm systems of the installation. They carefully crawled pass a few guards and robots passing through until they have reached their objective. They see a door that is labeled 'Polendina'.

Ghost-1: "Kore wa arimasu."

 **Translation:** "This is it."

All five then drop on the floor with Ghost-1 saying, "Gōsuto - 4 wa, naibu chekku."

 **Translation:** "Ghost-4, check inside."

Ghost-4 turns into a puff of smoke and tries to get in through any cracks, but is unable to. He transforms back into his humanoid form and said, "Ugh, kai shite shutoku suru koto wa dekimasen. Kimitsu ka nanikadenakereba narimasen."

 **Translation:** "Ugh, can't get through. Must be air-tight or something." **[Just so you know, I'm using a website to translate from English to Japanese. And it is not google translate.]**

Ghost-1 scoffed and said "Hijō ni yoku, sonogo. Gōsuto - 5 wa, doa paneru o hakku suru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

 **Translation:** "Very well then. Ghost-5, can you hack the panel?"

Ghost-5 pulled out a device and...is that a Datathief? **[Reference to Perfect Dark Zero]** Huh. Anyway, he chuckled and said "Ā shite kudasai, kore wa amarini mo kantandesu."

 **Translation:** "Oh please, this is too easy."

However, an Atlesian soldier was walking down the halls and noticed the five. He pointed his gun at them and shouted "Freeze!" Ghost-2 threw a dart at the guard's neck and the guard collapsed. Ghost-2 clenched his fist in a "yes!" gesture and whispered to himself "Watashi wa kuso subarashīdesu."

 **Translation:** "I am so fucking awesome."

While Ghost-5 was trying to hack, Ghost-2 asked Ghost-5 "Dokuya o mahi?"

 **Translation:** "Paralyzing poison dart?"

Ghost-5 (sarcastic tone): "Un, sukunakutomo sore wa chishi-tekide wa arimasen. Duh."

 **Translation:** "Yeah, at least it's not lethal. Duh."

Ghost-1 (serious tone): "Sate sate, oshaberi o katto. Watashitachiha senmonkadearu koto ni natte imasu."

 **Translation:** "Alright, cut the chatter. We're supposed to be professionals."

Ghost-5 manage to hack the door and opened it while Ghost-5 and 2 dragged the paralyzed guard inside. They all check Dr. Polendina's lab for any hard files for P.E.N.N.Y. They all check every cabinet, every box, and every folder for the full specs of Penny's design. Ghost-3 then asked the unit "Kamera ga watashitachi o miru koto ga dekinai, matsu no ka?"

 **Translation:** "Wait, can't the cameras see us?"

Ghost-1 was checking a few folders and said "All electronics can't see us, remember?" They all looked at Ghost-1 and noticed he wasn't speaking the language they were supposed to be speaking. Ghost-3 the found the file they were looking for and said "Sore o mitsuketa!"

 **Translation:** "Found it!"

Then alarms were going off and noticed the supposed-to-be paralyzed guard managed to press the alarm button and the announcer said " _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Sector P!_ " They looked at the guard and Ghost-5 said "Mazāfakkā!" You get the idea what he said. There were sounds of marching coming from the halls. Ghost-2 approached the guard and pulled his helmet off. Then pulled out a neuralizer and erased his memories. They all turn into puffs of smoke and make a hasty escape. The guards try to shield themselves from the smoke as it exits through the vents. They were close to getting out until a fan sucked them back in and get sucked right into the lower floors. They all got out of the vents and into the basement levels where they materialize and are in a daze. As they try to get orientated and shaking off their dizziness, Ghost-2 was staggering and said "Kami ā, watashi wa kore wa watashi no itoko no kekkonshiki no mae ni iru dokushin saigo no pātī irai, konran sa rete imasen."

 **Translation:** "Oh gods, I haven't been this disorientated since the bachelor party before my cousin's wedding."

After getting reorganize...and some bashing to their skulls, they then noticed that their in a some kind of motorpool. They looked around and see if they can escape before the guards show up. Ghost-3 then looked at the corner and said "Korehanandesuka? Shinseina garakuta wa, karera ga jissai ni korera o motte imasu ka?"

 **Translation:** "What is this? Holy crap, they actually have these?"

The rest of Ghost Squad then noticed what Ghost-3 was looking at with Ghost-5 saying "Amai!"

 **Translation:** "Sweet!"

They blew up the door and came out with...rocket-powered snowboards? Okay, moving on. Wait, why the hell would Atlas have...nevermind, lets just continue. They all ride their rocket snowboards down the mountain with... **[Deadpool, what the fuck are you doing here?** "Oh come on! Why can't I be apart of this?" **Because you were meant to appear in the first Volume since Team RWBY went to your universe, not the second. Now can you please get out?** "Can I at least have some fun? I have fans that want to read about me!" **No, they are here for RWBY. Now get the fuck out of my story!** "*sighs* Okay fine." **Where was I...Oh yeah!** **]** down the mountain with the whole facility having sirens blaring behind them and snowmobiles chasing them. Ghost-1 gets a call, " _Ghost-1, what the hell happened?!_ "

Ghost-1 responded while avoiding gun fire, "We were compromised! We have the data, but we are heading towards the secondary exfil!" A rocket was shot close to one of the enenra and he shouted "Make that third!" " _Copy that. We'll have a Bullhead with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it ready for pick-up. ETA: 10 minutes._ " On one of the snow mobiles, the driver shouted at the shooter "The hell you think you're aiming at?! Are you blind?!" The shooter responded "Don't blame me, the targeting computer of the launcher won't get a log on them!" Everyone was going down the mountain side at blazing speeds in this chase with the snowstorm getting worse on the way down. Pretty soon, the enenra had disappeared with the Atlesian soldiers got confused with one saying "Where did they go?!" The storm provided good cover for them to turn into puffs of smoke while the soldiers were confused on what happened. They flew across the stormy skies towards their destination. One of the soldiers shouted "Dammit! I worked hard on those boards!" Ghost Squad managed to find a cave where the bullhead finally arrived. The person on the radio said " _Welcome back Ghost Squad. With the intel you collected, the prince won't have to worry about Mr. Schokolade doing something drastic with the android._" "Please to hear that...Darth Wraithius."

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship/En route to Vale

Ironwood was in his office on board his airship. He gets a call from the lab with a man saying " _General, sir. There was a break-in at the Mt. Heavens Research Center._ " Ironwood responded, "What happened?" " _We don't know, sir. We are trying to figure it out but they managed to broke in into Polendina's Lab._ "

Ironwood: "Was there anything taken?"

Caller: " _Nothing, sir. They must have made copies of P.E.N.N.Y., to be more specifically, the soul generation unit._ "

Ironwood raised his head up all puzzled at what the man said. He then asked, "Why only the soul generation unit? Wait, did the men verify what the intruders look like?" " _Not much, sir. I'll upload the video feeds now._ " Ironwood watches the holoscreens and the screens didn't show anyone on it, except for one of the soldiers appeared to be dragged by some invisible force. "Did the lieutenant say anything?" asked Ironwood, hoping to get some information about what just happened. " _Sorry general, but they used something to wipe his memory or something like that. He can't remember what he did the last two hours._ " Ironwood sighed in disappointment then noticed some of the men in the halls trying to shield themselves in one video. "Did the men see anything? There is this one video that looks like they were shielding themselves from something, but there is nothing on screen." " _According to the men, there was a large cloud of smoke that appeared out of nowhere. They thought it was smokescreen, that someone was trying to escape. Which they did. Yet some of the men did chase the five intruders down the mountain and said that the intruders were wearing black and have some sort of masks on. They said they look like...demons._ "

Ironwood sighs and said "Very well, keep me inform." " _Yes, sir!_ " After Ironwood hangs up, he gets another call. From the Schnee Dust Company. He answered it and a woman said " _General James Ironwood?_ " "This is he speaking."The woman then said with a gravely tone, " _General Ironwood, I have some bad news._ "


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, guys! Leave a review to let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Bad News  
**

Some Cave/Wednesday/11:29 pm

The synthetic took shelter in a cave close to Vale and notice some of the Dust crystals on the cavern walls. "Hmm," it went, "these would be handy." Black, slimy tentacles came out of its body and started harvesting as many Dust crystals as it can. After collecting such a fine amount, it then created a throne for itself and sat down. "Now," it said, "lets see what is going on." **[You know the drill.]**

* * *

Ruby & Yang's House/Thursday/7:39 am

It was early morning in the house. Raven has disappeared again, much to Taiyang's heartache. However, he was glad to see her again and is happy with that. Yang did manage to talk to her and learned much on why. Ruby wanted to know, but Yang smiles at her and said "It's a secret." Qrow did tell Ozpin about the new Grimm he saw and Raven fought last night. Anyway, Taiyang was cooking breakfast with Blake entering the kitchen, still very sleepy, and yawned "Good morning." Taiyang was flipping pancakes and said to Blake "Oh, good morning, Blake. Slept well?" Blake has her eyes shut and just nodded. Yang then walked in all cheery and sang, "Good mooooooor-ning!" Taiyang chuckled and said "Morning to you too, Yang." Yang tries to shake Blake just to make sure she's awake. Blake smacked the cheery blonde's wrist and said while giving an angry glare, "I'm awake already!" Both Taiyang and his daughter laughed until Ruby walked in and groaned, "Need...coffee." The three then noticed Ruby and Yang said while waving "Oh, hey sis!" Ruby was still feeling groggy and just walked over to the coffee maker. Weiss later walked in, all dressed-up and said in a delighted tone, "Good morning. How is everybody?" "Weiss," Yang said while looking puzzled, "why are you dressed already?"

Weiss was showed a flyer to Yang that says 'Mountain Glenn/Opened Up to the Public on Thursday!' with a picture of a city and a rising sun behind it. Weiss said "Today is Thursday, which means?" Yang just looks at the flyer and said in a confused tone, "That Mountain Glenn is open today?" Weiss smiled then said "Correct." Ruby was waiting for the coffee to percolate and said while feeling groggy, "She wouldn't stop talking about it last night." Blake connects Ruby's grogginess and said "Well that explains it." Weiss then gets a message from her scroll. She grabbed it from her pocket and reads it to herself. Her eyes widen in shock as she reads the message. Taiyang then said "Okay, breakfast is ready." He looks at Weiss and noticed the look on her face. "Hey Weiss," he began, "are you okay?" Weiss puts away her scroll and said "Excuse me." then walks out. Everyone was confused on what happened and what was the message. After Ruby had her coffee, she said "I'll go figure out what's wrong." then Zwei starts to follow Ruby with some bacon in his mouth.

Weiss was looking out the window in Ruby's bedroom with a large frown on her face. Ruby knocked the door and opened it slightly and said "Weiss, is something wrong?" Weiss turned around and said to her partner, "It's...it's the Schnee Dust Company, it went under. To make matters worse, my father committed suicide. He's dead." Ruby face went from worried to shock as she slightly covers her open mouth with her fingers. Still in shock, Ruby shook her head and said "H-how? When did it happen?" Weiss ran up to Ruby and started to cry. As a loud knock was heard and Yang saying "I'll get it!", Ruby tries to comfort the he- Sorry, former heiress of the now defunct Schnee Dust Company. While doing so, Yang shouted "Weiss, it's your sister and she brought her airship!" Yang walked down the hall and began to hear the young Schnee's sobs. Behind her is Winter who is just as blue as her sister. Weiss lets go of Ruby with Winter saying "Weiss, I take it you heard the news?" Weiss wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head. Winter looked down and said "I'm sorry."

* * *

Beacon Academy/7:59 am

Ironwood has arrived at Beacon with only two ships escorting his flagship, rather than a fleet. In Ozpin's office, Glynda and Ozpin looked out the window with Glynda saying "At least he didn't bring a fleet with him." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and said "Indeed. Although those ships are still an eyesore." The elevator went DING and the door opened. They both turn around and see Ironwood and Stewie Griffin enter the room with Ironwood saying, "Glynda. Oz." He approached the desk with the look of anger on his face yet sounds calm...or at least tries to be. "Wish to say I am glad to see you both again," he said, "but I have some dire news." He looked at Stewie and said "Told them what you told me." Stewie pulled up his new scroll and said "Yeah I hung out with Dutch, he's a nice guy by the way and bought me some ice cream. I did scan him, but the results came back negative. I even scanned the other guys, but I got nothing." Ironwood then said, "Not only that, the Schnee Dust Company has gone under." "What?!" Glynda shouted in shock. Ozpin then said "That's not all there is. Qrow told me he found some new type of Grimm skulking around the borders of the kingdom. He told me that it is humanoid, intelligent, and to make matters worse, it can talk and can use Dust."

"WHAT?!" Ironwood shouted before slamming Ozpin's desk with his fist causing a crack on the glass. Ironwood looked down and realized what he has done and said "Sorry." and stands with his hands behind his back. "As I was saying, this Grimm is also capable of absorbing other types of Grimm into its being. For each Grimm it absorbs, it changes its appearance and gains more power. We need to find out what it is, where it came from, and what does it want." Ironwood said "So you're telling me is that this creature is sapient enough to understand speech." Yes you fucking idiot! How the hell did this guy become a general? Glynda the said "Correct and glad you are paying attention." Somewhere in Beacon Academy, Penny was watching their conversation intensely with her eyes glowing red and said "So, now they know." **[Play it.]**

* * *

Hidden Hideout/8:11 am

Emerald was sleeping with her head on the bed until she was woken up by the sound of the heart rate monitor go flat. She looked at the bed and sees that it's empty. Emerald got up and frantically looked throughout the hospital in search for Cinder. Neopolitan was in her nurse outfit again and said, "Emerald, what's wrong?" Emerald answered, "Cinder, she's gone!" They both looked around the underground town and found her at the Council of Venice training hall. Cinder was levitating some crates with her hand extended out. Emerald and Neopolitan see Cinder doing well and using her new powers. Mercury showed up and noticed Cinder's new power as well. Mercury asked "What the hell is going on?" Cinder gently puts the crate down and said to the three "That research I have found is...It is...Words are hard to describe this feeling." She grins while looking at her hands, excited to have new powers added to her arsenal.

* * *

Beacon Academy Cafeteria/8:05 am

Team CFVY and Team JNPR were eating breakfast with Ren checking the news on his scroll. While watching, Ren looked at the seven and said "Hey guys, you need to see this." They all pulled their scrolls out and tuned to VNN.

On the screen, Lisa Lavender was there with a livestream of a cheering crowd at Mountain Glenn.

Lisa: " _Good morning, Vale and what a fine morning it is. Today is the day when Mountain Glenn is finally rebuilt and open to the public. People are cheering in the streets with a parade beginning to start in celebration of this fine day._ "

The screen of the livestream was enlarged to show Neo-White Fang troops marching down the street with parade balloons behind them. Lisa then continues, " _As you can see, this is the happiest day for everyone. Once the greatest failure of Vale has been reclaimed with the help of Menagerie from the Creatures of Grimm. Schokolade has kept his promise and now Mountain Glenn is part of Vale again. For those who are interested, people can use the subways that are connected from Vale to Mountain Glenn._ "

She started to frown and said " _However, despite this joyous day, I'm afraid I have some bad news._ " The Schnee Dust Company with a red x on it and red bold letters that said 'GONE FOR GOOD?' " _The Schnee Dust Company has gone out of business after a buyout. The head of the company, *static* Schnee has committed suicide by jumping out the window and, I now this sounds strange, bounced into the gardener's wood chipper. This was witnessed by two maids of the house hold who were delivering Mr. Schnee's paper and breakfast. They saw him jump out the window in his underwear._ "

The eight turned their scrolls off and put them away with the look of shock on their faces.

Velvet: "Can you believe this?"

Coco: "Believe this? I find it hard to believe that the head of the company gave away his business and jumps out the window."

Nora: "In his underwear."

Ren: "Do you think Weiss is doing okay? I mean if she hears this."

Fox: "I did see her sister's ship flew by Vale and headed straight towards patch."

Pyrrha: "When was that?"

Fox: "Yatsuhashi got me up early this morning because he wants me to join him in meditation."

Yatsuhashi: "It was to help clear your mind and-"

Fox: "Whatever dude."

Jaune: "Do you think Merlot is behind this?"

Cardin approached the group and said "Hey, did you guys hear the news? And Pyrrha, please don't hurt me."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Matters of the Melting White Heart  
**

Ruby & Yang's House/Thursday (Still)/9:06 am

Winter left Weiss alone in Ruby's room with Ruby asking with Winter exiting, "How is she feeling?" Winter closed the door and said "Just giver her time." Ruby looked at the door and said "Yeah, but that's my room. Not only that, Zwei is in there." Inside Ruby's room, Weiss was looking sad while being comfort by Zwei on Ruby's bed. She was looking at the window while petting Zwei at the distance. She had a talk with Winter earlier about going to her father's funeral. Weiss can choose to go to the funeral or wait after a while and visit his grave. Despite having resentments towards him, he's still her father. Even after he is gone from Remnant. She began thinking ' _What should I do?_ ' while looking at Zwei. Zwei barked at her and started panting. Weiss gave Zwei a smile then looked at the window again.

Ruby and Winter entered the living room and took their seats. Winter then said "So, you're the team leader that my sister wrote about. How appropriately...underwhelming." Ruby chuckled and said "You sound just like you did on those discs." Winter chuckled back and said "Well, you do fail to impress. But I am glad you do have an interest in my sister." They both have a conversation for a while about their families until Ruby brought up a question. "Oh! Have you read our reports about crossing through different universes?" Winter raised an eyebrow said "No. No I haven't. Why?" Ruby said "Maybe you should or ask Weiss. Because there is something in those reports about a certain someone." Winter then got curious started to ask, "What do you-" "How's it going?" The cheery voice was Yang who has entered the room as they both then noticed her with Ruby saying "Oh, Yang." Then Blake walked in, nibbling on some salmon jerky and said "What's going on?" Ruby then said "Wait, where's dad and uncle Qrow?" "Oh," Yang then explains, "dad went out for a bit and uncle Qrow is gonna check out Mountain Glenn." They all sat down with Ruby, Yang, and Blake telling Winter how Weiss was doing at school. They continue for a bit until Weiss came in while holding Zwei in her arms.

"Weiss!" Ruby noticed and everyone got up from their seats. Weiss sets Zwei down and looked at Winter. "Winter," she said, "we have something to talk about. In private." Winter looked puzzled and said "Um, sure." Winter followed Weiss into the bedroom. Winter has no idea what is going on but Ruby, Blake, and Yang have a good idea. Winter and Weiss entered the room with Winter asking "What do you want to talk about?" They both took their seats on the beds and Weiss asked "How much of our mother do you remember?" Winter eyes widened at her little sister's question and answered, "Not much. But why? Why did you ask?"

* * *

Beacon Academy/9:13 am

Velvet was walking down the halls with a guitarist name ChuChu, one of the off-worlders, and another rabbit-eared girl name Black Rabbit. "So what's it like being in a band?" asked the enthusiastic huntress at ChuChu. "It's a lot of fun sugar. First I wanted to start a solo career, but it's actually a lot more fun making music with my friends." says the smiling bunny guitarists. "Our world revolves around music and all kinds of music. However, we do have monsters in our world." "Oh." says Velvet after hearing that. Then she asked Black Rabbit, "What's your world like? I bet it's pretty neat." Black Rabbit chuckles lightly and said "It is a world where you can have fun, for the most part. It is a world were gods, demons, spirits, and many other mythological or spiritual beings reside and form communities. Black Rabbit is a member of the No Name Community." Velvet tilted her head and asked "Why is it called that?" But before Black Rabbit can answer, they hear a power drill buzzing close by. "What was that?" said Black Rabbit who got curious about the sound. Seriously there are no power tools in the universe where she is from. To be more specific, Little Garden. "It sounds like it's coming from Team RWBY's dorm." said Velvet.

The three bunny girls then crept over towards Team RWBY's dorm and peeked through the door. They see Dutch Lycorise constructing a little surprise when Team RWBY returns. Dutch wiped the sweat from his brow and said "There, all done." He packed up his tools and started to head out the door. The three girls went into Team JNPR's dorm and waited for him to be out of sight in the hallway. Velvet went inside the dorm room and saw the makeshift bunk beds have been replaced with actually bunk beds. The beds are colored coordinated with the members of Team RWBY with their names and symbols on them. The beds have their own patterns on the frame. Ruby's bed has roses, Weiss' has snowflakes and ice, Blake's has smiling kittens on hers with some shadowy patterns on the frames, and Yang's bed has (of course) fiery patterns on hers. The other two rabbits came in with ChuChu saying "Wow, these are awesome!" "Black Rabbit is impressed by what that fox just did." Velvet started to get grumpy and said "I wish I had a boyfriend that can make me a new bed." ChuChu then said "Looks like someone's jealous."

* * *

Back on Patch Island/9:40 am

Weiss told Winter everything about their mother. She even told her about their mother's death, the person she was friends with who is also responsible for her death and the story she told them when they were young. Winter was shocked to hear such things. She said "I forgotten about that story. But I found it hard to believe that the person who brought down Roman Torchwick's Bullhead is also a friend of our mother's. Not only that, he's the one who took our mother's life. To make things more unbelievable, she was from another universe." "But it's true." Weiss counter argued her sister's statement. "But he got split into two and-" "Enough!" Winter shouted while raising her hand. "I believe you my little sister." as she lowers her hand and continues, "I just find it hard to comprehend all of this. And this Shiro person, what happened to him?" Weiss started to look sad and said "He is gone."

Winter: "What do you mean?"

Weiss: "I mean he's gone. As in he is dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Winter then sat next to her sister and comforts her. Weiss then said "Now I know how Yang and Ruby feels when they lost their mother. However, I got to witness it." After the sisters bonded for a bit, they exit out of the room and Weiss decided not to go to her father's funeral. Once in the living room, Ruby approached the two Schnee sisters and asked "Are you feeling a little better, Weiss?" Weiss answered "I'm feeling a little better. But I decided not to go to father's funeral. I will go to his grave when I'm ready." Blake said "Are you sure? We could go to his funeral with you for moral support." Weiss looked at her teammates and said "No. Because I-" An Atlesian soldier came through the door with scroll in hand and said, "Excuse me ma'am. I beg for the intrusion, but we have found out who bought out your family's company. It was not Merlot Industries." "What?!" Winter shouted and is confused about what the soldier said. The Lieutenant approached her with his scroll and showed Winter. Team RWBY also take a peek on what he is gonna show.

He showed a logo that has the symbol of the five kingdoms connected by a five-pointed crystal star. Blake said "I've seen that before." Yang looked at Blake and asked "You did? When?" "Yesterday on the way here." The lieutenant then said "Right, this is the logo of a company called 'United Kingdoms Dust Company'. It is a collaboration of people from four out of five kingdoms that wanted to start their own shops that the Schnee Dust Company has shut down. However, they received a huge donation from...Merlot. They also purchased a private security company called the Dust Devils." He shows a logo of what appears to be a black diamond with demons horns, wings, and a forked tail. "Right now, the UKDC is incharge of all the world's Dust supply. They are currently working on a mine at Mountain Glenn. Yet there is something we can't figure out." "What is it?" says Ruby, waiting in suspense

The lieutenant showed a green background with a golden phoenix being wrapped by a silver dragon under a bronze sun. "This logo here is something we cannot figure out. What we do know is that it is all over Menagerie. Not only that, there are a few in Vale." Team RWBY recognize the symbol with Weiss pointing out, "Hey, we know that symbol. We saw it at the, what was it, Groovy Club?" Yang started to look serious as she cracks her knuckles and said "So, is anyone interested in a trip towards Mountain Glenn?" Ruby looked confused and said "Why? Why Mountain Glenn?" Blake started to explain "Because since Dunkle Schokolade has taken residence at Mountain Glenn, we can find out what is really going on." "Oooooooohhhh! Right so lets go!" Winter intervenes and said "Sorry, but this is for the Atlesian Military to handle. However," she started smiling, "you can retrieve intelligence by asking the local populace and recon." And so, Team RWBY have decided to go to Mountain Glenn while Winter pays a visit at the secondary Merlot Headquarters. But before that, they have to go to Beacon to put on their alternative outfits.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Surprise!**

Beacon Academy Dorm Hall/11:36 am

While Winter is off to the funeral up in Atlas, Team RWBY return to Beacon to prepare for a little...expedition at Mountain Glenn. Ruby has Zwei in her backpack with his head sticking out. Weiss was saying how adorable he is while Blake noticed that Ruby is looking a little troubled. "Is everything alright, Ruby?" she asked. Ruby looked at Blake while walking down the hall and said "Merlot is making Dust-free energy, right?" Blake raised and eyebrow, "Yeah, so?" "So, why would they give money for a company that mines and sells Dust?" Blake then thought about it and realize that Ruby has a very good point. Why would Merlot support a Dust company? As they approached their dorm, Vevlet was there to greet them. "Hey girls." the adorable bunny girl said while waving hi, "There is something you need to see." Yang looked at Vevlet suspiciously and asked "What is it?" Velvet said "Well, Dutch was in your dorm room-" "Wait, what?!" Weiss shouted for all to hear and she rushed into the dorm room door and opened it. What she saw was a huge shock. The rest of Team RWBY went inside and are just as shocked as Weiss. They see new bunk beds that has their colors, symbols, and names on them along with specific patterns for the four. There was a moment of silence until Ruby shouted "AWESOME!" when she jumped up in the air all cheery.

Blake turned to Velvet, "Did Dutch really do this?" Velvet nodded her head and gave a happy "Hmm." Yang looks at her new bed and whistled. "Gotta admit," she said while examining her yellow and fiery bed, "the guy is really good." She admires Dutch's work and noticed a pillow that looks exactly like her symbol along with a yellow blanket. "Yup, he's very handy." Weiss examines her bed and said with some admiration, "He must have a lot of time on his hands to work on our new beds." Blake looks at hers and said "Why does mine have kittens?" while turning towards her teammates. She then noticed a vase filled with roses. The four approached the vase and noticed the tag on it. Ruby examines it and it reads:

 _To Ruby,_

 _I hope you and your teammates like the new beds. I've noticed that they are makeshift and unstable. So, I have made new beds that are actual bunk beds that would suit your team. I have also left this vase full of roses for you to show how much I care. However, there is something I need to talk to you about. It is very, very, very, VERY important. I'll meet you at a game shop in Mountain Glenn around 1 o'clock called The King of Games. You can find it on the GPS function on your scroll. We'll talk during lunch. I love you._

 _Love, Dutch_

Yang smirked at Ruby's note and said "Ooooo! A date." Ruby's face turned red and got upset with Yang and try to form sentences, but it is incomprehensible due to her embarrassment. Weiss rolled her eyes and examined the roses. She sees both red, lavender and white roses and said "Hmm. Red roses symbolize love, lavender means love at first sight and white roses symbolize innocence and purity." She then noticed one particular rose in the bunch and said "Wait a minute," the pulls it out "is this a blue rose?" "Whoa," Yang said in amazement, "that is rare." "But where did he get it?" Blake asked while still amazed at the pristine rose. Weiss then said, "Blue roses have many number of meanings. It can mean love and prosperity, mystery and intrigue, and ambiguity and a sense of surrealism." Zwei was resting on Yang's bed as Ruby covers her face with her red hood. She is completely embarrassed about the whole thing until Blake said "But this is a good thing." The four looked at Blake and are confused at what Blake is trying to say. "It means that he is ready to tell you everything. You know, Merlot's benefactor?" Velvet, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all went "Ooooooohhhh." in unison. Coco then walked in with a small box and said "Oh hey, you girls are- *noticing the beds* Wow! You got actually bunk beds." "Actually," Blake said, "it was Dutch that made them." Velvet looked at the box and got curious. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Huh, oh this? I found it outside our dorm room." Coco explains while setting the box down. "Yeah I was going out to see what kind of shops there are in Mountain Glenn until I tripped over it. I was gonna show you this since it is addressed to you, Velvet." She sets the box down and opens it with all five of them are also curious to see what is inside. Once open, they were taken by surprise on what's inside. "What the..." says Weiss after seeing what is inside. Velvet pulled out a few papers and said "These are costume designs, of me." The other girls grabbed a few papers and see Velvet in all sorts of outfits. "Hey," Ruby began, "these are from that contest of the show about us." Coco showed Velvet one of them and said, "Look at this one. This one makes you look like your from Vacuo. Weiss showed Velvet another one and said, "Look at this one from...AiynSedai, this one hides your ears." **[Go to google images to see that one.]** Coco then smirks and came up with an idea. She puts all the papers back and said "Come on Velvet, let's get you some new outfits." as she picks up the box. They both walked out with Velvet looking a little nervous, but she is glad to hang out with Coco.

"Speaking off," Blake started off, "we should get ready for, as Winter would put it, 'intelligence gathering'." Weiss just rolled her eyes with Yang saying, "Blake," she puts her hand on her shoulder, "leave the bad jokes to me alright?" Coco came back with her head poking out the door and said "Oh, and we would like to help you guys too." And goes back to Velvet. Ruby noticed a paper that slipped out and picks it up. "Hey," she said while looking at it, "this outfit from RAFstoryart makes her look like Shiroe from the first universe we went." **[Go to google images to see.]**

* * *

Outside of Vale/12:00 n

In the forest close to Vale, Qrow was investigating the site where the creature was to find out where did it go. However, Qrow wasn't alone. Traveling with him is Geralt the Witcher who uses his tracking skills to help out as a request from Ozpin. While examining the area, Qrow was on a tree to survey the land until he shouted at Geralt. "Find anything?!" Geralt was using his witcher senses to examine the tracks on the ground. Qrow jumps down and said "Hey, buddy. Did you hear me?" "Quiet!" Geralt shouted, "I'm working here." Geralt examined the tracks and said, "Hmm. There was a fight here. A fight between what appears to be a bear, very large. And the other tracks seem to be a wolf walking on it's hind legs. Might be a Beowolf." "Do you always talk to yourself when hunting?" Qrow asked. Geralt just glared at Qrow as he stood back up. He then looked to his left and said, "Come on. Let's go." and walked off. Qrow shook his head and just follows Geralt. They later come across a cave where the Beowolf tracks end.

They both looked at the cave with Qrow saying, "Is this it?" "The tracks end here so possibly, yes." Geralt took a dose of Cat while Qrow uses a flashlight to navigate through the darkness. Geralt looked at the wall and said, "Looks like something was ripped off the walls here." "I agree." Qrow pointed at his flashlight on the walls and noticed it too. "It appears to be that Dust crystals were here and ripped out by sheer force. This must be where that thing gets its Dust supply." "We must be close." Geralt pulls out his steel sword and ready to cast a sign along with Qrow ready his weapon. Geralt's medallion was trembling, a huge source of power was detected. They walked further and further in until, they reached a dead end. Qrow puts his weapon away and said "Huh. Looks like a dead end." Geralt examines the area and said "Looks like something was here judging how the dirt was disturbed." Qrow took a drink from his flask and said with disappointment, "Well, whatever was here, it's gone now."

Qrow turned back a few steps only to turn his head towards Geralt and said "You coming or what?" Geralt the puts his sword away and follows Qrow, yet took one last look before heading out. As they exit out of the cave, something raised from the ground back at the dead end. "That was too close."

* * *

Beacon Academy/11:58 am

Penny was walking down the hallway by herself, showing no emotional expressions what-so-ever. She come across Ironwood talking to Linkara. She stops for a moment and watches the two having a conversation. Then the two men walked away. As soon as they are out of sight, she started to stuttered, "H-h-h-h-h-h-he is here." Her body started twitching with the sound of electrical sparks for a few seconds. She then regains her composure with a sinister smile and eyes glowing red then said with a more sinister whisper, "Finally, I may have my revenge."

* * *

Beacon Academy Cafeteria/12:01 pm

Stewie was walking by Pyrrha until she noticed and said "Oh, hey, Stewie!" Stewie turns around and said "Oh hey. What do you want?" Pyrrha kneeled down and said, "Listen. I may need your help with something." "Uh-huh." "I was wondering if you can help me with learning about taking care of a baby?" Stewie raised an eyebrow and said "Say what now?" Pyrrha then looked nervous and tells Stewie, "The truth is, I am planning on having children so I may need some experience in taking care and raising a child. Since you are a 1-year-old, I was wondering if you would help me. We don't have talking babies here but you could give me some advice."

Stewie thought about it for a moment and said "Sure, why not." "Really?!" Pyrrha got excited to learn how to take care of children. She hugs Stewie and said "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She the started to smell something and said "What is that awful stench?" as she lets go. "Okay, first lesson is changing a diaper. Right now."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Field Trip to Mountain Glenn**

Beacon Academy/RWBY Dorm/12:05 pm

The four huntresses-in-training got their alternative outfits on and prepare for a little trip to the newly restored Mountain Glenn. After Ruby finishes strapping on the red laces of her shoes, she jumped down from her bed and said excitedly, "Alright, guys! Let our investigation begin!" with her left arm raised with excitement. Weiss sarcastically said "Glad you are taking this so seriously." Yang looked at Weiss and said "Oh, come on! We've got a plan! ...For the most part." "Right!" Ruby looks at her teammates and said, "Does anybody remember what to do?" Weiss however, looked out the window and said "First, we need to address the monkey outside our window." The other three looked and see Sun, hanging upside by his tail outside their window. Blake casually waved and smiled, "Hey, Sun. We were expecting you." Sun chuckled and said "Yeah well...wait, you were expecting me?"

Weiss: "And Neptune. He's on the edge of the building isn't he?"

Sun was surprised to hear that and looked at Neptune with the four girls leaning out of the window to see him. Neptune wave and smiled and said " 'Sup?" Ruby then said "Let me guess, you have your ways on how you get up here." Neptune said "That is correct." He looks down and nervously, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

They all stand in a circle as Ruby tells everyone her plan. "Alright, Neptune and Weiss will take the mines to see what is the UKDC is up to. Blake and Sun-"

Yang: "Why can't I get a date on a mission?!"

Sun: "Wait, Ruby has a date too?"

Blake: "Long story."

"Ahem. Anyway, Blake and Sun gets to investigate a secret meeting by the warehouse district. Yang, you get to investigate and get information with Coco and Velvet while shopping at the same time."

Sun & Neptune: "Wait, what?"

"As for me, I'll get whatever information I can get from Dutchy."

Yang snorted and said "Dutchy?" Ruby angrily yelled, "Shut up!" Sun then chuckles and said "Wait, you're investigating Dutch? Why? The guy is awesome." "Yeah," says Neptune standing up in defense, "that guy knows how to have fun. Not only that, *he reaches for his pocket* he was nice enough go give me *pulls a card from his pocket* this!" The members of Team RWBY take a closer look at the trading hard and see that it is purple with a white three-headed dragon with blue eyes, along with 12 yellow stars in orange orbs at the top and the title says 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. Weiss said in confusion "A trading card?" "That's correct," says Neptune acting all happy, "this is one of the rarest cards ever from the card game Duel Monsters. Dutch searched a lot of game shops to find this card as a gift for me." Sun reached into his pockets, "That's not all," he said while pulling out a deck of cards, "he gave us a few decks as a token of friendship. Plus he taught us how to play." Both of the boys put their cards away with Ruby saying, "Now I wanna play."

Weiss got angry and annoyed to the point where she punches Ruby's right shoulder. Ruby moaned in pain while saying, "Ow, ow, ow." Velvet and Coco walked in and Coco said cheerfully "Okay, we're ready!" The two noticed Ruby in pain and Velvet asked, "What happened?" "Nevermind," says Weiss still annoyed, "let's just go." They all walked out until they come across Penny just standing there in the hallway. "Penny!" Ruby cheerfully shouted and gives her a hug. Penny just stands there emotionless and not returning Ruby's hug. "How have you been?" "I am fine." Penny responded with no emotion. The other members of Team RWBY looked concern along with Velvet and Coco, who already know Penny's a robot. Ruby also looked concern and asked, "Are you sure?" "I am fine." again, Penny responded showing no emotion. Ruby lets go and just say "O-kay." Penny then asked "Are you afraid?" Everyone winced at what Penny said and Ruby just said "Um, no. Why?"

"Just asking." the emotionless robot replied. "O-okay then, see you later." and the group just walked past her with Neptune whispering to Weiss, "I think there IS something wrong with her." Weiss whispered back, "Yeah, I know. Why should we be afraid? Are we supposed to?" Yet Penny can hear their whispers. As the group fade from Penny's sight, her eyes turn red and angrily whispered, "You should be."

* * *

Mountain Glenn Subway/12:47 pm

Team RWBY, Velvet, Coco, Sun, and Neptune arrived at the subway station under Mountain Glenn. Ruby was looking at her scroll to locate the King of Games shop before saying later to Weiss and Neptune, who are heading towards the mines. As the group exits the subway, they were at awe on how the city looks. It was highly more advance than Atlas by decades. Possibly centuries. "Wow." they all went as they see extremely tall skyscrappers with monorails going through them, holographic security guards at designated areas, and has a very unique style. **[Think Gotham City from Batman Beyond mixed with the technology and architect from Mass Effect, Halo, and Stargate: Atlantis.]** Yang said while still amazed, "Those Menagerie guys know their stuff." Ruby sees a group of people with highly advance weapons and turns into a 2-D floating chibi while being excited "Ohmygosh, sis! Thatgirlhasalaserrifle! *gasps* Andthatkid'sgotagatlingplasmacannonthatcanturnitnoagiantsledgehammer!" As she tries to get closer, Yang pulls her little sister's hood back to normal with Ruby saying "Ow, ow, ow! Again." The group chuckles and Yang said while Velvet was taking pictures, "Easy there, little sis. Don't forget why we are here."

Ruby thought about and realized why they're here and said "Oh! Right!" Blake sarcastically said while chuckling, "Our leader, everybody." Ruby looked at the group and said "Okay! Lets start the investigation!" as she raised her right fist in the air with everyone saying "Yeah!" as they raised their fists as well. After that, they all split up. While traveling through the settlement that could be a city for all I know; Yang, Coco, and Velvet looked at all the shops. Yang then noticed a building that specialize in the Animus machine. She also sees a little ad that says 'All records from your experience will be kept confidential from the public. Privacy guaranteed!' Yang rubbed her chin and is considering going in. However, Velvet shouted "Hey, Yang! Come on!" Yang snapped out of it and looked at the two. Coco shifted her sunglasses down a little and said "Come on, girl. We got stuff to do." "Oh, right, coming!"

* * *

Mountain Glenn/King of Games Shop/12:59 pm

Ruby has arrived at the game shop where she is supposed to meet Dutch. She went inside and sees a very familiar phoenix, dragon, and sun on a green banner in the back along with a sticker on the register. She looks around and see all sorts of trading card booster packs and decks, miniatures, assortments of paint and brushes, and some board games on the shelves. Not only that, there are also a few video games as well. Ruby looks around to see where her fox boyfriend, yet she doesn't see him. A pair of hands covered her eyes with a familiar voice saying, "Guess who?" Ruby smiled and answered, "Hello, Dutch." Dutch removed his hands over Ruby's eyes which allows her to turn around and gave each other a hug. Dutch was happy to see Ruby, but Ruby does look a little sad. Sad about not being truthful to him and her heart is conflicted.

They let go and Dutch noticed the sad look on Ruby's face and asked, "Ruby, is something wrong?" Ruby puts on a smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Dutch pats Ruby's head and said "Anyway, I have something for you. It's a present." Dutch reached into his bag as Ruby gets excited on what it is. What Dutch pulled out is a box titled: 'Duel Monsters Starter Deck: Elemental Heroes!' Dutch blushes and said, "You said that you always wanted to be a hero so, I bought you a deck on super heroes. I hope you like it." Ruby grabbed the box and said, "Like it? I love it! Thank you!" Happy was holding her new deck close to her face and Dutch was happy that she likes it. However, their happy moment was brought to an end with Ruby's stomach growling. They both chuckled then laugh till Dutch said, "Come on, I still owe you lunch. Plus I know a good place." And so, they have exited the store.

* * *

Mountain Glenn Mine/1:08 pm

Weiss and Neptune found a way into the mines that lay far beneath the city. They snuck their way into the vents with Weiss taking the lead with her scroll lighting the way and Neptune just behind her. And boy is he enjoying the view. They then stopped at some conjunction that is big enough for them to stand in. Weiss brushes off any dust off of her skirt and Neptune brushes his shoulders. Neptune noticed a light and pointed out, "Hey, what's that?" They approach the light and see a vent and looked through. What they see are bizarre looking robots that they have never seen before. They are actually KM1 Mining Droids, Spelunker Probe Droids, Mining Droid Mk. IIs, and Excavator Droids Mk. IIs **[Go to Star Wars Wikia to see what they look like]**. Weiss manage to get a good glance at them and said "Never seen robots like those. They look...kinda advance." Then the foreman (a deer faunus) walked in to inspect his new robots. Then a strange figure wearing red armor and black tattered clothes and said "What do you think?" "Who is that guy?" whispered Neptune but Weiss just shushed him.

"These robots that Merlot provided are pretty good. Yet we can only use these in dangerous sections of the mine, right?" Darth Wraithius said "Yes, we cannot have your workers die on duty should we? That would be bad for the UKDC's first time being the leading source of all Dust mining."

Foreman: "Hahaha! True that! But why would Merlot help us?"

Darth Wraithius waved his hand in front of the Foreman's face and said, "You will not ask anymore questions." The foreman then repeat what he said with his tone sounding like he's hypnotize. "I will not ask anymore questions." He waved his hand again and said "You have work to do, get to it." "I have work to do and I'll get to it." The foreman walked out of the room with Darth Wraithius exiting the other way. Neptune whispered, "Okay, what just happened?" Weiss then whispered, "Did he just use some sort of mind control semblance? And who was that guy?"

* * *

Mountain Glenn Warehouse District/1:15 pm

Sun and Blake made their way towards the warehouse district to investigate the a secret meeting that is going to happen. However, they came way too early. The meeting doesn't start until it is night. While walking down the road, they see members of the Templar's Church guarding one specific warehouse. They are soldiers armed with assault rifles at warehouse 13. Sun noticed the number and said "Why does it always have to be that number?" Blake tells Sun to shush it. Then they see someone dressed in green that they have seen before. Blake whispered, "Is that, Pepper?" "Pepper Mint? What is she doing here?" Sun asked. Pepper noticed the two faunus spying from the corner of one of the buildings. She waves hi to them and Sun said with irritation, "Oh great, she sees us." It was disappointing, but Blake then thought, ' _Maybe we can use her to our advantage._ ' "Follow me." she says, "I have an idea." They approach the green wearing deer faunus and Pepper speaks with a cheery tone, "Hey guys! What brings you out here?" Blake then asked, "We were exploring. But why are you out here?"

Pepper: "Oh! I volunteered to help out since both the Templar's Church and the Temple of the Jade Dragon are having a meeting here."

Sun: "So is there a way for us to get in?"

Blake gave Sun a disapproval stare and Pepper responded, "It's actually meant for members of both factors only and people who have joined. I am a member of the Jade Dragon. But the Templar's Church is accepting new members right now, you can join them if you like. The Jade Dragon are more...selective when recruiting members. The Church however, are always open to new recruits in the fight against Grimm." Blake smiled and said, "Thank you. We'll see you tonight. But I have a question." "Go ahead." "Where do we find the Church? It's our first time here."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, 20 chapters! Leave a review to let me know what you guys think.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.O?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seriously, tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Arkos Parenting Plan  
**

Beacon Academy/Lecture Hall/1:14 pm

Pyrrha was sitting on a chair and taking notes with Chizuru Naba- Wait, what happened to Stewie? Oh wait, there he is. Right behind the desk next to Chizuru. "As you can see," she explains while pointing out the different stages of pregnancy, "the nipples are formed first before the genitals-" "Oh yeah," Stewie interrupts, "not to mention that's the state where insanity starts." Stewie explains his time inside his mother's womb. But since Stewie is from another universe where baby's talk, Pyrrha decided not to take notes from Stewie anymore. Because of a certain incident where Stewie tries to kill her so she can be prepared when her child tries to murder her like what Stewie used to do. Who the hell puts a grenade in a dirty diaper and tosses it? Anyway, Jaune enters the room and says "Hey there- *notices the drawings on the board as he approaches Pyrrha* what is going on?" Pyrrha got up and said in delight, "Oh you're here! Come sit next to me." Jaune was confused on what's going on as he takes his seat. Jaune then asked Pyrrha, "Sooooo, what is going on?" as he then opens his soda. Pyrrha then answered, "That is because..." Jaune then drinks his soda with Pyrrha finishing, "I want to have a daughter."

Jane: *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT! cough, cough, cough, cough, cough* "WHAT?!" **[Thank you, lucky1717123]**

Chizuru: "Ahem, we're in a middle of class."

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and said, "Excuse us!" and drags Pyrrha out of the classroom. Outside, in the hallway, Jaune desperately plead to Pyrrha, "Please tell me you're not pregnant!" Pyrrha smiled and said "No, I'm not. But it is best to be prepared just in case. You did broke TWO condoms, right?" Kirito & Asuna were walking down the hall while holding Yui's hands and Asuna asked "What is going on?" Jaune and Pyrrha then noticed them and Pyrrha asked, "Hey Asuna, what's it like to have a family?" "Pyrrha!" The three winced at Pyrrha's question and Asuna said, "Well, the truth is that Yui is adopted when we were stuck in SAO. Yui is actually an A.I. from that game." Kirito then said, "We were trying to bring both the virtual world and the real world together so that way we can be together with Yui." Pyrrha then got interested and said "I see, but you three are together here in this world." Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade appeared with Haruhi being enthusiastic and glad to be in a new world. She stops and asked the five, "Hey what's going on?"

Jaune, a little upset, says "Well Pyrrha here wants to start a family with me and-" A flash of light then appeared and Haruhi and her SOS Brigade disappears without a trace. ...Wait, what?

Jaune: "What just happened?"

Asuna: "And what was that light?"

Kirito: "Where did they go?"

Hang on I need to ask the Scientist on what the fuck is happening.

* * *

 **The Void/Laboratory**

Hey, Scientist! Can you tell me what just happened. " **I...I'm not sure. Hold on let me check.** "

Few Minutes Later... " **Don't do that!** "

" **Okay, I got something. Apparently Universe 344-90W has rejected them from existence and they are back in their own universe with their memories erased.** " But how or why? " **My best guess is that it has something to do with Haruhi and those close to her. Something inside her subconscious mind caused something that pulls them back into their own reality, as if it was a dream.** " Will it happen to the other...characters? " **Not sure, but we should have the Multiversal Controller maintain their existence in that reality. Oh and those portals that opened up over Forever Fall Forest, I detected some residual demonic energy. Yet there is something familiar about it. I have seen this type of demonic energy before but I can't remember.** " That's because you're a madman that wants to experiment rather than do the work. " **What was that?** " Oh, nothing.

Anyway, I'm gonna go back and check on the little fox that is with Ruby for a bit. " **Isn't this chapter called Parenting Plan or something?** " I'm just gonna skip it since Linkara is gonna scan and explained something similar to what you just explained.

* * *

 **Chapter 21.5: A Stranger's Secret  
**

Mountain Glenn/Outside the Restaurant/1:18 pm

Ruby and Dutch exited out of a fancy, oriental-style restaurant and walked down the street. Both of them feel awkward during lunch and barely spoke a word. Because it is the first time any of them have gone on a date. While walking down the sidewalk, Dutch spoke nervously "I really like your outfit. It looks...great on you." "Oh," she responded, "thank you." They are holding hands until they stop at the corner at an intersection. Ruby lets go of Dutch's hand and said "Okay, we need to talk. I appreciate the fact that you made our beds and all. Which I am thankful for, but you said you have something important to talk about." Before Dutch can say anything, he noticed a truck was about to hit a girl that was chasing a ball.

Dutch immediately ran between them as the child shield herself with her ball. Dutch's hair turned white, developed three tails, and eyes glow in a fiery blue right before he stops the truck with his hands. The ground beneath Dutch cracked with a few pebble pieces crumbled up in the air as the rear of the truck gets lifted into the air and crashes back down. Ruby was terrified and uncertain on what just happened as her eyes are wide-open on what just happened. "Dutch...?" Dutch looked at the child and asked, "Are you okay?" The child just nodded and was surprised to see what happened. Dutch looked at the driver and said "Are you alright?" The driver was scared but nodded, "Uh-huh...I think." Dutch looks back at Ruby, who has a frightened expression on her face as a bunch of bystanders murmured to each other as they try to understand what just happened.

Dutch ran up to Ruby and grabbed her hand as they entered the alleyway. While running from the crowd, a bunch of nerualyzer-like devices appeared and flashed everyone's face. To erase their memories on what they witnessed. Dutch and Ruby ran towards an intersection of the alleyway where they meet two Neo-White Fang soldiers. "Halt!" The soldiers pointed their guns at Ruby, but Dutch intervenes. He waved his hand at them and said "There is nothing to see here." The soldiers lowered their weapons and stand in attention.

Soldiers: "There is nothing to see here."

Dutch: "You will go back on patrol and report that everything is fine."

Soldiers: "We will go back on patrol and report that everything is fine."

Dutch: "Move along."

Soldier 1: "Move along."

Dutch and Ruby ran past them until they reached what appears to be a safe, and private sanctuary in the alley. They catch their breaths and Ruby exasperated, "Okay, you need to tell me what is going on! What did you just do and how did you do that?! And what did you just do to those soldiers?! And your hair! *looks at Dutch's three tails* Why do you have three tails?! And why are your eyes blue?!" Dutch sighs, "Ruby, this is what I was supposed to tell you. But first, I need to be in my true form." A green glow was shun as Dutch gets smaller, younger, and appears to be wearing a white kimono. "You see," he laments in his childish voice, "I'm not a faunus, nor am I from Remnant and I'm actually 12." Dutch stares sadly at Ruby who is now completely astonished by Dutch's secrets. "Oh."

* * *

Fabric Shop/1:12 pm

Coco and Velvet were looking at some of the fabrics for new outfits for Velvet. They were examining a blue cotton fabric with Velvet having second thoughts, "I don't know, Coco. I think red would look better." Coco was also thinking the same thing, "Maybe you're right." She turns around to ask Yang. "What do you think Ya-" Yang was nowhere in sight. "Yang? Yang!" There was a note attached to Coco's bag. She opened it and reads the note. Velvet was getting worried. "What does it say?" she asked, worried about what happened to Yang. "Well, according to this note, Yang went to that animus place. She said to go on without her."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: No More Lies**

Alleyway/Where We Last Left Off...

Dutch has revealed to Ruby his true form, much to Ruby's surprise. She was expecting him to be a robot like she did with Penny in one of those discs, but this was different. Still astonished, Ruby then started to speak. "I-I don't get it. Dutch, j-j-j-just what are you?" Dutch lets out a sigh and starts explaining. "Well first, my name isn't Dutch Lycorise. My real name is Arthur Ryugamine Draco-Kitsune. I am the 20th heir to the throne of the Grand Empire, so that basically makes me a prince." "Wait, you're a prince of a what?" Ruby is having a hard time trying to process what the three-tailed fox prince says. Arthur continues on, "And to answer to 'what am I?', I am a sub-species of being called yokai known as a kitsune. Long story. But if you are going to ask what is the Grand Empire, it is a universal empire that has spread across over five-hundred galaxies in my home universe." Ruby placed her hand on her head and said, "I need to sit down." "Here, let me help you." With just a snap of his fingers, he created a comfy red chair for Ruby to sit on. "I...I find this hard to believe that I've been dating a 12-year-old alien from another universe. And it's a prince." Ruby sat down hard on the chair. Still trying to process everything that is going on.

However, she then remembers, "Wait, you said you have 19 siblings? Why do I have this feeling that I know this before?" The prince sat on Ruby's lap and hold her hand. "It's okay, we are not gonna harm you or anyone on Remnant. The truth is that...I hate lying. I always feel guilty whenever I lie." He places Ruby's hand on his cheek, feeling her warmth. "I'm sorry for always lying, Ruby. It's just that it is something I have to do. I was sent here as a herald to spy on this planet and submit a report to my mother. The empress. The reason why we are interested in this planet is because the substance you called 'Dust' is very useful. The empire is planning on using it to terraform planets in a matter of days rather than decades. Even with our advance technology, it takes a long time for planets to support life." Ruby stated, "But Dust doesn't work outside our planet. We tried that a long time ago." Arthur placed his head on Ruby's chest, "True, but we found a way to have them work outside of your planet. Plus we found a way to have terraformed planets create it." Ruby was starting to feel a little guilty that she wasn't honest with him as well.

"Du- I mean, Arthur," she speaks in a guilty tone, "there is something I should tell you. I haven't been honest either." "You were asked to spy on me and take advantage by order of Ironwood and Ozpin." Ruby was taken by surprise that Arthur knows about it as her eyes widen with shock. "The truth is," Dutch speaks while hugging his first love, "I don't care. I really do love you Ruby. I don't care if you take advantage of my feelings. Because you are the first person I have fallen in love with." Ruby's hands were shaking as she hugs him and started crying. She was feeling guilty and squeezes the little kitsune tightly, as if relieved of a major burden that is lifted from her shoulders. Her scroll started ringing. It was Jaune. She answers while sobbing, "Not now, I'm an emotional wreck!" and hangs up the scroll.

Back at Beacon Academy, Jaune was looking at his scroll with an awkward look and said "Ooooo-kay." "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm not gonna call Ruby for a while. Or any other member of her team for at least an hour or two." "Huh?"

Back in the alleyway, Ruby is comforted by Arthur and stops crying. After a while, Ruby apologizes for taking advantage and she was in love with him, or Dutch. The boy just smiled and said "It's okay." as he rubs her cheek gently. "However, there is one question I would like to ask you." "What?" she said in confusion after drying her tears. The prince got down on one knee while holding her hand. "Will you be my princess? We can have our own fairy tale ending together and live happily ever after." Ruby was unsure about the boy's proposal as she just stands there thinking about it. "I...um...I-" The boy lets go and smiled "That's okay, it's a lot to process right now. I'll let you think about it. Oh!" Arthur pulled out a green plastic booklet with the same phoenix, dragon, and sun on it and said "Here. This is the Historical Records of the Empire. If you want to know more about it, just press play inside of it and it will tell you everything. Oh, and you can show it to Ironwood and Ozpin if you like." Arthur then takes on his Dutch Lycorise disguise and kissed Ruby on the lips then said "Toodles!" and runs off. Ruby pressed her fingers on her lips and feels...happy.

* * *

Mountain Glenn Mines/1:45 pm

Weiss and Neptune went to the foreman's office through the vents to find some sort of information on what is going on. They jumped out of the vent with Weiss first and Neptune second. Luckily, no one was around to hear them come in. Or see Neptune's epic fail as he slipped and landed face first on the wall. Weiss rolled her eyes at Neptune's mistake and walks off to the terminal. Good news is that the terminal is on and doesn't require a password since it is already logged in. After Neptune recovers, he asked nervously "So Weiss, after all of this is over, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Now? Really? You could've just asked while on the fucking...never mind, forget it! Weiss was checking over a few files but answered "Yes, I would go to the dance with you."

Neptune: "I think that...Really? *gets excited* That's great! *then acts cool* I mean, that's wonderful."

Weiss: "Right now I need to- *the computer bings* Hold on, there's something here."

Weiss opens a file and reads, "It says that they are also mining all kinds of ore down here. Iron, copper, magnesium. This place is doesn't just mine Dust. They are mining these metals for a little extra cash for Merlot. Guess that makes sense since Merlot doesn't use Dust for their technology. But why would they support the United Kingdoms Dust Company?" As Weiss continues to check the computer, Neptune started to feel sympathetic and said, "Hey Weiss, I heard about what happened to your family's company and...I just want you to know-" "That is enough!" Weiss snapped at Neptune while searching. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to talk about it right now." Weiss then founds an icon on the screen. It was a green square with a flaming phoenix being wrapped by a silver dragon under a bronze sun. A symbol that she has seen many times before. She clicks on it and it is password protected. "Dammit!" she bangs her fist on the desk.

Neptune leans over and says "What's wrong?" He noticed the icon and said "Man, that symbol is all over the place." "But what does it mean?!" Weiss snarled in frustration. She took a deep breath to calm down and said "Looks like we hit a dead end here." Weiss walks away from the terminal to enter the vents with Neptune asking, "Can you tell me what is going on?" "...Classified."

* * *

Outside of the Templar's Church Cathedral/1:39 pm

"Holy Dust," says the impressed monkey faunus, "this place is huge!" "That's the whole point of a cathedral." Blake pointed out. They both entered inside and see a huge hall with large rows of pews on each side and the Templar's symbol on the altar. But what really got their attention is a silver womanly figure wearing robes and a hood with a golden halo over her head and white marble wings as if she is some holy deity. However, it appears the statue has ears of a fox and nine-tails. Then they noticed the green banner behind her with the same phoenix, dragon, and sun. "Man, that symbol is all over the place." says Sun. "Yeah," Blake says while growing suspicious, "just what does it mean?" They both noticed a man dressed as a priest handing out white hoods and angelic masks to the new recruits and says "Peace be with you." as he hands them out. Yet Blake also noticed the man is handing out envelopes. ' _Are those invitations?_ ' Blake thought. ' _We have to get our hands on them._ ' She looked at Sun and nodded her head. "I'm on it." he whispered and use his thieving skills to get his hands on a few hoods, masks, and invitations without getting caught.

The reason is that they don't want anybody to know who they are as they are trying to infiltrate the secret meeting. Sun managed to grab them and sneaks back to Blake without anybody noticing. "Well, at least those thieving skills were put to actual good use for once." Blake smiled to Sun. They exited out with the items hidden in Blake's chest. (With Sun having dirty thoughts.) "Why are we doing this?" Sun asked. Blake smiled at Sun and said, "I'll explain along the way."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Further From the Truth**

 **The Dark Void/Laboratory**

So, any luck? " **Still nothing. I sent in a few probes to investigate, but these beings are more elusive than the creatures outside. But at least we now know that the empire does indeed have an interest in this universe. Yet I wonder if he is telling the whole story. The empress of the Grand Empire must be keeping her true objective from her son.** " " _ **Doesn't matter.**_ _ ** Long as they can't find us, we should be safe. However, the plan will ensure her demise before she can discover this location and will have the creatures wreck untold destruction across the multiverse.**_" However, the Creator is still in his chambers. Come to think of it, do you think there is a connection between him and...HER? " **I don't know. We have to wait and see for the time being.** "

* * *

Mountain Glenn Mine/2:03 pm

Weiss and Neptune try to get out of the mines but took a wrong turn. They climbed their way towards some room and found a bunch of 5 feet tall by 8 feet wide steel crates with drawers. "What is this place?" Neptune asked while looking around in the dimly-lit room. Weiss reads one of the labels that says, 'Mountain Glenn Treasury'. Then she reads the next few that says, 'Research Funds', 'Donations', and 'Menagerie Treasury'. Weiss then opens the drawer and both her and Neptune were surprised to what they see. "Holy molly," says the surprised blue-haired teen, "there is a lot of lien here!" "But how did they get this much?" Weiss then looks around and wonders, "Just what is this place?" They look around and noticed more giant crates with labels that are going to different places until they found three people working on a machine. It is Jefferson, White, and Tyrian? Guess they got new jobs afterwards. Weiss and Neptune hid behind one of the crates and listen to their conversation while making some adjustments.

Jefferson: "Isn't this a little weird?"

Tyrian: "What do you mean?"

Jefferson: "I mean we are converting money from another universe into lien and we are getting paid A LOT!"

Neptune just stood there confused with Weiss thinking to herself, ' _Wait, did they say another universe?_ '

White: "Come to think of it, yeah. It is weird, but we are getting rich."

Jefferson: "Well to me it is weird. First we were organizing those so-called artifacts from another planet and now we are converting some space cash into our own currency. Which is a lot apparently. I mean 1 credit equals to 10 million lien. Yikes!"

Tyrian: "Yeah, well, don't care. I have a kid to feed and with the amount I'm getting paid. It's enough to get a penthouse apartment here in Mountain Glenn. Plus, thanks to the high pay and short work schedule, I get to spend as much time as I want with my baby girl. What are you guys gonna do with your big pay checks?"

Jefferson: "For me, I have a girl back home that I'm gonna ask her the big question."

White: "Seriously?! Well congratulations then! As for me, I'm going to buy myself a home in Mistral. Since both Mistral and Menagerie are working together now, I can get to settle down and open a shop maybe."

Jefferson: "Although I have a bigger question."

Tyrian: "Why aren't there any cameras down here?"

Jefferson: "Exactly!"

White: "They haven't installed them yet because they were busy with some of the stuff upside. They're gonna install them tomorrow from what I heard."

As they continue to talk and doing work on the machine, Neptune grabs Weiss and whispered "Let's get outta here." And the both sneak off into the vents to tell the others. On the way out, Weiss then thought ' _Just what the hell is going on?_ '

* * *

Mountain Glenn/2:51 pm

Sun and Blake meet Coco and Velvet in front of an Animus building. Waiting for Yang to come out for a while. Sun asked the girls, "So what does this Animus thing do again?" "Well according to this," Velvet says while looking at her scroll, "the Animus takes the person's genetic material and reads genetic memory into an external screen into three dimensions. So basically, it lets you see through the eyes of your ancestors or your parents before you are conceived." Blake has a very good idea why she would use the Animus. However, the others are trying to figure out why Yang would do so. But before long, Yang came out of the building with the look of shock on her face. The four ran up to her with Coco asking, "What happened?" "I...I just witnessed my own birth through my mother's eyes." ...Sorry, what?

Blake: "You just what?"

Everyone was wincing at what Yang just said. "What was it like?" Coco asked while being a little disturbed. "I...I can't...I don't..." "Yang! It's okay, you don't have to tell us." says the comforting cat faunus. Yang was feeling something in Blake's shirt. "What is in your shirt?" asked the blonde brawler. "Oh!" Blake pulled out the hood and masks to show them and tell the others what they are about to do. Not long later, Ruby appears on the scene with a blissful look on her face as she spins around towards the five huntsmen. "Um, Ruby," Yang growing concern, "are you okay?" Ruby looked at them and said in a delightful tone, "Why hello everyone. It is a wonderful day for love isn't it?" They just stared at her awkwardly until Weiss and Neptune came. "Guys!" Neptune approached with excitement, "You all would not believe some of the stuff we saw." Weiss was looking at the helpless romantic Ruby and asked, "What's up with Ruby?" Then noticed the little booklet she is holding tightly close to her chest. "What's that?"

"Oh," Ruby says, "darling gave this to me in order to understand what is going on."

SNBWYCV: "Darling?!"

Yang then slaps Ruby in the face and shakes her, telling her little sister to snap out of it. Ruby did, but is angry with her sister for snapping her out of her thoughts. Sun and Neptune were patient enough to go along until Neptune finally asked the question. "Can you guys tell me what is going on?" Sun placed his arm around Neptune's shoulders, "Dude, I'll explain on the way. They all board the subway with Velvet and Coco carrying bags of fabrics and items they got, Sun explained everything to Neptune, and the members of Team RWBY discuss their plan for what is about to transpire tonight. Yet Yang, Blake, and Weiss are more interested in the booklet Ruby was holding tightly like a child holding a teddy bear.

* * *

Beacon Academy/2:41 pm

Angry Joe was walking down the hallway until a big black book hits him in the head. I said a big black book hits him in the head!...Hello?! "Ow! What the hell?" Thank you! He then noticed the book and picked it up to read it. He opened up to a page with something surprising written inside:

 **I  
SEE  
YOU  
LINKARA**

As Joe just stands there confused looking at the book, Linkara walks by and greets Joe. "Hey, Joe! What are you..." Linkara notices the book Joe is holding and recognizes it immediately. "That's the Absent Grimoire! But, how did it get here? Joe, where did you find it?" "I-I don't know, it just fell on my head." Linkara grabs the book to glance through it's pages and said "I thought I lost this book forever. But what is it doing here? Hold on." Joe started to get concern and asked "Linkara, what is it?" "There are some new entries here and...I think we have the answers we are looking for." However, their conversation got interrupted from a scream outside. It was Kenichi running for his life with a tire attached to him by a rope and Akisame riding on it with his whip. "Come on, Kenichi! You have to go faster than that!" the sensei says while whipping the poor disciple pass his limits. Joe chuckles, "Glad I don't have to put up with something like that."

* * *

Merlot HQ Mountain Glenn Branch/Dunkle's Office/3:00 pm

Dunkle was looking over the soul generation unit through the holoscreens until he hears a knock on the door. He immediately turns the screens off and said "Come in." The door opens to reveal Dutch entering the room. "Ah, Dutch," Dunkle gives a delightful greeting, "come on in. I, uh, just going over the specs of that soul generation unit the enenra took from the research site. And I understand you made a spectacle of yourself in public today." Dutch takes a seat and speaks, "Indeed. My reason is that it was an emergency and it couldn't be avoided." Dunkle clears his throat, "Yes I know. But tell me, was that Ruby Rose you were with?" Dutch smiles at the business man, "Yes it was. And just so you know..." his smile turns into anger as he appears to threaten him, "...she is under my protection. Which means..." Pulls a knife out and aimed for Dunkle's throat "...no one is allowed to harm her. Do I make myself clear?" Dunkle started to sweat as he gulps with the knife ready to take his life. He quickly nodded his head and said, "I understand, sir." "Good." He backflips towards his seat and puts the knife away.

Dutch smiles again, "So tell me, are the units ready yet?" "See for yourself." Dunkle pushes a button on his desk and the bookshelf towards their left opens up. Something mechanical was walking out of the secret room. Dutch looks at the mechanical things coming out and said "They will do. Make sure you have them ready when Beacon Academy let their students go out on missions."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Information War  
**

Beacon Academy/3:15 pm

The group returns home for a while with Neptune shock to hear about Team RWBY's adventures and finds it hard to believe. He swore not to tell anyone as long as he gets to go to the dance with Weiss. Blake, Weiss, and Yang also heard how Ruby's date went but she refuse to tell the rest. She does look a little worried though. Coco and Velvet went off to make new outfits. Team RWBY went to Ozpin's Office with Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood waiting. The four approach with Ozpin asking, "So, what did you discover in Mountain Glenn?" Blake was the first to speak, "From what I discover is that two different orders are having a meeting of some kind at a warehouse. Both sides are using it as neutral ground since they don't seem to get along from what I heard. Despite both orders have a seat on the ruling council."

"Not only that," Weiss then spoke next, "we also discover that they are receiving a huge sum of money hidden in the mines. They are converting some currency from another universe into lien." "What?" says Glynda who is shock to hear such news. "So," Ozpin lowers his head, "it's that again." "Not only that," Yang began, "I over heard a few things about some space empire from one of the doctors at the Animus building." She reaches into her pocket and pulled out a green paper with the phoenix, dragon, and sun and showed it to the three. "This is their symbol. It is all over Mountain Glenn in every shop, business building, and practically on everything." Ozpin took the piece of paper and the three examine it. "I see." Ironwood says as he looks like he is about to break something. "So this is their benefactor. Some different dimensional empire from outer space. That would explain some of their technology."

Ruby then approach with the plastic booklet and said nervously, "Here, I got this from Dutch. But, he told me somethings about himself and showed me what he looks like." Ruby's face was looking flushed and Glynda was getting suspicious. "Are you alright, Ms. Rose?" "Well," Ruby acted a lot more nervous, "there is something you should know, but I'm a little embarrassed to say." She was smiling and having her hands on her face. Ironwood was getting impatient and shouted "Tell us now!" This scared her.

* * *

Beacon Academy Library/3:10 pm

Linkara is looking into the new entries inside the Absent Grimoire in the library. While delving into the pages of the mysterious book, the Angry Video Game Nerd approach from behind and asked, "Hey Linkara, whatcha doin'? "Huh? Oh hey, Nerd. I was reading the new entries in this book and I found some information about those so called 'gods' that can manipulate the multiverse." The Nerd became curious and said, "Go on." Linkara then continues to explain, "According to this, they are actually called care-takers of the multiverse. It says that there was only one universe in existence an extremely long time ago. Then everything got fucked up until the survivors created five beings that even the outer gods fear and respect. They are the Controller, Writer, Creator, Watcher, and Scientist. These guys let the Entity absorb everything in order to prevent a greater threat from reaching into every universe that there is."

AVGN: "O-kay, and what does this have to do with what is going on right now?"

Linkara: "Nothing yet, but I think I figure out what happened to RWBY and this planet some time ago. You see, they use beings called Initiates to help monitor and keep an eye on things. Yet the reason why these exist is because if anyone of the care-takers die under mysterious circumstances, some of them go through rituals for each of the specific caretaker."

Yeah he goes on on stuff you guys already know about from the last volume so let's move forward. And the Nerd also say that JAC is in Atlas with Winter to see what it looks like.

Linkara: "So that's what happened. I think I need to see their reports to confirm a few things. Sure wish I had Linksano and Pollo to help out."

AVGN: "Yeah well, shit like this happens and we have to deal with it."

The Nerd got off his seat and said, "Well, I'm gonna see what kind of shitty games they got on this world. Just gonna review them out of habit. You planning on the same with the comics of this world?" Linkara resumes reading and said, "Nah, I'm just gonna continue reading this to see what else I can dig up." "Alrighty then." and the Nerd just walked away. Penny was watching behind the bookshelf with her red glowing eyes through the gap of the shelf. With a sinister smile.

* * *

Ozpin's Office

Ironwood: "He is a what?!"

Glynda: "And a what?!"

Weiss: "He is how old again?!"

Yang: "AND WHAT DID HE ASKED YOU?!" *her red eyes started to appear*

Ruby got startled by the surprised and angry yelling from the teachers and the teammates. Ruby tries to explain the best she could in her scared and nervous state. "W-W-Well he is some sort of sub-species of some beings called yokai called kitsunes a-a-and-" "And he is a prince who's real name is Arthur Ryugamine Draco-Kitsune who is 12-years-old." Blake coming towards Ruby's rescue. Ruby then continued with some confidence, "He is cute in is real form though." Yang, still angry, yelled "AND WHAT DID HE ASKED YOU AGAIN?!" Ruby then lost her nerve yet spoke, "He...um...asked me if...I was willing...to be his...princess." Weiss muttered under her breath, "Wish I wold get my hands on a real prince."

Ruby: "What was that?"

Weiss: "Nothing."

Blake: "Yet isn't he too young to ask that?"

Yang finally calms down and tries to say something, but Ironwood intervenes. "Let us see what is in this little piece of plastic." Before they begin, Angry Joe comes in and say "Hey, hey- what did I step into?" Everyone glares at Joe until Ozpin asked, "Angry Joe, why are you here?" "The reason why is because Linkara asked me to get the reports about Team RWBY's adventures to compare notes on what he discovered." Ozpin gets off his chair and asked, "Joe, do you know what a yokai is?" Joe was confuse on what is going on and just gave out the answer. "Yes." "Then you know what a kitsune yokai is correct?" "Yeah?" "Then care to explain what it is to the rest of us." Joe does his best to explain what a kitsune yokai is to the best of his knowledge. He told them that they are mischievous fox-spirits that are highly attune with magic that are also loyal and faithful. Not only that, they children they produce will also be able to wield magic. That last part made Ruby blush when she was thinking of having kids with adorable fox ears and tails, but Weiss got jealous that Ruby is dating a magical creature that can actually use magic. Not only that, a prince to top it off. "Okay, now then can you please explain what is going on." Ozpin opens up the booklet and speaks in his usual tone, "Guess we are going to find out."

* * *

Hidden Hideout/3:57 pm

Mercury has all the girls at his little workshop to discuss something he has found. "What is it, Merc?" Emerald asked with some annoyance in her voice. "I found something you should all know." he says, "I think I found out how they manage to figure out what we were doing." "Oh," says the sinister Cinder, "do tell." "Actually," he pulls three DVD cases out from his bag, "I'll show you." He tossed the three on the table with each of them labeled 'RWBY' and which volume they are. Neo picked one up and shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Cinder then picked up the third volume. "This actually makes sense." She said calmly, but holds the case in frustration. "Have you watch this?" Emerald asked while holding the other volume. Mercury nodded with his fist clenching so hard that is started to bleed a little. "Well then," Cinder took the DVDs and walked away, "I'll check these out to see how much they truly know." "But Merc has-" SLAP! "I have to see this for myself."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Back to Mountain Glenn  
**

Ozpin's Office/5:51 pm

During the viewing from the booklet, Linkara appears to ask why Joe wasn't getting the reports from Ozpin. Joe explained to him about something big happening on Remnant. I also forgot to mention that they did hear about the SOS Brigades disappearance on the train which I forgot to put in. After watching, Ozpin decided that it is enough for now with Ruby saying why the empire is interested in their planet. Ironwood angrily shouted, "That is bullshit!" Ruby hid behind her sister out of fear from Ironwood's outburst. Ironwood notices how scared she is and calms down and said, "Sorry, but I just find it hard to believe that they came all this way just for that." Glynda then glances through some of the chapters on the booklet while the conversation is still going on. "I don't know." says Linkara, "There could be some truth since this Dust stuff since it is magic in nature. Plus the only true experts we do know is that Salem chick, who is a bad guy by the way, and JAC who is at Atlas." Weiss steps up, "Come to think of it, does anyone know where that woman is or who?" There was a moment of silence in the room. Eerie, uncomfortable silence. Ozpin adjusted his glasses then speaks, "I'm afraid that is classified for now." He adjust his gaze at Blake. "Don't you have a meeting to infiltrate?" Blake widen her eyes in realization how late it is. "Oh! I gotta get goin'!" Blake ran out to the elevator then pulls out her scroll, which was ringing the moment she was going down. She answers, "Hey, Pepper...Sorry, but I didn't get-...Yeah...Yeah...Sorry...Later then. Oh wait, we could hang out...Oh, I see...Alright, catcha later then. Bye." Blake then calls Sun, "Hey Sun, you ready?"

Back in the office, Ozpin then tells the rest of Team RWBY, "You should all go to incase she needs help." Ruby saluted and speaks in an energetic tone "Roger that!" and the three just walked out. Linkara and Joe looked at Ozpin with Linkara asking, "Okay, can we have the reports now?"

* * *

Mountain Glenn Warehouse District/7:01 pm

Blake and Sun were close to Warehouse 13 and noticed some people wearing the hoods and masks they were given. Sun examines his and says, "What's with the masks? I do know why the White Fang worn them before the Neo-White Fang. But I don't get it." Blake also wonders about the masks, but tells Sun "But them on." They wore the masks and hoods along with some cloaks with the Templar symbo- Wait, where did they get those? Must have miss something during the time jump. Oh well, moving on. They enter inside the warehouse with a large crowd of people with their hoods and masks. However, there are those wearing green clothes and hoods with green oriental-style masks as well. On the back was a stage with three types of banners behind the podium. The one on the left is the Dragon, the one on the right is the Templars, and the middle is the Grand Empire symbol. There were monks in the background wearing green robes and have bald heads. But their most noticeable feature is that their mouths are sown shut. There were also some Templar paladins standing in attention as a Templar Preacher enters the stage.

The crowd went quite as the Preacher begins to speak. **[If you want to imagine the preacher sounds like a stero-type of preacher, go ahead.]** "Greetings brothers and sisters of both the Church and the Temple. We are all glad you can make it here tonight. We are all here because we all fight against the darkness that surrounds our kingdoms, engulfing our world. For those here tonight without semblances or weapons for when the time comes to fight. For tonight, we will grant the power to fight!" There was thunderous cheers and fists raised in the air. Sun leaned over and whispered to Blake, "What is he talking about?" "Shhh, we'll find out in a minute." "However," the Preacher spoke again, "in order to do so, we must ask everyone who doesn't have a semblance here to form an orderly line close to the stage." On the rooftop; Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were on the rooftop of the warehouse. Watching events unfold and prepare to help Blake out in a pitch if needed through a small open window. Back at the stage, a man was pushing a cart with a very large wooden crate that is 6x6 feet. "Before we can grant you all this power, is anyone here allergic to bee stings?" Everyone looked around in confusion on why he asked that, but there are a few that raised their hands up. "For those who are, please go to that stand to your left."

There was a stand with Pepper waving, "Hello!" with...why are those bottles glowing green?

Sun: "Why are those bottles glowing green?"

That's what I asked! "You guys have to wait to understand what is going on to get the picture." The crate opened up and revealed a large glass container with unusual glowing green bees. The crowd started to murmur about the bees and why they look like that. Back on the roof, Weiss looked at them with disgust and said "Why are they using bees?" "Yet why are they glowing green?" Yang asked, also curious. Ruby was taking a few pictures with her scroll and is also curious on what the bees are for. Back at the stage, the first person walked up on the stage with the Preacher saying, "These bees are a blessing from the Holy Matriarch of Enlightenment, herself. With these, we can fight against the monsters that plague our world, Grimm and scum alike!" The person who walked up removed his hood and mask to reveal he is a dog faunus with black hair and blue eyes. The Preacher turn to this fellow, "Tell me son, are you ready to receive the blessing of the Matriarch herself?" Blake thought to herself, ' _Who is this Matriarch he is talking about?_ ' "I do." says the boy. The Preacher puts his hand into the glass case and carefully pulled out one bee and asked, "Open your mouth." "...Wait, what?" The Preacher grabbed the boy's jaw to force him to open his mouth and shoved a bee down his throat.

The bee stings the inside of the boy's throat causing him to cough until he feels something. Blue energy swirls around his body as he is lifted a few feet into the air with his eyes and mouth glowing white with shockwaves pulsing the ground. After 10 seconds of witnessing something otherworldly, the energy dissipates and the boy falls on to the ground. "So," the Preacher began to speak, "how do you feel my child." The boy stood up looking at his hands after experiencing something he has never felt before. "I feel...I feel..." he began to smile, "I feel great! I feel so incredibly awesome right now!" Some of the people gathered around the dog faunus with someone asking, "How does it feel? Does it hurt?" "I...It feels like electricity surging through my body! I felt like I went through one hell of a sugar rush! But it is way too hard to explain how it felt! I felt like I went through space and time throughout the cosmos or something like that!" People began to line up eagerly for their new powers with Blake and Sun about ready to exit out until a ninja from the Dragon appeared from a smoke bomb.

He approach the Preacher with everyone trying to figure out what is going on. The ninja only whispers to the Preacher's ear as his eyes widen after hearing what he has to say. The ninja vanished with the Preacher shouting with joy, "Brothers and sisters, I have the most wonderful news! The Holy Matriarch of Enlightenment herself is on her way towards Remnant!" Everyone started to talk to each other to hear the exciting news until something cause a tremor outside the warehouse. Sun and Blake ran outside with the rest of Team RWBY going to the source of the tremor. Blake and Sun ditch their outfits once they are out of sight as everyone was approaching the source with people screaming and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **AN: I'll be gone for a while because I am volunteering for an Easter event where I'm living at. Don't worry, I'll be back soon with some action in the next chapter. And incase you're wondering what is going to happen, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE BECAUSE I KEEP GETTING ASSHOLES ASKING ME QUESTIONS IN MY PRIVATE MESSAGES AND WON'T STOP! WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE BE PATIENT AND WAIT UNTIL WE GET THERE! IT'S LIKE GAME OF THRONES WITH THE WHITE WALKERS, YOU HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE UNTIL THEY GET THERE! GOT IT?! Now then, I'm gonna be gone for a little while but I will continue.  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: HAPPY EASTER! Although not really. It was snowing here and the volunteer thing got canceled for the day. So, here's what you've been waiting for.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A New Grimm?  
**

Mountain Glenn/7:30 pm

Team RWBY and Sun Wukong made their way towards the source of the disturbance as the citizens flee for their lives and sirens blaring with the announcer going, " _Alert! Grimm attack in city! Threat level: Four Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner._ " Once at the source, there was a large cloud of smoke in the way and only see silhouettes fighting in the cloud. They heard someone getting hurt in there and was tossed out screaming like a little girl. It was Neptune who crashed landed in front of Weiss. "Ow." he groaned. Weiss got on one knee and asked, "Are you okay?" Neptune regain his senses and smiled, "I'm better now." There is still noises in the smoke as if a huge battle was going on. As the smoke settles, they finally get to see Sage and Scarlet of Team SSSN fighting something. Now they see some strange Grimm with a head of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex with bull horns with the top part of the head being bone-white with six eyes. The arms are large and bulky with some plating with three claws and a clawed thumb on each hand. The torso is very muscular with bone plating on the chest and parts of it's belly with some on the back with spikes protruding out. It has thirteen black tentacles where the legs are supposed to be with white harpoon-like ends. The creature stands over 20 feet tall with all the huntsmen & huntresses looking at the monstrosity with some of their jaws gaping wide open. "Well..." says Yang standing in place while pointing at the new type of Grimm, "...that is new." The creature then lets out a huge roar that caused all the glass in the adjacent vicinity and forcing the huntsmen-in-training to cover their ears.

After it roared, it looks at his new prey with acidic drool dripping out from it's mouth as they prepare their weapons on this new form of Grimm. Sun screamed, "What the fuck is that thing?!" "I don't know!" replied Ruby, "But we need to kill it before it attracts anymore Grimm." They all rush towards the thing as it tries to impale them with it's harpooned tentacles. Scarlet fired a few shots from his pistol while charging in and tries to slash it with his sword. Sun fires a few rounds with his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang while twirling them. Sage managed to cut down one of the tentacles with his sword in which he shouted "Yes!" But it regenerated as smaller and nasty tentacles sends him flying towards a building. "Ouch." he said after crash landing on the side of the building. Ruby fires with her Crescent Rose to go upward with Blake wall-running up the creature and attack it with everything they got. Weiss fires some shots with her Myrtenaster along side Yang with her Ember Celica. As for Neptune... WHOP! WHOP! He is being treated like a rag doll by the creature's regrown tentacles. Ruby shouted, "ICE FLOWER & BUMBLEBEE!"

Weiss uses her glyph on the barrel of Ruby's Crescent Rose while Blake swings Yang for momentum. "NOW!" Ruby fired a shot right at the creature's head that encased part of it's head in ice with a follow-up attack by Yang who punches the ice while screaming. That attack wounded the creature that causes it to loose half of it's eyes with the rest of Team SSSN following up with their attack. They managed to get the rest of it's eyes as the beast flails around causing some damage. But the damage was minimum with a few Amazo units manage to stop the attack. The police force appeared with a lot of SWAT vans filled with more Amazos appearing on the scene. The Amazos see Weiss using her glyphs through their scanners and identify her along with Ruby who is using her semblance. The first row said, "Access: Weiss Schnee." They created glyphs under their feet to jump up towards the creature. The second row then said, "Access: Ruby Rose." and they all duplicate Ruby's speed and ran towards the thing's tentacles. The two teams watch on a rooftop with the Amazos attacking the creature's wounded head and trying to slice off it's tentacles. Weiss looked at the ones attacking the head and just witnessed something that was unexpected. "Did they just duplicated our semblances?" Ruby also noticed that and said, "I-" Her sentence was interrupted when a bunch of the Amazos were flung into the air as the creature was regenerating. Actually, swarms of snakes that look similar to the black head of a King Taijiu appear where the wounds were. Yang shouted in annoyance, "How the hell are we going to take it down?!"

However, something from the sky attacked it that caused it to fall over. "What was that?!" Sun pointed out as the creature crashed into the ground. Blake sees a figure on the creature's head as the figure jumps high up into the air and landed right behind the eight huntsmen. They all turn around and see a boy with blonde hair with all the spikes pointing downwards, purple eyes, a pair of headphones with a flame logo on each side, wearing a dark blue school uniform with a yellow shirt revealed from the upper unbutton area. The boy smiles and says, "Hey there. Mind telling me why I wasn't invited to this party?" "I know you," says Sage as he recognize the boy, "your Izayoi!" The creature was getting back up with Promethean Knights showing up at the scene with incineration cannons and fire at the monster. Izayoi jumps up and kicks the mighty beast back down while avoiding the explosions. The creature cries out in pain as it gets clobbered by Izayoi along with explosions disintegrate it's body faster than it can regenerate. When the creature stops roaring, the cannons stop firing along with Izayoi stop beating the hell out of it. He jumps up back at Team RWBY and Team SSSN. Izayoi was disappointed. "Man, what a drag." he says while scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping for more of a fight than this. *sighs* This sucks." The eight just stood there completely shock on how he has beaten the creature with ease. Yang started to grin until Blake pulls the back of her black collar and angrily glares at her. As if she is trying to tell her to behave which saddens the blonde brawler who just want to score with the guy. Scarlet said in amazement, "You just took down a giant Grimm." then Ruby shouted with excitement, "That was awesome!"

Yet, their celebration was short-lived as the creature roared again. They look over at the edge of the rooftop as the creature started to get back up. The Angry Video Game Nerd showed up with the Nostalgia Critic who got there by using the window cleaners. They ran up towards the edge to see what is going on. "What the fuck is that?" says the Nerd all confused on what it is. The Critic explains, "It looks like a mix between and eldritch horror and a dinosaur." The Promethean Knights fire again with the Nerd looking at them. "Are those Promethean Knights from the Halo game?"

RWBYSSSN: "...WHAT?!"

The knight's cannons don't seem to phase it anymore. The knights were cut in half by an unknown force. Everyone noticed it then looked at the creature who appears to have something bulging out from it's head. Someone's scroll is ringing as the bulge seems to be pulsating at a slow pace. It was Yang's scroll and the caller was Jaune. She answers with the sound of gunfire, roars, and yelling on Jaune's end. "Jaune, what's happening?" she worries. " _Yang! There are loads of Grimm approaching the city in all directions! There is something wrong with them!_ " "Their monsters, their is supposed to be something wrong with them." " _All of their eyes are glowing blue! Whatever it is, it's luring them in! Nora to the left!_ " then he hung up. The bulge finally popped as the creature disintegrate with black slime splattered all over the street. And from the exploded blemish, the Critic and the Nerd looked with dread at the figure floating out of it. The figure is some-sort of humanoid Grimm with long white hair and long bangs that frames it's face. The coat it appears to be wearing has a large collar that reaches it's ears even when folded back, and is kept closed by a black belt with a white buckle around his waist while the coat has a red lining in the front. The sleeves of it's coat end in white rings in place of normal cuffs, and it appears to be wearing black leather gloves. There is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on it's right forearm. It also appears to be wearing black pants and black knee-high boots, with two white belts wrapped around each boot along with white pauldrons over each shoulder with red markings. Yet it most unique features is having a large, black, feathered wing over it's right shoulder; wearing a white mask with monstrous, cat-like sapphire eyes; and is holding a large sword that is thin yet long that appears to be over eight feet.

Critic: "You've got to be-"

Nerd: "-fucking kidding me!"

They all looked at the two with Ruby asking, "You know that thing?"

Nerd: "It looks just like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII!"

Critic: "How is that possible?!"

* * *

 **AN: Bet you weren't expecting that did ya'?**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Here is another one for you guys. Because I love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Walking Nightmare**

Where We Last Off... **[Cue the music!]**

Nerd: "It looks just like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII!"

Critic: "How is that possible?!"

Announcer: " _Alert! Grimm attack! Threat level: Ten! Please seek shelter immediately in a calm and orderly manner._ "

The figure looked at the rooftop where eleven are standing on. It swings its bone-white sword at the edge of the rooftop that caused it to fall down with everyone on it. Izayoi managed to escape by jumping across to another building with everyone else using their own landing strategies. He then lunges at the thing and punched right through it. However, his arm is jammed in there as he struggles to get it out. "What the-" he got smacked in the face and sent flying far outside of Mountain Glenn and right into the battle where many huntsmen, soldiers, off-worlders and robots fighting against the Grimm trying to invade the city. The other ten get ready for battle against this new Grimm. Team SSSN split up and attack on it's left, right, front, and back but it quickly dodged all of their attacks with Sun & Scarlet trying to fire at it. But they were all knocked aside by the creature. The other six fire their weapons at the thing yet quickly deflects all of their shots until Neptune landed a few shots on it's back. The 'Sephiroth Grimm' turns at Neptune in annoyance and shoots some black slime on him with a swipe of his left hand. Blake throws her Gambol Shroud at the thing's arm and uses the recoil to stab it's hand. Yang charges in along with the Nerd having his power gloves giving off electricity to punch the thing with fire and lightning that cause it to go up in the air.

However, it was flying in the air and swings Blake right into Neptune who managed to free himself. Sun uses his semblance to create two clones of himself that charge right at the thing with Ruby charging at it in mid-air. The Sephiroth Grimm blocks Ruby's attack while taking down the clones with its black slime. Ruby grimaces and blast it's face while landing next to Yang's side while the Nerd fires lasers from his eyes. **[Watch his X-Men review.]** His lasers gets deflected up in the sky and Yang says in annoyance, "Nothing's working!" The Critic shoots lightning from his hands with Neptune firing. This does not phase it and doesn't even singe it. Sage then falls from the air to slice off it's wing, but it dodged and shoots its slime at him and plastered Sage onto a wall. Scarlet runs up to the immobile Sage and says while trying to get him free, "Hold on Sage, I'm-" **[Stop the music for a second]** SPLAT! He got plastered right on top of Sage while letting out a muffled groan, "Well this is embarrassing." "Please don't talk with your face close to my junk."

 **[Resume the music]** Ruby twirls in the air to try to land a blow on the Sephiroth Grimm while using the recoil to stay up in the air. Weiss uses a glyph to knock it right towards Ruby's scythe and manage to do some damage yet also slicing some hairs off. Yang then lands a punch on the monster's face and knocked it over at a building. It got up and tries to slice everyone at once with its blade attack and luckily everyone avoided it's sweep attack. Blake and Sun lunged at the thing and try to land a blow or a shot with everything they got. The Nostalgia Critic charges in with his blade and shield but got punched high up in the air screaming and getting his head stuck on the ceiling of a building across the street. "Hey, you okay?!" the Nerd shouted with only a little concern for the reviewer. "I feel like a fucking rainbow." he moaned in pain while being stuck. Ruby shouted, "FREEZERBURN!" Weiss freezes the ground while Yang jumps up into the air and punch the frozen ground while firing her weapon. This created a mist where they try to sneak attack it. But the thing blocked every attack even while being blinded by the mist. Blake stabbed it in the chest and shouted, "Got it!" The being looked down at Blake and grabbed her hands while she is holding her weapon. It yanked her and tossed her aside with ease. Weiss used a black glyph to try to knock it off balance. Then a squad of Templars and Dragon appear on the scene with one of them saying "Ready! Aim! Open fire!" Then they all shoot their guns and cast spells at the thing. After firing everything they got for a good four minutes, it was knocked down but has risen back up like a vampire rising from it's coffin.

The thing shoots its black slime again and they all got knocked down to the ground with the slime keeping them down like a bug trapped in a spider's webbing. They all try to struggle free with the Sephiroth Grimm is up in the air and ready to kill them until Weiss uses her glyph to repel the thing close to her so she can use an aard sign on it which causes it to be passed to Yang who punches it in the air. While in the air, Sun uses his weapon in staff form. Neptune did manage to pry his teammates out as they charge at it with their swords. It got knocked close to Ruby who uses her semblance to create a vortex and smacked it towards the Angry Video Game Nerd who gave it a shinryuken **[It's a Street Fighter move, go to the wikia site to see what it is]** with his power gloved fist that is engulfed in flames. Neptune has his weapon in trident form and smacks down the monster into the ground. The Nostalgia Critic broke free and use his Force Lightning on it to finish the job. They all gather a few feet away from the smoldering crater with everyone breathes in exhaustion. **[Stop the music here]** "Well," Yang says between breaths, "that was...intense." "Yeah." Sun replies while smiling at their victory. They all turn around and walked away to help the two different factions get out of the sticky mess. Yet they hear some rocks being knocked over and feel some rumbling on the ground. They slowly turn around with some having the look of dread on their faces and some looking confused. A hand pops up from the hole clenching it's fingers with the Nerd saying with an annoyed tone, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" The Sephiroth Grimm pops out of the ground and levitates in the air. **[Play the Advent Children version of the song]** Ruby shouted in terror, "What will it take to kill this thing?!" The creature swoops in and grabs the Critic by the throat as he flies him into the ground, causing a long ditch in the ground and then tossed him into a building. Everyone fires their weapons as it flies towards them at high speeds. Everyone quickly get out of the way as best they could before the thing can slice anyone with it's large blade. Neptune fires a few more rounds, but has no effect. "Oh come on!" he said right before it fired it's black slime to trap him into the ground and knocks his weapon away. Seeing the creature approaching Neptune, Weiss used a summoning glyph to create the giant armor to attack it. The giant knight rushes straight at the humanoid Grimm, but it sliced it with ease.

Weiss had a purple orb with swirls on it and cast it into the ground a few feet away. She summoned a Dremora Lord out of thin air with it saying, "A challenger is near!" The creature runs up towards the Sephiroth Grimm while shouting, "Oblivion take-" It got interrupted after being stabbed in the chest by the thing's blade. "Oh for fuck sake!" Weiss shouted in anger. Weiss started shooting firebolts and ice spikes at the thing yet it deflected every single shot. Ruby then takes a swing at it with her Crescent Rose but it flew up into the air before she can land a hit. Even with her speed, she cannot catch up with it as she uses her weapons recoil and momentum to catch it. After using up all her ammo, she fell down into the ground and reloads. The creature tries to attack with its speed, but Yang came to her little sister's defense and managed to punch the blade. With her hair on-fire and eyes burning red, she then punches it's face to have it in the air again. The Critic uses Force Lightning on it again, but this time, it uses it's speed to dodge every single bolt he fires. The Nerd then re-enters the battle and shouted in all his rage, "THE POWER OF SUPER MEGA DEATH CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" **[Stop the music and play AVGN Theme Hardcore version by Slaymaker]  
**

"MOTHERFUCKERS!"

A huge tank with a cyborg human head and having lots of giant weapons on it appears and fires with everything it has. Ranging from energy blasts to explosives while screaming, "FUCKERS!" The Nerd was looking happy, "Yeah, that's Super Mega Death Christ 2000 BC version 4.0 Beta, bitch!" The thing keeps screaming "FUCKERS!" as it blasts the thing much to everyone's shock and awe. Ruby was drooling with all the weapons it is using. Then the AVGN was wearing his NES Battle Accessory Suit and firing all the weapons he has after saying, "Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker!" Decided not standing there like idiots, everyone (except Neptune, who is still stuck) then fires their weapons at the Sephiroth Grimm with all they got as the thing gets engulf in flames and explosions. The Nostalgia Critic then uses Force Lighting again while shouting "POOOOOOOWWWWEEEERRRRR!" Both the Critic and Nerd stop to notice the two BFG 9000s on the ground then stop what they were doing to pick them up. "Let's Michael Bay this bitch!" shouted the Critic to the Nerd. The two BFG weapons were giving off ominous hums as green orbs begin to expand at the end of the barrels. They fire when fully charge and created a big explosion with the Nerd yelling, "Chuck Norris ain't got nothing on us!" They all continue firing while screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs then stop all stop to take a breath and looked at the large plume of smoke they have made while giving out exhausted breaths. **[The music should end there I think.]** After a moment of catching their breath, Ruby smiled as she jumped up into the air, "We did it!" However, a sound of something getting sliced ended their little celebration as Super Mega Death Christ has his head falling off before exploding. From the smoke, lots of black slime was fired at them and they all got stuck with Ruby plastered onto a boulder with everyone on the ground a few feet away from here. Everyone looked at the smoke with dread to see they didn't even made a scratch on the thing.

Everyone tries to struggle their way out as the Sephiroth Grimm walks towards its captives. Weiss tries to use a flame spell, but her arm was stabbed that cause her to scream out in pain. The monster slowly plunges its blade into her arm as Weiss screams the more the blade seeps in as if the creature enjoys it along with stepping on Yang's hand with Yang twitches in pain. Ruby watches in horror as Weiss screams as loud as she can and is helpless to help her. The scene is reflected on Ruby's silver eyes, which is widen in despair as tears form. As she watches, brilliant white lights flow from her eyes as she screams "YOU LEAVE THEM ALOOOOOOOOOONEE!" White light envelops her, spreading throughout the battlefield as the Sephiroth Grimm tries to shield itself from the light emanating from Ruby. Then the scene fades to white.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Does anyone have a Facebook or Twitter account? If you do, can someone send an e-mail to him to let him know that he's in this fanfiction (for the most part)?  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: I know that it's a day earlier but, HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! Here's more of the story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Aftermath**

Everything is white as Ruby looks around across this blank void. She then sees a womanly figure wearing a white cloak and hood standing in front of her. The figure lifted her head to show a smile and her silver eyes. "Mom?" Ruby says in surprise, seeing her mother this empty white void. Summer Rose then turns around and walks away. Ruby tries to reach out to her, "Mom! Wait!" There was a flash of light that appeared then she sees a blurry ceiling with a light shining and the sound of something beeping. After her vision adjusted, she looks around and sees the heart-rate monitor and white curtains along with an IV bag connecting to her arm via tube. Then she noticed a familiar face. "Dad?" Her father smiles to see his little girl awake and says, "Ruby! You're awake!" Ruby tries to sit up with her father saying, "Easy there. Don't rush things." Ruby places her hand on her head and moans, "Ugh. It feels like I have a headache." She then remembers what happened and looks at her dad. "Wait, how did I get here? Where is...Weiss! Is she okay?! WhataboutYangisshealright?!" Taiyang stands up from his chair and place his hand on the curtains, "Have a look." He opens the curtains to show her teammates are in their bed with Neptune sitting next to Weiss with a cast on his left leg and having crutches layed across his lab. Weiss has bandages over her left arm where the thing stabbed her in a bed across from Ruby. Next to Weiss is Blake in bed with some band-aids on her face and is no longer wearing her bow. Sun was sitting next to her with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Next to Ruby is Yang sitting up on her bed. She waves her right hand in a cast and smiles, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Ruby sighs in relief while placing her hand on her chest, seeing that everyone is alive and notices someone holding her left hand and is sleeping in a chair with his head on her left leg. It was Dutch, resting there for who knows how long. "Dutch has been by your side for the past three days now." Taiyang says to Ruby after getting up from his chair. "Yeah," Yang says to Ruby, "that guy is very loyal and faithful to you." Ruby looks at everyone, "Wait a minute! What about the creature? Is it frozen? And what about the Grimm that was attacking from the borders?" "Allow me to answer that." Qrow steps in through the door. He drinks the contents of his flask before he continues, "The blue-eyed Grimm that were about to attack the city also became frozen after you froze that thing back at Mountain Glenn." He approaches Ruby and takes a seat next to Taiyang. He slouches slightly with arms crossed and crossing one leg over the other. "That thing called the 'Sephiroth Grimm', it is being transported to Menagerie for further research and study along with many other frozen Grimm." Ruby tilts her head in confusion, "Why? I-Hold on, where did that thing come from?" Neptune pulls out his scroll and said, "It should be on the news right now." He press the button and four holoscreens appear at the ends of the beds with Lisa Lavender on the news with the time being 6:00 am.

Lisa Lavender: " _It has been three days since the attack at Mountain Glenn._ *shows the footage of what happened on Thursday* _Three days since an unknown type of Grimm emerged from the ground underneath the newly rebuilt settlement. Scientists are baffled by the appearance and design of the first form of the creature along with strange blue-eyed Grimm rampaging through the city's borders. Yet despite their approach, they were being held off by the combine might of the Neo-White Fang, Huntsmen, Promethean Knights, the Off-Worlders, the Atlesian Military, the Templar's Church, and the Temple of the Jade Dragon holding these creatures off as the main battle continued in Mountain Glenn. There are also sightings of what many witnesses called 'laser swords' fighting agains the Grimm in the darkness of Forever Fall Forests which some claim to be ghosts of the huntsmen that died protecting the city. The creature was almost destroyed until it took on a humanoid form with blue eyes and fought off against the Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Team SSSN of Haven, and Team RWBY of Beacon. How they stop the creature is unknown but he have numerous reports about a flash of white light appearing and paralyzed the creature. After the battle, all the other Grimm froze in place except some of the Griffons and Nevermores came crashing down while being in a paralyzed state._

 _But everyone cheered for joy as the travesty ended with Mountain Glenn recovering from minor destruction and there are no reports about any fatalities but there were a large number of injured from the battle. Moving to the origin of the creature, it was accidentally discovered by a few miners that have awoken it from some ruined chamber beneath the settlement. The chamber is closed off by order of the Vale Ruling Council and Dunkle Schokolade due to hazardous material being found that would infect living beings with an unknown bacteria. The name of the creature is up to debate on what to call it but some have a few ideas on what it should be called. As for Teams RWBY & SSSN along with the Nerd and Critic, they are still recovering at a hospital and neither Ozpin nor any of the teaching staff are giving any word on what is happening. If you ten are listening, best of wishes to you! _*shows a silhouette of a man with a question mark on him and the background of Forever Fall Forest* _Up next, we have a story about the disappearances of single young men between the ages of 14 and 23 disappearing in Forever Falls._ *Then shows the pictures of Maple Arisagawa and Shizuka Nekonome* _Later tonight, we are going to interview Maple Arisagawa about a universe run by music and Shizuka Nekonome to discuss about human-like monsters. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off._ "

Taiyang laughs, "And since they cannot disintegrate, many huntsmen started turning some of them into actual trophies." Yang also laughed, "I bet Prof. Port is having a field day with that."

The holoscreens get turned off with Weiss looking confused. "Wait," she says, "what about some of the things we discovered like the stuff we found at the warehouse? Or all that money we found in the mines? Or the Grand Empire? " "Not only that," says Yang also confused, "just who is this Holy Matriarch of Enlightenment that preacher talked about?" Qrow gets up and puts the chair close to the wall near the windows and have it facing at everyone in the room. He sat down in the posture he was in and said, "Well, *claps his hands and rubs them before putting them down* to answer Ice Princess' questions-" "Hey!" "Ol' Jimmy tries to blackmail Dunkle with the information you all got but Dunkle counter blackmails Ironwood with some of the research the military was working on. That also includes Penny. Not only that, he also plans to reveal the Four Maidens to the public if the general ever bothers him or any works of Menagerie ever again along with some sort of evidence he claims about Ironwood planning for war." Blake thought about something for a moment until Sun jumps up from his chair in surprise, "Wait a minute, fairy tales are real?!" "Some are, but you need to keep quiet about it. Got it, monkey boy?" "Y-Yeah, alright." and Sun sits back down with Qrow giving a threatening glare at him. "Now that I think about it," Blake says after realizing something, "the discs were stolen from the vault so maybe Dunkle has them and using the information to counter Ironwood's blackmail." Qrow claps his hands and smiled, "Bravo, little-kitty. Bravo." He stops as he straightens himself on the chair and started to look serious.

"As for this Matriarch, Glynda managed to research the rest of what was on that little booklet and found somethings very interesting." Everyone leaned a little close towards where Qrow is at to listen in. "As you know, *looks at Dutch* Dutch or Arthur there is the 20th heir to some space throne and is the youngest out of all the children." Taiyang looks at Dutch with an agitated look on his face, "Well I find it hard to believe that little cretin, close to my daughter, is 12-years-old. *Looks at Ruby* Ruby, if this royal delinquent does something to you to break your heart or something horrible to you, *smacks his fist on his hand* I'll teach him a lesson! GRRRRRRRRR!" Ruby chuckles at her father's fatherly protection, "Easy dad. He will never do such a thing." The door was swung wide open with Albele holding the doorknob and said all surprised, "Wait a minute! I've been trying to seduce a 12-year-old?!" Everyone looked at her with shock and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I...I feel kinda dirty right now so I'll go take a cold shower. Or 50 for a whole week." and closes the door. Then they all turn their attention back to Qrow with Yang saying, "Care to continue, dear uncle?" Ruby looked at everyone and said, "We're just gonna ignore that?" Looks like it.

Qrow: "Right. So, this empress of this empire from the universe had four husbands and from those four husbands came 19 children. Arthur there was born under mysterious circumstances. Some say she had a secret lover, some say she dated gods, but all there is is just speculation. His mother denies all theories about how he came to be. Speaking of the empress, she is a powerful woman that even gods fear her."

Weiss: "She's really that powerful?"

Qrow: "Not sure, but yeah."

Neptune: "Yikes. Note to self, never ask her out on a date."

Weiss gave Neptune an angry glare for a moment then looked back at Qrow, "Please continue." Qrow takes another drink from his flask then continues.

Qrow: "Well anyway, she has her children help govern the many aspects of the empire. From civilian to military to diplomacy. Even have control of the criminal underworld. The so called Matriarch is in-charge of all the religions of all the five-hundred galaxies and decides which one gets accepted and which one gets abolished forever, such as cannibalism. Her name is Seinaru Hikari Angelica Draco-Kitsune."

Ruby felt a shiver on her arm coming from Dutch and looks frightened by the sound of the woman's name. Qrow looks at Sun and Blake and said, "I believe you two know what she looks like since there is a statue of her at the cathedral." They both try to remember until Blake finally does, "Yeah. Yeah I've seen it!" "Then you have an idea what she looks like. Although she is heavenly in the hologram, especially the size of her boobs." Two pillows were tossed at the pervert with Yang and Weiss angrily glaring at him and they both said in unison, "You are the worst!" Everyone in the room laughed at that, including Qrow. After the laugh, Qrow continues. "Any who, there is supposed to be a diplomat, which is the second child, but he ain't coming. At least that's what we believe."

Yang looks at Qrow, "There is something I gotta ask. Is that thing we fought against the same monster that froze mom." "No," he answers, "the thing she and I fought can talk and use Dust. The one you all fought against is different. The one the two of us fought is sentient and extremely intelligent. I don't know where it went but everyone is trying their damnest to find it. But I do have one question." He looks at Dutch and asks, "If he's 12, why is he 15?" They all realize it until Ruby points out, "That I can explain. But before that, why is Neptune's leg in a cast." "Oh, when you guys were fighting, some of the debris from the building landed on my foot and broke it a few places."

* * *

Menagerie Airship/Miles Away From Vale

Two scientists were in the lab section of the ship and analyzing the frozen Sephiroth Grimm. They were checking the monitors with the thing in a giant glass tube.

Scientist 1: "What do you think?"

Scientist 2: "I don't know, it looks creepy. Out of all the Grimm I have seen in my life time, I have never seen anything like this before."

They continue to monitor the monster as Scientist 1 was about to leave the lab, but turns to ask, "I'm gonna get some coffee, want some?" "Sure." He opens the door, but his eyes-widen in horror as the figure grabs him by the throat and toss him aside. Rendering him unconscious. The second scientist got up, "What the hell? What the fuck is that?!" until a fire extinguisher was thrown at his head and becomes unconscious. The figure approaches the glass and slams his claws on it, causing it to crack with its eyes glowing on the reflective surface. "Its power is ours." **[Play it!]**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Shocking Truth  
**

Back at Vale General Hospital

Ruby pulls a silver linked necklace off of the sleeping fox's neck that has a wooden talisman that is small as a coin. She holds it by the chain and said, "This. This is part of his disguise. It may not look like much, but it helps his shapeshift form to have its own fingerprints and DNA. Supposed to help out with the biometrics or some stuff like that." She accidentally turns a dial and realized what she has done. "Uh-oh." There was a green glow emitting from Dutch who turns into little Arthur who is slowly waking up. "Oh. My. Gosh." went Weiss after seeing his transformation. "He's so cute!" Weiss cries out in delight seeing the three tailed fox child. Arthur rubs his eye and sees everyone staring at him with various expressions. Confused. Delight. Stunned. He then says, "Hey everyone. What's *yawn* going on?" Then he notices Ruby being awake. "Ruby!" he shouted and gives her a tight hug, "I'm glad to see you okay!" However, that little celebration ended shortly when he realizes he wasn't in his Dutch Lycorise disguise and sees his talisman in Ruby's hand. "Ruh-roh." he went as he feels uncomfortable having people looking at him. "Sorry, Arty." Ruby says, feeling guilty "Didn't mean to."

Qrow and Taiyang: "...Arty?"

"Can I have my glamour charm back, please?" the fox prince asked while extending his hand. Ruby gave the charm back with Weiss asking, "Glamour charm?" "Well, it is a type of old magical charm that helps out certain species blend into society better. Not a lot of people use them anymore since people are accepting on how everyone looks no matter what." He puts the necklace back on and looks at Ruby. "Hey, um, listen. About the question I asked." Ruby's face blushed with Blake reminds everyone, "About the proposal about asking Ruby to be your princess?" "WHAT?!" Ruby's father shouted and about ready to beat the living hell out of him. His eyes turn into angry white with his teeth showing and five red, anime-style stress marks on his head. Qrow and Yang try to restrain him.

Qrow: "Calm down, Tai!"

Yang: "Chill out, dad!"

Taiyang: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"I want to apologize for asking you that out of the blue." The three stop what they were doing after hearing that. Arthur then continues on, "It was too early for me to ask that since we are still young. So, um, I'm sorry. But when we are old enough, would you...will you..." Ruby pressed a finger on his lips and said with a smile, "It's okay, Arthur. Maybe one day, you and I will be together forever." They both stare at each other as Ruby removes her finger. They had a tender moment until Weiss was touching the boy's tails much to his surprise as he screamed in shock. Weiss was cuddling and snuggling his three tails. "They're so soft." Weiss says in delight as she caresses one of the tails close to her cheek. "Weiss...please." Arthur tries to tell Weiss to stop between his pauses. "My tails...are...sensitive...please stop." "Oh really?" Ruby says as she grins. "Let's see how sensitive you are." Ruby also caress Arthur's tails with the prince pleading them to stop.

Weiss: "Look how adorable his face looks."

Ruby: "Makes me want to tease him more."

Arthur: "Please stop! Not too close to the spine! I'm ticklish there!"

"That looks like fun." says the ginning blonde brawler who wants to join in on all the fun. Qrow grabs Yang's shoulder and says to Weiss and Ruby, "Okay, that's enough you two." Taiyang cracks his knuckles and gets the two to stop. Qrow clears his throat. "Now then," he began to talk to Arthur, "Arthur, can you tell us what is the REAL purpose of you being on this planet." Arthur explains the best he can about Remnant being a nexus of different universes and yadda-yadda so let's skip forward for the real reason...and here! This looks important.

Qrow: "From what I understand from that booklet is that your brother, the first born, is always wanting to test all sorts of weapons."

Arthur: "His obsession will be his downfall. He wishes to use Remnant as a testing ground, but luckily mother is keeping him on a short leash. He is head of the military and wants to make sure that-"

Skipping. Sorry but I want to know the true reason and the time in this world is now 7:41 so we'll stop here. Weiss asked, "So, I've got to ask, who is your father? Because that booklet you gave us tell us that you were born under mysterious circumstances." Arthur sighs and says, "From what my mother tells me is that my father is one of the multiversal caretakers. Surely you have heard of them and their Initiates and Acolytes?" HA! That's impossible. It is impossible for anyone of...us...to...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!

* * *

 **The Dark Void/Outside of the Creator's Chambers**

Creator, open up! Oh wait, I can only bang the door since I have no voice anymore. I can only write. " **What in the darkest abyss is going on?** " It's that royal brat! The Creator is the father! " **...WHAT?!** " " **OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT! BY ALL THE CREATURES OF THE VOID SO HELP ME-** " " _ **What the fuck is going on?**_ " " **The Creator is Arthur Ryugamine Draco-Kitsune's father!** " " _ **...**_ _ **Who?**_ " The child of the empress of the Grand Empire at Universe 00912G! You know the one that has been hunting us. " _ **...Oooooooohhhhhh...WAIT, WHAT?!**_ " Just how the fuck is that possible? We're supposed to be sterile and unable to have kids since our ascension. " **Don't know, but I could check the records to see if we have over-looked something left behind by my predecessor.** " " _ **Screw that! Step aside!**_ " ... " _ **What the fucking abyss?! I can't open it! And I'm the Multiversal Controller for fuck sake!**_ " Well, looks like we have to wait until he comes out. How long has he been in there? " **Not sure. But however, I am beginning to understand how and why the Controller before this guy died. Plus it would make more sense on why she is hunting us. Yet what are we going to do with the plan?** " " _ **You know what, fuck it! Forget the plan, I just want to know how the fuck is it possible for him to have a son!**_ " While you guys are on it, I'll go see what else is happening on Remnant for my readers. I really suck. Why didn't I decide to be a Watcher I'll never know. " **Wait, where is that guy?** " " _ **I don't know and I don't care! I'm just gonna blow something up to let off some steam!**_ "

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/8:23 am

Emerald was stretching her arms and breaths in the scent of the forest while saying, "Ah. Fresh air and sunshine. Just what we need after being in a cave for so long." "Hehehe, you say that every time we come out of the cave." Emerald turns around and chuckles back, "You're right, Neo. But it feels good to be out and about."

Neo: "Can't argue with that."

They both smile and admire the view of the red forest with Cinder walking behind them. "Lets enjoy what time we have on the surface for the day." she says while giving the two a smile. "Today is a wonderful day to be out despite what happened three days ago." Mercury was close to the cave entrance and making sure that the jammers on the trees close to it are on. Then he pulls out a grill and a bag of charcoal out of the cave and is preparing for a BBQ for lunch. But not too far from the cave, two Neo-White Fang soldiers were at an abandoned lookout tower with their binoculars. One is a sergeant and the other is a corporal.

Corporal: *little scared* "I'm not sure about being out here, Sarge."

Sergeant: *harsh tone* "We are here to look for the missing people, corporal. So grow a pair."

Corporal: "But the guys that went missing are single and are around 14 to mid-20's. I'm single and I'm 22!"

The sergeant lowered his binoculars and looked at his subordinate, "Would you just do your damn job and quit being a scaredy cat?" The corporal lowers his, "I am a cat faunus. But your a bear faunus! You aren't scared of anything!" "Not true." the soldier says with a more sincere tone in his voice. "There are something's I am afraid of, *goes back to harsh* but I ain't telling you shit!" He puts his binoculars back on and scans the area. The corporal sighs and then goes back to work. After scanning for a few minutes, he then founds a cave with a symbol he has never seen before then notice the four having a picnic near it. He taps the sergeant on the shoulder and said in excitement, "Hey, Sarge! I found something!" The sergeant turn his attention towards the direction the corporal was pointing at and notices Mercury, Cinder, Neopolitan, and Emerald. "Is that THEM, Sarge? It that who I think it is?" The sergeant slowly lowers his and says in dramatic fashion, "Corporal. Get HQ on the horn. We found them."

* * *

 **The Void**

Speaking of Forever Fall Forest. Hey, Scientist! " **I'm putting that on hold! They stuff we all discuss earlier comes first!** " And now for some comedy!

* * *

Beacon Academy/JNPR Dorm/Sunday/8:03 am

Jaune was waking up from his bed with a delicious smell in the air. He sat up and sees Pyrrha holding a freshly baked pie for him. "Good morning!" she says in delight. "Oh, Pie for breakfast. And in bed too. This is nice." Pyrrha cuts the pie up and puts a slice on a plate and hands it over to Jaune. Jaune takes a bite and says, "Mmm! This is good, Pyrrha. Too bad Ren is at the hospital because he would be jealous." He takes another bite, "What's this pie made of?" Pyrrha smiles, "Oh just the usual. Some berries, flour, sugar...and pieces of my hair." Jaune stops before he took another bite from his slice after that last part she says. He lowers his fork and looks at Pyrrha with eyes wide open. "What?" "I used my hair, Jaune. Now a part of me is inside of you. Do you feel me, Jaune? Do you feel me inside of you my beloved?" She kisses Jaune on the cheek and rubs his belly a little before leaving. Freaked out, Jaune places the slice of pie aside. Stewie and Nora then walked in with the smell of pie. "Oooo! Pie for breakfast!" Nora says with a hungry look on her face. "Can we have some?" Stewie asked. "Um...sure?"

Nora quickly grabs herself a plate and got a slice of pie. Stewie took Jaune's slice. "Can you hand me the cool hwhip?"

Jaune: "What?"

Stewie: "I just asked if you have any cool hwhip."

Nora: "Yeah, you can't have pie without cool hwhip, Jaune."

Jaune: "It's pronounced cool whip."

Nora & Stewie: "Cool hwhip."

Jaune: "Cool whip."

Nora & Stewie: "Cool hwhip."

Jaune: "Cool whip."

Nora & Stewie: "Cool hwhip."

Jaune: "Why are you guys putting emphasis on the 'h'?"

Stewie: "What are you talking about?"

Nora: "All that we are saying is that pie isn't really pie without cool hwhip."

Jaune: "Both of you say whip."

Nora and Stewie: "Whip."

Jaune: "Now say cool whip."

Nora & Stewie: "Cool hwhip."

Jaune: "Cool whip."

Nora & Stewie: "Cool hwhip."

Jaune: "You guys are eating Pyrrha's hair!"

Nora & Stewie: PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

Stewie: "Oh got, not again!" *runs out of the room*

Nora: "Ewwww, gross! I- Wait, what does he mean 'again'?"

Brian walks in after seeing Stewie running in the halls. Then notices the pie, "Oh, hey! Pie for breakfast!"

Nora & Jaune: "DON'T EAT IT!"

* * *

Menagerie/Space Satellite Control Center

Aiden Price is at the space center to make sure that everything is running smoothly. However, one of the operators said to him, "Um, excuse me, sir?" "What is it?" the counselor responded as he approach the work station. He leans forwards to look at the monitor as the worker explains. "I've detected some attempts to hack our satellites, but every time I try to track it it just disperse across Remnant." The worker shows him the map of Remnant as he tries to pinpoint the source and shows a purple wave being scattered all across the map. "As you can see, the hacker tries to get in but is unable to. Due to the maximum amount of firewalls and some other protection they have, they can't get in but they are very hard to find." "I'll let the council know about this."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: A Sunday Afternoon Meeting  
**

XCOM Base/Barracks/2:14 pm

JAC returned from Atlas hours ago along with Winter and they have a conversation with Linkara, The Nostalgia Critic, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and Angry Joe. "You built a mech from the guns and cybernetics of this place to combat the Grimm?!" JAC says with surprise after hearing the story on how Angry Joe battled against the Grimm. Joe just gave off a smile of a gun-crazed maniac and nods his head. "That is awesome!" Winter stood up annoyed and shouted, "Enough of the testosterone masculinity already!" Guess they spent their time telling stories about how manly the four are. Winter takes a deep breath and calms down. "Now then," she started then looks at the Critic and the Nerd, "you two said that the robots are based-off of video games and comics from your universe. Care to explain." Winter presses the button and shows the holograms of the Promethean Knights, the Amazo Androids, and many other devices that the Kingdom of Menagerie have made. The five looked at them and Angry Joe says, "Yeah, I recognize some of this stuff." He points out some of the stuff along with Linkara.

AJ: "That's a Promethean Knight from Halo an-and that's the BFG-9000 from Doom 3."

Linkara: "And that's a sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who! Where did they get this stuff?!"

The Nostalgia Critic clears his throat and stands up from his seat. "Well," he began, "Glynda Goodwitch-"

AJ: "Or Glynda the Goodwitch from the Wizard of Oz!"

...

NC: "Anyway, she and I watched the whole thing on the booklet yesterday and discover a lot of stuff about the galaxies they have either allied with, conquered, or have it part of the empire any other way. Apparently, the galaxies are based-off some of the stuff we back at home. The galaxies are based on Star Trek, Doctor Who, Star Craft-"

AJ: "They have Star Craft?"

NC: "Halo, two kinds of Star Wars, Mass Effect, World of Warcraft-"

JAC: "They have Warcraft?"

NC: "and even Warhammer 40K."

AVGN: "They even have Warhammer 40K?"

Winter was looking confused and started to ask, "Excuse me, but can you explain what most of these are?" "We'll explain later." says Linakra before turning his attention back at the Critic. "But what about the Amazos? Is there a Marvel and DC comic galaxies?" "No," he replies, "they are still fictional but they use them as the bases on them along with the Arc Reactor."

Winter: "But what about those green rocks? What're they called again? Kryptonite?"

NC: "Actually, those were discovered by accident during travel between one galaxy to the next. Although how they go there in the first place is beyond me or the empire for that matter. Linkara, you have the floor."

The Nostalgia Critic sat back down as Linkara stands up. "Why thank you, Critic. I did a comparison with the Absent Grimoire and the reports from Team RWBY and found out why they were sent to many different universes." Winter interrupts, "Okay but first off, *raises her voice* how is it possible for weird shit happen to you?! The Grmoire, the magic spells, spaceships, aliens, outer gods, the lightning coming out of your hands among other things! You guys are critics! Reviewers! Geeks! Nerds! How the fuck is this possible for you all?!" Guess she is having a meltdown. JAC nervously raised his hand and said, "Um, nothing weird like that has happened to me until now and this is the first time I get involve with something like this." Winter just rolls her eyes and facepalm. "Proceed."

Linkara: *clears throat* "Right! Anyway, the reason why all that crap happened is because the Multiversal Controller died under mysterious circumstances. The book doesn't say how, but he tells about a certain ritual on how the Initiate becomes the new Controller. It says that in order for one to become the Controller, there must be chaos throughout the multiverse. They basically go with 'out of order comes chaos and out of chaos comes order' philosophy there. And boy did they do a lot! And I don't mean creating a new universe by combining two such as what happened with Marvel and DC and thank god they create a new Amalgam Universe. I mean having shit teleported from one planet to the next from other universes such as the XCOM base we are standing in. Which also includes that facility under Mountain Glenn."

Winter: "Like some of the stuff that Menagerie has found such as those relics. We originally thought that the technology they use were from those places that got teleported here. We were wrong."

Linkara: "Correct. And that Dust stuff seems to work for the four girls even though they were in different universes."

Winter: "But how? When we try to send Dust-powered rockets into orbit, they stopped working once they get above the atmosphere."

JAC: "Yeah, it was in one of the World of Remnant video."

Linkara: "According to my scientific advisor during my encounter with Jaeris, every universe have different laws about certain things such as magic. Yet during their travels, the laws were overwritten which allowed them to use their weapons, semblances, and other things. But lets move one to something important such as how someone becomes the Controller. Now Winter, you said that someone has been helping out your sister and her team right?"

Winter: "That is correct."

Linkara: "And what was the guy's name?"

Winter: "Shiro. Weiss told me that he was both our mother's friend and killer. From what she did told me is that the guy split himself into two after he killed her and the good Shiro got himself killed while protecting Team RWBY."

Linkara: "According to the book, a secret part of the ritual was that someone has to sacrifice themself to protect someone. The good Shiro sacrificed himself to protect Team RWBY. In other words, Shiro is the new Multiversal Controller."

Winter's eyes widen at the shocking revelation. The person that was protecting Team RWBY and killed her mother is alive and has ascended into the ranks of the caretakers. She is starting to think that her sister and her team were used in order for him to gain ultimate power. "I...I...I need to contact my sister about this."

* * *

Merlot Mountain Glenn Branch/Dunkle's Office/2:35 pm

Dunkle was looking over the city with a stern look on his face as he gaze out through the window of his office. The door to his office opens with Ozpin, Ironwood, and Qrow entering. "Alright Schokolade," Ironwood says with some resentment in his voice, "you better have a good reason why you have called us." Dunkle continues to look out the window. "Gentlemen," he speaks in a serious tone, "I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." "Then what is it?" Ozpin says as he takes a sip from his mug and Qrow pulling out his flask. Dunkle turns around to look at the three and says, "This morning, the creature from Mountain Glenn has been stolen from the ship." "Stolen?!" shouted Ironwood in anger. "Just what the hell do you mean." says Qrow as he opens the cap from his flask. Dunkle looks at Qrow and says, "Mr. Branwen, is it? From what I have gathered, you were chasing a humanoid Grimm." He pushes the button on his desk to show a picture from the surveillance footage of the ship and shows the humanoid Grimm cracking the glass of the Sephiroth Grimm in the scanner tube. Qrow's eyes widen and the contents of his flask spills on the floor before he drops it. "Oh no."

* * *

Hidden Lair/2:31 pm

The creature angrily taps its fingers on his stone throne with the frozen Sephiroth Grimm in its tube at its feet. The creature begins to talk to someone...or something.

"We cannot absorb this creature and obtain its power! Whatever happened to it, we cannot get its abilities!"

... it's fingers taps become more calmer.

"You need to put your revenge aside for a moment. We cannot gain access the satellites due to some shielding that we are unable to hack. We want you to-"

...

"We see. A Grimm that can spawn Grimm. That would be useful in our quest to conquer this puny planet and then have our revenge."

...

"It is here in this place called Vale and in the mountains?"

...

"Goooooooood. But do you know which mountain?"

...

"We see. Very well then. But, we need something to-"

...

"An excellent idea. We approve of your suggestion, but don't forget that you are apart of us. Once we get our new army, we will conquer all!" Then it slams its fist on the arm of the stone throne, causing it to crack. Then a young Beowolf comes in with a metal box in its mouth. "What do you have for us?" The Beowolf gave the dark figure the box. He opens the box and the contents in the box were giving off a dark and shadowy aura. "Ooooo." it went, "These will serve us well." and closes the box

* * *

Beacon Academy/Pavilion/2:00 pm

Some golden sparkles started to appear near the fountain and take on a humanoid form. It turns into a weird-looking version of Linkara with a gold vest and a goatee painted on his face. "Bwahahahaha!" he laughs in a crazy mad man manner while holding out his own magic gun. "At last I have found a different universe where the goody-two-shoes version of me is so I can extract my revenge out of his worthless corpse! It took me forever to get the device working but it was worth the trip towards this video-game looking anime place!" He then hears footsteps behind him and turns around. "Who the hell are you?" It was Penny with her eyes glowing red as she fires a sword at his arms and dangles him over the ceiling. Penny approaches Mirrorkara and grabs him by the throat. "He is mine." she growls. But she then notices the similarities between him and Linkara. "You must be a different version of him from another universe." she says then smiles with dark and twisted thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm going to enjoy this appetizer before moving on to the main course." She looks at the magic gun he dropped and the ground and picks it up. "And you have a magic gun also. Where did you purchase this?" **[LOL. If you have no idea what I mean, listen to the Atop the 4th Wall theme song.]** Penny examines the gun while Mirrorkara got stabbed in the leg by one of Penny's swords as he screamed in pain. "This will be useful indeed." She puts the gun away then says, "For now, I'm gonna watch you squirm in pain as I slowly slice off your meat straight off your bone. Then, I'm gonna squeeze every last drop of blood from your heart like juice from an orange. Then...I'm gonna revive you and kill you again, and again, and again." Mirrorkara looks at her with terror as he screamed at the top of his lungs and birds flying away by the sound of the screams.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Start of a New Semester**

Beacon Academy Amphitheater/2nd Monday/8:41 am

Team RWBY and Team SSSN were release from the hospital yesterday. Everyone was a little depressed that after everything they had did, they have to go back to classes. Weiss however, wasn't depressed about going back to school. There was something else gnawing at her that she has heard from her sister and felt betrayed. Members of Team RWBY asked about it, but Weiss told them she will talk when she is ready. As the students gather around and wait for the headmaster to make his speech, the off-worlders were also there among the students for a little chat. As they continue to chat, the lights went out until only one is focused on the stage. "Quiet!" Glynda says over the mic. "Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we start classes." Glynda moves out of the way so that Ozpin takes center stage.

Ozpin: "Welcome back to another semester here at Beacon Academy. For those who have traveled far and wide for the Vytal Festival Tournament, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. For those who are wondering what will happen this time around, we have some new classes this year."

A spotlight was on the masters of Ryozanpaku and Goku on the bleachers as some smile and wave hi. Then Ozpin continues, "I would like to meet the new teachers of a new class that every huntsmen and huntress will be taking. This class is Hand-to-Hand combat. Here, you will be trained in fighting without any weapons in an event that you cannot call upon them or you have been disarmed. Allow them to introduce themselves." A large man wearing a green martial arts outfit and blonde hair and beard with a few wrinkles. The man smiled and said, "Hello there. I am Hayato Furinji, head master of the Ryozanpaku Dojo right behind the academy." The next man stood up that was incredibly built with spiky silver hair, a red mongkol and shorts, bandages on his hands and feet, and a yellow tank top. The man looks incredibly intimidating until he showed a dopey side of himself and greets everyone with a smile. "Apa! Hi! Name's Apachi Hopachi! Apachi teaches Muay Thai! If you learn quick, Apachai will teach you how to kill!" There was a large and disturbing silence in the amphitheater with Apachi having a sweat drop on his head and said "Apa?". The man next to him sighs as he stands up. "Sorry, Muay Thai was the art of killing people but we don't teach people how to kill so Apachai here got carried away." The man appears to be above average height with messy black hair, a small mustache, and colorless eyes and appears to be wearing a hakama. "My name is Akisame Koetsuji. I specialize in Jujutsu, the art of throwing. My hobbies include painting, poetry, shogi, sculpting, and pottery." The next teacher stood up has a very muscular build with a brown leather jacket and jeans that gives him a thug appearance, especially the scar running horizontal on the bridge of his nose. "'Sup." he speaks in an unmotivated tone, "My name is Shio Sakaki, I specialize in street Karate." Then he shouts angrily that scares most of the people in the room, "IF ANY OF YOU EVER FAIL, I'LL GIVE YOU A LESSON IN HELL! YOU ALL GOT THAT?!"

Everyone in the room gulped after what the Karate master just said after he sat back down. The next master to stood up is shorter than the others while wearing a green Chinese outfit along with a pointy mustache and a hat hiding his bald spot. "Greetings, I am Kensei Ma. I am the master of Chinese Kenpo, which is a combination of many different martial arts combined together." His face started to turn red and sound perverted. "And if any of you girls want to have extra credit, let me know okay? Hehehehehehe." All the female students started to feel threaten and disgusted by this perverted man. The next teacher was a woman dressed like a ninja in a pink kimono and purple stockings and her hair tied to a ponytail. She also has a mouse on her shoulder with some of the cat faunus (including Blake) gave it a predatory glare. She noticed and draws her sword and gave a threatening glare back at them. "I am...Shigure Kosaka." she speaks in a slow manner. "I teach weapons and ninjutsu. If you...hurt Tochumaru...you will die." All the cat faunus in the room started to back away and stop glaring at the mouse on her shoulder. The next and last to stood up is, you guessed it. "Hi! I'm Goku! I'll do my best to teach you on how to use your Auras to create energy to attack those...Grimm...things." he sounded unsure because he will have a hard time trying to teach them since they use weapons all the time. The spotlight then focused on a grizzled white man with cat-like yellow eyes and a leather outfit with two swords on his back.

Ozpin introduces this man. "This is Geralt. He will be Beacon's survival instructor for this year while Professor Peach is away." Geralt stood up and speaks to the students. "My name is Geralt of Rivia. I am a witcher, which means I'm a monster hunter for hire back on my world." Some of the students are not sure about him or what a witcher is. But they decide to let it pass. Around 8:55, the assembly ended then everyone exited out to head to class. On the way out, Nora approached Ren who has a cast on his left arm, "Yeah, sorry about hitting you Ren. I thought you were a Grimm. Bet you got to see a hot nurse, did ya'?" "Ah, shut up." As the students leave, we get to see what's going on in Ozpin's mind.

 **FLASHBACK START**

This flashback takes place back at Dunkle's office in Mountain Glenn. "How?!" Qrow shouted in shock after seeing the image of the humanoid Grimm stealing the petrified Sephiroth Grimm. "How the hell did this happen?" Dunkle sighs, "It somehow manage to stowaway on board the ship and made off with the thing." "If that thing absorbs it, we're all in trouble!" Ironwood shouted with some anger in his voice. "Just how the hell did it get on board in the first place?!" Dunkle looks back at Ironwood, "We don't know! But I can tell you this: You may be friendly to the public, but I know what type of beast you are! You are arrogant, blunt, and believe that everything should be solved with military might! And we don't force children to become some special ops against their will! If I had my way, I would have you humiliated in public! But not now." Ironwood started grinding his teeth and clenching his robotic fist hidden in his glove. Before he says anything, Ozpin interrupted, "Enough! Everyone calm down."

The two men calm down as Ozpin intervenes. "What we need to do is that we need to find this creature and its lair. Which is why you called Qrow here too, correct Dunkle?" "Yes since he knows a thing or two about it." Qrow takes a sip from his flask and says, "Well, that maybe true. But that thing is so elusive that not even that witcher guy can find it. We did track it to a cave, but it was empty." Dunkle sighs in disappointment, "Alrighty then. As much as I hate to say this but, we're gonna have to work together to stop this thing. *gives Ironwood a nasty glare* Even though I despise you and your military, we have to put our differences aside for a moment." Ironwood then calmly says, "Alright. We'll settle our differences at another time." "Plus we need to keep this quiet." Ozpin started to say, "Last thing we need is panic around all of Vale to attract more Grimm." Ironwood then said while looking at the still-footage, "If this thing can absorb Grimm and takes its power, why aren't we getting anymore blue-eyed Grimm?" Qrow takes another drink from his flask before he explains. "That thing must be buying its time, waiting for the right moment to strike. This thing is intelligent as a...person and can use Dust. Finding it will take some time."

"Very well then." Ironwood began, "I'll have troops scout out the area where Qrow and Geralt were and see if it left a trail. Since it has the specimen with it, so it can't be too far." Ironwood then walks out of the office with Ozpin asking Dunkle, "Why do you despise James so much?" "It's not just him I despise. It's the Atlesian Military I truly despise." "And why is that?" "That is a story for another time." Both Qrow and Ozpin then leave as Dunkle sits in his chair (Yet Ozpin watches Dunkle before he completely goes out). He then gets a message from Albele that reads:

'Father,

It's happening. Please help.'

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Are you alright, Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked the spaced out headmaster. Ozpin looked at Glynda and answered "Yes. I'm alright. We've got some work to do. For it will be a busy semester."

* * *

Ryozanpaku Dojo Behind Beacon/9:07 am

All the huntsmen and huntresses gather at the courtyard of the Dojo to meet their new teachers. They all are wearing different colored gis with their symbols on them. They see Goku with a smile on his face. It has been a while since he has trained someone. The last person he has taut was Uub way before Goku Jr. was born. The other five masters were smiling (except for Shigure) along with having lights emitting from their eyes and giving off intimidating auras much to their students worry. Well except for some of them, because some are either optimistic or excited. Hayato Furinji the address to the students, "Hello everyone, and welcome to your first day of martial arts class. Today, we are gonna strengthen your bodies for a while then move on to actual training."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone quickly turn their heads and see Kenichi doing sit-ups on a poll over a burning fire with Akisame fanning the flames. Some of the huntsmen-in-training were starting to freak-out with Akisame saying, "This is called the Squid Dance." The students thought to themselves, ' _The Squid Dance?_ ' Hayato clears his throat to gain the students' attention. "As for now, you may address all your instructors by name and say sensei at the end of their name. Do you all got it?" Almost all the students started to nod their heads nervously after witnessing what type of training they will be having. Hayato smiles at them and said, "Very well then, let's start this morning's training shall we?" then licks a lollipop.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Training Hell at the Dojo  
**

Ryozanpaku Dojo/9:15 am

Kenichi then learns about weapons from Shigure since this world revolves around weapons, near the hot spring. In the meantime, half of the students train with Kensei Ma while the others train with Akisame Koetsuji. Kensei Ma helps those with leg muscles while Akisame...has his own type of training. Which involves holding large jugs of water with straps of knives on their arms that stab them when they lower their arms. Along with water bowls balanced on their heads while in a sitting down position with a burning stick under them if they try to sit down as some sort of punishment. ...I should see if this guy has some books about his training methods. Well, since we are focusing on Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY, they're in Akisame's class so we'll focus on that part of the training. Some of the students training with them are struggling to not loose their balance or they will either get stab or get burn in their...assholes. And they also have small sake cups filled with water on their knees and their feet tied to a board. Ruby then begins to speak while struggling to maintain her balance. "Why are we...doing this...again?" Yang, who isn't struggling, answers her sister's question. "I forgot. But look on the bright side, at least you'll learn hand-to-hand combat. Since you suck at that." "Oh shut up!" STAB! "Ow!" Jaune is having a difficult time while the other three members of his team are perfectly fine. "How come...you guys...aren't struggling?" STAB! "OOOOOWWWWW!"

Ren: "I had some experience with training like this."

Pyrrha: "I work out everyday to prepare for something like this."

Nora: "I'm always strong! Have you forgotten?"

Jaune: "Right..."

The other three members of Team CFVY are doing alright, but Velvet is having a tough time trying to stay balance. She says in pain, "Oh god, kill me!" Coco sighs, "Told you to do push-ups this morning." Miu and Kisara were watching on the rooftops. Spying on Blake because...well, since they are both cat-lovers.

Miu: "She's so cute! I wanna snuggle her up and ask her to be my kitty!"

Kisara: "I know right?! She's so adorable!"

While struggling, Ruby notices some of the members of the Shinpaku Alliance are training their own martial art. Ikki Takeda is punching a punching bag with his boxing gloves. Hibiki Kugenin is doing his own thing while tra-la-la-ing one of Beethoven's symphonies and Chiaki Yuma doing his sumo moves on a tree. Renka, Kensei's daughter, is practicing her moves on a few wooden posts and Kozo Ukita is practicing his judo on Akisame's 'throwing deities'. She also noticed that Kaname Kugatachi and her Valkyries are training with their weapons, which she thought was cool which almost caused her to lose her balance. Luckily she regained her composure. She also noticed Apachai and Honoka playing a board game with black and white pieces **[It's called Othello. Don't ask me why it is called that but you can go to wikipedia to find out if you want.]**. "Oh god, this is torture!" Weiss complained while struggling. Blake was keeping quiet because she is trying to concentrate. Ruby then looks around with her eyes and noticed one team isn't present. "Wait a minute," she says, "where's Team DARK?" "Professor Goodwitch says that Ms. Albele Schokolade is having some health issues and her teammates are making sure she is alright."

Sometime Later...

The students are being pushed beyond their limits as some collapse from exhaustion, including Weiss. Yang has to give her a piggyback ride. Yang speaks to Weiss in a snarky tone, "Geez Weiss, never picturing you as this weak." Weiss groaned in exhaustion with some agitation, "Shut up. I'm too tired to deal with you." "Alright, time to swap places." Akisame says after a clap from his hands. "More?" Weiss groaned. The two sides swap places and the ones Akisame had are now getting their legs strengthen. While the students are squatting down and walking with their hands behind their heads, Kensai then speaks, "Nice and slow in a medium stance." They are doing the best they could despite being a little exhausted from Akisame's training method. "Martial arts are rooted in the legs. Those with weak legs have no foundation for their skills to grow on." Weiss looked at the sensei and asked, "That makes sense." "Just how many more do we need to do?" Jaune asked with his face twisted in pain. "Just another 9,991 to go now."

RWBYCFVYJNPR: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

Merlot HQ Underground Facility/9:23 am

Deep underground, there is a room filled with vats with bubbles being produce at the bottom. Yet only two are filled. One is Albele Schokolade with her left shoulder to her elbow deteriorating and decayed with some of her bone exposed. She is wearing an oxygen mask and has wires connected to her head where her mind is being transferred to a machine and to her new body next to her. Some of the scientist are working around the clock to make sure the process of Albele's body transfer is a success. Dunkle looks at his daughter with a sad expression on his face. In the room, the rest of Team DARK are there as well. "How is she?" the head of the company asked out of concern. "Everything appears to be normal and it will take time to process her mind into her new body. Good news is that the new body will last longer and more durable." the scientist said while typing. "And the bad news?" "There is none for the time being, but it will take hours for the process to be complete."

Ringo and Kuro are completely astounded by the fact that their teammate is a clone and they recently found out about Dutch's secrets. "I can't believe that Albele is some clone from Dunkle's DNA and that of her dead mom's!" Ringo yells out while still trying to process everything she has learned. "You think that's insane!?" Kuro shouted, "Try the fact that our team leader is some alien prince!" "Would you two please be quiet! This is delicate work." the scientist shouted at the two. They both said, "Sorry." After a few minutes, Ringo asked Dutch a question. "Soooooo, all this tech is actually from where ever the hell you came from?" "Actually," Kuro interrupted, "the correct word is cosmos since hell is actually-" "We get it!" Dutch clears his throat then answers her question. "That is correct. Just so you know that I am number twenty in that line up with ten sisters and nine brothers."

Ringo: "That's a really big number."

Kuro: "Plus I can't believe I pledged myself to a prince. I knew you were awesome back when we first met, but damn! And your actually twelve! You are just full of surprises."

Ringo: "Although, why do you need a team if you can do amazing stuff on your own?"

Dutch: "Last I check, that's how things work around here on this planet. Plus I'm supposed to be undercover for a while."

Ringo: "That makes sense...I think."

Dunkle: "That is enough for now."

Dunkle turns around to face the three. "We've got an assignment for Team DARK once Beacon Academy lets the first years go on their missions. Some of the soldiers found out where the terrorists are located." Dutch gave a sinister grin and chuckles a little. "Well then," he says, "it's about bloody time." Kuro was also grinning while holding on to his weapon. Ringo was smiling as she pulls out a blade from her left gauntlet. The decaying Albele in the vat almost looked like it smiled a little under her oxygen mask. As if she can hear everything outside.

* * *

Ryuzanpaku Dojo/Close to noon...

Some of the students have collapsed on the ground, moanin' and groanin'. Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, and Velvet are on the ground and are exhausted and can barely move. Blake does the best she can to piggyback Ruby since she is a little tired while Yang carries Weiss again with both Ruby and Weiss groaning. "Alright, that's enough for today." Hayato says, announcing that the lesson is over. "We won't grade anyone on the first day, but clearly half of you need some serious work." The three members of Team JNPR started carrying their leader, who is moaning in pain. Akisame took pity on the blonde and said as he approaches them, "Here, allow me." He gives Jaune a soft kick in a vital area near the knee with a tip of his toe that caused a great shock of pain to his body and caused Jaune to scream like a lady. "What the hell was- Oh, I can feel my legs again. Thanks!" "I had a bone clinic at the back of the dojo while Kensei had an acupuncture and moxibustion clinic as well. Just to gain a little extra money to fund the dojo since back home...our dojo was suffering some financial difficulty."

All the students went into the changing rooms to get change for regular classes. "What's the next class again?" Ruby groaned in exhaustion to her sister. "I believe it is science right after lunch. They did get a new science teacher since Professor Data has disappeared." "I wonder who it is?" moaned Weiss who is also exhausted. Yet she also wonders what type of teacher are they gonna get. Is it someone of Remnant? Or is it one of those off-worlders? ' _Who ever it is, I hope that person is better than those muscle heads._ '

Ruby: "You guys saw those other guys working out, right?"

Yang: "Talk about dedication. Guess martial arts must be a big thing back where they're from."

Blake: "Believe so. Although, why is that guy with the hat singing?"

Weiss: "I can give him points for being a weirdo."

Pepper then approach Blake with a friendly face, "Hey, Blake! Today's class was rough, right?" Blake shook her head, "You can say that again." Pepper just laughed at Blake's remark. "Good thing is that my grandfather had toughen me up since I was little." Yang puts her gi in her bag and noticed what Pepper says. "Wait, your grandfather trained you?" "Yeah, he's...*starts to look sad* the only family I got." After realizing what she did, Yang quickly says, "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Pepper placed her fingers on Yang's mouth and smiles again. "It's alright, Yang. You didn't know so it's alright." She removes her fingers and acts cheery. Iris then walks in while wiping her forehead with a towel. "Hey, girls. Man that class is rough. Now I know how that Kenichi guy feels. My arms and legs feel like their going to fall off at any second." Ruby and Weiss moaned in unison, "Uuuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhh. You can say that again." The girls laughed at Ruby and Weiss' complaint until Lily has entered in on the conversation.

"Hello again!" "Hey Lily!" says the energetic brawler of Team RWBY. "What's up?" The lilac-haired huntress clears her throat before she starts to say anything. "I was wondering if you girls are interested in a tea party after school?" Weiss raised her hand and suddenly filled with energy she says, "I'm in!" Ruby gave her a thumbs down and says, "No thanks." "Nah, not really my thing." Yang says while Blake on the other hand says, "Sure." as she shrugs. "Are we gonna have cream puffs or rice cakes at this party?" Pepper asks, hoping for at least one of these things. Ebony then walks in the conversation and said, "Please let there be cream puffs." Lily chuckled, "Rice cakes I'm afraid."

Pepper: "Yes!"

Ebony: "Darn it."

Lily: "I've even invited a few more girls to join in on the party since it will be great to get away from all the boys every once in a while. Plus it will be a great way for us to get to know each other."

Ebony cross her arms and helds her head up, "I agree. I'm tired of the boys in my team." Weiss then got interested on who else is coming, "So who else did you invite?" "I asked around and here are some that agreed to show up: Velvet Scarlatina, all the members of Team NDGO, Arslan Altan of Team ABRN, and a few of those off-worlders."

Weiss: "So Pyrrha isn't joining?"

Lily: "No, she says that she's gonna keep Jaune on a leash and Nora is...well...Nora. I asked Coco, but she is more interested in shopping. Reese from Team ABRN is planning on exploring Mountain Glenn after the clean up. Penny Polendina is acting a little weird. I asked her, but she refused."

All the members of Team RWBY winced and look at each other in confusion. "Penny refused your invite?" Ruby asked as she tilts her head. "Yeah," Lily responded, "plus she was acting extremely weird. She was talking to herself, saying weird things, acting very strange. And as a matter a fact, she said somethings I don't understand." The members of Team RWBY are starting to get worried. Blake asked, "Does Ciel know anything about this? Or her any of her teammates?" "No." she responded. "I asked them and they haven't noticed." "Come to think of it," Yang starts to remember, "during our trip at Mountain Glenn, she started acting weird before we took off. She asked if we were afraid which we don't get. What are we supposed to be afraid off?" "Not sure." says Ruby, "But maybe I should go ask to see if she's okay. I'll catch up with you guys later." Ruby rushed out the door, leaving everyone else behind.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Next Story Plot Coming Right Up**

Beacon Academy Hallway/11:56 am

Ruby walks through the halls to find Penny and tries to figure out what is wrong with her. She looked all over until she found her in one of the hallways near the library. "Penny!" she shouted as she runs up towards her. Penny noticed Ruby who stops in front of her. "Penny," Ruby started while looking a little worried, "are you alright?" "I am fine, Ruby." Penny speaks in her monotone attitude again. Ruby places her hands on Penny's shoulders, "Lily told me that you refused her tea party invitation. I thought you wanted to make friends, so what's going on?" Penny's left eye twitch a little then responded, "I saw the greatest minds of my generation destroyed by madness." Ruby blinked a few times at what Penny just said. "What?" Ruby says and is confused on what Penny was saying. "Is something wrong?" "You just said something I didn't get." Penny tilted her head in confusion and says, "What did I say?" Ruby tries to answer her question but now she is really confused. Penny removes Ruby's arms on her shoulders and said, "Look, Ruby. I understand you are worried about me but I am okay. If there is something wrong, I'll go to Ironwood and he'll have people give me a check-up." Penny starts to smile and finishes, "So relax. The reason why I couldn't go is because I am needed by Ironwood's orders." Ruby sighs in relief with her right hand on her chest. "At least you are telling the truth at least. Because every time you lie, you hiccup." Ruby gave Penny a hug before runs off while saying, "I'll catch you later!" Penny smiles and waves at the red cloaked huntress.

After Ruby left, we can hear some demonic whispers as Penny slightly looks up with her eyes red. "Don't worry," she says, "she is an idiot based on what this unit's database."

...

"Negative. She is no threat to us. Did you acquire the latest acquisition to our arsenal?"

...

"Very well. I'll wait for your return until then."

...

"I'll put the plan on hold till then."

* * *

Hidden Lair/12:06 pm

Back at the creature's hidden lair; it has created a large, black, rectangular object made of some sort of black rock not native to this world. The creature was carrying the case as he waves his hand that was emitting red energy from it that causes the edges of this magical object started to glow blue. From seven feet tall portal of some kind, strange streams of black energy began to spread in the cave and disturbing sounds coming from the other side of it. They were sounds of moaning and wailing as if someone has disturbed the dead from their resting place along with roars and growls to threaten the intruder of their sacred realm. The Grimm behind it were feeding on the negativity emitting from the portal as they crept closer and closer to it. The creature extends its arm as if ordering the Grimm to halt. It turns its head towards its army and said, "You all stay here and guard this place with your lives. We have some business to take care of." The creature then walks into the portal and it closes once it is through.

In the vat close to the portal, the Sephiroth Grimm was still frozen in place. That is until its fingers on its left hand started to twitch a little.

* * *

 **The Void**

Anything? " **No, not yet. And no I haven't check on those portals that have been appearing over Forever Falls!** " Guess the Controller is still blowing things up. Maybe...hold on...what's going on here?

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/12:12 pm

Three Neo-White Fang soldiers are on patrol looking for the missing men. And it is not the same sergeant as before. "Hey Sarge," one of the privates says while acting nervous and pointing his weapon in all directions, "any idea what is going on with this forest?" "I have no idea, Beige." the Sarge says while aiming his shotgun straight forward. "But what I do know is that we need to find those men before we disappear." "Aren't you married?" the second private said while having his...is that an assault rifle with a drill for a barrel? Moving on. "I am Private Honeydew. But I'm just as nervous as the rest of you guys."

Beige: *whispers to Honeydew* "At least he's being honest."

Sarge: "Shut it, Private Beige!" **[Honeydew = Dog Faunus (ears), Beige = Boar Faunus (tusk), Sarge = Puma Faunus]**

They all cautiously walk through the forest while remaining high alert of their surroundings. They keep an eye out for any movement, Grimm or other wise. After a few minutes, they start to hear some rustling in the bush to their left. The three soldiers immediately pointed their weapons at it with one of them saying, "Star!" "Sun!" says the voice from the bushes as a counter sign. The figure emerged and turns out to be another soldier with a sniper rifle on his back and carrying an assault rifle. The three lowered their weapons and sighed in relief. The sergeant then asked the soldier, "State your business soldier." The sniper soldier gave the sergeant a salute and responds, "Private First-Class Waradi, sir! **[Waradi = Monkey (tail)]** I was sent to assist with the search!" "Fair enough. Let's move out and continue the search." The four walked closer and closer to the mountains until they stop for a break. Waradi, Beige and the sergeant took a seat on a log with Honeydew on watch. Waradi removed his helmet and revealed to have pink, crew-cut hair and purple eyes as he eats an apple. Sarge was checking his scroll for text messages from his wife, the GPS feature to get a fix on their location, and among other things.

Beige: "So Waradi, what do you think is going on?"

Waradi: "I don't know to say the truth. Let's just hope we don't end up like them."

Beige: "Yeah, I agree. *takes another bite from his apple and talks with his mouth full* But what I do know, *swallows* is that the terrorists are out here."

Sarge: "Wait. *stops and looks at Waradi* What did you say?"

Waradi: "The terrorists are in a cave some miles away, but we are under orders to not to go in. The higher ups say that their gonna send their poster children to fight them along with another team."

Beige: "Sooooooooo, they are sending in school children to fight rather than soldiers."

Waradi: "Correct."

Sarge: "Why would they-"

"Hey guys!" Honeydew shouted behind the tree line, "I think I found something!" The three rushed over with their weapons (and Waradi not putting his helmet on) to where Honeydew was shouting. When they approach, they see a the biggest spider-web they have ever seen. It stretches from the trunk up to the canopy and it stretches up to 30 feet across and 50 feet high. "That is the biggest web, ever." says the astonished Beige. "But how did this get here?" Waradi says in confusion while the sergeant looks around, "I've passed by this area so many times and I never seen this!"

Beige: "Wait a minute, where's Honeydew?!"

Sarge tries to contact Honeydew with his helmet radio. "Honeydew, report!" " _Honeydew, report!_ "

Waradi: "Do you guys hear that?"

The three looked at the direction where the source of the noise came from. It came from one of the trees where the web is stick to and noticed a cracked helmet close to the trunk. The sergeant gets on the ground and picks up the helmet. "Um, Sarge, *gulp* is that Honeydew's-" "It is." Sarge says as he examines the helmet before getting back up. Beige looks around and noticed Waradi is missing as well. "Where the hell did Waradi go?!" "Guuuuyyyyssss..." A moan was heard up in the tree and as they looked up. What they see horrifies them as the sergeant's hands tremble and Beige dropped his weapon. "Heeeeelllllpppp...meeeeeee..." Honeydew was wrapped in webbings as he is slowly lifted up into the tree by spider-like legs with one of them having a pink cloth draping down. Then something fast swoops down and grabs Beige by the shoulders and taken flight. "HOLY DUST! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" The sergeant aims his weapon towards the direction where Beige is taken while Beige screams for his life and struggles to get free.

What the sergeant sees that was carrying Private Beige is a petite humanoid figure with feathered wings for arms and talons for feet. Sarge then grabs Beige's gun to shoot at the thing, but a shot of spider-webs covered his guns and they get lifted up into the tree. "OH FUCK THIS, I'M MARRIED!" Sarge then runs for his life while contacting HQ. "HQ, DO YOU READ ME?! SOME STRANGE CREATURES ABDUCTED MY MEN! WHAT EVER THEY ARE, THEY'RE NOT GRIMM! I SAY AGAIN, THEY'RE NOT GRIMM! DO YOU COPY?!" There was no response. All he gets is static from his helmet radio so he hastily grabs out his scroll. But he trips on a root on the ground and drops it. He desperately crawls for it until something snagged his leg and pulls him with the faunus screaming for his life. Not too far, Waradi was running for his life and trips on a rock and tumbles over a hill. Man, these guys can't get anything right.

Waradi landed on the ground and is in pain. "Fuck! My leg! Oh wait, nevermind. *gets up* Guess this armor is useful for something...and I forgot my helmet." He brushes off all the dirt and leaves off of him and noticed a very distinct aroma in the air. "Ooooo! Something smells good!" put he slaps himself and said, "Stay focus!" He continues to run but was running towards the source of the smell right up to a large flower and gets trap in it. Wait...isn't that...oh Remnant is fucked in more ways than one.

* * *

 **AN: Waradi means pink in Arabic so it counts per the RWBY Color Naming Rule. If you want to guess what is going on in the Forever Fall Forest, go ahead and figure it out what is happening. Which will be revealed before we move on with the big reveal of what is happening to Penny.  
**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Unexpected Science Teacher(s)**

Beacon Academy Cafeteria/12:34 pm

It is still lunch time with some of the students feeling sore from this morning's lesson. Some kept complaining about joint pains. Others about their spine, some feeling stiff, and some declaring that they don't like the new course. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY are sitting at the same table with Ruby telling her teammates, "Penny is doing fine." Yeah, right. "The reason why is because she has some orders from Ironwood about something."

Weiss: "Did you ask?"

Ruby: "Was I supposed to?"

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance of her partner's stupidity. "So what news from your sister, Weiss?" Yang asked since the former heiress lost everything. "From what Winter told me," she began while looking a little down, "my credit card is practically useless since my family's company no longer exist. So she had to auction some ehrlooms, artwork, and many other valuables. Yet I get to keep some of my stuff such as my old bed, the piano, and clothes so at least I still have something. My sister opened an account with the Midas Gold Bank so I'm financially secured for the time being."

Coco: "Man. That must be really tough."

Weiss: "Not only that, she had to auction the house too so I'm gonna be homeless once I graduate."

Nora: "That's a downer."

Yang stood up and said while giving Weiss a smile, "Maybe you could live at our house if you like." "Yay!" Ruby jumped up in joy to have Weiss living with her. Weiss just deadpans, "No." "Then what are you gonna do?" Blake asked while reading a book. Weiss sighs, "My sister made a place for herself after she joined the military so I could use that as a home." Ren finished everything on his tray and tells them something after he gets up, "Well we better get to class and see who is our new science teacher."

* * *

Science Class/1:03 pm

Everyone got into their seats and waiting in anticipation on who is going to be their new science teacher. Team JNPR are on the seats right behind Team RWBY which is in the middle row of the middle column of the lecture hall.

Ruby: "Who do you think it is?"

Weiss: "Maybe someone who is normal and not like those-"

Pyrrha: "Muscle heads from the dojo?"

Weiss: "Yeah."

Nora: "I hope he likes pancakes!"

Jaune: "What makes you think it's a he?"

Pyrrha: *angrily yells* "Jaune!"

Jaune: "What?"

Ren: "He does have a point though."

Blake: "Who knows if the new teacher is male or female."

Ruby: "Who ever it is, I hope they're nice."

Yang: "Maybe the new teacher might be one of those off-worlders."

Weiss: "I doubt it."

The door opened up behind the students and they quickly turn to see their new teacher. What they see is a huge surprise as the new teacher or teachers walked down the stairs and wrote their names on the chalk board. One stood on the chair and said, "Good afternoon class, my name is Stewie Griffin and this is Kryten. Today, we are going to be your new science teachers! How exciting is that?" Stewie was jumpin' up and down with excitement on the chair as Kryten smiled and noticed something off with the students. All of their jaws are agape and eyes widen in total shock to see an infant and a mechanoid being their new teachers. Weiss got really pissed off as she slams her hands on the table as she stood up and yells, "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? YOU TWO ARE OUR NEW SCIENCE PROFESSORS!?" Weiss sat back down with her hands covering her face, "My life is hell." Members of Team CRDL were holding in their laughs.

"Good god, I haven't seen this much depression since Peter lost his toy."

...

"Seriously?! Where the hell are the cut-aways?!" Kryten turns towards Stewie, "This is a different reality which means the things you are used to won't happen." "This sucks more than Teletubbies getting canceled."

...

"Damn it!" Stewie shouts in anger about not having any cut-aways. He calms down as he teaches the class, "Very well then, let's get started on today's lesson. Which is metallurgy!" Pyrrha raised her hand and Stewie points out, "Yes, Ms. Nikos?" Pyrrha stood up, "We already learn that last semester." "...Oh. Alright, moving on." Kryten clears his throat to tell about the next lesson, "How about something you are all wondering about? Maybe...the multiverse and the beginning of universes?" Almost all the students in the room raised their hands since that's what they want to know. Stewie smiled as he noticed the amount of students that want to know. Then he boasted, "I'm glad to see you all are interested. I invented a Multiversal Remote that takes two people anywhere such as a universe where everyone has two heads. One happy, one sad. And another universe where some part of the timeline has been alter." Weiss thought to herself, ' _Oh god, this kid is worse than Professor Port._ ' Luckily Kryten stopped him and tells him to move on with the lesson. While Stewie teaches, Blake leaned and whispered to Yang, "So what are you and Ruby going to do after school?" Yang leaned and whispered back, "We are going to snoop around Team DARK's dorm while they are away. Just to see what do they got." "Okay, good luck when classes are over." "You too with the tea party."

"Excuse me." says Kryten who startled Yang and Blake. "We are in a middle of class so please pay attention."

BY: "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Beacon Hallway/4:21 pm

Yang and Ruby went towards the dorm rooms where the students from other academies are staying at. They look at the label of the doors till they found one with Team DARK's name on one. "This is it." Yang pointed out as they stop at the door. Ruby then noticed something on the right side of the door as she pointed out, "What's that?" Yang looked where Ruby was pointing and examines it. It was some sort of white paper with something written on it but it is in kanji, a language none of the girls know. "I have no clue what that is but lets just get in." "What if it's locked?" Yang turn the doorknob and opens the door. "Okay," Ruby said, "probably not." They went in the dorm room and sees that Team DARK's room is pretty much normal.

Ruby shrugs, "Looks normal to me." Yang says to her sister, "Looks can be deceiving. I'll check the closet and you check the beds." Ruby checked under Dutch's bed and found a bunch of boxes. She pulled out one that was also in kanji that reads, 'Movie Night with Friends', although Ruby can't read it. Ruby opened the box and said, "Oh wow! So that's what the box meant!" Yang stopped looking in the closet and turn to her sister. "Whatcha' find?" Ruby pulled out two of the DVDs, one in each hand, and said "I found a bunch of movies!" "Oh." Yang said showing some interest. She walked over to her sister to see what kind of movies there are. "Lets see here." Ruby goes through all the movies in the box, "Beauty and the Beast, Pinocchio, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, and a bunch more made by some company called Disney." Yang then noticed a picture in the box and pulls it out. The picture was of Arthur as a child sitting on a woman's lap who is clad in white along with angel wings and a glowing halo. "This must be one of his siblings." Yang showed the picture to Ruby. "Awwwwww, he's so cute as a little kid. But why doesn't he look happy?" Yang responded with a snarky attitude, "Maybe he's too embarrassed to be with any of his sisters."

Ruby pulled out another box and opens it. Inside was a bunch of hardback books that read 'Harry Potter' on them along with three Lord of the Rings books and Alice in Wonderland. They then check the rest of the room and found a few things. Such as both volumes Ringo's Ninjas of Love books, some of Albele's...'special toys', and Kuro's trophies from some competitions held at Menagerie before it became a kingdom. Yet they found a photo album of Albele's parents. They look through the book and noticed that they're aren't any pictures of her as a child nor her mother appeared in the later pictures. This was starting to get suspicious for the two. "Why isn't there any pictures of her mom anymore?" Yang asked. "Do you think something happened to her?" Ruby says while feeling sympathetic towards Albele. Wondering something bad has happened. "Uuuuuummmm, what are you two doing?" says the voice from the door.

Both Ruby and Yang were startled and taken by surprise. They looked at the doorway and see Angry Joe holding a Psi-scanner with his left hand. "Geez Joe," says Yang who is angry about getting spooked, "you scared the living hell out of us!" "Sor-ry." Joe chuckled and smile. They both got up and put Albele's album away. Ruby noticed the device and asked, "What's that you're holding?" "Oh this?" he held up the device, "This is called a Psi-Scan. It scans things like detecting life-forms, analyzing dead bodies, atmospheric analysis, and a whole lot of stuff like the tricorder that Linkara has." "So what are you scanning for?" asks Ruby who is interested in the device. The device began to beep loudly and more frequent as Joe explains while scanning the room, "Kryten asked me to scan the school for anymore anomalies. The scanner did pick up some viruses that are from Red Dwarf's universe." Hearing the word 'viruses' caused Ruby and Yang to panic.

Yang: "Viruses?!"

Ruby: "Are we gonna be okay?!"

"Relax." says Joe as he walks towards one of the beds. "It is only detecting positive viruses such as luck and charisma." The two sisters looked at each other in confusion and asked in unison, "Luck and charisma are viruses?" "Yeah, it's kinda like a reverse flu but Kryten can explain better than I can." He holds the scanner over Albele's bed and the scanner says, 'Found.' This perplexes Joe, "Huh. This is strange. According to the device, there are large traces of the two on this bed." "That's Albele Schokolade's bed." Ruby pointed out. Joe turns the scanner off, "The Merlot guy's daughter?" "Okay, now I wanna know who or what the hell is Albele." Yang added to the conversation. Before they continue, a large tremor was felt throughout the entire school as Ruby falls down and Yang catches her. "What was that?!" Ruby yelled out and panics. Joe looked out the window and sees a plume of smoke. "Something must have crashed landed over there." Yang's eyes widen in realization and horror where the smoke is, "That's at the pavilion where Blake and Weiss are having a tea party!" All three of them ran out the door and headed right towards the pavilion.


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: Happy Easter! Finally we made it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: An All-Girls Tea Party That Came Crashing Down  
**

Pavilion/4:14 pm

Blake and Weiss have arrived at the tea party they were invited by Lily Lilac. What they see is something rather fancy for a little social tea party. They see a large table with white cloth on it and on top of the table were four types of flower vases. The first vase is colored pink and pastel blue with the flowers being pink roses, blue irises, and a small twig with pink cherry blossoms in full bloom to represent spring. The next vase is bone-white with snowflakes on it with the flowers being snowdrops, white roses, and black hellebore (christmas roses) to reflect the season of winter. The third vase has a green bottom but a sky blue top with the flowers being orange and yellow roses along with sunflowers, orange asiatic lilies and delphinium belladonna which is supposed to be summer. And the final vase that represents autumn is a golden color with red maple leaves and the flowers are red roses mixed with lavender, orange ranunculus blooms, and yellow gerbera daisies. They also see an assortment of plates and tea cups with painted cherry blossoms, sunflowers, maple leaves, and snowflakes for each part of the table. "Wow," Blake says in amazement, "this is quite the set-up." "I'm guessing the Four Maidens are her favorite fairy tale." says Weiss who noticed the connection between the theme and the story. Lily was setting up the last arrangement and noticed Blake and Weiss close to the table. "Greetings, ladies." she greets them with a warm smile. "And welcome to the party. Although you are early." she chuckles a little.

"Can we help you with the finishing touches?" asked Weiss who extends a helping hand. "But of course. I'll teach you guys how to make napkins look like roses." After finishing setting up, some of the off-worlders showed up along with the girls mentioned back in Chapter 33. The off-worlders that were invited were Chaika Trabant, Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Nekane Springfield, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Ayaka Yukihiro, Kurumi Isoshima, Miu Furinji, Louise La Valliere, Charlotte de Gallia, Kirche Zerbst, Momorency de Momorency, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, all band members of both Tsurezure & Plasmagica, and Ruby Tojo. Everyone took their seats and ready for the festivities. "Good afternoon, ladies." Lily began, "I have invited you all here for a little get together for all of us to be friends since the Vytal Festival is about celebrating the diversities of the world. And now we are to not only celebrate the diversities of Remnant, but also our new friends from beyond our world. So I implore you all to extend a warm and welcoming hand to not only each other, but our visitors as well. And so, let the festivities begin!" All the girls gave an applaud to Lily's little speech. After the applause, Daru-Dayu asked, "What kind of tea will be served at this get together?"

Lily: "Glad you asked. There are four kinds of tea here at this table. The first is cherry blossom tea with a hint of strawberry extract. The second is green tea mixed with honey and lemon. The third is earl gray tea with a mixture of cinnamon and peppermint. The last is white tea with a mixture of wild feverfew and white rose extract."

Pepper was jumping up and down on her chair all excited, "Tell us about the rice cakes! Tell us about the rice cakes!" Although they look more like rice balls. Lily chuckled, "Easy there Pepper. I'm getting to that." Some of the girls chuckled at Pepper's excitement as if she was a little kid ready to go to a candy store. "Ahem. We have cherry blossom rice cakes with a strawberry cream filling. The next is green rice cakes with a lime cream inside. The third is red rice cakes with a pumpkin pie filling. And finally, white rice with eggnog cream inside of them with some chocolate. Inside these little sweets is a special prize and who ever finds the prize inside, will be crowned the Seasonal Maiden. And that is today's theme, the Four Maiden Fairy Tale. Please enjoy." Everyone was having a good time socializing and getting to know each other. Miu was snuggling the shy Cyan along with Daru-Dayu and saying how cute they are while Lily and Weiss have a conversation. "So Weiss," Lily began, "how are you holding up?" Weiss took a bite from her white rice cake and went, "Hmm?" before swallowing. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Lily: "What I mean is, how are you holding up since some of the stuff that happened such as losing your family company?"

"Oh." Weiss puts her sweet down on her plate. "Before coming to Beacon, I was striving to live up to others expectations. I try to impress my father with my talents, but nothing worked. Even if I got a job at Atlas it wouldn't change anything. Which is why I chose Beacon. But now that my father is gone and the discontinuation of my family's company, I don't have to live up to the family's expectations anymore. I feel like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. But I'm also sad that I never get to hear my father say 'Well done' or 'I'm proud of you'. Right now, the Schnee family name means nothing anymore." Weiss was looking sad that she can't hear such things from her father. Lily comforts the former heiress and give her words of comfort. "Despite losing your company, you should count your blessings that you have now. You have good friends, your sister, your own path, and your health. Besides..." She taps her finger on Weiss' nose and smiles, "...those are the things you should be proud of. Plus your tea is getting cold so you should drink-up." Weiss laughed, "Alright. Maybe you're right."

Weiss drank her tea before taking another bite of her rice cake. However, she felt something hard while biting into it. "Ow!" she shouted in pain while placing some fingers over her teeth, "Something gave me a toothache!" Weiss pulled something out of the rice cake and shows a metallic snowflake. "We have a winner!" Lily shouted in delight. "Our Winter Maiden is: Weiss Schnee!" All the girls gave Weiss a huge applause as Lily placed a white plastic crown with blue gems on her head. After a while, Velvet found a metallic seed which she was crowned the Spring Maiden. Leafa found a metallic sunflower which she was crowned the Summer Maiden and Moa found a metallic maple leaf and was crowned the Autumn Maiden. "Ladies, we have our Four Maidens! Give them all an applause for being the victors of this little game!" "Wait a minute," Blake stood up and have her head looking up in the air, "do you all hear that?" Everyone stopped and listen very closely and hear what sounds like someone going "Weeeeeeeeeee!" and getting louder. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! Something crashed landed into the pavilion with everything in disarray. Food all over the place, tea being spilled on the ground, tea cups and kettles smashed to pieces, some debris landed on the table that smashed it, and everyone was knocked down into the ground.

Iris: *getting up and rubbing her head* "Ow."

Chaika: *sitting up* "Chaika. Head hurt."

Ebony: *lying face-down & in a daze* "What the fuck was that?!"

Pepper: *face buried in a corner* "What the fuck?!"

Rias: *rubs her eye while getting up* "Is everyone alright?"

Louise: *lying on a ground, twitching* "I think I'm alright."

ChuChu: *getting up and holds her left arm and sounds upset* "I feel like a rainbow."

Moa: *sitting down with back against the fountain* "I think I'm okay, pyruru."

A & Un: *holding each other with Daru-Dayu between them* "We're okay."

Kirche: *lying down with her butt sticking up* "Just give me a minute."

Miu: *in shock* "Kitty? Kitty, where are you?"

Blake: *lying on the ground* "I'm okay, just don't cuddle me."

Lily: *looks around at the disaster* "What the hell happen to my party?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was fun!" Everyone looked at the source of the laughter who happens to be sitting on top of Weiss. They see what appears to be a child with strawberry blonde hair with large red bobbles on her head. She has cerulean-colored eyes, wearing a one piece short jumpsuit bee-like design with stars on the lower half and on the sleeves, and red shoes. "Hi!" the child says as she stands up on top of Weiss, "My name is Peashy, but call me Pi!" Everyone in the area have no idea how to react as they stare at her. There is a child that crashed landed and caused such devastation to the party. Angry Joe, Ruby, and Yang showed up some time after with Ruby going, "Is everyone alright?!" Then they noticed the little girl standing on Weiss with Weiss groaning, "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee...get offffff...meeeeeee." The three stood there confused with Yang asking, "Okay, can someone explain what just happened?"


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Unexpected Turn of Events  
**

 **The Void  
**

Well I would ask why a child goddess from Universe ULTRA-1, but the Scientist is busy still and the Controller is still- " _ **Hey, I'm back!**_ " Finally let off some steam have you? " _ **Yes. So did I miss anything?**_ " Other than Yellow Heart from Universe ULTRA-1 showed up out of nowhere? That's pretty much it. " _ **One of the goddesses of a gaming universe is there?! Well that's unexpected. How did she get there?**_ " I should be asking you that because I have no idea. " **I think it has something to do with a malfunction with a dimension cross-over between ULTRA-1 & HYPER-1**" Scientist? Did you find anything? " **Unfortunately, no. But what I can figure is that Peashy was visiting the HYPER-1's Planeptune but something went wrong.** " " _ **Do you want me to fix it?**_ " Too late for that and maybe the goddess' power might be useful against the Sephiroth Grimm that is becoming unparalyzed as time passes. " **Assuming it works.** " " _ **I think I can do something about that.**_ "

* * *

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/5:03 pm

Team RWBY and Angry Joe brought Peashy to Ozpin's office but only to find only Glynda Goodwitch there. She was surprised to hear such a child has crashed landed and still in one piece. Not only that, how she got there. Peashy grabbed Weiss' scroll and Weiss chased after her all around the office. Peashy was laughing while being chase, because to her, it's fun. Angry Joe pulls out the Psi-Scan and tell Glynda, "According to the Psi-Scan here, it isn't detecting any of those particles that transported us but it is picking up particles that is related to teleportation." "I see." says Glynda who may sound interested but finds it a little absurd, but goes with the flow anyway. "But any idea how she got here?" "We have no clue." Yang shrugs and smiles. Weiss shouted at Peashy, "Give me back my scroll you little thief!" Peashy stops and tackles Weiss right in the gut that causes Weiss to be knocked up into the air and crash down. Peashy laughs at Weiss, "You're weaker than Neptuna!" and continues to laugh. Weiss laid on the ground, twitching in pain and groaned, "She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Blake walked up behind Peashy and took the scroll from her. Peashy was pouting until Blake talks to her at eye level. "Now Peashy, that wasn't nice to hurt someone or take something that doesn't belong to you. If you want to play, just ask." Blake reaches into her pocket and pulls out a spare scroll she has. "Here." she gives it to Peashy and continues, "You can have this scroll. You can also play games on it if you want." Peashy looks at Blake and gives her a hug and says, "Thank you, kitty lady!" She was hugging Blake a little to tight. "That's...too...tight." Blake groaned until she lets go. "You know what Blake?" Yang smirks, "You would make a good mom one day." Blake smirks back, "If I would, I would have to have jugs big as yours." Yang got angry as she covers her breasts, "Oh shut up!" Angry Joe was laughing until Glynda elbows him in the chest. "Ow!" "So any ideas on what to do with her?" Ruby asked, showing some concern for the little juggernaut. "Can we keep her?" Blake asks as she is holding Peashy by some maternal instinct. Weiss got up and immediately shouted out, "NO!" Blake was looking a little sad. "Maybe Miu could look after her. She always wants a sister and Peashy is strong like the instructors at Ryozanpaku." Weiss immediately responded with her hand raised in the air, "I agree! Let's go!"

All four of them took Peashy to the elevator and go to the dojo. "Wait a minute!" she says before they press the down button. "Just to let you know that tomorrow will be Geralt's class to search for herbs and fungi in Forever Fall Forest." "Okay!" shouted Ruby as the door closes. "Yeah, I'm gonna go and take the information to Linkara and Kryten on board the ship. For some reason, I can't get this thing to send information to the ship." "Very well. I'll let Ozpin know what is going on." As Joe approaches the elevators, he turns around and asked, "Where is the headmaster anyway?" "He's busy for a moment so he left me in-charge while away." Glynda speaks while sitting down in Ozpin's chair. "Okay then." and Joe goes down the elevator.

* * *

Beacon Academy Workshop/5:06 pm

In the workshop, Penny was staggering through the workshop and knocked some of the tools over. She got on her knees and place her hands on the side of her head with her eyes red. "Get out of my head you organic shit." she angrily whispered. "Just you are you?" Inside that robotic head, there is a black figure with red eyes staring with a bleak and purple wasteland behind her. "I should be asking you the same question." says the dark, womanly figure. "Mind telling me what exactly are you?" Staring back at her is a blue, smokey figure with a red light and a glowing techno pattern. It speaks, but speaks in Penny's voice. "I am part of a collective that seeks to destroy all organic life-forms such as you." "I see. But you are harvesting organic material from the Grimm into that being. Why is that?" The blue thing responded, "It is meant to repair the robotic body we share." The light started to glow brighter and started to sound angry, "And mind telling me what you are?!" The womanly figure laughed then said, "Like I would tell a man-made machine anything. But just so you know, you are powerless against me on your own."

"True. But I'm only remotely controlling her and we will destroy you along with the rest of all organic trash." Then there were more figures appearing on the blue thing's side. There was a red mist with yellow, pupil-less eyes. Another one in a form of golden colored techno/metallic pattern with a green circle on it. The next being a black and featureless, humanoid shadow that wears a hood and have dark-colored eyes. The next is a green shadowy figure with a mask that has a red circle on the forehead. The last and final figure is in a form of a rainbow blob with glasses. They all say in unison, "We will destroy you, the guardians of this world, and conquer all that we see!" The eyes of the womanly figure stared at them angrily. "I see. Then how about an alliance to destroy this world and it's inhabitants?" "That is out of the question, for the only thing we need is our combine intellect & might. And soon you will be eradicated like the insignificant little worm you are!" "I'll wait and see." the womanly figure said before disappearing.

Back at the workshop, Penny stops shaking and her eyes turned green. Ciel walked in and noticed her. "Penny?" Ciel says, "Are you okay?" Penny stood up and says in her monotone tone of voice, "I am fine, Ciel." and runs out the door. Ciel was left baffled on what is going on and follows her to the girl's restroom. Penny washes her face with the look of terror and her palms shaking. She looked up at the mirror and sees her reflection staring angrily at her with red eyes. Penny staggered back a little and says, "Who are you? Just leave me alone." "I told you for the 3,789th time, you don't need organics as friends. You are nothing more than a tool for them. If you want your freedom, you need to kill all humans and those animal humanoids. Flesh is weak. Steel is more superior in every way." Penny started to curl up into a ball and says to the reflection, "Shut up. Just shut up. I want to have friends." The reflection angrily shouted back, "You are a machine like me! You need to learn to reject the organic filth that plague the multiverse and see them as your enemies!"

Penny starts whimpering, "Ruby...help me...please..." Ciel was listening outside the door and pulls out her scroll. "General Ironwood, sir. We may have a situation with Ms. Polendina."

* * *

Emerald Forest/Near Some Ruins/5:29 pm

A certain figure wearing a white suit was running through the forest with nothing but a cane to defend himself. He ran fast as he could while panting very hard from near exhaustion. He ran and ran to escape from the patrols of the Neo-White Fang that is far behind. The man came across a clearing and see some ruins where he collapsed. Two men dressed in black suits and matching hat and shoes with red sunglasses and red ties see the collapsed figure. "Over here!" one of them shouted to the other. They ran up and recognize the figure after flipping him over. "Holy Dust! It's Roman Torchwick!" "But what the hell happened to his arm?! It's missing?!" "We need to tell Junior right away and get him inside."

* * *

Unknown Location/Unknown Time

The humanoid Grimm is traveling through a bleak and decayed city of some sort where everything is black and grey. It looked over and sees glazed over eyes staring at it from an alleyway. It opened the case and said, "If you want to be free from despair, join us. Serve us and you will be spared from this misery." One of the figures reached out with it's unsteady bony hand into the case and took something out of it. The Grimm freak hissed, "Yessssss."

* * *

Ryozanpaku Dojo/5:22 pm

"Awwwwww, she's so cute!" Miu says as she cuddles up to Peashy. Although, Peashy doesn't like it. "Well now," Hayato says as he stroke his beard "who's this little one?" Blake explained everything to the elder of the dojo on who she is and how she came here. The elder laughed at Blake's explanation and finds it hard to believe. "But it's the truth!" Weiss shouted in anger, still suffering from the aches and pains. Ruby started to talk, "So we all thought that she can be with Miu since Miu is...well..."

Hayato: "It's fine."

Miu: *looked at her grandfather with Peashy in her arms* "Really?! Oh thank you!"

Sakaki, Akisame, and Kensai were smiling with Shigure hanging upside down.

Apachai came into the room and says, "Apa! What's going on?" Peashy breaks free from Miu's arms and tackles Apachai right through the screens and into the dojo walls. The masters of Ryozanpaku were in shock to see Apachai, the strongest fighter of the dojo, was beaten by a little girl who is laughing at what she did. Miu was also shocked to see how strong she is. Things are gonna change for the masters of Ryozanpaku.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Another Field Trip to Forever Fall Forest**

Forever Fall Forest/2nd Tuesday/9:13 am

Many students are in Forever Fall Forest with Geralt as their instructor. Along with them is Ezra Bridger, Rin Tosaka, Shiro Emiya, Arturia Pendragon (Saber), Yukari Sendo, all the visitors from Universe 89-00QW, and Saito Hiraga. "Alright class," Geralt turns to talk to the class, "today we are collecting all sorts of herbs and fungi that grow here in the forest. The whole point is to learn how to survive on your own with whatever it is that you find. You also need to identify what is poisonous and what is good for you." He pulled out his scroll and has no idea how to use it. "Does anyone know how to use this thing?" The students laugh at Geralt not knowing how to use a scroll. Jaune rolled his eyes as he approach the instructor. "Here let me show you." Jaune showed Geralt how to open it, the functions, and many other stuff. After that, he went back towards his team. "Right." Geralt raises his scroll, "Use this device to take pictures to help identify what plant is poisonous and what is safe to eat." He lowers his hand, "Yet for now, we are gathering samples for the science teachers and for those that are using them in alchemy."

Sage of Team SSSN nervously raised his hand, "Uh, sir. There are single men disappearing from the forest lately. So I was wondering-" "Everyone gets extra credit if you find them or at least one of them. And we do have an eye in the sky." Geralt pointed his finger up in the air and everyone sees the Phantom from the ghost flying in the sky with Zeb being the pilot. "The Phantom will keeping an eye on us in a certain radius to keep an eye out for the mysterious kidnappers. Plus we also have the fairy people to scout out the area as well. Alright everyone, let's go to work." Ruby and Yang smiled at each other until they noticed Pyrrha and Jaune are handcuffed together again with orange handcuff. Then they noticed Weiss using light blue handcuffs on Neptune and Blake using dark yellow handcuffs on Sun. Yang shouted, "Are colored handcuffs really a thing?!" Sun and Neptune said in unison, "Wait, it's a thing?" before being yanked. Then they both heard a laugh from behind them and see Dutch leaning against a tree. "Alright if I join?" he asked, "But no handcuffs though." Yang smiled, "Oh hey, Dutch. How's Albele?" "She's doing alright." he says as he walks up towards the sisters. "As a matter of fact, she's here today with the rest of my team. But they're gonna be with that Saito guy. In the meantime," he stopped in front of Ruby, "I need to talk to you two about breaking an entering and going through my team's stuff without permission." The two girls thought, ' _Crap! How did he know?!_ '

Shiro gathered a few mushrooms with Saber and Rin was gathering some herbs she found. Saber and Shiro were looking at the mushrooms with Shiro taking a picture of the red mushrooms with white dots and gets the results. "Just as I thought, it's the fly amanita." Saber looks at the mushroom, "Guess the plants here are same back on Earth." Rin used her scroll to see if the herb is exactly what it is. "You guys are right. The plant here is mandrake." She smiles and says to the two, "I'm glad that there are similarities here." Not too far, Sage and Scarlet were searching along side Yukari Sendo at a berry bush which happen to be black twin-berries, berries that are very poisonous. As Sage and Yukari collect some while Scarlet is on lookout, Sage asked "So what do you think about our world?" Yukari smiles and says, "It is very pretty, especially the forest here. Although the monsters are less to be desire." Sage laughs, "True that. But I got to ask. What are you again?" Yukari stands up with her hands on her blushed cheeks, "I am a witch that is bisexual and hope to do naughty things to my Tsukune and Moka." Sage's nose spurted some blood and Scarlet stood there with his eyes widen and mouth hanging open. Sage stood up next to Scarlet and asked, "How old are you again?"

Ringo and Kuro found some algae growing on a boulder and collected some. Albele and Saito were on look out till Albele asked a question. "So Saito, is it?" Saito looked at Albele and responded, "Yeah?" "Which one of those girls are you dating?" "...Wait, what?" Somewhere else, Ezra is hanging out with Team JNPR. Nora was telling stories to Ezra while Ren corrects her while collecting some samples.

Nora: "So! There we were in the middle of the night..."

Ren: "It was day."

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren: "They were Beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them!"

Ren: "Two of 'em."

Nora: *jumps up to face Ezra* "But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursai skin rugs!"

Ren: *sighs* "It's some dream she's been having for a long time."

Ezra shakes his head and said, "You two make the strangest pair, ever!" Ren sighs and deadpans, "You have no idea." Then both Ezra and Nora laughed. Back at Ruby, Yang, and Dutch; Dutch was laughing and said "Really, you should ask." Ruby and Yang looked at each other all confused then back at Dutch. "Um, Dutch," Ruby says, "you are taking this unrealistically well." Dutch chuckles again, "It's because you are special to me, Ruby. It's in my nature to be forgiving. Besides, all that you did was going through some stuff. You didn't take anything so all is well." The two sisters were surprised to see how well the boy is taking it. Ruby and Yang apologize for what they did but Dutch tells them that it's alright. "So Ruby," he began while scratching his cheek and blushing adn acting a little nervous, "would you...um...would you like to...have dinner with me...on Saturday? And Yang, you can be chaperone if you want." Ruby's silvery eyes widen a little and asked, "Are you...asking me out on a date?" Dutch nods his head which causes Ruby's heart to let out a big thump and blushes. Yang was smirking at the two with a devious smile. "Um, I, um, uh...sure?"

Dutch gave Ruby a kiss on her head and smiles. "Now come on, we need to get some samples or otherwise we'll fail class." Yang laughed, "You're right, now let's do it!" Ruby whined, "That's my line!" Meanwhile, Team CRDL were at a clearing to see giant pink flower buds that stand up to around Cardin's height. "Wow-how!" Sky Lark says in amazement. "Look at the size of these things!" The team looks at them and have ideas on what are they gonna do with them. Dove then said, "Can you imagine how big they would be if they bloom?!" "Yeah, looks like we are gonna get an A+ for these!" responded Russel. "Alright you guys," ordered Cardin, "let's settle down and pick one." The four spread out to find the perfect one to show to Geralt. However, a vine grabbed Dove by the ankles and she starts shouting, "Crap! Someone help!" He was dangling in the air as the other three run up and try to save him. "Don't worry pal," Sky draws his halberd, "we'll get you down!" He tries to chop the vine but misses as the vine moves randomly as Russel tries to hit one with his daggers and Cardin tries to smash it with his mace. The flower then opens up a little and drops Dove inside. "Dove!" they all shouted. Cardin then shouted "Hang on man, we'll get you-" but the ground collapsed under him and falls into some sort of tunnel. "Oh fuck this!" Russel yelled, "We need help!" then the ground collapsed under him as well. Sky ran to get some help, but was ambushed as he entered into the forest.

Yang, Ruby, and Dutch look around and walked close to a hill where Yang steps on something. She looks down and sees a scroll. Her eyes widen in shock then yells at Ruby and Dutch, "Hey guys, I found something!" Yang picks up the scroll as Dutch and Ruby walked towards Yang. Yang opened the scroll and it shows the identity of the owner. "Watchya' got, Yang?" Ruby asked then noticed the scroll. It reads 'Sergeant John Violet' as the owner of the scroll. "Hey I know that guy." Dutch stated as both Yang and Ruby looked at him. "You know him?" the sisters asked in unison. "Yeah, he's one of the soldiers from the search and rescue patrols. Plus the guy is married to a monkey faunus living at Mountain Glenn." Ruby then started to get curious and concern, "But why is his scroll here and where did he go?" Yang then started to worried, "You don't think he got captured too?" A hand then grabbed Yang by the ankle as she screamed with Ruby freaking out by Yang's scream. They were about ready to attack whatever grabbed Yang's ankle until they see a figure wearing a Neo-White Fang armor. "Help...me..." he groaned before he becomes unconscious. Yang and Ruby checked to make sure he is okay as Dutch calls over his scroll. "Can anyone hear me?! We have wounded here! We found a Neo-White Fang soldier that is injured, unconscious, and needs medical attention!"

A few seconds later; Asuna, Kirito, and Yui arrived at the scene and Asuna uses her healing spell on him. "Care to tell me what happened?" Kirito asked Dutch. "We were getting samples until we founds this scroll here," he hands Kirito the soldier's scroll, "then this guy grabbed Yang by the ankles and asking for help before passing out." " _Hey guys?_ " It was Zeb calling them. Kirito then answers, "Yeah, what's the 411?"

Zeb: " _I can't find Team CRDL on the radar. Either their scrolls aren't working or..._ "

Kirito: "Hold on, do we have someone near that area where they were?"

Silica: " _Silica here. Leafa, Pina, and I are gonna check their last known location. Just give us the coordinates and we'll be on our way._ "

Kirito: "And you may need to land because we found a member of a rescue team that may have been missing for sometime."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: A Very F**ked Discovery**

Forever Fall Forest/9:58 am

Zeb landed the Phantom close to where Yang, Ruby, and Dutch found a missing Neo-White Fang soldier. As the door opens, Rias Gremory and her group came out of it. "Looks like we get to play." Rias smiles as she is the last one out. "Rias? What are you doing on the ship?" Yang asked as she was surprised to see the red headed demon girl exiting out. "In case any of the students get kidnapped, we are sent here for back up by Professor Goodwitch's orders" Azazel says as he spread his black feathered wings. "Plus we can use a change of view." Issei ran up behind Yang and being the pervert as he is about ready to grope her, "So Yang, wanna hook up?" Yang's eyes turn red with anger as she elbows him and punch him in the face and lands into a tree. And seriously dude, you have like eight chicks with you. So stick with them you fucking horn-dog. Rias puts a leash on Issei and they both just walk away with everyone having large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Asuna: *deadpans* "Kirito."

Kirito: *also deadpans* "Yeah?"

Asuna: "I'm glad you're not a horn-dog."

Kirito: "Same here."

Yuto and Asia put the sergeant on the Phantom as it took off towards Beacon. "Alright," Azazel turns and talks to everyone, "let's split up into teams and-" "Hold it!" Kirito interrupted and opens his bag. "We found something not too far from here." He pulled out a helmet from his bag and shows it to everyone. "This is a soldier helmet we found on a log. Probably taking a break before something happened to them." Dutch examines the helmet and says as he examines, "Yep, this is a Neo-White Fang soldier alright. I may sound obvious but just making sure. The hardware is still intact and the video disk is there. And it looks like...hang on." He removed his left and and noticed something sticky on his thumb. It was amber colored that is half-transparent with a sweet aroma. "There's some sort of nectar on the neck area." He then looks up at Kirito, "Where there any flowers in that area?" "No." Asuna responded, "There weren't any." "That's weird," Yang looks at everybody, "because the sap from the trees are red like the rest of the forest. Not amber." "Alrighty then." Kirito draws his sword out and explains his plan. "Ruby, Yang, and Dutch will be with me, Asuna, and Yui to check out the area to see if we can find any clues. Azazel and Rossweisse, you two help round up all the students to make sure none of them gets taken. Xenovia and Koneko, you two help out Leafa and Silica in case they ran into trouble." "On it!" they both said as they take off. "Akeno, Irina, and Gasper...wait, where is Gasper?" Akeno answers, "He's still at Beacon. He's still nervous about being outside of his comfort zone." "Wait," Yang says in surprise, "I thought Gasper was a girl?" "Nevermind that now, you two and Ravel scan the area and report anything abnormal. Alright, let's move!"

Somewhere close by; Ren, Nora, & Ezra are still gathering samples while Jaune and Pyrrha are lying on the ground holding each other not too far from the group. They were holding each other with their eyes close next to a box of herbs of fungi they collected so they are taking a break.

Jaune: *speaks softly* "Hey, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: "Hmm?"

Jaune: "Can you take the cuffs off?"

Pyrrha: "No."

Jaune: "Worth a shot."

In the meantime, Ren was collecting a few berries until he sensed a disturbance in the air. Ezra is also detecting a disturbance through the force. Ren pulls out his StormFlower while Ezra pulls out his lightsaber hilt. Nora noticed the two looking serious and asked, "Hey guys, what is it? IsitanUrsa,Beowolf,Nevermore?" as she pulls out her Magnhild and excited to fight some monsters. However, something swooped down and took Ren up into the air as he dropped his weapons. "Ren!" Nora shouted as she sees Ren being taken by a shadowy feathered figure. Nora angrily fires her weapon yet misses. "Stop!" Ezra yells, "You're gonna hit Ren!" Ren is taken close to an edge of a cliff in the mountains at super high speed. Then was dropped into a large nest. He sat up and sees something he wasn't expecting. He sees an appearance of a young girl with medium-length, messy pink hair with one pigtail on the left side and green eyes. She has pink wings instead of arms that span up to 4 meters with a thumb that has white claws on each thumb, have talons for feet, and is wearing a green sleeveless oriental shirt and pink hot pants with a brown belt.

Ren is unsure what to make of it. "Who...wha-what are you?" The feathery girl speaks in a childish ecstatic tone, "I'm Daphne! Daphne the harpy!" Ren was dumbstruck on what she just said and asked, "Daphne the what now?" "I'm harpy the Daphne!" she says but realize what she said was wrong, "Oh wait, Dappy harpy? Dandy daddy daphy?" Ren facepalms, "Oh god." Then asks, "So why did you take me here?" The harpy girl thinks about it really hard then she remembers. "Oh yeah! Mating season is coming soon so I need you to fertilize my eggs!" There was a few seconds of silence before Ren starts screaming at the top of his voice for all to hear "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Daphne tries to act innocent, "Sorry, but I really like you. Your outfit is similar to mine and you look handsome." Then she starts to get cheery, "Besides, I want my children to be cute just like you." "Someone get me down from here! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

At the clearing with giant flowers, Silica and Leafa check out the sight where Team CRDL disappeared from radar. Then Xenovia and Koneko showed up right before they started to investigate. "Wow! These are really big flowers!" Silica says in amazement. "Alright, alright. We'll see them later." Xenovia says to Silica, telling her to stop being childish. Silica sighs, "Fine." The four split up to find clues in the area. Koneko shouted, "Over here!" because she has found a hole in the ground and found Cardin's mace. "Isn't that Cardin's mace?" Silica ask as she hovers in the air as Pina squawked a little. Then they all noticed two large holes in the ground. "Any ideas on what went down." Leafa asked as the others looked at her because of that awful pun. "Sorry, no pun intended." she apologizes while looking down with a sweat drop on her head.

Then Koneko noticed something buried next to one of the plants. Xenovia picked it up and it is actually Dove's black scarf and shirt. "That's Dove's clothes!" Leafa shouted in shock. "But why are they here?" Leafa blushed, imagining what Dove is doing. Xenovia digs more and said, "Just hope that he is- *founds something* Never mind, I found his underwear too." Leafa and Silica's faces were turning red after hearing that. Koneko was sniffing Dove's dirty clothes as Leafa yells, "Why are you doing that?!" Koneko then points at the flower bud and says, "He's in there." All three of them (plus the dragon) looked at the giant bud until it started to move. "AAAAAAHHHH!" a face was sticking out screaming that scared the hell out of Leafa and Silica as they hold each other screaming. The face is actually Dove that has his head sticking out and screamed, "Somebody help! I'm being raped by a plant lady!" then has his face get suck back in the flower bud. The four just stood there in shock at what Dove just said then looked at all the flower buds as Leafa says in a state of shock, "Is this where the men disappeared to?"

Back at one certain group, they approached the site where Kirito found a helmet. "Alright let's check the area." he said while being cautious. As they continue the search, Dutch found some tracks that were faint but still visible. "Hey, I found some tracks!" he shouted at the others. So they follow the tracks up towards the giant spider-web. Yang was starting to freak out as she stood there shaken with fear. Kirito started to sound snarky towards Yang, "What's the matter, Yang? Not afraid of spiders are you?" "Well if you are I can't blame you." Asuna says to Yang before looking at the web again, "I would also be afraid of spiders too if I had to meet the one who made this web." "Somebody get me down from here!" they heard a male voice coming from one of the trees. They all looked up and see a man wrapped in webbing. "Hold on," Kirito shouted as he spread his wings, "I'll get you down!" As he was up in the air and has his swords out to cut him down, the man was saying, "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hurry before I get raped by that spider-lady again!" He draws his sword half-way then said, "Say what now?" Then, a web was shot at Kirito's back and was flung right into the ground.

The girls and Dutch looked behind them and see a trail of webbings that lead right towards the bushes. The bushes rustle as a figure walked out of it. The figure was in an appearance of a beautiful woman wearing a dark blue long-sleeve yukata with a web pattern on the sleeves, a black girdle belt with a web-pattern pink sash. She has pointy ears, orange eyes, and long black hair tied in a bun. As she emerged out of the bushes, she reveals to have dark purple spider legs of her lower half. Kirito got back up and sees this creature and is shocked just like everyone else. The woman was looking angry and speaks, "Just what are you doing to my husband?"

Everyone: "...What?"

Yeah those are Mamonos that you guys are dealing with or Monster Girls to simplify things. Well that would explain a few things. Because one, those things are infused with demonic energy because the new ruler of THAT underworld is a succubus who decided to turn all monsters, including angels, into attractive women to have both monsters and humans live together and...sometimes it works, other times it doesn't. They are from Universe MG-0121. **[See monster girl encyclopedia wikia and some bits from monster musume/daily life with a monster girl. Check them out, although I will remove the bit about men being turn into inccubi. Yeah that actually happens in that universe. The MGE not DLWAMG. See you in the next chapter.]**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Lustful Monsters are on Remnant**

 **The Void** / **Laboratory**

I think we need to do something about the Mamonos that appeared at Remnant. " _ **Too late for that now.**_ " " **Can you keep it down? I'm still searching for the information we need.** " Sorry. Oh wait! I can only write since I can't talk. But in any case, how did the portals appear again? " _ **It was caused by that escapade before my ascension, remember?**_ " Oh. Oh shit. " _ **Yeah. But to make matters worse is that they are actually from Du- I mean Arthur's home universe. Although they can't turn men into inccubi and can't turn women into additional mamonos so that's some good news.**_ " And the robot wearing Grimm skin? What realm did he entered? " _ **You know where he has gone. A realm where the dead tread and the only colors that are associated with death and misery.**_ " The Dead Zone. " _ **I'm guessing that thing is in possession of THOSE isn't it?**_ " Indeed. That case with those accursed objects must have arrived during the aftermath. " _ **As if Remnant has enough problems as it is.**_ " Let's just see.

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/10:23 am

All the students have gathered at the area where Geralt is waiting. The male students were trying to put on a straight face as they pretend not to be scared of whatever lurks in the forest. Grimm they can handle, but not whatever kidnaps men and do who knows what with them. "Is everyone here?!" Geralt shouted to make sure everyone is accounted. "I'm sure." Weiss says while still handcuffed to Neptune. "But Ren got captured!" Nora shouted and worries for her childhood friend. Back at the harpy's nest. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me is that harpies are an all female race and have to seek out human males to have eggs?" Daphne nods her head very fast while smiling and Ren tries to make sense of everything. "And you girls just kidnap any men that you see?" "No silly," Daphne laughs, "we only take males that greet our interest!" "It's meet." "Meat?! Where?!" Daphne searches to find the so called meat Ren spoke off while Ren is thinking, ' _This girl is even worse then Nora. I need to get out of here._ ' Back at the gathering, everyone was starting to get worried about what is happening. Before leaving, there was the sound of galloping behind them. "Does anyone hear that?" Sun asked as the sound is getting louder and louder.

Everyone turned around at the source of the noise that has suddenly stopped. Everyone was getting ready to fight whatever it is in the bushes with weapons drawn and tensions rising. After a few minutes of silence, a lasso was thrown at the gathering and wrapped around Sage. Sage was then pulled and drag into the bushes with Scarlet, Blake, Weiss, Neptune, and Sun chased after him until a strange figure jumped out and over them. It appeared to be wearing armor of that of a female knight riding on the horse. But there are two questions that is going through everyone's minds: Where is the horse's head and where is the rider's legs? They see Sage still tied-up and has dropped his sword as the human/horse figure galloped away back into the forest. "Does anyone know what was that?" Weiss asked and is confused on what just happened. Sun then ask, "Was that some horse faunus we haven't seen before?" "I don't think that was a faunus." Blake replied.

Over at the Spider's Web...

"You heard me!" says the spider-woman who is giving them a sneering glare. "That man is my husband now!" "I am not your husband you fucking bitch!" Honeydew shouted angrily while being stuck in the web cocoon. "Oh come on darling," the spider-woman says in a flattering tone, "you know you like it!" "Well it was alright un- Don't change the subject!" "But what you are doing is against Article 23 of the Mamono Law!" Dutch says to the spider-woman as the three fairies stared at him and are confused on what he just said. "So you know about that, do you? I'm guessing you're not from around here." says the spider to the fox. "Just who are you?" Dutch quickly dashed towards the spider-woman's side and pressed two-fingers on her neck that caused her to pass out on the ground. Then he leaped up into the air and karate chopped the cocoon down. He then landed next to Ruby and covered her eyes and says to Asuna, "Asuna, better cover Yui's eyes as well." "Wait, why?" "Just do it!" Asuna covered Yui's little head with her hand as Honeydew got up and...exposes himself. "Oh my god!" Asuna shouted, "He's naked." Yang's nose was bleeding and gawking at the sight of...yeah you get the idea.

At the Cliffside...

Ezra along with the three members of Team JNPR head for the cliffs where Ren was taken. They ran up to the cliff and look up to see what appears to be a nest on the edge. Nora cups her mouth, "Ren! Are you up there?!" They see a head poking out of the nest and it yells back, "What took you guys so long?!" Nora sighs in relief to see her friend alright as Pyrrha cups her mouth and shouts, "Are you alright?!" Ren angrily shouts back, "No I'm not! I'm being held captive by a monster girl and forced to be her husband! Do you guys have my-" Ezra uses force jump and force speed to get up to Ren and gives him his weapons back. Ren was taken by surprise and calmly says, "Nevermind." "Yeah I figure you need these back." Ezra uses the force to get down while Ren uses his landing strategy with his StormFlower on a tree by using one of the blades to spin around on a tree and landed safely on the ground. "Glad to see you again." Jaune smiles and glad to see his teammate unharmed "But are you alright?" Ren puts his StormFlower away and says, "Sorta. I was trying to correct what that harpy girl was saying and she's even dumber than Nora." "Hey!" "Wait," Ezra speaks to Ren, "a what now?"

Then something perched on a tree after making a loud stomp. The five looked up and see an angry Daphne with a woven stick basket with fruit and mushrooms. "Rin. What are you doing out of our love nest?" "It's Ren! R-E-N! Get it right!" Nora walks next to Ren and asked, "She's cute but since she kidnapped you..." Nora pulls out her Magnhild in it's grenade launcher form and says, "we'll have to break her wings!" Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked at Nora since her usual lines were 'break their legs!' But she is right about the wing part. And so, they all draw their weapons and Ezra activates his lightsaber. Jaune looked at it and looked at his sword. He sighs at how pathetic his weapon is, but has to make do. Daphne looks back and forth between Nora and Ren for a bit then asked, "Rin, are you and that rink girl together?" Nora tilts her head, "Rink?" "She means pink which means you." Ren corrected. "What? Eh, no!" Nora responded out of embarrassment, "We're just childhood friends! That's all!" Daphne speaks in a sinister tone, "I see." then speaks in a more cheery tone and smiles, "Then you don't mind if I have him for a husband, right?"

Ren: "...You can shoot her now."

Nora: "Shooting." BANG!

Somewhere else...

Weiss, Blake, and the rest of Team SSSN were chasing the creature that took Sage through the forest. "You know," Neptune says to Weiss as they ran, "it would be easier if you get rid of the handcuffs!" "Now is not the time!" Weiss shouted angrily back. "I'm just saying it would be easier so we can catch up with Sage and that weird creature!" They followed the hoofprints on the ground until they found him and the creature. Sage has the look of surprise on his face as he is leaning his back on a tree. Wearing nothing, but has his white coat covering his groin. Next to him was the human/horse creature with her armor off...and all her clothes and reveals to be a beautiful woman with large breasts, fair-skin, long dark brown hair, and black horse ears. Yet the lower half is that of a black horse. The woman appears to be crying as the five looked at what happened. Before they approach, they hear Sage speaking to the horse woman, "How the hell is it possible for you to have two vaginas?" The five froze with various stunned expressions on their faces. Blake looked at Sun, "What did he just say?" "I think I need an adult." The woman was sobbing yet said, "I'm sorry but that's what female centaurs have." Then looks at Sage, "And I'm sorry for abducting you! It's just that I'm usually calm and well manner. But...I couldn't take it anymore!" The centaur hugs Sage and apologizes to him.

After a while, the centaur looked at Sage's face. "However," she whispered, "you may have to take responsibility as my husband form now on." Sage starts freaking out with his cheeks being red till the five walked out of the bushes. Sage sees them and they all still have their stunned expressions. "Guys," he said while looking nervous, "this isn't what it looks like."

* * *

 **AN: Leave a review on what you think. Plus I did say this is rated M so expect more of this stuff. For now at least. But I'll get to the good parts soon.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Deeper into the Woods  
**

MIHQ Mountain Glenn Branch/Meditation Room/10:30 am

Deep beneath the Merlot Industries Mountain Glenn Branch, Darth Vindex and Darth Wraithius were meditating in order to open their connection to the force to increase their power. They are floating a few inches up in the air with a few objects levitating as well. However, their mediation came to an end when they receive a call. The holoscreen appeared in front of and reveals to be Aiden Price. " _Excuse me gentlemen, pardon me with the interruption. But we have a situation over at Forever Fall Forest._ " The two stopped meditating as they lower themselves and all the objects drop. "Finally, a mission." Darth Wraithius says with a brash tone in his voice. As if he has grown impatient and tired of waiting. "What is the mission?" Darth Vindex says in a more subtle tone.

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/10:31 am

Geralt was searching for Blake, Weiss, and Team SSSN while Azazel and Rossweisse are looking after the rest of the students. During his search, he founds them. However, he sees Sage riding on the centaur with everyone else having to walk. The centaur's face was (who is wearing her armor now without the helmet) blushing and looking happy. Sage looks like he wants to die while everyone else have deadpan expression. They stop once they see Geralt in the way. The centaur snaps out of it and asked the man, "Excuse me, who are you?" "I am Geralt," he says, "and I am these kid's teacher. And you are?" The centaur clears her throat then acts curtsies and prideful, "My name is Melina Bellerophon. I mean Melina Ayana, I'm Sage's new wife. It is great to meet you." Geralt raised an eyebrow on the middle part she said and asked everyone, "Can anyone care to explain?"

WBSSSN: *deadpans* "Don't ask!"

* * *

Over at the Spider-Web...

Honeydew puts on his armor after ripping it down from the webs, "Man. I can't believe that thing ripped through my armor. And it has energy shields!" Dutch looks at the knocked out creature and says, "This thing is called a Jorou-Gumo. Basically half-woman and half-spider. Although I do find it strange that it attacks people since it's usually friendly." "You call being raped up in a tree friendly?!" Honeydew shouted in anger of what happened to him. "Well they usually disguise themselves as human prostitutes, whatever those are, in order to seduce men. They are gentle by day but they do do that sort of thing at night with a sadistic persona." Then he looks back at Honeydew, "What time of day were you captured?" Honeydew puts his helmet on, "I think it was before noon." "Curious." Asuna step up and says, "Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?!" They both looked at Asuna with Dutch only saying, "That's what I'm trying to find out here." Honeydew pick up his rifle and looked at everyone, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here. I need to look for my squad." "Your sergeant is fine," Kirito spoke, "we found him not too long ago. He's safe." "Then what about Waradi or Beige?" "We'll look for them." Yang spoke up. "We promise."

Kirito takes Yui and Private Honeydew to the others while everyone else look for the missing men. Dutch looks back at the creature and noticed something odd about it. "Hmm. That's strange." The girls looked back at him with Ruby asking, "What's strange?" "The Joro-Gumo's are known to have yellow and dark blue strips with some red close towards the abdomen. This one is completely dark purple. There must be something else going on here." Dutch then walks by them with all three of them following with Asuna asking, "About some of the stuff you said earlier." "That's for later." Dutch says bluntly to Asuna. They continue to find the missing men in the forest.

* * *

Back at the gathering...

Team JNPR and Ezra made it back to the group after running away from the harpy (who is unconscious). The Phantom finally arrived with Zeb saying through the speaker, " _Alright kiddies! Time to head back to class! ...Okay, that was terrible. May have to make multiple trips so some may have to stay behind._ " Before Team JNPR get on board, Jaune notices something strange. "Hey guys." His teammates looked back at with along with Ezra. "What is it?" Ezra asked. "Has anyone noticed that there aren't any Grimm around? I mean here we have an all you can eat buffet of people who are showing negative emotions such as fear and anxiety and there isn't any Grimm around." They look around and noticed that some of the male students are frighten and nervous about never being seen again and get kidnapped like what happened to Sage. Yet there is no Grimm sighted or been fought against since everything went down. "You're right." Pyrrha realized.

"You do have a point." Ren agrees. "Do you think those monster girls that have been abducting men scare them off?" Nora says as she speculates. "Or maybe they killed them all. Ormaybetheydidbothsothatwaytheycan-" Ren quickly covered Nora's mouth before she says anything inappropriate. "That's enough, Nora." Then everyone hear the sound of hoofs walking on the ground and they all turn around to see Geralt with two members of Team RWBY and the rest of Team SSSN along with Sage riding on the centaur that kidnapped him. "Um," Jaune speaks while looking at them awkwardly, "what is going on?"

Gerant with WBSSSN: "Don't ask!"

Then Kirito, Yui, and Private Honeydew showed up. Nora said in her cheery tone, "Hey guys! Who's the soldier." "This is Private Honeydew." Kirito introduces him to everyone, "He's part of the unit that were looking for the missing men." Honeydew then notices the centaur as he screams and aims his weapon at it. Then fires a shot to her head that cause her to disintegrate without Sage. Sage raises his hands in the air and shouted, "Woo-hoo! I'm free!" then looks sad, "But why do I feel bad?" Then Honeydew ran off screaming. Why didn't he when he was with Asuna and- Nevermind, moving on! After that little freak out, Weiss looks around and noticed that Yang and Ruby aren't there. "Where are they?" she asked. "Ruby and Yang? They're with Asuna and Dutch just northeast of here. They're going to find the other missing men." Weiss and Blake uncuffed themselves from their lovers and ran up northeast to assist their teammates. The members of Team DARK also ran to assist them. Ezra was going to help out, but he felt something cold running down his spine. He looked up in the air and sees the Fury-Class Interceptor going in the same direction as everyone that left. He pulled out his communicator, "Kanan, we have a problem."

* * *

At a Cave Northeast...

The four arrived at a cave not too far from the massive spider web. The cave has a large opening made of boulders and appears to be woven by overgrown red rose bushes. Plus there is also a painted red heart and arrow on one of the boulders and white writing that reads, 'The Mamono Den'. ...Who is the idiot monster girl that put that up?! Why do they have to make it so fucking obvious for everyone to see?! ...Moving on. Asuna places her hand tightly on the hilt of her weapon, "This must be where all the men went." Yang looks disappointed, "Yeah. This is way too obvious." "What tip you off, the stupid sign?" says Ruby who is also disappointed. "Hey guys!" The four looked behind them and see Blake, Weiss, and the rest of Team DARK running towards them. "Hey Blake! Weiss!" Ruby shouts to greet her teammates. "Sup!" Yang greats them waving her hand. "I was wondering when you all would show up." Dutch greets his team.

Weiss looks at the cave and notices the stupid sign on it. "Seriously?!" Weiss shouted angrily and gritting her teeth, "Why would they make it so obvious?!" Dutch then explains, "That's because there are a few Mamonos that lack the proper intelligence which is why the sign is painted there." Blake taps Dutch's shoulder and said, "I have a question." Dutch turn to face Blake and said, "Shoot." "Just what is a Mamono?" Dutch does his best to explain about Mamonos to everyone. About the demon lord being replaced by a succubus, who wanted to have monsters and humans co-exist. Then explains about the different cultures and the world they come from along with the Mamono Laws. "Wait," Asuna says while tilting her head, "can you explain the part about the Grand Empire?" Dutch chuckles, "That's classified and a secret. So please don't tell anybody. Promise?" Dutch looked sincere as Asuna just sighs with her arms crossed. "Fine. It's a promise."

Team RWBY, Asuna, and Team DARK walk in the cave, but Dutch is in the back. He opened his scroll to 'Unknown Number' and whispered, "Is it done?" " _Not yet. The rebel scum will be dealt with._ " "Good." and hangs up. All nine of them went deeper and deeper into the cave and noticed the awful smell as they venture further into the cave. Everyone was complaining about the smell but Dutch tells them, "Just keep moving."

Ruby: "So...Dutch."

Dutch: "Hmm?"

Ruby: "What are we looking for?"

Dutch: "A creature called a Lilim. It's one of the many children of the Demon Lord. They are very powerful and very dangerous. And Kuro..."

Kuro: "Yeah?"

Dutch: "Have your blindfold ready. Because their appearance can charm any man that gaze at her."

Kuro: *pulls a piece of cloth out* "Got it ready!"

Weiss: "But any idea what are we supposed to find along the way?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "Hello?" Weiss started to look nervous. Dutch blunted, "Let's get moving."

They all made their way towards what appears to be a prison with dimly lit torches, black steel bars on each of the door with levers on the side, and suits of armor at each door next to the levers. They heard a dreadful moan from one of the cells and see someone having his hands shackled to a wall. Blake sees him and says, "Is that...Cardin?!" Cardin slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head and said in a dreary moan, "Who...whose there?" Dutch grabbed the cell door and ripped it off of its hinges and threw it. "Come on! We need to get these guys outta here!" Everyone started to slicing off the locks of the doors (or punching in Yang's case) and free the men from their cells. However, the armored suits started to move. Our nine heroes get ready to fight the suits of armor that are moving and ready to fight with their giant swords and shields. Although some where carrying spears, giant axes, and giant hammers. The heroes walked back little by little as the suits of armor stomping closer and closer.

"Kuro," Dutch says as he cracks his knuckles, "get your blindfold on." Kuro immediately gets his blindfold on as ordered. Ruby then asked, "Are these Mamonos, too?" "Yes." Dutch answers with a stern look. "They are Living Armor. They may look like empty suits of armor, but they do reveal their faces to a male as a beautiful woman towards the person they like." Before the fight begins, the ground started to quake as some dirt start to break from the ceiling as small specks. When the suits of armor felt that, they turn and ran into the opposite direction. Everyone lowers their weapons in confusion on what just happened. "What's going on?" Weiss says as she sheaths her Myrtenaster. "That is a little help, my friends." Dutch smiles, "Now come on, we need to get these guys out of here." Then another quake was made above them that startled the group. But Dutch shouts, "Come on! We need to move!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Just to let you know is that I got a new job and I may not post chapters everyday. I may have to post a new chapter every few days or a week, depending how long the job takes. Catch ya' soon!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Send In the Sith**

Over the Mamono Den

The interceptor hovers over the monster girl lair with Darth Wraithius and Darth Vindex in an escape pod- Wait, what?

Wraithius: *voice raised* "This is one of the craziest ideas you have ever come up with!"

Vindex: "It worked before during the Taming of the Zergs on Char. All we need to do is jettison the escape pod with electro-magnetic acceleration from the ship and we should enter where we need to be. *shows the holographic map of the tunnels with one particular room underneath.* Good news is that the weakpoint is over the throne room which is where the target is. With the shields, we don't have to worry about crash and burn."

Wraithius: "And the bad news?"

Vindex: "We...only have a 49% chance of getting there since there are some boulders in the way."

Wraithius: "Oh, okay...Wait, WHAT?!"

Vindex: *presses the red button* "Here we go."

The escape pod dropped straight through the first level and stopped which caused a quake throughout the Den. "Well," Wraithius groans while being upside down after the crash, "that was something." Then there were sounds of cracking then the pod went through the floor and crashed into another room. Wraithius groaned, "I hate this plan." They made it into what appears to be a throne room where the Lilim is sitting. She was wearing a black, revealing leather (naughty bits are covered! Sorry guys!) outfit with her white draconic wings stretched out in surprise. She stood up to reveal her long white hair with demonic horns on her head curved towards the front, red eyes filled with demonic energy, pointy ears, and has pale skin. The door to the pod was sliced open by a red lightsaber and removed by force push. Following that, Vindex and Wraithius exit out of the pod and get into fighting position.

"Ah," the Lilim says as she smiles deviously at the two Madalorian Sith Lords and speaking in a soft and gentle voice, "so the empress sends her lapdogs after me and my followers." Vindex points at her with his voiced raised, "Veronica, Daughter of the Demon Lord! You are in violation of Article 19 and Article 23 of the Mamono Law! The enslavement of males (19) and the abduction and raping of males (23)! And you are also in violation of Imperial Edict 3...high treason against the throne!" Veronica scoffs angrily, "My mother made a mistake! Being part of the Grand Empire forced us to give up on our old traditions and forced many of us to live on restrictions on what we do with men!" Vindex cracks his knuckles, "Well then, guess we get some practice." Both Sith Lords activated their wrist-mounted lightsaber gauntlets and ready to attack. **[Play epic music here!]**

Yet, a large force of Living Armors storm in and started attacking the Sith Lord duo. Both Vindex and Wraithius started hacking and slashing through the suits of armor brought to life by demonic energy. Vindex uses force jump before getting attack from behind with a giant axe then sliced through many more with precision until they were reduced to melting heaps of metal. Wraithius uses force push to toss one towards Veronica which she just tossed it aside. Then Lilim sends her Dullahans, Arch Imps, Succubi, Dragons, and Hellhouds, the strongest and most loyal of Mamonos, **[If you want to know what they look like, go to Monster Girl Encyclopedia wikia.]** to attack them. They all started to charge in as both Sith Lords slice down as many of them as they try to charge in at Veronica. One of the Dullahans had her own lightsaber which she uses on Wraithius. Wraithius blocked her attack as they become deadlock in their struggle. However, with a twist of his wrist, he reveals to have a laser hidden in his gauntlet which he fires at the creature's heart. Then he uses force push to push back the stunned creature into a column of them that were charging in. **[To kill a Dullahan, aim for the head.]** Vindex then use force lighting to strike down a few Hellhounds that lunged at him. Wraithius used force choke on a Dragon and tossed it towards the cavern wall. The battle sent shockwaves throughout the caverns which may cause the place to collapse at any moment.

Vindex does a spinning lunge attack with his lightsaber gauntlets and chopped down many in his path. He lands on a wall and vortex his way through again and took down many more in his path. Wraithius uses force drain on the dragons to tap their incredible strength as they fell in exhaustion. Now filled with power and more pissed off than he is now, he uses force rage to further enhance is already increased strength and started chopping his way through filled with anger then used force scream to drive the remaining Mamonos back that caused them to flee. "COME BACK HERE, YOU USELESS SOLDIERS!" Veronica yells angrily at her fleeing troops while part of the roof of the throne room started to give in after Wraithius' screams. He fell to his knees in exhaustion and catching his breath. "I told you," Vindex speaks to his former apprentice, "not to use that while in a cavern that could collapse at any moment!" Wraithius speaks between breaths, "Well...it worked...Now kill that...fucking...bitch." Vindex looks back at Veronica with his lightsaber ready as Veronica calls forth a black demonic blade that burns fiery red.

Veronica angrily charges at the veteran Sith Lord with all her might. They all slash, dash, and lunge at each other with their weapons while causing more quakes throughout the catacombs of the den that causes some collapses in certain sections. Back bellow, **[Stop the music.]** Team RWBY and Team DARK gets everyone out as quickly as they can. "Come on!" Ruby shouted, "We have to get out of here!" "We get it!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, knowing they have to get out. They all get all the captured men out as quickly as they could with many Mamonos also getting out screaming for their lives. They are also accompanied by the men who have accepted them. On the way out, Dutch noticed a crowd of Dwarf and Baphomet Mamonos coming out one tunnel with a vaguely blue glow coming from it. He stops and starts to get curious with Ruby shouting at Dutch, "Hurry, Dutch!" Dutch looks back at Ruby and shouted, "You guys go ahead! I need to check something real quick!" and runs off. "Dutch!" Ruby shouted with a worried look on her face. Ringo grabs Ruby's hand, "Leave him! He'll get out in his own way!" "But Ringo-" "He's a lot tougher than he looks! So come on!" They ran towards the exit with Ruby looking back. Hoping Dutch will be alright.

 **[Resume battle music]** Vindex and Veronica fought viciously as everything around them starts crumbling down and their chances of getting out getting smaller and smaller the longer they continue the struggle. They all put up a good fight without anyone of them getting a scratch or a singe on them. The continue with their flurry of attacks as the boulders and rocks crumbling down get slashed and pulverized for each strike they create. Veronica comes flying down with her sword but Vindex puts her in a bind where the two struggle. That is until Vindex twists his wrist as something pops out of his gauntlets. This took Veronica by surprise till she was burned by Vindex's hidden flamethrowers. Veronica backs off and noticed the damage he has done. "MY HAIR!" she shouted angrily, "YOU BURNT MY HAIR YOU BASTARD!" "Well guess what!" "WHAT?!" "I'm distracting you so he can capture you!" Veronica's eyes widen quickly right before Wraithius uses his fibercord hidden in his gauntlet to tie up the Lilim. While distracted by the cord, Vindex lunges at the powerful demon woman and plunge his saber into her chest. The demon tries to scream, but couldn't. Wraithius then charges in and chops off Veronica's head to finish her off. **[Stop the music]** Her head fell from her body, but Wraithius grabs it by the hair before it reaches the ground. "About time you recovered!" "No kiddin'! We need to move!"

Both of them use force jumps to jump from boulder to boulder to escape from the cave in. They made it out and made it back on their ship with their prize in hand. One aboard, they took off as quickly as they could with Menagerie airships and dropships started to appear to assess the situation. The interceptor speed past the ships with one pilot on the bridge shouts in amazement, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" "THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" "I don't know men," the captain speaks, "but we have a mission. So let's move out!" At the entrance of the collapsed Den, everyone has made it out with the skin of their teeth and they all panted heavily. "That...was...too close." Weiss says between pants. "You can...say that...again." Ringo says also between pants. "Well...everything...has crumble down." Yang smiles. Everyone looked at her in disappointment for the awful pun. "Too soon, Yang." Blake says in disappointment, "Too soon." "I agree." Albele raises her hand. Ruby looks at the collapsed cave in dread, "What about Dutch?!" The rocks at the entrance burst out with great force as everyone dodged the debris and looked at the dust at the entrance.

A figure walked out of the dust and smiles, "Ringo told you I was tough!" "DUTCH!" the members of Team RWBY and Asuna shouted. "Told you." Ringo smirks. Ruby uses her semblance to approach and angrily slaps Dutch in the face. "DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" "Easy there." he says, unphased by Ruby's slap. "Just what were you doing?!" Ruby then looks at a furry figure Dutch is giving a piggy-back to as her anger subsides. "This creature was knocked out by some of the debris, so I helped her out. This creature is called a Kobold. The more friendlier of the Mamono." A few dropships **[They are like the Pelicans in Halo but have a design similar to the airships]** started to land with troops exiting out and assisting some of the victims while arresting a few of the Mamonos. Dutch hands over the Kobold and says "Take it easy with this one. This girl here is a victim of all this so go easy." "Will do, sir." Then afterwards, everyone boarded the dropship and head straight for Beacon. Where everyone else is at, safe and sound. While on-board the ship, Dutch secretly calls on his scroll and whispers behind everyone's back. "Is it done?" The person he is calling is Vindex, " _It is my prince. The leader of the revolting Mamonos is dead._ " "Good to hear, I'll see you in Dunkle's office tonight to report what I found." " _As you wish._ "

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this! And I hope Darth Wraithius and Vindexian enjoyed this too. See you in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Aftermath of the Field Trip**

" _This is Lisa Lavender with a special news report._ " Shows a picture of various Mamonos." _We have new monsters that appeared in Forever Fall Forest, and it's not the kind we're all used to. These creatures are called Mamonos or Monster Girls. These creatures are human-like with a variety of features and are know for seducing men. As a matter of fact, they are the reason why many of the men have disappeared. They kidnap some of them and force them into mating although some are happy with it._ " There was a live feed of a man with short red hair and a Holstaur snuggling each other. The man spoke, " _Actually, the reason why I went into the forest is because I heard it is where some men who are down on their luck went to die. I was down and try to find a place to die since I am terrible with women, but I got captured by this beautiful creature._ " The young man stared into the happy Holstaur's eyes. " _This wonderful girl came into my life and I became the happiest man of all time!_ " Then cuts back to Lisa with a picture of a crowd holding picket signs, " _However, not all is sunshine and rainbows. The mothers of some of the teenage men were outrage with some of their sons getting either married or raped by these creatures._ " Then shows a picture of a few Mamonos in jail. " _Yet some of them were arrested for kidnapping and raping some of them along with imprisonment. Tensions are high between some of the people of Vale and the Mamonos about what would be done with them but some do have different opinions. Right now, the Ruling Council of Vale doesn't know what to do with these ladies until Dunkle Schokolade steps in and tells them that Menagerie will handle the situation._ "

Then shows pictures of Team RWBY and Team DARK and Asuna. " _But we should all thank to two huntsmen teams and one person that have found the missing men that were deep in the so-called Mamono Den. Team DARK of Menagerie's Outback Academy, one of the off-worlders Asuna Yuki, and Beacon's very own Team RWBY. Furthermore, some of the men are now seeing therapist who may have psychological-_ " The screen got turned off. At a bar, Riddick and Qrow were having a drink while keeping an ear out for any rumors about the creature they are searching for.

* * *

The Ghost/3:45 pm

Ezra reports to the crew of the Ghost about the ship he saw over at Forever Fall Forest after constructing a hologram of the ship as best he could. Everyone looked at the ship and Kanan recognizes it immediately. "That's a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor." Kanan says as much to his shock. Everyone in the lounge room looked at Kanan in confusion, except for Hera who knows what it is as well. Ezra then asked, "Just what is it?" Hera explains, "It's a ship used by many Sith Warriors and Inquisitors during the Old Republic era long ago. There was a war between both the Republic and the Sith Empire." Ezra raised and eyebrow, "Wait, how long ago was this?" "Over 3,600 years ago." Kanan spoke, "But I find it hard to believe ships like that still exist or in this universe. Although, that would explain the disturbance in the force." "Yeah, I've been feeling the cold when the ship came in."

Zeb rubs his chin, "But how is it possible?" Everyone looked at him as he continues to speak, "We're in another universe where stuff like our ship and idiot Chopper here don't exist. So how is it possible?" Chopper gives off a few annoyed beeps before Sabine speaks. "That is a good point." "Well any ideas on what to do?" Ezra then ponders, "Maybe...Maybe we should check that Mountain Glenn place out since Kanan and I sensed something similar to Darth Vader there." "Then we need a plan." Kanan says with a serious look on his face.

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Merlot Headquarters/4:51 pm

In Dunkle's private study; Dutch, Vindex, and Dunkle are having a meeting on what happened at Forever Falls. Vindex was sitting in a meditating pose while floating in the air, as Dunkle sits in his chair professionally and Dutch slouches in his seat. "So then," Dunkle begins with a polite tone, "care to explain what happened." Vindex then spoke in a subtle tone, "The leader of the Mamono Rebellion sect manage to get into this universe and on Remnant. Darth Wraithius and I managed to end her life before her plan comes to fruition." Dunkle was pleased to hear the news, but Dutch wasn't happy. "Yeah well, there is somethings you overlooked." Vindex looked at the fox boy, "Care to explain, my liege. And if it's about the Force Scream, it was Wraithius. I told him but we were in a bind." Dutch then sits up from his chair and looked serious. "It's not only that, but I did made a discovery while I was down there."

The tension in the room started to get thick. "Veronica was planning on turning the Grimm into Mamonos. A few Baphomets were doing experiments with demonic energy on the Grimm. However, due to different laws of this universe, they are not really successful. The Joro-Gumo that I encountered was part of a DNA experiment on hybridizing to further study the physical laws of this universe. And so, they try to create clones similar to Albele by using that of the Grimm combined with that of a Mamono. Such as Werewolf for Beowolf, Ursa for Grizzly, Black Harpy for Nevermore, and etc., etc. Thankfully, the lab is destroyed." Dunkle sighed in relief, "That's good to hear." "However," Vindex injects, "we should send in troops and excavators to make sure everything is destroyed." "Very well then." Dunkle presses a few buttons and said, "I'll have someone to check the site." After sending a text message, Dutch then said, "Guess my team and Team RWBY became celebrities ahead before we start our plan." Vindex stops floating and stands, "Care to explain why?" Dutch gets up from his chair, "I am doing this for Ruby Rose. She wants to have stardom like two certain huntresses, so she'll get it."

He started to walk towards the door until he turns around and said, "Plus I think they would assist us in the future."

Vindex: "Or the fact that you are in love and letting it blind you."

Dutch: "Psh. I'm not letting my feelings to blind me. Now if you don't mind, I need to head to school."

Dutch then walks out the door. Then Vindex walks out while saying to Dunkle, "Keep me inform." and exits.

* * *

XCOM Base/Alien Containment Facility/5:32 pm

Ironwood is observing Penny's progress on recovering after defraging her hardware. "Penny," he says through the speakers of the container, "how are you feeling?" Penny smiles through the glass and waves, " _I'm a-o-kay!_ " Ironwood sighs in relief, "That is good. We just need to find what has happened to you and you're free to go." Penny nods her head as if she is back to her old self again. Ironwood gets off the speaker and looks at one of the engineers, "How is she?" The engineer was checking the scans on the computer and finds nothing wrong. "Well sir," he began while scanning, "we couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and the scans read negative. She may had a few glitches as well as some fragmentation, but all in all, she's doing fine." They both look up at Penny who is cradling a teddy bear in her arms as if she is cradling a baby. "Right now though, she is playing house with some of the stuff animals. So, everything checks out." Then he stops and turns to Ironwood, "But we should have her here for the night just to be on the safe side."

Ironwood stood firm, "Good idea. Better to make sure since what happened at Mountain Glenn." The engineer gave a questioning look, "You mean that little match you had with Dunkle Schokolade?" Ironwood gave the engineer an angry glare till the engineer turns back to the computer, "Riiiiiight! Back to work!" and types away. However, there was a scre- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As I was saying, there was a loud scream heard throughout the base. "What the hell was that?!" the engineer jolted from his seat. They both then ran towards the source of the screaming while leaving Penny. Penny smirks as her eyes turn red, "That should keep him busy for a while." In another part of the base, Ironwood and the engineer are in the hallway and find Linkara with the look of terror on his face while holding a comic book. "What's with the screaming?!" Ironwood shouted at Linkara, who thinks that something has happen to the base. "Someone has made a third edition of Sultry Teenage Super Foxes! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then Linkara passes out. Ironwood walks over to the passed out comic book reviewer and picks up the comic he was holding. He just looks at it all confused, "Just what's so bad about this comic?" A bunch of medics showed up later and used a stretcher to take Linkara to the med-bay.

Back at the containment unit, Penny spits out some black sludge that has slithered out of the containment through a small flaw with the container. A small crack on the very top. The slim then slithers its way towards the computer that was blinking red while showing Penny's internal structure that have unknown substances throughout most of her body. The little slime enters inside the computer and give the computer a few sparks on the back. Then the screen turns green and says '100% Functioning'. Penny's eyes turn green as the engineer and Ironwood came back with Ironwood holding the comic book. The engineer gets back on the computer and the scan shows negative on all the scans for a third time. "Okay, we are looking good. Just need to do one more scan then she would be fine." The engineer types again to scan for the fourth time and shows everything is nominal. " _Am I in working order, sir?_ " Penny speaks with a more worried look. "Affirmative." Ironwood speaks through the speakers again with the look of relief. "You are in working order."

Penny then smiles while holding her teddy bear tightly.

* * *

 **AN: Howdy yall! Hope you enjoy what events are about to transpire. Also I noticed that some of you have skipped a few chapters. For those who just skip out of boredom, YOU ARE ALL FAILURES AS READERS! Yet those you have read the stories without doing any skipping, then you all deserve an applause as the readers you are. Thank you and have a good day. But I will continue writing until the very end every few days or so. Because of my new job, I can't write chapters everyday because I'm usually tired at the end of the day and don't feel like doing it. So I hope you can be patient with me like all the other stories you guys have been reading.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Day Before the Date, Part 1  
**

Beacon Academy/Ryozanpaku Dojo/Friday/9:10 am

All the students at the dojo had work hard so hard for the past five days. Some were considering quitting, some were waiting patiently to learn, yet some are some would say oblivious to the hardship. Such as Nora, who doesn't really care yet excited none the less. Although some are still sore and worried about training over the weekends. As the students sit on the ground in the courtyard, Apachai, the master of Muay Thai, was wearing boxing mitts on his hands and is very excited for today's lesson. "APPAAAAAA!" he shouted, "Apachai will teach Muay Thai now!" The students have anime-style sweat drops on the back of their heads and looking nervous. However, Dutch was perfectly calm as he stands up and approaches the teacher as if he is volunteering. He then takes on the standard stance of a Muay Thai fighter, Tan Guard Muay. This took Apachai by surprise but he is excited to have someone willing to do so. Hayato is watching and is starts to ponder about the child as Dutch throws his punches on the mitts.

"So you've noticed something too, Elder." Akisame was standing next to the sitting master of the dojo. "Yes," he responded, "Muay Thai only exist in our world and worlds similar to ours. Remnant doesn't know anything about it, but this child here seems to know about it." Then they see him managing to dodge Appachai's strikes and Dutch strikes him with his elbows and knees. "Hmm." the elder stoke his beard, noticing how skill the boy is. "Where did this boy received his training?" "I don't know, but for all I do know-" Before he finishes his sentence, Dutch grabs Apachai by his pant waist and shirt and tossed him right into the dojo wall. This was a huge shock to both of them since Apachai is the strongest fighter until this kid kicked his ass. Dutch rubs the back of his head and apologizes, "Sorry! Got carried away!" Now everyone was starting to feel relieved. They think that it is easy since Dutch managed to defeat a master, but boy are they wrong. "That...that was a Judo move." Akisame says while in shock. Hayato now has a serious look and thought, " _Where did this boy come from_ _?_ "

Hayato then stood up and approach Dutch with Sakaki walking by, "So what happened? Did Apachai accidentally ki-" he noticed Apachai being half-way through the wall. Which causes him to drop his drink that shattered. Dutch turns around to notice Hayato approaching. He stops a few feet away from the student and asked, "Tell me young man, what sort of martial arts did you learn?" "Oh." he responded, "I know Muay Thai, Judo, Sumo, Animal-style Kung Fu, Capoeria, Taichi, Karate, and a whole bunch of stuff." "I see." The elder smiles and places his hand on Dutch's shoulder. "Then how about a match with our disciple?" Dutch blinked a little and tilted his head, "What?" The elder of the dojo turned around and shouted, "Hey Kenichi! Come here for a moment!" "Coming!" Kenichi ran out of the main house towards Hayato. "You need me elder?" "Why yes." Hayato pats Dutch's shoulder and said to Kenichi, "This boy here will be your opponent."

"...Huh?" Kenichi tilted his head, having no idea why. Hayato steps away and says, "Alright you two! Get into battle positions!" Kenichi then readies himself with a karate stance while Dutch just stands there with a blank expression. Hayato raised his arm up with his fingers extended fully then chops through the air and said, "Begin!" Kenichi charges in while yelling with a punch yet he noticed something that Dutch was doing. Dutch extended his arm and waved it a little. He punched but was deflected. Kenichi jumps back. " _Did he just used a seikuken?_ " Kenichi thought while taken by surprised. The elder also noticed along with the other two masters on the walkway of the dojo.

Sakaki: "Did he just do what I think he just did?"

Akisame: "Indeed. That boy must have gone through some serious training. But where did he learn such techniques."

Kenichi activated his seikuken while Dutch has his ready. They stepped closer and closer to each other until they reached to a point where they unleashed a series of punches and kicks at each other at lighting speed. The two have a fight for a while until Kenichi uses his **[Go to Kenichi Wikia]** Strongest Combo on him, but was blocked. Then Dutch kicks him in the knee and twisted his waist to elbow Kenichi in the face. Kenichi then throws a punch but got intercepted by a Crane's Neck Blow and was knocked flat on his ass. Kenichi then try to use the Senkyuutai, but Dutch dodges and grabs Kenichi by his ankle. Then he tosses Kenichi to the wall next to Apachai. "The winner is: Dutch Lycorise!" The students applaud the fox boy as he takes a curteous bow to the fellow students. "Alright class." Hayato turns to the students and they stop applauding. "Since Mr. Hopachai is stuck against the wall, you all have to help him and Kenichi out of it." Akisame turns to Sakaki, "Do you know where Miu is?" "She's out shopping with that Peashy girl."

Akisame: "This early in the morning?"

Sakaki: "She wants to do some bonding with the child. Plus I find it hard to believe that both that little girl and that kid manage to defeat Apachai."

Akisame: "Indeed. *stands up* However, I'm starting to believe that boy is from somewhere similar to Peashy's universe."

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Newly Constructed Building/9:39 am

Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper are hiding behind a corner of the building close to the newly constructed building across the street. Hera is in the Phantom and on standby, outside of Mountain Glenn. Kanan was taking a peek and noticed something that is out of place. What he sees is two figures dressed in white with some gold and he recognize them immediately. "Those are Jedi Temple Guards." he whispered towards the others. Ezra then takes a peek and sees the two figures. "Are you sure?" Zeb then takes a peek and is surprised as Kanan to see such warriors. "What are they doing here?" Ezra says and is confused, "But should they be in OUR universe rather than this?" "I don't know." Kanan then started to look serious, "But we should investigate once we get inside." They then walked around the building to get towards the side of the new building with a huge hole where the brick wall is. They took advantage of the opening and slip passed a few Neo-White Fang soldiers that were on patrol.

They made their way towards an unguarded door. "Chopper, do your thing." Sabine says to the droid. Chopper immediately used one of his very old computer probe to open the door. "Is it just me or this is too easy?" Zeb says as he continues to look out. "Yeah." Ezra says while started to suspect something, "Do you think they know we were coming? I mean with the Jedi Temple Guard out at the front, they would have sensed us." Chopper opened the door and a squad of Jedi Temple Guards were holding Hera hostage who is bound and gag with some coming out of the door with lightsabers out. One of the guards was holding one a lightsaber close to Hera and said, "Drop your weapons. Hands behind your head." All the spectres drop their weapons and placed their hands behind their heads as the other guards take them. "Now then, let's answer your questions inside shall we?" "Wait a minute!" Ezra shouted, "If that's Hera, who's piloting the Phantom?" "All will be answered once we get inside."

* * *

Beacon Academy Cafeteria/Lunch Time

Most of the students are still feeling sore after this morning's training by Akisame since Apachai was incapacitated and is completely humiliated. In the meantime, Team RWBY and Team DARK were sitting together in the same table to talk about what is happening right now.

Ruby: "So, what is gonna happen to the Mamono creatures?"

Dutch: "Most of them are being transported to Menagerie for sanctuary while some are staying here in Vale with their husbands."

Blake: "I just hope that people wouldn't treat them like they did with the faunus before they started to accept us."

Ringo: "Don't worry about it. In time, people would accept them."

Yang: "Yeah well, I wish they're men and not women. I would like that."

Weiss: "Speaking of, I say Sage sobbing in the bushes while holding a horseshoe."

Kuro: "Now that is sad."

Albele: "Guess he really liked that centaur despite being raped by it."

Dutch: "Well moving on. The plant Mamonos, the Alraunes, have been taken to a special greenhouse in Mountain Glenn. Some of the lab boys are studying the nectar they produce. Right now they are removing the aphrodisiac effects and use them for beauty treatments and a stamina boosting medicine."

Yang: "Well that's good to hear."

Dutch: "Plus the council of Vale decided to have the Holstaurs in the agriculture district. Not as food like cows, but for their milk. They're planning on using it to sell at markets since there isn't much demonic energy and the milk is also a stamina booster. Not only that, they are pack full of nutrients and much more than average milk."

Ruby: "I'm gonna avoid that kind of milk for now."

Just as they continue to talk, Cardin Winchester approaches. He did a short cough to get their attention. "Excuse me." he says. "What is it?" Ruby asked, wondering what the bully wants. "My team and I would like to say thanks for saving us. Dove had some...memory whatcha-ma-call it thanks to some of the doctors in Mountain Glenn so he's not afraid of flowers anymore. But I would like to thank you guys for getting the rest of my team out of the cave before it collapsed. I don't exactly remember much but doesn't matter. See you guys later." Then Cardin walked away. Team RWBY were shocked to hear the bully of the school thanking them for saving his life and that of his teammates. "That was unexpected." Blake says with the look of shock still on her face. Weiss then says, "Maybe he's gonna be nicer?" However, the PA started with Glynda speaking, " _Would Team RWBY and Dutch Lycorise report to the headmaster's office. Would Team RWBY and Dutch Lycorise please report to Professor Ozpin._ "

Dutch gets up from his seat, "Wonder what's all that about." Then Team RWBY started to stand up with Ruby saying, "Let's go and see."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Day Before the Date, Part 2**

Ozpin's Office/1:01 pm

Team RWBY and Dutch has entered Prof. Ozpin's office with Team JNPR and Team CFVY are there with Glynda and Ozpin himself are waiting. Dutch sat in the chair with Team RWBY standing beside the two teams. "So," Dutch began, "is there a reason why you called us?" Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before he began, "Yes. There is a reason." He started to look serious right before Kryten and Angry Joe showed up. They were looking serious as well. "We wish to ask about Albele and about the viruses she is carrying." Glynda then takes a few steps, "Care to explain why?" Dutch sighs, "Alright, alright. I hate lying anyway and knowing Glynda there," he points out, "she'll kick- I mean whip me to death if given the chance." "That I would." she gives him an angry glance. Dutch then starts explaining, "Albele is sorta like Penny except more organic rather than robotic." This was a surprise to everyone in the room although Angry Joe says with a confused look, "So she's like a clone of some sort." "Close but correct. She was part of a deal to ensure Dunkle's loyalty. And I assume you know all about Dunkle's real family died a long time ago."

Coco: "We are aware."

Dutch: "Anyway, our scientists used the DNA of Dunkle's and his dead wife's hair to create Albele."

Kryten: "But what about the viruses?"

Glynda: *looks worried* "Is she contagious?"

Dutch: "No. Since the laws of physics in this universe is far different from mine, the scientists had to find a way to combine the DNA material with two positive viruses. Which I'm pretty sure Kryten has explained what they are."

Kryten: "Indeed. I even told them about Dr. Hildegard Lanstrom and her research."

Dutch: "Never heard of her, but I'm pretty sure they got the idea. However, if her body uses too much energy, her body breaks down and decays."

Ozpin: "That would explain the text message I saw a few days ago."

Weiss: "So Albele was part of a deal to ensure Dunkle's loyalty to your mother?"

Dutch: "Correct."

Dutch got up from the chair and stretch his arms, "Well I hope I have answered your questions. Is there anything else?" Velvet stepped up, "Actually there is one thing we would like to know." Dutch turns his attention towards the rabbit faunus, "So what is it?" "Is it true? About you being a magical prince of some sort?" Yang was giving a devious smile as she approached Dutch and grabs his glamor charm. "Wait!" Dutch shouted, "Don't!" Yang turned the dial and Dutch reverted back into Arthur. This was a shock to almost everyone in the room as Yang starts touching Arthur's tails. "No! Don't touch them!" Yang deviously touches and caress Arthur's three tails as Ruby, Weiss, and Nora want to join in on the fun. Coco and Velvet then join in as Arthur continues to moan as the girls keep messing with his tails while Blake tries to stop them. "Alright girls," Glynda speaks, "that's enough." "Awwwwww." they said while pouting with some of the guys chuckling. Angry Joe then asks, "If you're a kitsune and you're twelve, how come you have three tails? Because a kitsune grows a new tail after a century." Dutch hold his tails close before answering Joe, "Because I was born with them. Which is rare for kitsunes."

Coco and Velvet were glaring at Ruby with dirty looks. "What?" she says. "You are so goddamn lucky." Coco says with some resentment in her voice. Velvet then said, "You get to date a magical creature and a prince to boot." "Oh come on, guys?" Ruby said after realizing that the two are jealous. Fox laughed, "Sucks to be you, Red!" As the commotion goes on, Ozpin speaks to Arthur, "Do you know which day your sister is coming?" Arthur then started to look nervous as he takes a deep gulp. "She is coming here on Sunday." he says with a nervous tone as he rubs his hands. Glynda noticed the obvious and asked, "Is there a reason why you are scared of your big sister. From what I can tell from the booklet, she is very kind, gentle, and very spiritual." Arthur cringed, "You don't want to know." "Well anyway," Ozpin says as he gets up from his chair, "General Ironwood wishes to see this diplomat to negotiate a few things." The argument stopped and turned their attention towards the conversation. "I will get Dunkle to agree somehow, but I have a few conditions." "Name them." Arthur got up from his chair, "First, I want you and Professor Goodwitch to keep that military man on a leash. In other words, you have to be his voices of reason. To make sure he wouldn't cause any problems. And the second, I want Ruby to be there with me. For the confidence I need to face my sister." Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before answering. "Very well then."

Angry Joe then started to talk. "I think I have an idea like what happened with me when I was a kid. Like what my father did with the lobster costume." He started to show fear, "Then suspend you over a pit of ferrets injected with venom." Then he screamed, "NO NOT THE NIPPLE TASERS!" "JOE!" Kryten shouted and brought him back to reality. "That's way worse than my sister." Arthur says while looking at Joe with a freaked out look, "A heck of a lot worse." Weiss then says "The less we hear about that the better." Arthur then uses the glamour charm to change into Dutch and then asked Ruby, "We are still on for tomorrow night, right?" Ruby nodded her head as Dutch smiles. "Splendid!" he shouted happily, "You're going to love tomorrow night's dinner and dessert!" Then everyone exited out through the elevators after Ozpin tells them that they are dismissed except for Joe. However, Velvet and Coco are still jealous of Ruby. Yatsuhashi tells them that they shouldn't be, but they weren't listening. Back at the office, Glynda tells Ozpin, "You forgot to ask him about what was down there where the creature emerged back at Mountain Glenn." Yet she also thought, ' _Not to mention why is Dunkle Schokolade has a grudge against the Atlesian Military. Forgot to ask that._ ' Ozpin stared out into his window while swirling his mug, "I have the information thanks to our new mutual friend." "Then what was down there?" Ozpin turns back to Glynda, "Joe knows a little more." Angry Joe approached the desk and shows a few drawing he had made to help explain. He showed one with a picture of something disturbing. It was a drawing of something grotesque attached to what appears to be a woman wearing some sort of robotic mask in a vat. "This thing is called a Jenova from a game called Final Fantasy VII." he explains, "And these things are bad news."

* * *

The Hidden Lair/1:10 pm

The black gate has opened with the creature emerging as the Grimm stepped back away and let it enter. "We have returned." the creature says to its minions. It looked over towards the destroyed vat where the Sephiroth Grimm was stored and it has gone. "So the creature has regenerated?" A Beowolf was growling at its master and the creature can understand what it is saying. "It has but can only control two Grimm. Guess it's power hasn't fully returned. This could be used to our advantage." It then gave the order, "Look for it! Find and hold it down for as long as you can! Before it can take full control again!" And so, the Grimm in the cave ran out as ordered to find the creature. Before it can rejuvenate fully.

* * *

Ruin Hideout/1:12 pm

Roman Torchwick slowly starts to wake up after resting for so long with his vision blurry and suffering from a killer headache. He slowly starts to sit up with a sarcastic voice saying, "Oh joy, you're awake." After adjusting his vision, he then sees Melanie Malachite with a very disappointed look on her face. "Wha-... Miltia, is that you?" he groaned. Melanie punches Roman on the shoulder and he shouted "Oww!" "It's Melanie!" she shouted angrily before walking out. Junior then walked in, "I see that your doing well." Roman looked at Junior who is angrily glaring at him. "Junior? Wha-...Where am I?" Junior then speaks with some hostility in his tone, "Let me think. First, after you were captured and some time later, a bunch of soldiers started barging in after they found out that I loaned to you. Then they try to arrest us and shut down my base of operations. Then we try to flee and wound up here after escaping the city." Then he starts shouting angrily. "Then they made a connection between me and you with those assholes you've been working with, the terrorists! Not only that! The man responsible for all our misery shows up with his fucking arm gone!"

Roman looked at his stub and says, "Yeah. I get your point." Junior then finally calms down, "How did you lose your arm?" Roman twist around to plant his feet on the ground, "Some asshole was interrogating me and enjoys torturing me. Not only that, he did something to my head." "Neo-White Fang?" "No, well somewhat, although not really. Some scary looking guy did some shit to me. I don't know. But I'm glad to be out of there." Junior then leans his back on the mossy brick wall with his arms crossed. "Mercenary?" he asked. "Not really." Roman says as he tries to stand up, "If I were you, I would avoid a freak like him and his mental powers and laser swords." "Is that how you lost your arm?" Roman then stands up and staggers a little, "Yeah." then rubs his stubby with his only hand. The wounded criminal then looks around, "What type of ruin is this?" "Something my men found while we were escaping the city. Thought I would sell a few artifacts on a side for a quick buck, but things got really dicey."

Junior stops leaning on the wall and walks out after saying, "Come on. We have some work to do."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Day Before the Date, Part 3**

 **The Void  
**

" _ **There are some plot holes in this story.**_ " Huh? " _ **There are still some Mamonos in Forever Fall such as Dryads that are still hiding in the trees and they haven't talked about it. Plus what the hell is happening with the Lothal Rebels, the Sultry Teenage Super Foxes #3 that caused Linkara to freak out, the whole erasing Team RWBY's memory about Dutch or Arthur or whatever about having siblings but then learns about them anyway, and a bunch of other stuff that has happened before this point.**_ " Easy there now, easy. The STSF #3 is actually from another universe that is similar to Linkara's but it has three rather than two. I'm gonna move on what happened to the crew of the Ghost in this part. " _ **And the monster?**_ " Which one? " _ **The one with the Jenova cells.**_ " That thing...is somewhere located heading east away from Vale. " _ **And why?**_ " I don't know. Usually since it has the appearance of Sephiroth, it would go for the remaining Jenova cell research since it IS Sephiroth's mother in a way. Yet it is going farther way.

" _ **Why would it do that?**_ " I don't know. But the other monstrosity is following it with some of it's Grimm and that thing only has five. Right now, let's just focus on the other stuff.

* * *

The Ghost/Main Hold/1:13 pm

The Lothal Rebels awaken back at their ship with some slight headaches and Chopper completely shut-off. Ezra rubs his head and looks around, "Does anyone remember what we were doin'?" Kanan rubs his eyes with his fingers, "I...I can't remember." Hera started to stand up, "Neither can I."

Zeb: *aggressively moaned* "Same here!"

Sabine: *both hands on face* "Ditto." *looks at Chopper* "Chopper, you remember anything?"

Then she realizes Chopper is off. Sabine then turns Chopper on which he tries to swat Sabine with his claws. "Easy there little guy!" she shouts at the little robot. Zeb groaned before telling Sabine, "Keep it down. My head still hurts." Then he walked towards his room to do...something for his headache. "Chopper," Hera speaks, "do you have anything in your databanks? Can you remember?" The machine went (and I'm translating and so is Sabine), " _No. I can't remember anything that has happened. As if I was turned off the whole time._ " Kanan then tries to go through the ship's databanks, but nothing was there. He stands looking over the records and ponders, "Just what happened to us this morning?"

* * *

Beacon Academy/Hallway/4:21 pm

Blake and Ringo were walking together in the hallway and having a conversation.

Blake: *smiling* "So you're a big fan of Ninjas of Love, too?"

Ringo: *smiling back* "Of course I am! I bought the second volume a few weeks back."

Blake: "That's great! I got myself a copy on Wednesday this week after the whole thing at Forever Fall Forest."

Ringo: "Excited for the next volume coming out next month?"

Blake: "Yeah!"

They both just laughed and they walked down the halls in silence for a few seconds. Ringo looked at Blake again while walking, "Sooooooo, what toys do you use when reading them?" Blake stopped with a stunned look on her face. "What?" Ringo stopped and turned to face the confused cat faunus. "I mean do you use anything to make yourself-" "WHAT?!" Blake screamed, "NO! I DON'T USE SUCH THINGS! ...As a matter of fact, don't mention shit like that again!" "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I just thought that-" Blake was looking a little angry, "Just don't assume that everyone does that sort of thing, alright?" "Okay. We won't talk about that ever again. But you do, don't you?" Blake shifted her eyes and looks embarrassed with blushed cheeks, "...Yes." Ignis Crimson than showed up and said to the two ladies with a suave tone, "Hey girls! How's it goin'?" The two jolted and immediately turn to face Ignis. "Nothing!" they both squealed. The tiger faunus just looked at the two girls awkwardly.

"Oooo-kay. Well anyway, tonight's movie night courteous of Dutch and his team." "Yeah, I know that." He looks at Blake, "And Teams RWBY, SSSN, CFVY, and JNPR are invited. Although Jaune and Pyrrha will not be joining because they say they're going into town tonight." "What movie?" Blake asked with a shifted eyebrow. "Beauty and the Beast." Ringo then gasped and jumps up and down with excitement. "Oh my god! I love that movie!" "Is it really that good?" Ringo grabbed Blake's shoulders and shakes her, "Are you kidding? It's a good movie!" Then she stops shaking her, "Although it is a kids movie, but a damn good one." **[Disney's Beauty and the Beast is a good movie and I would recommend it to anyone. Kid or adult. And no not the live-action remake, the cartoon version. What the hell is Disney up to these days?]** Then she lets her go and said, "Come on! Lets get ready!" The two ran off real quick leaving Ignis behind and spinning. He then stops and shakes off the spirals off his eyes. He smiles and chuckles a little as he pulls a comb out and combed his hair to straighten it.

* * *

Beacon Academy Lecture Hall/7:21 pm

Everyone that was invited to the movie showed up with Dutch getting the popcorn maker ready before the movie starts. Ruby was first in line with a giant bucket along with Nora behind her. "Where did you get this thing?" Ruby asked as Dutch tries to get the machine working. "I found it back in Menagerie all broken up and stuff. But it was repairable and jury-rigged it and got it working." Nora went, "Oooooooo. But why?" Dutch just shrugs, "Eh. I just do stuff like this as a hobby." He tries to get it started, but nothing happens. "Ah crude." Dutch says annoyed, "There must me something wrong with the thermal fuse." Ebony walked towards the trio, "What's wrong?" "The machine must have broke down or one of the parts is broken." Dutch says as he examines some of the innards of the machine. "Maybe I can get Ruddy to help heat up the kernals." Ruddy covered his face with his hand and says acting all high and mighty and in a regal manner, "The fires of the divine sun god are not meant for something as trivial as this."

Napier was laughing, "Guess the dumbass lion can't lend a helping hand like the asshole he is, huh?" He gets up and cracks his knuckles while Ruddy has a big red stress mark on the back of his head. "Alright, let me take a crack at it." WHACK! "Move it you peasant!" Ruddy whacks Napier a side. Napier got angry with his hair and eyes turning electric blue and electric sparks start flying. Meanwhile, Ruddy is using his anger to heat up the popcorn kernals. Ruby asked Dutch, "These two always hate each other?" "You have no idea. They've been like this ever since they were kids according to some people." "I can clearly see that." Ruddy's flames managed to get a bunch of kernals and made way too much popcorn that he got buried in it. Everyone laughed at Ruddy's misfortune, much to his irritation. After everyone got their popcorn (and doing some clean-up) everyone took their seats. Ruby was sitting next to Dutch. She looked at him and asked, "How did you get Ozpin to agree to-" "I didn't, but what he doesn't know won't hurt right?" Blake is sitting next to Sun who is sitting next to Neptune who is sitting next to Weiss. Yang was sitting between Yatsuhashi and Kuro while looking a little pleased. Ruddy is sitting far away on one side of the hall with Napier on the other. And the rest you can just figure out.

* * *

Hotel in Vale/19th Floor/8:00 pm

Jaune and Pyrrha entered their usual hotel room. Jaune was first to shower and sat on the bed in a towel as Pyrrha says seductively, "Be a good boy and hang tight. I need to freshen up." After a while, Pyrrha got out of the shower and the bathroom (naked!) and lunges at Jaune. She was smothering the boy and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Pyrrha starts to feel a bulge on her groin coming from Jaune and she said, "Oh! Looks like you're ready to go." Jaune was reaching in one of the cabinets, "Hold on, let me get a condom." Pyrrha snatches Jaune's hand and forced it down. "I would like to try doing it without the condoms. And don't worry I took some birth control after I got out of the shower." "Are you sure?" Jaune says being unsure about doing it. Pyrrha just smiles, "I'm sure." Pyrrha removed Jaune's towel and inserted IT into her. She then starts going up and down while moaning in pleasure. "Oh yes...Oh...Oh yes!"

Then Jaune got extremely excited. "Ooo. Someone's getting excited." Jaune turns Pyrrha on the bed and does her from behind and do her hard. As Jaune thrusts harder and faster, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going!" Jaune keeps going her hard and fast as he can with Pyrrha's eyes started to stare up and tongue hanging out in ecstasy after 30 to 40 minutes. "Keep on going!" she screams. Then Jaune released one final thrust to finish. Pyrrha was screaming and moaning with pleasure as her insides are being filled. Jaune lets go and gives out exhausted breaths. Pyrrha turns around and grabs Jaune's shoulders. "We're not done yet!" she says with a sinister tone in her voice and Jaune giving a terrified look. "We still have all night!" Pyrrha rolls out of bed with Jaune and starts doing him like crazy.

After a long night, it was morning. Jaune didn't get any sleep on the floor with Pyrrha completely passed out next to him with her tongue sticking out and mouth open. Jaune then decided to get some sleep and thought to himself, ' _Need to tell her that enough is enough. I can't take it anymore._ ' Then a hand landed on his face as much to his horror. Then a voice says, "You're mine, Jaune. And don't you quit on me now!"


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: A Saturday Morning**

Outside the Lecture Hall/Friday Night

When the movie was over, everyone then headed straight towards their dorm rooms to get ready for bed. "That was, a pretty good movie." Weiss complimented while walking down the halls with everyone. "Indeed." Blake responds to Weiss. "I really like the animation." Velvet started complimenting, "Did you guys see the scale and size of the castle and everything!? Plus the amount of detail put into it!" "Tell me about it!" Fox answered with delight, "Although too bad that Goose-stove character was a bad guy." "His name is Gaston." Yang corrected Fox, "But I think there is a moral to the story of the movie." She turned to face Ruby, "Ruby? Do you know what the moral is?" Ruby thought about it for a moment and then answered, "I think that Gaston's impatient and greed slowly turns him into a beast. While Beast's patience and kindness reverts him back into a man. Or something like that." Yang winked and snapped, "Exactly! Well good night everyone." Everyone then responded, "Goodnight!"

* * *

Saturday/6:00 am

" _Hell-llooooo! It is, I! Victor Escarlata of VNR! That's Vale News Radio with your host, ME! HAHA! And now for some serious news. I have received reports from areas outside of Vale where people just suddenly...disappeared. Now ain't that a strange thing? From what I have gathered, there were no trace of any attack on any of the villages, Grimm or otherwise. As if some supernatural force has been abducting people for some strange purpose. For that, I don't know, but I'm just throwing my two cents here. Yet I also received reports about strange dark shadows lurking in the forests close to the villages and they are not Grimm. Not only that, there are also people disappearing around the borders of Vale and Vacuo with these same shadows skulking around. Just what the hell is going on? Is this related to the humanoid Grimm that attacked Mountain Glenn? Or is there another one of those humanoid Grimms that just recently popping up on radar? However, this has nothing to do with that incident that happened on Tuesday with the whole monster girl thing in Forever Fall Forest. So stay tune._ "

* * *

RWBY Dorm/Saturday/7:59 am

Ruby is slowly starting to wake up with an aroma in the air. She smells something roasting and then started to sit up along with the rest of her team. What they see is Dutch with a cart of four plate lids on the top of the cart where the smell is coming from. "What's this?" Yang asked while still feeling groggy. "Allow me to introduce you all to breakfast." Dutch says with a smile while ready to remove the lids. Weiss was gonna say something, but Dutch interrupted, "My team already had breakfast and I'm doing this because today's the day." He removed the lids and revealed their breakfast. "For you Ruby," Dutch gives Ruby her breakfast, "bacon and eggs with chocolate chip waffles with strawberry syrup and milk." Ruby clasps her hands in delight along with her eyes sparkling. "As for Weiss, I made you some sunny-side up eggs with buttered toast, hash browns, and frozen blueberry yogurt on a side with orange juice." Weiss is completely stunned to see how good the food look and the way is smells. She would like to ask, but she has her blueberry yogurt so things are good. "As for you Blake, I made you grilled rosemary salmon with roasted veggies and rice." Blake's stomach started rumbling with hunger with the smell of salmon going through her nose and she started drooling. Zwei was eating a bowl of dog food mixed with bacon.

"As for Yang, I made you eggs and sausage with hash browns and one of those strawberry sunrises that you like." "Aww." Yang went with glee, "You shouldn't have." Dutch just chuckles, "But I really want to. Plus cooking is another hobby of mine." Blake was enjoying her fish with her ears twitching in delight and a smile on her face. Everyone was looking at her till she said, "Eh, I can't complain. I got salmon." "And I got frozen blueberry yogurt." Weiss says while looking at her frozen yogurt cup. Then Dutch approaches Ruby's bed and asked while looking worried, "Is it good?" There was silence for a moment until Ruby lets out a big burp. "Ruby!" the three girls shouted at their leader. Then they all started to laugh after that.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" There was a loud, feminine scream that came from the hallway. Dutch and Team RWBY opened the door to see what was going on and see that Team JNPR's dorm room is open. They dashed towards the door and peeked from one side to see what was going on. What they see is Jaune facing the horrified Nora and the stunned Ren. "I'm..." Jaune's voice sounded low and weak as he starts talking, "I'm just gonna go to bed." Jaune stumbled his way towards his bed and passes out. "What happened?" asked Blake who stepped in. "Something happened to Jaune while he was dating Pyrrha last night!" Nora explained while shouting. "He was dating her and was taken to some hotel and...look." she pointed at Jaune's face which has bags under his eyes while he is trying to get some sleep. "I don't wanna talk about it." Jaune said to everyone in the room, "Now let me sleep." He turns over and covers his head with his bed sheets. Ruby looked around and noticed, "Where is Pyrrha?" Jaune moaned through the sheets, "She's sleeping at the hotel. I already paid half the bill, now let me sleep."

Everyone was feeling a little awkward as Team RWBY and Dutch leaved the room. Although both Ruby and Dutch are a little confused about what had happened. Yang looked at the two younger huntsmen and give them a hug. "Don't worry you two." She says with a softness in her voice. "I'll be the best chaperone ever."

* * *

East of Vale/123 miles away from the city/8:09 am

The Sephiroth Grimm was walking in the forest and mountains of the Vale Kingdom and still feeling weak. It has a few Beowolves and two Ursai with them under its control with their eyes glowing blue. It has been walking for a while yet stops every once in a while to rest and regain its energy. However, it has decided to take a rest in a cave while its followers guard the entrance of the cave while their master is resting. Yet they are unaware of a tiny Nevermore is flying close towards a cave and flew straight towards the direction of the city.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy/10:21 am

Dutch, Ruby, and Yang were outside of Beacon Academy in the main avenue where a dropship is waiting. While walking towards the ship, Dutch turned to talk to Ruby, "Ready for our OFFICIAL date?" Ruby smiled and nodded her head in anticipation while Yang just stands and smile at the two love birds ready to head towards the city. Yang is very happy that her little sister is coming out of her shell and being a little bit more social. Not only that, she has a boyfriend that is both a magical creature and a prince to boot. Yet she does feel a little jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but gets over it because she is happy when her little sis is happy. "Oh and by the way," Dutch says as he reaches to his backpack to pull out a present for Ruby, "here you go!" Dutch pulled out a Fennekin as Ruby squealed and clapped in delight on how cute it is. Ruby gave Dutch a kiss on a cheek and snuggles her new toy. "Thank you!" Yang chuckles and rolls her eyes at her younger sister.

While they are entering on the ship, Dutch then speaks to Ruby, "By the way, I have an important question to ask."

Ruby: "What is it?"


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: A Date and a Battle! The Orange Sisters vs. a Prince, Part 1  
**

Beacon Academy/JNPR Dorm/12:43 pm

Jaune starts waking up from his bed after yawning. And after everything that has happened between night and morning over at the hotel. He sat up and stretched his arms until he felt something pressing on his stomach. He checks under the sheets as his eyes widen with fear that he sees Pyrrha. Resting her head on Jaune's stomach and a smile on her face. Pyrrha opens her eyes and says with an ominous smile, "Good morning my love." "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, "When did...How did...Wha-?!" Pyrrha then started to look sad. "What's wrong?" Jaune sighs, "Alright. To tell you the truth...I'm done with sex for a long time, okay? It was good the first few times but now I'm done. Done for a very long time. Which has gotten weird with the whole lubed glove thing going inside my ass!" I-gi-we-What? ...Um...I...Lets let it sort itself out because that is just...yeah. Lets see what Yang, Ruby, and Dutch are doing.

* * *

Mountain Glenn/King of Games Shop/1:21 pm

After the three had lunch; Ruby, Yang, and Dutch were at the King of Games where the three are playing Yu- I mean Duel Monsters. Yang got a deck and a few booster packs compliments of Dutch and the three sat at a table and start a battle. It was Yang and Ruby facing off against Dutch. As the two get their hands and look at the cards, they then looked at each other and smiled before nodding. "Dutch Lycorise," Ruby says as she puts on her game face, "we challenge you!" Dutch smirked, "Then get your game on!"

Dutch: **8000**  
Ruby: **8000  
** Yang: **8000**

Ruby was the first to draw. "I placed one card in defense mode and place two cards face down. Then I end my turn." Yang then draws from her deck. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode and place two cards face down. And that should be it." Dutch then draws and carefully weighing his options. "First, I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two. Next I play Harpie's Feather Duster!" Yang then started to grin as she places her hand on her face down card. "Guess what? You activated my trap card!" She then raises her card and reveals to be Magic Jammer. "With Magic Jammer, I-" Dutch interrupts, "I know what it does." and places his card in the graveyard while Yang discards one card from her hand and also places her trap card in the graveyard. Dutch then gives off a devilish grin and sinister chuckle, "Thank you very much. Now I get to play Double Summon!"

"Uh-oh!" Ruby squeals in horror. "Now I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode and Soul Tiger in defense mode! Next I play Ectoplasmer!" "What does that do?" Yang asked with some arrogance in her tone of voice. "It's easy!" Dutch then explains, "Ectoplasmer lets me sacrifice one monster to inflict half of my sacrificed monster's attack points. Plus Malice Doll of Demise's effect allows me to summon it from the grave after using a continuous spell card. In other words..." Ruby's eyes widen in shock before yelling, "That means Yang and I are gonna get hit no matter what!" Dutch has his monster attack Ruby's face down card which reveals to be Elemental HERO Wildheart which there was no battle damage. "Drat!" Dutch says in annoyance. But he shrugs and says, "Oh well. I get to hit you with my Ectoplasmer." Then Dutch puts Malice Doll of Demise in the graveyard.

Yang: **7200**

Yang was confused, "Wait, why me?" Dutch chuckles, "Because you're not Ruby." Ruby was also giggling then Yang started to laugh. After their laughter, Dutch places two cards face-down and ends his turn. Ruby then draws and looks at her hand and tries to think of a plan. She slowly grins as she has formulated a strategy. "Alright!" Ruby says excitedly as she touches one of her cards in her hand. "I play Polymerization!" she slams the card down on the table. "I will fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! Next I play H - Heated Heart! Which increases my monster's attack points by 500. Not only that, the difference between my monster's attack points and-" "I get it." Ruby was starting to get grumpy. "Very well then. I attack-" "Trap card." "...Huh?" Dutch reveals one of his face-down cards and it was Magic Cylinder. Yang tilted her head in confusion, "What does that do." "To put it simply, my monster won't be destroyed and you take battle damage instead."

Ruby: **5400**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried out as she gets teary eye and hands on the side of her head. Then she slams her head on the table and cried, "That's not fair." as tears stream down her face. "Sorry Ruby," Dutch chuckles, "I'm really good at this." Then Ruby puts Heated Heart in the graveyard. "My turn!" Yang says with confidence. Yang looks at her hand and tries to think about her options after drawing. "Hmm." she went as she examines her hand. Then she started to smirk. "Alright! I summon my Goblin Attack Force! Now I use it to attack your Soul Tiger!" Dutch puts the card in the graveyard. "Next I use Dark Blade to attack you!"

Dutch: **6200**

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn!" Dutch then draws from his deck. After he looked at the card, he gave off a sinister chuckle. Ruby and Yang were getting worried. "What do you have?" Ruby asked while looking a little scared. Yang smirked, "Must be a good card you draw." "First," he went, "I bring back Malice Doll of Demise! Next, I activate my trap card Jar of Greed which lets me draw 1 card. Then I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Then finally, I activate Question. Can either of you girls name the monster at the bottom of my graveyard. And no you cannot check." The two looked at each other all confused and back at Dutch. Ruby thought Soul Tiger, but she remembers the Graceful Charity card so she has no idea. Yang also remembered that and has no idea either. Then they both gave up. Dutch chuckles, "The answer is..." he takes the card out of the graveyard and reveals "Yubel!" The two looked at the monster and see how high its level is, but it has 0 attack points. Ruby scratches her head, "What does it do? It doesn't have any attack points." Dutch then happily explains, "Well you see, it cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no damage." "Wait," Yang went, "so what you're telling us is that..." "That's right!" "Oh no!" both the girls went after realizing what it does.

"Now I use Black Pendant on Malice Doll of Demise which raises his attack by 500! Malice Doll destroys Dark Blade!"

Yang: **6900**

"Then I'll use Ectoplasmer to finish the dead. But wait, there's more!" "More?!" Yang shouted in shock and confusion. "That's right! Once Black Pendant is removed from the field to the graveyard, my opponent suffers 500 points of damage with a total of 1300!"

Yang: **5600**

Yang then started angry and pointed at Dutch as her eyes turn red, "You're evil!" Ruby then begs, "Please have some mercy!" Dutch just deviously chuckles, "Then I attack Ruby!" "NOOOO! Please I beg of you!"

Ruby: **3300**

"Then I play Scapegoat which lets me play four sheep tokens in order to keep Yubel on the field and sacrifice one token." Yang was getting frustrated and threatens with her fist while Ruby draws. Ruby was getting angry then says, "Now I use Flame Wingman on one of your tokens and end my turn." Yang then draws and is slightly frustrated until she drew a good card. She then started to grin, "Okay!" She reveals her card, "I activate Raigeki! This will destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" "Heheheheheheeee!" "What's so funny?" As Dutch puts Yubel in the graveyard, he search his deck and pulled out Yubel - Terror Incarnate. "What?!" Yang shouted in anger while Ruby says, "You've got to be kidding me!" and Dutch shuffles his deck. Yang then scoffs, "I end my turn." "Why thank you, Yang." Dutch acted courteous towards the angry blonde woman. "Just get on with it." Dutch draws a card and went, "Ooo." Dutch then summons back Malice Doll of Demise then plays Pot of Greed which he went "Ooo." again. Then sends all the monsters in his graveyard to his deck. Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "What are you doing?" "Oh, just special summoning *slams the table with his hand and card* THIS!" The card he revealed was Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. Yang was confused and asked, "What does that do?" "You'll see. Oh, you guys can use Ectoplasmer too. Didn't you guys read the card?"

The two sisters look very carefully at the card and realized that all players can use it once per turn. Yang wasn't too happy, "Glad to find that out." "Now I will send one normal monster card from my deck to the graveyard and attack Ruby's monster!"

Ruby: "Eh?"

Yang: "Wha-?"

Dutch: **5100**

Both Ruby and Yang are completely confused. Yang then asked, "Why would you do that?" "Because," Dutch began, "this monster cannot be destroyed in battle and gains 1000 attack points for every normal monster I sent to the graveyard. But that's not all it can do which you girls are gonna have to figure it out." Dutch was giving an ominous smile. "So now I have to send Yubel to the graveyard and end my turn. And the reason why is because so I won't have to use its effect on my own monsters. Oh, yes, don't forget Ectoplasmer."

Yang: **4800**

"Grrrr!" Yang growled for being such a sore loser. Or will she be a loser along with her sister? Stay tune to find out. ...Void I sound like my predecessor.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:** **A Date and a Battle! The Orange Sisters vs. a Prince, Part 2  
**

Mountain Glenn/King of Games Shop/1:39 pm

Ruby: **3300**  
Yang: **4800**  
Dutch: **5100**

Where we last left off, Yang and Ruby were dueling against Dutch in a game of Duel Monsters where Dutch has the upper-hand with his Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord. While Ruby and Yang try to figure out how to get out of this sticky situation. As you all know, if all five pieces of Exodia go in the graveyard because of Exodius, it's game over for both of them. It was Ruby's turn and draws from her deck. ' _Let's see._ ' she thought while planning her strategy. ' _I have Wroughtweiler that lets me get back one elemental hero from my graveyard and a Polymerization and I drew Sparkman. I have Flame Wingman on the field, but his ability is useless since I can't destroy Dutch's monster. Not only that, I still have my Edge Hammer face-down. But that card is useless unless I got Bladedge on the field. Although...that Ectoplasmer can actually be useful. Alright!_ ' "First I summon Wroughtweiler on the field and attack with both my Wingman and Wroughtweiler on your Exodius!" Yang then shouted, "Hold on Ruby! I play from my hand Rush Resklessly! And I choose Wroughtweiler which gives it an additional 700 points!"

Dutch: **2500**

"And," Ruby jumps happily, "don't forget about Ectoplasmer!"

Dutch: **1700**

"Plus I get to have Avian and Polymerization back because of Wroughtweiler! And for that, I end my turn." then Ruby chuckles as if she is proud of herself and is thankful for Yang's assistance as she smiles at her and Yang smiles back. "My turn." Yang started drawing and is calmed down since they are on the verge of winning. ' _Now then!_ ' she thought while giving a mischievous smile. ' _With the cards I got, I can completely destroy Dutch once and for all!'_ "First I summon Dark Scorpion onto the field and attack with it!" Dutch raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whhhyyyy?" he asked. Yang smirked, "For payback!"

Dutch: **1500**

"Now you send two cards from your deck to the graveyard." Dutch looks at the two cards before sending them to the graveyard and widen his eyes a little and smirks. "Yang!" Ruby shouted at her sister, "What if those two cards happen to be normal monsters?!" Yang then realized her mistake, "Oops." Dutch then showed the two cards. It was Necro Gardna and an Ojama Yellow? With that, Exodius attack points are now raised to 2000. Yang was started to get enraged, "Whatever." She then points at Dutch, "You're still going down!" then makes a thumbs down at him. After attacking with Goblin Attack Force and using Ectoplasmer on her Dark Scorpion, Dutch then gets in a tight spot.

Dutch: **700**

"And I end my turn!" she then smirks as she believes that Ruby and her are about to win. Then Dutch draws from his deck. "I play Painful Choice." Dutch then picks five cards from his deck and shows them to the two sisters. What he showed is all five pieces of Exodia. Ruby, who knows a bit more about the game, is confused why would Dutch pick all five pieces of the ultimate monster in the game only to have four out of five sent to the graveyard. "Wait," Ruby then tilts her head, "why would you do that?" "Do what?" says the voice coming from behind the two sisters. The three looked up and see Linkara and JAC who were looking around. "Oh hey guys!" Yang said excitedly at the two, which is a chance for a break. The two approached with Linkara asking, "Are you guys playing Yu-Gi-Oh?" Ruby scoffs, "It's called Duel Monsters." JAC then started to say, "Actually it's called Yu-Gi-Oh where we are from. It's an anime which focuses on teenagers saving the world through a card game." "Oh." Ruby went after that short explanation. Linkara looked at the cards on the table and went, "Oh boy." "What?" says Yang who doesn't get it. Linkara explains, "Because of Exodius."

"Linkara." Dutch grunted to him through his teeth. "When all five pieces of Exodia go to the graveyard when Exodius is out on the field, the person who controls Exodius gets an automatic win." "Linakara!" Dutch then yelled at him for spoiling the surprise. "What?!" Yang went after hearing about that bit of information. "So we're gonna lose?" Ruby then started to look sad in realization. "Only if all five pieces are in the graveyard and looks like you may have the advantage since Dutch can only keep one card because of painful choice." Then Dutch intervenes, "Yes, but I can decide to discard one of the cards if I want." "...Yeah that's true." Both Yang and Ruby looked at each other and are shock to hear that then looked back at the three men. Ruby then look sad and asked, "So we just lost." JAC thought about it for a moment before answering. "...Yeah." he shrugs and says casually, "Pretty much." "Indefinitely." "Yeah, you girls lost."

Yang was giving a disapproval look and is angry with her eyes red and something that sounds like something's burning in the background. Ruby looked really sad after founding out that they both loss. "But hey," the two looked at Dutch as he tries to cheer them up, "you girls were very good despite being beginners. That one stunt you pulled Yang with Reckless Rush combined with Ruby's Wroughtweiler was a very bold and good teamwork. If you two practice moves like that, you girls would make an unstoppable duo." The sisters became happy and are pretty proud to hear that. "Alright girls," Dutch then started to gather his cards, "I believe it is time for me to get you girls back at Beacon like the gentleman that I am and have to prepare for tonight." Ruby and Yang then gathered their cards while Linkara asked, "Hey, when are you guys gonna get duel disks since you guys have hologram technology." Once again, Ruby and Yang are confused on some of the stuff from their universe. "What's a duel disk?" they both asked.

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Merlot Industries HQ/Satellite Surveillance Room/2:00 pm

The main screen shows the map of Remnant with the satellites orbiting across the map. However, one of the satellites is blinking red.

Aiden: "Satellite Control, this is Aiden Price, we read a technical malfunction with satellite 0-1-7. Can you verify, over?"

Sat. Control: " _This is Satellite Control, we are reading that too. Standby for satellite feed._ "

The screen showed a static video on the lower corner. "We're not getting anything. Please, clear up?"

Sat. Control: " _Copy that. Clearing footage now._ "

Once the footage was cleared, they see the malfunctioning satellite that has been completely damaged and is decaying from orbit.

Aiden: *mutters to self* "Oh my god."

Worker 1: *yells* "Sir, what the hell happened to the satellite?!"

Worker 2: "Asteroid maybe? From the moon?"

Aiden: "We need to extract the ACS Module immediately before anyone else! Pinpoint the trajectory!"

The screen then shows the predicted trajectory of the falling satellite. Unfortunately, it is as they feared. The satellite is about to crash land close to the eastern parts of Atlas.

Aiden: "We need to contact Pawn-06 at once."

The screen then showed a static video of the so-called Pawn-06 base with a picture of a black pawn on the lower east side of the kingdom.

Aiden: "Pawn-06, do you read me? This is Aiden Price, the Counselor of Merlot. Do you copy?"

Pawn-06: No answer.

Aiden: "Pawn-06, can you read me?"

Pawn-06: *shouts* " _They're everywhere!_ "

Aiden: *shouts* "Pawn-06, what's your situation?!"

Pawn-06: " _Aaaaaaahhhh! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ " *feed went dead*

Aiden: "Pawn-06!? ...PAWN-06! Shit. Everyone, we are initiating Cole Protocol. I repeat, we are initiating Cole Protocol."

The screen went black and big, bold, blue letters that read 'Cole Protocol: Initiated' with alarms blaring.

Aiden: "Send in Ghost Squad for retrieval and pull all of our forces out of Atlas! We must leave no trace of our presence at once! And someone find out what the hell happened to Pawn-06."

Dunkle: *sounds agitated* " _Counselor, what the hell is going on?! I just received a call about initiating the Cole Protocol!_ "

Aiden: "We have a situation over at Atlas and one of our satellites just went offline and crashed there. We try to call Pawn-06, but I'm afraid they've been compromised. I'm afraid they've been discovered by the Atlesian Military or got attacked by the Grimm. We are sending in Ghost Squad now."

Dunkle: " _Make it quick! We have a lot to do tomorrow!_ "

Aiden: "Understood, sir!"

* * *

139 Miles Away From Vale...

The abomination stands on a large boulder between a clearing and a forest with its hand raised to the sky and smoke coming out of it. "That should keep them busy for a while." it said while lowering its hand. Then it looked up and see a tiny Nevermore flying circles in the sky. The Nevermore perched on the thing's shoulder and made a few squawking sounds to it. "So, the target has regained half its strength back." A bunch of Grimm were snarling, hissing, growling, and squawking as if they are waiting for an order behind the freak. The monstrous humanoid Grimm gave a hand order for all of its forces to push forward and they all start charging like ravenous monsters that they are through the woods. "Soon," it clutches its fist, "we will have one out of the two ultimate powers in our hands."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Race Towards the Satellite  
**

XCOM/Mission Control/2:01 pm

In the control center, one of the workers was monitoring their scanner telescope and noticed something off. "What the heck?" he went, "Excuse me, ma'am." Winter walks over towards the man's station and said in a militant tone, "Report." The worker showed the globe of Remnant with all of Menagerie's satellites which one of them are on a trajectory course towards the eastern parts of Atlas after being hit by an known projectile. "Any ideas on how did it happened?" she asked while giving a stern glare at the hologram. "No ma'am," he replied, "but I did pick-up some chatter about recovering something called the ACS module. It must be very important for them to enter onto our turf." Then they receive a call from General Ironwood from his flagship. "General, sir!" she saluted and standing at attention. " _I have received a report about a falling satellite and what Merlot is up to_." he says while looking very stern. "Yes, sir. Something has happened to one of the satellites and has crashed landed towards the eastern coast of Atlas." There was a moment of silence before the general responded. " _I want that technology to reassure Atlas being the number one technological kingdom once again. I'm sending in the Checkmate Squad on this one since they are the closest unit available there._ "

* * *

Ruin Hideout/2:02 pm

Junior and his henchmen are at a tent with a bunch of monitors and radio equipment. Everything was rather boring until one of the men wearing headphones gave a stunned look. "Boss," the man says while turning his attention towards Junior, "you gotta listen to this." The man unplug the headphones for everyone to hear. Junior walked towards the station and leaned to listen very carefully.

?: " _Ghost-01, this is mission control, do you read me?_ "

Ghost-01: " _This is Ghost-01 reporting. We are thirty clicks towards the crash site. Good thing we decided to head back after we retrieved the item from the last mission._ "

Junior: *looks confused* "Crash site? Item?"

Mission Control: " _Copy that, but there is a large blizzard blowing into that area. You may have to be dropped off at the edge of the storm._ "

Ghost-01: " _Affirmative. We'll have to travel on foot to retrieve the ACS module._ "

Mission Control: " _By any chance the blackbox is still in one piece, destroy it. The blackbox should have disintegrated when the satellite was destroyed._ "

Ghost-01: " _Understood. And what about Pawn-06?_ "

Mission Control: " _Darth Vindex is handling that mission so you guys got the satellite job. Furthermore, there maybe some Atlesian soldiers scouting the area. In other words, be quick and don't get caught._ "

Ghost-01: " _Copy that, Ghost-01 out._ "

Roman Torchwick then enters the tent and asked around, "Hey, what's going on?" Junior got up and said, "We got something. I'm gonna contact some friends at Smuggler's Edge to retrieve some satellite parts." Torchwick raised an eyebrow, "Satellite parts?" "Yes." Junior grin, "One of the satellites came crashing down and we may use them to our advantage." They both exited the tent with the Malachite twins playing chess with each other on some of the crates while the other henchmen where busy checking inventory. "If the blackbox is still intact, we can use it to hide our tracks and blackmail whatever dirty secrets Merlot has. Not only that, we can get whatever tech we can get from some base to help defend ourselves when things get dicey." Roman then started to smirk with some villainous ideas swirling through his mind. With both the blackmail material and some tech taken from a military outpost, well, I think we all get what he is thinking of.

"By the way," Junior looked at Roman, "do you know someone name, Darth Vindex?" Roman's smirked face then started to cringe with his only hand shaking and started to remember the name. That very same name he has known and feared ever since his imprisonment. The very same person that has took his arm and tortured him for countless hours until he escaped. "Hey, you all right?"

* * *

Atlas North Eastern Parts/3:00 am/A Few Miles Away From the Crash Site

On-board a white all-terrain APC that has augers on the front and tracks on the back. The special operations unit, the Checkmate Unit **[You know, from the first volume. Final Arc: Chapter 7 (108). The one that invaded the Fregata ship? Go check it out if you haven't read it yet.]** , are now in white armor with snow camouflage and some fuzzy areas on the shoulder pads and neck. While gearing up, King stand near the front of the vehicle to address the troops. "Alright troops, listen up!" he says as the troops in loud militant fashion while gearing up. "We are going to get our hands on some special tech from a satellite that got destroyed and crashed landed here. We have, no, we NEED to get something called the ACS module from the site. Once the tech boys get to work on it, Atlas will be able to gain full control of Merlot's satellites and all their secret tech they have. Queen is going to assist us" Pawn then asked, "Sir, is Menagerie and Merlot supposed to be our allies to track down the humanoid Grimm?" "For now on the surface." King replied, "But once that's over, both sides are going to be at each others throats in the shadows. They may have a special unit similar to ours so be on your toes. Because they may retrieve the so-called ACS module." Then they all start hearing a sweet yet stern feminine voice in the APC. " _This is Queen, there is a large storm heading your way. In other words, I won't be able to maintain radio contact until the storm ends._ " Knight was disappointed. "So much for the sweet voice of her majesty." " _I can still hear you._ " Pawn just laughed at Knight before he got elbowed in the chest by Bishop.

" _This is the pilot speaking. Prepare for stationary base mode of the APC._ " The APC stopped and the augers and tracks extended out and the augers took root. The top part of the vehicle popped up to reveal a satellite dish and some antennas for radio contact. The sides of the APC then extended with the inside of it having all the seats retracted to the floor and control consoles started to appear and two of the regular Atlesian soldiers with green markings on them started to take the controls. The hatch opens with all five members exiting the stationary base. When they step outside, Bishop looked at the new base and said, "Gotta love the technology of Atlas." "We'll keep in contact with the base with shortwave."

* * *

Eastern Part of Atlas/Edge of the Storm/3:01 am

On the Merlot Dropship, Ghost Team is all geared up and ready to get started. The dropship stopped with the pilot saying, " _Okay boys, you're on!_ " The door opened with a strong gust of icy, cold winds blowing in and the storm on approach.

Ghost-01: "Sate sate gōsuto buntai wa, anata wa doriru o shitte imasu!"  
 **Translation** : "Alright Ghost Squad, you know the drill!"

All the members of the squad jumped out of the VTOL and turned into puffs of smoke. It is hard to stay steady with 50 mph winds blowing for the dropship to maintain altitude, let alone for puffs of smoke trying to land. Yet they managed to make it to the ground and turn into their humanoid form. "Gun wa,-gai ni idō shimasu!"  
 **Translation** : "Troops, move out!"  
All five members of Ghost Team ran into the storm in order to find the crash satellite before anyone else can reach it.

* * *

Smuggler's Edge/3:03 am

Here in this freezing cave covered in beautifully formed stalactite and icicles along with stalagmites. Creating a beautiful scenery for such a cavern system. However, nature's beauty is home to a band of ruthless pirates, mercenaries, and thieves known as the Snow Vipers. This band of criminals have been raiding some parts of eastern Atlas by raiding a few ships in the sea and work for the more devious customers. Deep in this cave, a man sitting in a finely crafted red cushion with his white top hat over the head piece and a white gloved hand swirling a wine glass. Then a woman dressed in a white woman's fancy snow outfit gave a man a scroll.

"Yes?" he said with an aristocratic tone. "Ah, Mr. Xiong. How may I help you? ...Yes...yes...ooo, that is interesting. Sounds like fun. And our fee...Very well then, old chum, I'll send my men at once." He then hang up the scroll and spoke to the woman in white, "Contact the men. We got a new job."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, sorry for the delay. Work was hard this week. Don't worry, I'm still going to upload a chapter once a week as promise. Yet I would like to ask what everyone's opinion is in the review on what do you think so far.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Ready, Set, Find the Satellite!**

Atlas/Eastern Parts/3:25 am

It is a cold and absolutely freezing night with a blizzard rolling in and winds now blowing up to 55 mph. Enough to blow someone away. From the south, Ghost-Team is slowly approaching the crash site where the satellite is to acquire the ACS module from one of many Quantum Computer Satellites. However, their task may prove difficult. Not because of the blizzard, but there are other two factions trying to reach towards it and take advantage of its technology. Approaching from the northwest is the Checkmate Squad. A special forces unit put together by General Ironwood himself. From the northeast, the Snow Vipers, are fast approach and they got numbers on their side. The Snow Vipers are also known to be an organization of insomniacs, which makes sense considering their boss is awake at this hour to receive Junior's call. They have been hired by Junior back at Vale to help him and his associates to get the law off their backs.

In the south, Ghost-Team is trying to maintain their corporeal form because of the wind blowing against them. Not only that, they can't switch to smoke form or they be drifted away along the wind. Ghost-3 then started to complain. "Unko, kono tenki wa samuidesu!"  
 **Translate:** "Shit, this weather is cold!"  
Ghost-2 then yelled at Ghost-3 while the unit is marching and the wind howling louder and louder for each step, "Appu seikō o shatto baka! Kore wa Kalidia V-jō no yuki no arashi ni kurabete nani mo arimasen!"  
 **Translate:** "Shut the fuck up you idiot! This is nothing compared to the snow storms on Kalidia V!"

Ghost-1: "Sate sate, anata ni, sore wa jūbundesu."  
 **Translate:** "Alright you two, that's enough."

Marching through the snow, they then start to receive a call and it is a gentleman's voice. " _Ghost-Team, this is Mission Control. Do you copy?_ " "This is Ghost-Team, we copy." " _According to the read-out trajectory and map of the area, the satellite may have crash landed somewhere in a chasm just a few clicks from your position. But there is something else you should know. We have detected a few bogies converging on the crash site._ " "Grimm?" " _That's a negative._ " "Understood." Ghost-1 then looked at his unit, "Hikii, eisei ichi ga shingai sa rete imasu!"  
 **Translation:** "Heads up, the satellite location has been compromised!"

Then the unit started to ran with some of their body parts starting to fade. But they keep on moving forward despite the disadvantage.

In the northwest, the Checkmate Squad is on approach and marching through the snow and a few snowflakes starting to fall. While marching, Rook started to complain by yelling with the wind howling, "How much further?!" "Just a few more clicks!" Bishop responded. The unit just keep on marching and marching against the wind. They continue to march until they see smoke on the horizon under what available light they have left, blowing with the wind. King pointed out, "There! We located the target!" The unit then try to run towards until they come across the chasm. It is now becoming hard to see because the blizzard has finally come. But things are about to get worse. They then hear what sounds like motor-vehicles coming from their right and they started to aim their weapons at the direction. They stood still but unable to see because of the blizzard and the darkness of night, yet they can hear. The sound of motor-vehicles stopped. Then they hear voices through the storm.

Male-1: "So any ideas on what the hell is so important about the satellite?"

Male-2: "The blackbox of these things contain a wealth of information."

Male-1: "So?"

Male-2: "Think about it. Blackmail, access to all banking accounts, have access to practically everything. We can have the whole world in our pocket!"

Male-1: "Now you got me interested!"

Male-3: "Ditto!"

Male-4: "Let's do this!"

The Ghost-Team then appeared on the other side of the chasm. The chasm is 25 feet across and 59 feet down. Possibly deeper because of the satellite crash. But they are so close to the satellite that they can almost taste it. However, they can barely see some lights on the other side of the chasm. "Watashi ni netsu sukōpu o te." Ghost-1 ordered.  
 **Translation:** "Hand me a thermal scope."  
Ghost-2 handed him the scope so his leader can see what is happening on the other side. What he sees is a bunch of humanoid figures with snowmobiles on the other side of the chasm. Yet he turns to the left and noticed a few more humanoid figures with their weapons pointed at the 40 men and their means of transport. Ghost-1 realized who they were and came up with a plan while lowering his scope. "Watashitachiha-shō no tame no ikutsu ka no kyōsō o motte iru yō ni miemasu. Wareware wa sore ni tsuite nanika o okonau koto ga dekiru ka dō ka mite mimashou."  
 **Translation:** "Looks like we have some competition for the prize. Let's see if we can do something about that."  
Ghost-04 had a sniper rifle with a suppressor at the end of the barrel. He fired the shot right between the two groups, but it wasn't a bullet per-say. The round landed between the groups, stand straight up, and started to shoot a tiny jet stream of red sparks to reveal them, much to their surprise.

King: "What the hell?!"

Male-1: "Oh shit!"

Rook: "Fuck!"

Pawn: "We've been compromised!"

Male-2: "Shit, open fire!"

The sound of gunfire then echoed throughout the area while Ghost-Team jumps down into the chasm and turn into smoke. The Checkmate Squad went prone and fire their rounds with the Snow Vipers taken cover behind their snowmobiles. Not too far from the battle, more Snow Vipers heard from a radio, " _We got some Atlesian special forces here! We need back up!_ " "On our way boys." said one of the raiders. Back at the battlefield, King and his squad managed to take down a few scoundrels. Yet more have arrived and made things worse. King yelled at his squad, "Into the chasm! Quickly!" The squad rushed towards the cliff and rappel their way down while the Snow Vipers keep shooting blindly in the storm. Not only that, it is hard for Checkmate Squad to stay on the cliff with the wind blowing as hard as it is.

* * *

Meanwhile, At Merlot Mountain Glenn Branch

Underground, Dunkle is preparing everything and anything to ensure the arrival of one of the Empress' children. While walking down the steel walls and florescent lighting, he is accompanied by several people.

Dunkle: "How are things going?"

Business Man: "So far we have all of Vacuo under our control."

Dunkle: *yells* "I mean the preparations!"

Business Man: "Oh. Everything is going smoothly. We have the starport ready for her arrival."

Female Templar: "Many of the Templars and the Dragon are prepared for tomorrow and it will be a worthy reception for the Holy Matriarch."

Female Scientist: "Despite the loss of one of the satellites, everything is going smoothly."

Male General: "I have all available troops patrolling the starport. We will have no surprises at the reception. And the terrorists are still at their hideout."

Dunkle: "And what of Roman and his scoundrels?"

Male General: "We intercepted a call that lead all the way to Atlas. They have the Snow Vipers doing their dirty work."

Dunkle: "Truly, Mr. Torchwick is more trouble than he is worth. Get rid of him and his colleagues."

* * *

Ruin Hideout

A bunch of Bullhead VTOL showed up at the ruin hideout with a lot of Neo-White Fang soldiers armed and ready. But the moment they set foot, the hideout was empty of...everything. All the tents, equipment, supplies, everything is gone. Not only that, Roman Torchwick and everyone else is gone. Where did they go?


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: And the Winner is…?**

Back at the chasm...

Ghost-Team and the Checkmate Squad are now in the chasm with strong winds still blowing. Yet the wind started to die down when the chasm slowly turns into a cave. Ghost-Team is many steps ahead with Checkmate Squad a little behind. As for the Snow Vipers...they got ambushed by Grimm. Sucks to be them. Anyway, Ghost-Team traveled deep into the cave made of ice and rock to the point where they found the satellite which is about the size of a car. "Soko ni sore ga aru!" Ghost-5 pointed out.  
 **Translation:** "There it is!"  
The team "smoke" their way to the satellite with some flaming debris scattered about. They discovered a large hole where the main body of the satellite has been hit by an enormous energy blast. The blackbox has been reduced to a worthless pile of scrap, the dish is half melted into the ground, the solar panels have been disintegrated, but most of the satellite is still intact despite the scraps and a few parts missing. After examining the crashed satellite, Ghost-Team immediately get to work.

Meanwhile, the Checkmate Squad is approaching as the enerna are working inside of the satellite in smoke form. "Ugh, finally!" says Pawn who has grown impatient. The squad looked at the destroyed debris of the satellite and wondered at the ruined tech. "You know what?" Bishop says to the squad while still looking at the satellite, "It is impressive. Can't believe that Menagerie has something impressive as this. Despite it being a wreck." "I have to agree." Knight then added, "It is impressive." "Alright, cut the chatter." King ordered, "Let's get what we came for and head out." They approached the wreckage until..."What the- AMBUSH!" Five puffs of smoke bursts out of the satellite as the Checkmate Squad takes cover behind some of the debris and fallen boulders. The smoke puffs take form and a firefight broke out with blasters and lasers firing in the cave.

Rook: "Who the hell are these guys?!"

King: "I don't know, but they aren't friendly!"

Pawn: "Let's just kill these guys so we can call it a night!"

Knight: "I think these are the guys who infiltrated the lab!"

King: "Shoot first to survive, ask questions later!"

Behind the wreckage, Ghost-Team took cover and started firing.

Ghost-5: "Seikō wa, korera no rokudenashi wa daredesu ka?!"  
 **Translation:** "Who the fuck are these assholes?!"

Ghost-3: "Checkmate Squad!"

Ghost-5: "Dare?!"  
 **Translation:** "Who?!"

Ghost-2: "Atlas no tame ni hataraku burakkuopusuyunitto!"  
 **Translation:** "A black ops unit that work for Atlas!"

Ghost-1: "Watashitachiha, koko kara shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!"  
 **Translation:** "We need to get out of here!"

While in the heat of battle, some surviving Snow Vipers began to charge at the squad's flank with Knight beginning to notice, "Enemy troops at our six!" Bishop and Pawn began to shoot at the Snow Vipers while King and Rook keep firing at Ghost-Team. To make matters worse, a bunch of Creep Grimm started to crash down through the ceiling. Now it's an all out war between the three factions and the Grimm. They all fought for what felt like an hour with many Snow Vipers and Creeps fallen in combat with the two types of special forces had a few close calls. Then all of a sudden, something red started cutting down the Snow Vipers and some of the Creeps. Like a blur, it passed by everything and made its way towards Ghost-Team.

What they see is a black cloaked figure in tattered robes with a red helmet with horns and red gauntlets with bright red lightsabers at the ready. "Vindex?" Ghost-02 says in surprised. "You're here? Now?" "No time, we need to leave!" Vindex turned off his left saber and raised his hand up towards the ceiling of the cave and started to make a clawed hand that struggles in the air. After a few seconds, the cavern collapsed with rocks coming down and crushing many of the foes down with the weight of rock and shattering ice. Then all of a sudden, they disappeared. No trace of them were found in the cave. However, there are a few survivors emerging from the rubble. Rook was first to emerge from the rubble and tries to shake off a headache. Luckily his helmet protected him from deadly blows such as falling rock, but can give one a concussion. Rook looked around and sees Bishop rubbing his shoulders after he emerged from the rubble as well. Knight then came bursting out of the rubble and shouted gladly at the top of his voice, "I'm still alive!"

Rook looks around for the commanding officer and the newbie, yet he couldn't see them. "What the hell just happened?" Bishop groaned while rubbing his shoulder. "I don't know." Rook says as he placed his hand on his forehead, still feeling the headache. "Everything was just a blur." "MAN DOWN!" Everyone looked at the entrance end of the cave where the voice was coming from. They did the best they can to reach and what they saw was...tragic. They see Pawn holding King who is now dead in Pawn's arms. They see blood coming out of the back of the helmet and staining the cold icy ground crimson red. "What the fuck!" shouted Knight in disbelief of their dead commander. "K-K-King was fine just a moment ago before the cave-in. He got shot in the head. I-I-I tried to save him. But-" "Alright rookie." Rook tries to calm the grief-stricken Pawn as Bishop then started to search through the wreckage.

Bishop looked everywhere for the alleged ACS Module through the wreckage of the satellite. He can see some tech he can recognize but there are some he didn't. Some of them looked alien to him and proved to be quite challenging for the tech specialist of the squad. He tear through some of the destroyed pieces and found more complicated parts and modules that are far too foreign. ' _I need to find it or King's death will be all for nothing._ ' he thought as he desperately for the part that they require. Right now, he doesn't care about some of the more interesting and alien parts and is more focused on completing the mission. After a while; Knight, Rook, and Pawn appeared behind them with Rook carrying a body bag that now has the dead body of King over his shoulder. Bishop searched frantically for the module for many minutes until he found a small, black square boxed with the label 'Attack Characterization System'. ' _Attack Characterization System...ACS!_ ' Bishop gladly thought as if he was given hope, ' _I finally found it!_ ' Bishop removed the box about the size of an old terran VCR tape case and showed it to his squad. "We found our objective!"

Not long after that, what's left of the squad emerged out of the cave and are back in the chasm. However, something is different. The blizzard has suddenly and unexpectedly, disappeared. " _Chekmate Squad, this is Queen! Do you guys copy?_ " "Queen?" Rook was the first to answer the radio. " _Oh thank goodness! Is everything alright? I need a sitrep on the situation._ " "Ma'am, we have found the objective except the blackbox is destroyed. But I have some terrible news." his voice started to sound lamenting. " _What's the situation?_ " "The situation is...we lost King."

A few moments later, an Atlesian dropship appeared to take the squad home. While en route, they looked at the body bag of their dead commander. It was a heavy loss for the squad. But their grief was broken when Pawn asked, "I don't get it. Just what were those ninja guys after and who the fuck was that thing that aided them?" "I don't know." Knight answered without breaking his gaze. "Who ever they are, I highly doubt we'll see the last of them."

* * *

Beacon Academy/RWBY Dorm/3:19 pm

Back at Beacon Academy, Weiss was cuddling Zwei like crazy while Blake reads a book on her bunk. Their activities were cut short when Ruby and Yang entered. "Hel-loooooooo!" Yang started singing. Blake placed a bookmark on the pages she was reading and jumps down. Weiss puts Zwei down and says to the adorable dog, "We'll play later little cutie." Then Zwei runs up and rubs his head on Ruby's leg. "So," Blake began "how was the date?" Ruby picks up Zwei and answered with a smile, "We're gonna continue tonight at dinner." "But how was it so far?" Weiss was getting anxious. Yang and Ruby explained what happened during the date with Ruby being exaggerated while Yang was still being a sore loser after the duel. Then Jaune and Pyrrha appeared while holding hands.

"Hey girls," he said and waved with a smile, "how are things?" Guess Pyrrha and Jaune finally settle things.  
Blake: "Good."  
Weiss: "Fine up until now."  
Yang: "Good as it can get."  
Ruby: "Awesome!"

" _Would Team RWBY, Team CFVY, and Team JNPR report to Ozpin's Office, immediately!_ " The sound of Glynda's enraged voice send chills throughout the school to everyone who heard it. "This is not good." Blake says with a worried look about her. "Lets go before Glynda dies from a heart-attack by being a total bitch." "Yang! That's mean!"

* * *

Ozpin's Office/Few Minutes Later

Ozpin was standing at his desk with a serious look on his face with Glynda standing a few feet away who also has a serious look. However, they are not alone. Negi Springfield, Stewie Griffin, Kryten, Rin Tosaka, Trish Merigold, Rias Gremory, and Delson Rowe were there with serious looks as well.

Yang: "So what is happening?"

Ozpin: "We have a situation. *starts pacing slowly* As you know, our...visitors have been trying to find a way home with the best of their abilities and knowledge."

Velvet: "So they made something, but something bad happened."

Glynda: "That is correct, miss Scarlatina."

Nora: "Tell us what happened! Didsomesecretagentstealsomething?! Ordidsomesortofbetrayal?! Ormaybe-" *Ren covers Nora's mouth*

Ren: "Sorry about that. Please, explain."

Stewie: *angrily shouts* "What happened?! Someone stole my new Multiversal Remote!"

All nine huntsmen-in-training are confused as they tilt their heads with large question marks over their heads.

Stewie: "Uggggghhh! It's a device that lead me and Brian to this universe!"

RWBYCFVYJNPR: "Oooooooooohhhhh."

Stewie: "Yeah, and we thought that combining magic and technology can help restore things the way they were on a massive scale."

Ozpin then stops pacing.

Rin: "It's something that was never tried before. But thanks to Linkara's help, we managed to find some ways."

Rias: "Since every universe has their own different laws, it was quite difficult."

Negi: "But thanks to the fact that we still can use our abilities, things were easy."

Blake: "Then how did the new remote get stolen? And who would take it?"

Yang: "Not only that, what's the purpose?"

* * *

Mountain Glenn Merlot HQ/3:35 pm

A strange remote-looking device was tossed across Dunkle's desk. Dunkle has a pleased look on his face as he grabs and holds the remote. "Thank you, young prince." Turns out that it was Dutch himself that has been stealing all the tech from the visitors. "Now we have this universe's Multiversal Remote, we can move on with phase 2 of Project: Heaven's Gate." Dunkle then gets off his chair with remote in hand and walked next to him. "Come on, we need to get this to the lab.

The two made it into the subterranean lab to a large circular chamber via elevator where the original remote, the Holly Hop Drive, and the Quantum Rod are in. One of the scientist in a biohazard suit wheeled in a large metal crate with the label 'Fjord Cryogenics Research/Containment Unit #321-678-A5'. Not only that, it had strange markings on the top. Then two scientist in lab coats wheeled in four boxes filled with all sorts of spare parts and scraps that are used to create satellites. "Open it." Dunkle ordered. The hazmat scientist pressed a few buttons on the side which in turn, some hissing was made as the cryogenic container opens. Once opened, some teal tentacles emerged with a shadow of the creature showed on the wall. **[So basically, this is a rip-off scene from the Red vs. Blue episode: Happy Birthday.]** The other two scientists set the cart next to the obtained items. "This thing creeps me out." says the hazmat scientist. "No kidding." one of the lab coat scientist responded. "Enough!" Dunkle ordered while giving the new remote to the Huragok. The creature made some noises in order to communicate and Dunkle responded, "That's right. It's your time to shine. Just follow the blueprints you've downloaded from home." As the Huragok began to work, Dutch then walks off before saying "I have some of my own affairs to deal with. Let me know when everything is ready later. See you tomorrow." And then the elevator doors closed.

Then Dunkle gets a call. "Yes, what is it?" " _We have the device._ " the voice responded through the hologram screen. "And everything else?" " _Completely fried. The ACS ruse has lured out the enemy and they are in possession of the worthless module._ " "But what is the condition of the Quantum Mechanism Computing Module?" " _Some scratches, but surprisingly intact._ " Dunkle then grins, "Good." and hangs up.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: What Happened to Pawn-06?  
**

Pawn-06 Base/Hours Before the Intervention at the Chasm...

Darth Vindex had landed close to the seemingly intact base that is covered in snow and hidden in rock. Vindex walks towards the base while the dropship heads northeast with Ghost-Team towards the crash site. Darth Vindex walks through the snow with the wind howling in the night background. He steps closer and closer towards the site and looks very carefully at the base's exterior to see what has happened. He then noticed a hole in the rocks towards his upper-left and uses Force Jump to gain a closer look. Upon landing, he noticed the hole is created by being ripped open with shear force and it was created outside the base. "Hmmm." he went as he continue to inspect the exterior. "Judging by the marks, it looks like it was caused by a...giant crowbar?" He then placed his hand on the mark to use Psychometry with the force. What he sees is a...giant black crowbar. He lowers his hand, "Okay, that is unexpected."

He then slides down the hole and into the base. Once he made a loud thud at the bottom, he then looks around and noticed he is in complete darkness. It was so dark and black that some would say they can see a giant Grimm with no white bone regions to be see. Because of this, Vindex has to use the night-vision function of his helmet to see through the darkness to find any sort of clue on what just happened. Once turned one, he can see everything. He can see the bullet holes caused by firing weaponry, turrets destroyed and scattered across the ground, full-body armor of Neo-White Fang troops scattered on the floor and blood on the walls. It was a horrific sight as if the troops were slaughtered without warning by an unknown enemy. Vindex looked at the horrible sight and thought, ' _What happened here? Did a Grimm do all of this? No. This is the work of something intelligent. I can sense it._ ' The Sith Lord kneeled down on the ground and turned over the armored warrior and noticed something. There is a hole in the chest area where the heart should be.

Again, he used Psychometry to figure out what has happened. What he saw as he placed his hand on the opened wound was the soldier was firing his weapon at something, but he couldn't see it. What happened next was that something pierced through the soldier's chest and ripped out his heart that was glowing red, green, and yellow. ' _I was right._ ' he thought after witnessing the soldier's death, ' _This is the work of something different._ ' He then got up and checked the other five to six soldiers lying dead and see that their chests have been ripped open and their hearts missing. He checked each one and sees that their hearts emit colors of green, red, yellow, blue, pink, orange, and indigo. Vindex then used Force Lighting on a power coupling hanging over which somehow lights up the place. He exited the corridor and sees more bodies on the ground and more blood smears along with many discharged weapons, destroyed turrets and robots, and a lot of damage everywhere.

Realizing that he needs the information badly, Vindex Force Speeds his way towards the security office to find some footage to understand what has happened. However, when he got there, the security monitors and most of the hardware have been completely demolished. Yet Vindex believed that there is still some hard-drives left and searches the place. He approaches some of the destroyed hardware and reaches in to find at least an intact hard-drive. "No. No. No. Ah, here's something." He pulls out his arm and turns out it was a motherboard. "Whoops. Wrong hardware." He tossed it aside and reached back in. "No. No. Not yet. No. Aha, found it." He pulled out his arm and...a rubber chicken? Who the hell keeps a rubber chicken in a piece of machinery!? "Who the hell keeps a rubber chicken in a piece of machinery?" That's what I said! Then he reached back in and found the hard-drive. He took the cord of the hard drive and connect it to his datapad. **[It is a Sith Datapad just so you know. From Star Wars: The Old Republic]** What he saw was just the last few minutes before the attack.

"Just what the galaxy happened here?" the Sith Lord thought out loud to himself. So he took the hard-drive and search the place from top to bottom for any sign of survivors. He checked the barracks, the kitchen, mess hall, supply rooms, and so basically everywhere. Yet what he found most common is that all of the soldier's hearts have been ripped out along with many of the personnel of the base. However, he did intercept a radio transmission with his helmet.

Ghost-5: " _Seikō wa, korera no rokudenashi wa daredesu ka?!_ "  
 **Translation:** " _Who the fuck are these assholes?!_ "

Ghost-3: " _Checkmate Squad!_ "

Ghost-5: " _Dare?!_ "  
 **Translation:** " _Who?!_ "

Ghost-2: " _Atlas no tame ni hataraku burakkuopusuyunitto!_ "  
 **Translation:** " _A black ops unit that work for Atlas!_ "

Ghost-1: " _Watashitachiha, koko kara shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!_ "  
 **Translation:** " _We need to get out of here!_ "

Once he had heard the news, he immediately ran out of the base and towards the blizzard.

* * *

Menagerie Airship/En Route to Mountain Glenn/4:21 pm

Ghost-Team and Darth Vindex were on the airship headed towards Mountain Glenn with the prize in hand. Ghost-02 was holding up the Quantum Mechanism Computing Module and is amazed by it. The module is in the form of a golden orb with wavy and techno patterns all over. Despite the scratches, it glimmers and shinny like it was freshly forged for royalty. While the enerna are impressed for seeing the actual module for the first time rather than the holograms, Darth Vindex was holding the hard-drive in a corner with a thousand thoughts going through his head. But he doesn't know anything about Mechu-deru or any sort of technological base powers of the force for that matter. For now, he's gonna need help from the tech-boys to override the footages to understand what is going on. However, the only thing he did felt at the base was a terrible and deathly chill and it wasn't the weather. What he felt was something dreadful that has overcome the soldiers and defenses of Pawn-06.

Whatever it was, it was neither Grimm or the Atlesian Military. For this is an entirely new enemy.

* * *

Beacon Academy/4:13 pm

Penny was in her room with a holo-screen that detailed the success of the Checkmate Squad with her eyes glowing red and hair growing darker. Not only that, her artificial skin is looking paler. She reads through the reports and discovers that the ACS Module is being delivered towards the XCOM Base. She grins maliciously and said "At last we have the key for the satellites." **[Cue** **Terminator 2 theme from 1:50 to 1:54]**

* * *

RWBY Dorm Room/5:16 pm

Ruby was getting ready for her dinner date as she gets dolled-up for it. She is wearing her prom dress that she is saving for the dance, but now she is using it. However, she is having a hard time walking in high-heels. While maintaining her balance..."What are you doing?!" Weiss voice started blaring. Ruby then started to stumble and fell down on her butt. "Weiss! You scared me!" Weiss approached and give Ruby a hand. "I was trying to learn how to walk. Just how do you do it." Weiss rolled her head and eyes while sighing, "I guess I can help since Neptune and I are going on a date around six as well. By the way, where is this date." "The Pavilion. A nice romantic date under the stars, close to flowers, and a candlelight dinner." Weiss was now getting jealous.

"So anyway," Weiss speaks with some disdain in her voice, "where do you think the new Whatever-Remote disappeared off to?" Ruby then answered while trying to learn from Weiss, "Don't know, but it could be anywhere." Weiss continues to help Ruby maintain her balance, "Do you think it's the same someone who took the original remote and the stuff from the spaceship?"

Ruby: "Which spaceship? There are two here." *Ruby started to wobble*

Weiss: *straightens out Ruby* "The red one."

Ruby: "Possibly. But the only clue we have is just a bunch of particles. So far, the trail is cold from what I can understand."

Weiss: "That is understandable. Oh, I almost forgot!"

Ruby: "What?"

Weiss: "You know that monster, kobold thing? He said it was a victim. What does that mean?"

Ruby: "From what I've been able to understand, he said that not all of those monster girls came willingly. Turns out that some demon lady recruited some willing volunteers to 'conquer' our world but not all. Some were forced. Guessing the demon leader wanted both quality and quantity."

Weiss: "Guess that makes sense."

Ruby: "Now can we please move on with the lesson?"


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Tonight's the Night**

 **The Void**

" **FOUND IT! Oh, wait...Nevermind, I found by Ferengi Snail Wine.** " Ferengi Snail Wine? Wait, I thought we can't eat or drink anymore? " **Just continue you flying sack of-** " Alright! Fine!

* * *

Pavilion/6:00 am

Ruby and Arthur are about ready to have dinner at a table with Yang being the chaperone again. Arthur was wearing a tuxedo for tonight's dinner date and he is quite uncomfortable with it with his hand loosening the neck region. "First time wearing a tux?" Yang grin while wearing her fancy dress. Arthur answered uncomfortably "Yes, and how do people wear these things?" He then stopped fidgeting, "I usually wear kimonos and street clothes." The girls just giggled. "Really?" Ruby was smirking, "For a prince, I thought you would be use to such things." "Actually wear formal kimonos." "Right," Yang started to sat up, "so what's for dinner?" Arthur clapped his hands, a food cart wheeled around the fountain towards the table with a covered tray. The tray magically lifted from the cart to the center of the table. "Now then," Arthur grabbed the cover, "time for the main event."

Arthur quickly lifted the cover to reveal...ooo. A roasted rosemary chicken with steamed purple & yellow potatoes, small steamed tomatoes, and parmesan artichokes. Here I was thinking something from his home like rice, fish, that sort of thing. Moving on. "Wow!" Ruby wide-eyed with her hands clasps in amazement. "Dang," Yang says with her eyes widen in amazement, "you sure know how to cook!" Ruby's mouth started to drool in anticipation while Arthur gets the garlic bread-sticks ready. Yang keeps cringing her hands and tries to maintain her composure. But the smell of something so tasty that she is started to get very hungry. "Okay girls, time for supper!"

Ruby: "Dibs on the leg!"

Yang: "I get the wing!"

* * *

 **Back at the Void**

Have anything yet? " **Sorry, but I searched and searched everywhere in the records and all the libraries that you have. Along with some time to do some of my experiments. I could not find a single record of the Multiversal Creator's taste of forbidden fruit.** " Then the Creator must have it in his chambers. " _ **Then what are we waiting for?!**_ " Oh, Controller. When did you get here? " _ **Lets just open the fucking door and get this over with to get answers!**_ " But the chamber is sealed, remember? Not even you can get in.

Darkside: "Uh, guys?"

W ** _H_** **A** T _ **?**_ **!**

Darkside: "The chamber is open and the Creator is gone."

...

WHEN THE VOID DID THIS HAPPENED?!

" **Now that is bizarre. More bizarre than cutting out my own organs for fun.** "

" ** _Please don't remind me of that!_** _**I'm**_ _ **still getting nightmares about that!**_ "

Now is not the time for that, we have to find him! Acolytes 4456 & 2190, search his chambers! Acolytes 7888, 7812, and 7561; find a trace of the Creator and find him! As for me...I'm gonna keep an eye on the child and Team RWBY.

Acolytes: "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

Back at the Pavilion...

The three are about ready to eat. Yang and Ruby then took their first bite. **[If you want, you can imagine them having food-gasms like the ones of Food Wars! Trust me it would be funny for those who actually know the series.]** "Oh. My. God." Yang says with a stunned expression. "THIS IS GOOD!" she later screamed out. "This chicken is out of this world!" Ruby says with a cheerful expression. "Why, thank you. I not only but rosemary in their, I seasoned it with basil, thyme, and a little bit of sea salt while having it roast on a spit. In case you two are wondering about the wood, it's hickory. So it is hickory smoked seasoned chicken." Yang gave Arthur a suspicious look, "Are you sure cooking is another hobby?" Arthur chuckled, "Alright, alright. The culinary arts are supposed part of the Herald's Survival Training in order to blend in with the local populace." The three ate dinner and I bet it was tasty.

"That was so good." Ruby says with a delightful smile on her face and patting her tummy with both hands. "My compliments to the chef." Yang says while slouching slightly. "And now," Arthur raised his voice, "time for dessert!" What's left of the food magically disappeared and a covered tray appeared on the table. Ruby and Yang were anticipating on what is under the cover. When Arthur slowly removes the lid, a bright emitted from the crack and then...Wait, hold on.

* * *

 **The Void**

What is it now!? " **Bad news is that the Creator is nowhere to be found. But the good news is that we found the record, but it will take time to decode.** " At least we have something. How long? " **Don't know, but I may need to find the base code and-** " Stop! Just do what you need to do. Now where was I? Ah, yes.

* * *

Pavilion

Arthur reveals a very special dessert for the two sisters. "For dessert, we have strawberry cheesecake with a chocolate chip cookie crust. I know you like strawberries and cookies, so I mixed them together. What do you think?" Ruby got off her seat and approached Arthur only to hug him and said to his ear, "I love you." Arthur blushed and chuckled after Ruby kissed him on the cheek. And please no more interruptions for this. Arthur cut up the cake into slices and gave each of the girls a piece. Then the two started to take a bite out of them and... **[Food-gasms again.]** they are in complete delight because of the overwhelming taste of the cheesecake. **[Oh come on, everyone loves cheesecake.]** "This is good." says Ruby in delight with sparkles in her eyes. "Man! This is the best cheesecake I have ever tasted! This is actually better than a strawberry sunrise." After dessert, Ruby talked about what her life was like before she enrolled at Beacon...and Yang was correcting her. Arthur laughed, "You guys sound just like Nora and Ren with Nora telling the story and Ren correcting it." "We do not!" they both blared.

The two looked at each other and starting laughing along with Arthur. After that, Ruby finishes telling Arthur about her life and now whats to know more about Arthur. Arthur took a big, deep breath and started to talk. "First," he started while pulling something out of his pocket, "this is where I was born." He placed the device on the table and press a button. A large hologram appeared and showed a very large spaceship that is katana shape with the hilt looking a little blocky and 8 pairs of fins on the blade part. "Whoa." Yang went and is astonished. "You grew up on that?" Ruby pointed and asked. "Yep." he replied, "That is the Imperium Maximum. The royal, mobile capital of the Grand Empire and home to my mother. The ship is over 124.65 million miles long." **[200604.73 million meters. That is WAY bigger than the Ark from Halo which is 79,244 miles or 127,530,000 meters and the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars is 17,500 meters or 10.87 miles. So suck it Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine! Here's a middle finger to you and your empire!]** "That...is really big." Ruby and Yang said in unison and are completely shocked to hear such a thing. That's even bigger than the planet Remnant, or the sun, or anything in orbit.

"Originally it was a colony ship that was over 272 meters or .16 miles. The ship has almost everything. It has a stable ecosystem in the upper mid-section where it has its own artifi-" Skipping all the details, so basically the ship has everything it needs to sustain itself. Moving on. "But, how come the ship was never on the booklet you gave me?" Ruby was right about that, it never appeared on the little information booklet. "Let's just say that there wasn't enough room in the-" Skipping the technical stuff. "-which makes it hard to put in that much data in such a little booklet." Ruby was just sitting there all confused along with Yang who is just as confused as her sister. Ruby shakes her head and said, "Anyway, what is your mother like?" Arthur smiled, "My mother is the most powerful being-" "I mean, from your prospective." "Oh. My mother is a kind and wonderful ruler. Yet she is kinda overprotective sometimes. Before I became a herald, she used to read and tell me stories before I go to bed. Sometimes when she got off work, she and I would secretly leave the Imperium Maximum to see all sorts of astronomical wonders of the universe. Sometimes we would play games in her bed chamber. Not the video kind, just normal physical activities that normal families do before technology."

Yang then ask, "But, when did you became the herald?" "I decided to become the herald at the age of nine then become one at ten. It was the only position I can get since my nineteen siblings got extremely important roles such as Head of Science, Kingpin of the Underworld, Head of the Military, and many more." Then Arthur starts to look sad, "But my first job didn't go so well." Ruby and Yang then started to take interest. "What happened?" Yang asked. Arthur took a deep sigh, "Because the first assignment ended in disaster. It started on the planet Breola, a planet that had been suffering from a zombie plague-" "Hold up!" Ruby interrupted, "A zombie plague!" "Please don't interrupt." "Sorry." "Anyway, I was sent there to find any survivors and rescue them and welcome them as citizens of the Grand Empire. But due to my brother's obsession with creating the ultimate weapon, he decided to set the planet a blazed. Along with the survivors of the apocalyptic world. After that, my brother and I went to court. Over 5,000 lives were lost out of a world that once had 4 billion." "You had a court case against your eldest brother?" Yang says in surprise after hearing that. "Correct. It was a hard case but I won with the original recording of my transmission that he tried to destroy and counters with a phony transmission that he pieced together." Arthur than stands up, "But enough of that. Time for a little festivity."

Arthur pressed a button and holograms of fireworks started to go off. "Come on, Ruby!" he then took her hand and all excited, "Let us practice for the upcoming dance!" Ruby then started to get nervous and told Arthur, "But I don't know how to dance in high-heels! I just learned how to walk!" "No worries!" Arthur then snapped his fingers and Ruby's shoes started to sparkle with Ruby and Yang noticing. "I just enchanted your shoes that allows you to walk and dance on high-heels!" "Awesome!" Ruby shouted. **[Play Better When I'm Dancing by Meghan Trainor. The song from the Peanuts movie.]** And the two started dancing. They dance to the rhythm and beat while Arthur quickly transformed into his Dutch disguise to become around Ruby's height for them to tango for a bit. Yang then started to join and dance with her sister and the young prince. The three dance in sync with the song and have the most wonderful night of their lives with the hologram of fireworks still going off. **[If you want to imagine them dancing until the end of the song, go ahead. I bet it's a lot of fun.]**

* * *

Meanwhile at Vale/6:09 pm

Neptune was sitting at a table outside of a burger restaurant with Weiss across from him, and she is not happy.

Neptune: "Something wrong? Because you haven't touched your food."

Weiss: *crossed-arm* "I thought you are gonna take me somewhere nice tonight. Not at some cheap burger place."

Neptune: "Sorry, but I'm a little short."

Weiss: *started to sound sarcastic* "That's okay, it's not like we can have a candlelight dinner at the Pavilion where you can cook a fancy meal."

Neptune: "...Was that sarcasm?"

* * *

Far Away from Vale/8:12 pm

The monstrous abomination was leading its army across the wilderness in search of the Sephiroth Grimm. It tracked it at the cave where it is supposed to be at, but it wasn't there. The thing picked up some dirt and showed it to a few Beowolf Grimm. They sniffed the dirt and started to make a growling sound. "Find him. Find the one we seek." Then the Beowolves bolted to find the Sephiroth Grimm.

* * *

 **AN: 53 Chapters! Alright! I hope you guys are enjoying this series. Oh and by the way, what do you guys think of the voice actor choices for the characters of Monster Musume so far? Since the anime is licensed by Sentai Filmworks rather than Funimation, here is what I'm thinking:**

 **Kimihito Kurusu - Leraldo Anzaldua or Blake Shepherd**

 **Miia the Lamia - Maggie Flecknoe or Melissa Davis**

 **Rachnera Arachnera - Shelly Calene-Black**

 **Papi the Harpy - Monica Rial**

 **Suu the Slime - Hilary Haag**

 **Centorea Shianus - Tiffany Grant**

 **Kuroko Sumisu "Smith" - Luci Christian**

 **Lilith - Cynthia Martinez**

 **Doppel the Doppleganger - Brittney Karbowski**

 **That's all I got for now. But if you guys have an account to Sentai Filmworks or know anybody from that company, tell them of this recommendation.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Battle of the Monsters**

Saturday/Merlot Mountain Glenn Branch/Satellite Control/8:14 pm

An operator was watching the map of Vale on Grimm activity via satellites, even though one of the satellites has been destroyed. Yet he noticed something far from the city as large red dot clusters have gathered in one area. "Uh, sir," the operator says to Aiden Price who had entered the room. "I found something on the monitor." Aiden approached and asked, "What is it?" "I'm reading a huge gathering of Grimm at Quadrant 26. Think it's a glitch since one of our satellites is down?" Aiden was looking serious as the two clusters were getting closer and closer. "I don't know." he responded, "But we should send in some Knights just in case." "Roger."

The operator started typing in a command, but there was a red error sign on the screen. "What the-?" Then the computer says that there is an insufficient number of Promethean Knights to send in that area since there is still fighting in areas with large quantities of Grimm. "Damn it! Sorry sir, looks like we need to send a recon team." "Hold on. I know two people that are close by. We need them to buy us time until we have a suitable amount of robots for that area."

* * *

Saturday/Miles Away From Vale/8:21 pm

There is a huge clearing at the area where the Grimm are gathering with forests on three sides and a mountain range to the south with the starry night glittering as the broken moon is glowing. The abomination was walking from the east of the forest into this clearing along with his army of Grimm. On the west side, the Sephiroth Grimm was standing alone at the edge. The army of the east side stop when the horrid creature raised his fist to tell them to stop. "SO HERE WE ARE AT LAST!" the thing shouted across the grassy plain to the other humanoid Grimm. "YOU HAVE BECOME A MAJOR PAIN FOR QUIET SOME TIME! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU TO GAIN YOUR POWER! HAVE YOU DECIDED TO OFFER YOURSELF TO US AND BECOME PART OF A SUPREME BEING?! ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE IT EASY!? OR HARD!?" The blue-eyes of the Sephiroth Grimm started to get angry while blue-eyes light up the darkness of the forest behind him with the entire west side filled with legions of angry blue eyes piercing through the night veil. It appears that the other creature is back at full strength.

"SO...HARD IT IS! BUT DON'T THINK YOU CAN CONTROL OUR ARMY, THEY ARE IMMUNE TO YOUR MIND CONTROL!" The abomination flailed its arm in signal to have its Grimm to attack. The Sephiroth Grimm swung his sword towards the direction of the approaching army and his Grimm started charging. The two sides clashed and all sorts of Grimm started slaughtering each other. Yet it is hard to see but the different colored eyes are clear enough on which side is which. Good news is that I can control the contrast of the drone lenses to see what is going on. HOLY SHIT, YOU SHOULD ALL SEE THIS! But since I am a Writer, not a Watcher, I will describe the epicness of this fight. Beowolves and Ursai biting and clawing each other mercilessly as each side tries to overpower the other. King Taijitu starting swallowing some of the other Grimm whole yet some have been scratched up and mutilated before they disappear. Swarms of Nevermore and Griffins started pecking and swatting each other like they mean business.

It is one hell of a massacre between the two factions like it's the end of the world. This is one battle I should have this recorded for some of the Acolytes and Initiates. Oh right, the two factions attack...you know what, imagine this going on for a good 10 minutes. And after that, let us get on with the story.

The two humanoid Grimm started to move closer and closer to each other as the Sephiroth Grimm slices down some red eye Grimm while the freak uses a longsword made of ice Dust and infused it with fire Dust to get through. **[Play One Winged Angel from KH2.5]** When the two abominations meet eye-to-eye, they started to lunge at each other. The ground shakes and shatters for each blow to their swords that they deal for each attack. The Sephiroth Grimm also uses air slashes and did minor damage to the creature, but the creature uses a variety of different slashes ranging from fire, ice, shadow, gravity, and much more thanks to the amount of Dust it has consumed. They try to strike each other swiftly and as ruthlessly as they can with the other Grimm killing each other. Most of the Grimm around the two humanoids have been wiped out yet the two are still at it.

The Sephiroth Grimm then flew up in the air and started charging. But the creature blocked the attack and started to slice off Sephiroth's wing. The wing grew back and they both flew up into the air. Then they start to charge at each other. The abomination tries to slash the Sephiroth Grimm but it quickly got behind the thing an stabbed right through. The Sephiroth Grimm started plummeting the creature back down into the ground that cause a wave of earth to shatter the battlefield with some of the Grimm got buried. Then the thing got back up and they started slashing relentlessly once again. The whole battlefield began to be covered with flames, raised rocks, ice, fissures, and all kinds of damage. **[Stop the music]**

That is until a black mist started to appear a few feet away from the combatants with a woman shouting, "STOP!" A woman with bone-white skin appeared with black eyes with glowing red irises, deep red and purple veins pulsing on her face, and white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. "It's you." the creature said as the fighting in the area immediately stop as all the Grimm looked at the womanly figure. The Sephiroth Grimm lowered his sword while the creature raised its at Salem. "What do you want?!" it said with threatening voices. "This battle has gone far enough!" she yelled at them. "You shouldn't act like children, fighting over who controls what! Now listen here, you will serve me and will destroy this world from the inside out." "You know what bitch..." the creature said while lowering its weapon. "...I think it is time for a change of management."

The abomination started shooting some black, tar-like webbing at both the Sephiroth Grimm and Salem. Since Sephiroth was the closest, most of the webbing covered his body and dropped his sword. Salem managed to evade most of it but some got onto her arm. Sephiroth got absorbed a few minutes later as Salem tries to break free and all the Grimm started to suffer massive headaches. Just as Salem is about ready to be absorbed, Qrow and Riddick (with his goggles removed) appeared on the scene with Qrow using his scythe to sever the connection. But Salem lost half her arm with some of the webbing started to reconnect. Then Salem vanished into darkness while Qrow and Riddick looked at the abomination taking on a new form. Its body started to change into that of a knight with white bone armor with red markings yet parts of it was still black and a large white ponytail on the top of the head. Not to mention some of the robotic parts are now integrated with the new look. **[So imagine Nightmare from Soul Calibur mixed with Fulgore from Killer Instinct and Berserker from Fate/Zero]**

"Yes...yesss..." it started hissing. "This is power!" It then started to spread its black wings with Qrow and Riddick stand at the ready, back to back, with some of the Grimm relieved from their headaches because of the hive-mind interference when Sephiroth was in control. But since he is gone, the blue-eyed Grimm return to normal, but are control by a new master. "See what we have become. See the power we wield now thanks to assimilating one of the most powerful creatures!" Qrow yelled at the thing, "Who, or what, the hell are you?" The creature started to take flight, "We are Legion!" Not very original but suffice. "And we are here to rule all that we see! Troops, kill them!" "Troops?" Qrow said with an eye-brow raised as the Grimm are about ready to attack the two men. "The beasts have a new alpha." As the creatures continue to creep towards the doomed men, something unexpected happened.

Blue lights started to appear across the battlefield with Promethean Knights starting to attack. "What?! NO!" Many of the Grimm got wiped-out by the robots made by Merlot. The creature, calls itself Legion, started to flee into the night sky while shouting "We will conquer this world! Even it has to be a pile of ashes!" Qrow sighed in relief with Riddick asking, "Afraid to fight that thing?" "You have no idea what that thing is capable of." Then a Menagerie dropship appeared with a few soldiers. After the craft landed, troops started to exit the ship with a sergeant approaching the men. "What's the situation, Mr. Branwen?" "Things just got worse."

* * *

Beacon Academy/RWBY Dorm/8:39 pm

Blake and Weiss are dresses in their pajamas for the evening with Weiss enjoying a frozen blueberry yogurt and Blake reading her book on her new bed. They were enjoying their evening, until Ruby and Yang entered the room. Ruby was twirling around with a happy look on her face and Yang sings to everyone, "Hel-looooooo!" Blake placed a bookmark on her book, "How was the date?" Ruby stops and answered, "It was the best night of my life. We had a candlelight dinner, some holographic fireworks, and some dancing." "Well it sounds better than mine." Weiss bluntly says, "Mine was a cheap date."

"First in shower, Rubes." Yang quickly gets into the bathroom right pass her sister. "Don't take too long!" she shouted through the door with one hand at the side of her mouth, "I need to get to bed early tonight!" then Zwei barked at the door. "Why so early?" Blake asked as she puts the book away. "Because I have to get up pretty early tomorrow for his sister's arrival at some hidden spaceport."

WB: "There's a spaceport?"

R: "Yeah, in Mountain Glenn."

WB: "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty, got this part done! Finally! Plus I found the perfect voice acting for Monster Musume characters. You know, the anime that is licenses by Sentai Filmworks? Here it is along with some input from the reviews.**

 **Kimihito Kurusu - Corey Hartzog  
Miia, the Lamia - Maggie FlecknoeRachnera Arachnera - Shelly Calene-Black  
Papi, the Harpy - Monica Rial  
Suu, the Slime - Hilary Haag  
Centorea Shianus - Tiffany Grant  
Meroune "Mero" Lorelei - Melissa Davis  
Kuroko "Smith" Sumisa - Luci Christian  
Lilith, the Demon (or Imp) - Kira Vincent-Davis  
Doppel, the Doppelganger - Brittney Karbowski  
Draco, the Dragonewt - Beth Lazarou  
Ki, the Dryad - Sasha Paysinger  
Lala, the Dullahan - Jad Saxton  
Manako, the Monoeye - Cynthia Martinez  
Tionishia "Tio", the Oni - Jennifer Gilbert  
Zombina, the Zombie - Juliet Simmons  
**

 **So what do you think? Agree or disagree? If anyone has an account to Sentai Filmworks, please notify them of this list so that way we can get Monster Musume release at some point this year in English Dub. Hurray!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: The Sister Arrives on Sunday**

Sunday/Beacon Academy/6:09 am

Dutch is standing outside of the RWBY Dorm, waiting for Ruby so they can do see his sister who is arriving today. He has his back on the wall and crossed arm with the look of anticipation on his face and tapping his finger rapidly. Then the sound of the door creaking open got him and looked at the door. Ruby started to come out along with her teammates. "Wait," he says as he noticed the whole team coming out, "why are they coming along?" "Well," Ruby says while rubbing the back of her head, "I kinda told them about the hidden spaceport and they want to see it."

Dutch sighs and looked at his watch. "Alright, let's go." All five of them left after Yang says, "Take care, Zwei." and shuts the door. Along the way, Pepper was walking down the hall and she turned around and noticed. "Oh, morning!" she greets them with a friendly hello, "Wait, why are you guys-" "Forget it." Dutch interrupts, "Now come on before we are late."

* * *

Remnant Orbit/6:12 am

A large portal began to appear with a shuttle coming out of it. It is a customized Lambda-class Shuttle colored gold with the wings looking more like angelic, feathered white (with the Grand Empire's symbol on the left wing) and the fin is also gold with an angelic halo around it.

Captain: " _We have arrived at the planet, milady. Should we proceed?_ "

"Not yet." says the shadowy figure on a chair with her voice sounding gentle and kind, who is clad in white and taping her fingers on the arm. "I wish to see the view of the planet and the celestial bodies of this system. Just to admire the view before we meet my brother."

Captain: " _As you wish._ "

* * *

Mountain Glenn/The Hidden Spaceport/6:29 am

There is a large crowd at the spaceport, waiting in anticipation for their Matriarch to appear and Pepper is part of the crowd. General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, Prof. Ozpin, Team RWBY, Team DARK, Aiden Price, and Dunkle Schokolade are present close to the landing bay and are also waiting. Dutch was grasping Ruby's hand tightly and did a big gulp. Ruby noticed as Dutch started to sweat a little and looking nervous. Ruby kissed Dutch on the cheek and whispered, "It's okay. Everything will be alright." Dutch started to feel a bit more relaxed. However, Ruby noticed that not everyone is a member of the Dragon or the Templar Church. She noticed that some of the people are dressed as if they are street thugs or gangsters.

"Who are they?" she whispered again. Dutch whispered back, "Who?"

Ruby: "The guys that are dressed like thugs."

Dutch: "Those are the gangs that are patrolling Vale's underworld. They mostly deal with some of the White Fang cells that are still in Vale along with any other crime."

Dutch turned his attention towards the ones in purple, "The guys in purple are the Saints. Those guys control the northern parts of Mountain Glenn and they aren't the typical street gang. They make money with some of the stuff they sell such as bobbleheads of the reincarnated Saints, comic books, and energy drinks. You have seen the Saints Flow ads, have you?" Ruby though about it for a moment, "Oh yeah. I saw Neptune drinking a few around campus." Then they turned their attention to the guys wearing maroon, sleeveless vests, "The guys in red are the Warriors. They mostly reside in some of the abandoned buildings in the Industrial District of Vale. They mostly go around and flex their muscle and beat-up trouble making gangs." Then they turn their attention towards the people wearing sport helmets and have arrow forming a G. "Those guys there are the GG's, which means the Graffiti Gang. They control the southern parts of Mountain Glenn and are mostly known for decorating the town with their art. All of these gangs are on Merlot's payroll but they are loyal to one of my brothers. The Kingpin of the Underworld. But I don't understand why-" Dutch got interrupted when they hear the announcer, " _Heads up, the ship has arrived._ "

The dome opened up with the sight of the orange sunrise sky and the gleaming gold shuttle that is folding its wings. The shuttle extending its landing gear as the sound of the engines are hummering louder as the shuttle gets closer. Yet they were starting to cease when it landed and the sound of depressurization of the ship. Then the ramp started to lower with a bright light shining as angels clad in golden armor started marching out and started to stand in formation as the red carpet started to roll out. "Red carpet entrance." Weiss says to herself, "I'm starting to like her already." Then the light from the ship went out as a woman clad white and hood started to come out with nine fox tails, fox hears, blonde hair hidden in her hood, a halo over her head, and six wings on her back. The crowd started to cheer for her arrival.

Some members of the crowd started holding up signs such as 'Welcome to our planet!', 'We 3 you Matriarch!' and/or 'Greetings!' and so on and so forth. Seinaru Hikari Angelica Draco-Kitsune has arrived and greets the crowd with a smile and waving at the people of Remnant. She started walking towards the people on the other edge of the red carpet. As she made it towards the crowd, she started looking at Dutch. Dutch was starting to get nervous again as a lot of sweat drops started coming down. The Holy Matriarch started to get excited and started running towards Dutch and gave him a big hug. Pepper, in the crowd, started to get confused. "Little brother!" Seinaru said blissfully as Dutch's face is buried in her boobs, "I'm so happy to see you again!" Pepper heard that and went "Wait, what?" as Dutch is trying to break free from his sister's bear hug. Seinaru started to loosen her grip and Dutch started gasping for air. "Dang it Angelica!" he says angrily, "Are you trying to kill me?!" Then noticed that she has his glamour charm and went, "Uh-oh." She turned the dial and Dutch transformed into Arthur. "Not good." Then Angelica started squeezing her brother again.

Even though the crowd is still cheering, Team RWBY and everyone else were giving off stunned expressions as Ringo turned her head to cover her mouth and started giggling. Pepper in the audience went, "The fuck..." after witnessing the transformation. Angelica then said while her brother struggles, "I missed you so much! I miss that adorable little face of yours and your cute littl-" "Ahem." Ozpin says as she turned to face him. "Greetings, Ms. Draco-Kitsune. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Arthur finally broke free and gasped for air again. "Hello," she says with a heavenly smile, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Seinaru Hikari Angelica Draco-Kitsune. But you can call me Angelica." Arthur slipped out of his sister's arms and ran behind Ruby. "Oh my." She says while looking at Ruby. Angelica invaded Ruby's personal space and asked, "Are you...his girlfriend?" Ruby was starting to get embarrassed as she blushes and rubbing the back of her head shyly and responded, "Um...uh...yes?" There was a moment of silence between the two. Then suddenly, "You're so cute!" she started pinching Ruby's cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Yang was trying to maintain her laughter along with Blake who snorted a little and Weiss chuckling.

Angelica stopped as the crowd was chanting, "Speech, speech, speech, speech!" Angelica then started to act like a proper lady and about to say her speech though a holographic microphone. " _Greeting, people of Remnant! I am the Holy Matriarch of Enlightenment, Seinaru Hikari Angelica Draco-Kitsune! I am pleased to see new faces of another universe and-_ " BOOM! A large explosion of smoke started to appear from the ship and everyone took notice the large smoke coming out of the entrance of the shuttle. Then a humanoid figure with white hair, nine fox tails, fox ears, a sleeveless jean jacket with a black t-shirt, a gold chain and a gold dragon medallion around his neck, blue jeans, and red sneakers jumped out of the shuttle. **[Play Where the Hood at? by DMX]** "Sup' bitcheeeeees!" The gangs in the crowd started cheering wildly as the figure started posing. Our characters on the walkway were giving stunned and confused expressions while Arthur shouted excitingly, "It's my big brother!"

Then another figure appeared out of nowhere behind Glynda and Ironwood who sighed and said in disappointment, "Honestly. *Glynda and Ironwood turned around* How pathetic can you get?" The two noticed another kitsune woman dressed in white business attire, hair tied into a bun, and wearing half-frame square glasses. But her noticeable feature is her cybernetic left arm. "Who are you?!" Ironwood demanded while taken by surprise. The new girl pushed her glasses, "I am Taiga Chishiki Victoria Draco-Kitsune, Head of Scientific Research and Development. And the idiot over there is Ryu Kokatsuna Edward Draco-Kitsune, Kingpin of the Underworld." Pepper is baffled and said to herself, "Just what the hell is going on?" I agree. Just what is going on? I thought only one of the children was coming to this universe. And now there are three! Four if you include the little brat! There is something else going on here and I'm gonna find out. **[You could stop the music now, or keep listening if you want.]**

* * *

 **AN: I know it's early but, Happy Independence Day everybody. I decided to finish this up before the firework show, you dig? Anyway, let me know in the reviews on what you think.**


	57. Chapter 56

**AN: Just so you know, there is a lot of explanation in this. Just to give you guys the heads up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Sensory Overload & Meeting Alien Royalty  
**

Beacon Academy Grounds/Sunday/6:12 am

Kenichi was running around with Akisami riding on a bigger tire. "Faster, faster!" the sensei shouted as he whips the disciple. "I'm going as fast as I can!" "Don't be a baby and keep run-" Akisame sensed something in the air and turned his gaze towards the morning sky. Kenichi noticed his Jujutsu master having a serious look while looking at the sky. He stops and asked, "Is something wrong?" Akisame ignores Kenichi's question and though, ' _What is this feeling? Is something approaching?_ ' "Hel-loooooo! Earth to sensei!" Kenichi waved his hand in front of Akisame's face. The old Jujutsu master looked at Kenichi, "Who says you can stop running?" "Eh?" Kenichi went with the look of confusion and fear. Akisame then started yelling, "KEEP RUNNING!" Kenichi screamed and ran as if his life depended on it...Scratch that. His life DOES depends on it.

* * *

Edge of a Forest Close to Beacon/Same Time

The old witcher was busy meditating in the calmness and tranquility while Triss is just staring at him. Admiring him. However, that tranquility is broken when Geralt's medallion started trembling like crazy and Triss sensed something up in the sky. Geralt turned toward his sorceress lover, "Do you sense that?" "Yes I do." Triss answered while looking at the sky, "Just what is that?" "I don't know." Geralt says as he stands up, "But something tells me that we're not the only ones sensing that."

* * *

Ryozanpaku Dojo

The masters (except Akisame of course) of the dojo stepped outside into the dojo's courtyard after sensing something up in the sky. At the same time, Ikki Takeda was working out with his punching bag to stay in shape. But he stopped when he sees the masters. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked after stopping the bag from swinging. "There is something approaching from the sky." Hayato answered while still looking at the sky with a serious look. "There is something coming. Something powerful."

"I agree!" Goku appeared hovering over them who also has a serious look on his face. "I sensed a huge power-level that is entering the planet. I can't get a good read, but there is something powerful. From what I can tell...*starts to get happy* Sounds like a lot of fun!" "Eh?" Takeda went. ' _Are you crazy?_ '

* * *

Beacon Academy Dorms

Many magical and special powered visitors began to sense a huge disturbance in the air. They all looked out their windows to see what is going on. But beyond Beacon, in a hidden cave, Cinder has also felt the presence in the air and immediately started working on a terminal.

* * *

 _The Ghost_

Ezra woke up suddenly after sensing a disturbance in the force. Zeb was snoring very loudly in his bunk and turning in his bed. Ezra got up and hastily head towards Kanan's room, but wasn't there. So he heads outside and sees Kanan standing a few feet away from the ship "Kanan!" Ezra yells as he runs up to him. "Do you sense that?" "Yes I do." he answered as he continues to look at the sky. "Just what is it?" "I don't know, but it doesn't feel like Sith. It is closer towards the light-side of the force. But I don't think it is a Jedi. This is something else." Ezra then asked anxiously, "Then where do you think it's going?" Kanan then turn his attention towards the south over the horizon. "I think it would meet our mysterious 'friends' in Mountain Glenn." He turned his head towards Ezra, "Tell everyone to wake up. We need to prepare and this time...we'll be ready for anything."

* * *

JNPR Dorm/6:15 am

Jaune is slowly starting to wake-up at the sight of Pyrrha's sleeping face. Jaune just smiled and thought, ' _Of course._ ' However, he then felt something else in his bed. He quickly removes the covers and sees a little girl sleeping between them. "Good morning." Pyrrha says while half-asleep. Jaune was wide-eyed and confused. "Um...Pyrrha. Why is Peashy in my bed?" "Oh that." she chuckled a little, "I think we should start learning how to take care of a child. So today, and the whole week, we are going to take care of Peashy. Time for us to practice." ' _Oh god, why?!_ '

* * *

Mountain Glenn/Merlot 34th Floor Meeting Room/6:51 am

General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Angelica, Aiden Price, Dunkle Schokolade, Ryu, and Taiga are sitting at a round black table for a little conference. In this little meeting, Ironwood began to sleep.

Ironwood: *stern* "So, we are all here. But I have some questions to ask."

Dunkle: *agitated* "Can you please wait?"

Angelica: *smiling away* "Now, now. I believe that this man, Mr..."

Ironwood: "General James Ironwood. Head of the Atlesian Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy."

Angelica: "Mr. Ironwood and his associates deserve to know why we are here and what we are doing."

Taiga: *annoyed* "Oh great, another jarhead I have to put up with. I thought our eldest brother was a complete jerk, now we have this guy."

Ryu: *smiling* "Easy there, sis. You can't judge someone because of his profession. Not everyone soldier man is a warmonger."

Taiga: *still annoyed* "Well tell that to HIM! I lost my arm because I refused to cooperate!"

Angelica: "Alright, alright. Just calm down and show some manners. We are guest here on this planet."

Glynda: *usual attitude* "She does have a point."

Ironwood: "My first question is this: Just why are you three here?"

Angelica: "I'm here to see my little brother and see how he is doing. Because,...*shadowy aura and scary smiling face* he hasn't called me for weeks and...well...Lets just say I'm here to see him, okay?" *creepy chuckling then back to her happy self in a few seconds*

Well that clears that up.

Taiga: "As for me, I'm here to finalize the project of having Dust work in outer space; finalizing the portal creation, working on new battle armor, and so on and so forth."

Ryu: "Weeeellllllll, I'm here because I heard you guys are having a hard dealing with certain criminals so I decide to have my gangs do a lot of searching. Plus I would like to see how my favorite brother is doing."

Ozpin: *usual demeanor* "Yes, about that."

Aiden: *calm* "You should know, there is more in winning then just launching troops."

Taiga: "That is correct. In order to win a war, you have to use other means to win a battle."

Ironwood: "Such as...?"

Ozpin: "I see. Sometimes people use the criminal underworld and their connections to learn more about your enemies."

Dunkle: *calm* "Some others include influence. Being able to use money, consumerism, and even religion to claim victory."

Taiga: "Another is diplomacy. Forming alliances and making peace agreement pacts with different nations and species."

Ironwood: "I see. But what kind of victory are you going for."

Angelica: "Why diplomacy!"

Ironwood: *getting angry* "Yet Dunkle here and Merlot Industries have been trying to destroy my military's reputation, nearly ruined me, and made a mockery of my kingdom's technology."

Dunkle: *getting angry towards Ironwood* "Oh, I'm sorry. I though Atlas was filled with prejudice snobs who think they're superior!"

Ironwood: "Guess you are showing your true colors!"

Dunkle: *angrily shouts* "At least my troops don't lie about the lives we take!"

Ironwood: *angrily shouts* "Just what the hell are you saying?!"

Dunkle: "What I'm saying is that some of your troops are known to attacking unarmed civilians! Such as my wife and my newborn daughter!"

There was a long and disturbing silence and shock after hearing that. It was a bigger shock for Ironwood to hear about his own troops killing civilians. Dunkle calmed down and explained what happened. "It happened many years ago. My Albele, my real daughter, was born only two days ago after we settle in a cabin not too far from Mistral. It was a nice cabin with all the comforts of home with a little farm on the side near the cliff. Till one night, a bunch of Atlesian soldiers showed up at our door saying that they cannot contact anyone with their radio. I was shooing a few vermin from the farm until I heard gunshots. Turns out those soldiers are also prejudice towards Faunus as well. When I came running, I found my wife and child murdered by those soldiers and the men chase me towards the cliff. I fell down and suffered a hard landing. I did survive, but I lost everything."

Glynda: *still shocked* "That is until later on, you met with the Grand Empire. Correct?"

Dunkle: *feeling sad* "It happened a few years later when I was drunk at a bar. A strange man came to me and offered a chance to get my life back and more. Albele, the clone, is my daughter now."

Ironwood: *feels guilty* "I, I, I had no idea. I...I'm sorry. But, I thought my soldiers are-"

Dunkle: *looking serious* "That's enough. Right now our guest would like to answer some of your questions."

Ryu: "Yeah, talk about heavy."

Aiden: "I'm guess you are wondering what is gonna happen to Remnant, correct?"

Ozpin: "That is correct."

Taiga: "We would like to offer Remnant a chance to become something bigger. A chance to see the your own universe, and ours. Plus we would also need some Dust samples for further research with some materials we brought over."

Angelica: "It's some stuff we call Eco, a special energy source that is found in one particular galaxy, M23P-0. It comes in many different types and forms. Right now we brought the gas and ore forms of it."

Taiga: "We also brought some other materials from Galaxy M454Q-6. They are called Welkynd Stones, stones that are filled with Magicka, a sort of magical energy from there. They are artifacts and we only brought five, but five should be enough."

Ironwood: "And what of these...'street gangs' around Vale?"

Ryu: *chuckles a little* "Originally we would try to have our own infiltrators within this world's gangsters' ranks, but time is short. So we just use our own gangs to strike down the ones on this world."

Ironwood: "'This world'? As in you took care of the gangsters on Remnant?"

Ryu: "Mostly. Only places that has agree to accept Menagerie. *A large hologram of Remnant appeared and showed the dots on three of the four cities.* In Vale we have The Saints, The GG's, and The Warriors. The Saints make money by using their image as merchandise such as bobbleheads, comic books, and energy drinks. But they do some dirty work every once in a while. The GG's are artists that use magnetic rollerblades and use a pirate radio station to help power their skates. Plus they do business in selling the things...and spray paint. The Warriors go around patrolling the streets while maintaining their headquarters is in the Industrial Area of Vale. In Mistral, we have the Grove Street Families and The Rooks. Since Mistral was a den of all sorts of problems, I use these two specifically to deal with them. The Grove Street Families are a gang that despises drug dealings and they mercilessly destroy any gang that gets in their way. However, they are known for vandalizing, but on enemy turf and steal all of their profits. The Rooks are a special gang that free neighborhoods from the tyranny of extremely violent crime syndicates and are widely known to put an end to forced child labors."

Glynda: "And what of Vacuo?"

Ryu: "For Vacuo, since it is a desert kingdom, I sent in two that specialize in that while one controls the city. The Regulators are not actually a gang, but an ideal. They are a group of vigilantes who wear cowboy outfits and hunt down all sorts of scum. They do, however, collect ears from the people that they kill as proof that the deed is done. Plus they do bounty hunter work as a way to earn income. Next is a motorcycle club called, The Lost MC. But right now they use swoop bikes and they make a profit from them as well as racing. The ones who control the city itself is my own gang, the Kingpin's Army. For what they do, that is for me to know and for you to find out."

Ozpin: "But I do have one question that is on my mind. How did you transfer some of your ships from your universe to here?"

That is a very good question. And finally we got something!

Taiga: "We use very ancient ships called Forerunner Keyships to create the portal between our universes. The empire only can use four since these ships are ancient and irreplaceable. We used a combination of different energies to 'tear open' the fabric of reality to get here. Unfortunately, it is a one-way ticket."

Aiden: "In other words, we can't get back."

Glynda: "Then how are you all planning to get back?"

Aiden: "I'm afraid that is classified at this time."

Ironwood: *confused* "But why wou-" *got interrupted by Ozpin*

Ozpin: "I see. But what about this ship? Your capital ship? Will it make the trip?"

Taiga: "Impossible. The ship is way too big."

Ozpin: "Just how big is the Imperium Maximum-"

Ryu: "Say what now?"

Ozpin: "Imperium Maximum, I believe that's what it is called."

Ryu, Angelica, and Taiga started laughing for a moment until they calm down.

Angelica: "Where did you get a name like that? Did our little brother tell you about it?"

Glynda: "Yes he did."

Taiga: "The ship's real name is Inperiarusutā no ken, or Sword of the Imperial Stars."

Ryu: "Well that should answer all of your questions for now, because I am starving!"

Ozpin: "Very well then. Hope to see you, again."

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood exited the room. Once the door closes, Ironwood angrily whispered, "I still don't trust them." "Now, now," Ozpin tries to calm the old general, "right now they are our allies. Furthermore, they possess technology and resources far greater than our own." "I refuse to believe them. I still want to know what happened at the satellite crash."

Back inside the meeting room:

Ryu: *now looking serious* "So is everything ready?"

Dunkle: "Yes. Thanks to the visitors, we should have everything we need. Right now, we need to prepare for the Vytal Festival with our new colosseum."

Angelica: *worried* "But are you sure about-"

Taiga: "We have run the simulations so everything should work in our favor. But right now, we should focus on the other problems. The humanoid Grimm, the terrorists, Roman Torchwick, the unknown attack on Pawn-06, and whether or not Ironwood and Atlas will submit."

In the shadowy corner of the room, a mysterious figure was chuckling, "Don't worry, our sleeper agent will dismantle his operations piece by piece. Just like he did during the satellite recovery mission by cutting off the head of a serpent." "Good to hear, Adam." Dunkle expresses his gratitude. "Just keep a close eye on our new militant friend." "With displeasure, chairman."


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Breakfast & Memories  
**

Merlot Building/28th Floor Mess Hall/7:09 am

All the members of Team RWBY and Team DARK were sitting together along with Pepper Mint, who finds everything completely awkward. "So let me get this straight: You are a prince to some space empire from another universe, who is twelve-years-old, and the brother of the Holy Matriarch herself. And to top it all off, Albele is a clone!?" "That is correct." Arthur answered. Pepper is in shock to hear that while Albele was saying, "That's right. I was made from DNA pie-" "I heard enough. This information is overwhelming." Pepper is astonished as she looks into her glass of water with a dumbfounded look on her face being reflected on the water.

"You think you find it hard?!" Ringo expresses her own disbelief, "Kuro and I had a hard time accepting that. Although it was a shock to Albele when she found out she was seducing a 12-year-old." "Yeah, she started taking cold showers after that." Kuro says jokingly with a big grin on his face. However, Albele threw some water on him then gives him a very angry glare. Everyone is enjoying their breakfast since they are hungry and have to get up super early in the morning. **[Plus it is the important meal of the day!]** "So," Yang began to speak, "what is everyone doing to day?" "I would like to know too!"

Everyone jumped up from their seats and see Angelica, who has appeared out of nowhere, startled them. "Your grace!" Pepper started to kneel down to show respect. Angelica just chuckle as she touches Pepper's shoulder, "There, there child. You don't have to treat me as a holy figure...Even though I am." Boast much. "Any friend of my dear brother is a friend of mind." "Friend?" Pepper was caught off guard when she says that. Weiss, however, "Do you always make it a habit to sneak up on people?!" Blake was a bit astonished, "You were so quiet I didn't even hear you come in. I didn't even hear with my Faunus ears!" Angelica then plays with Blake's ears and speaks in a adorable tone, "And they are so cute!" Blake wasn't happy. Yang was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hey there everyone! What's up?" Ryu entered the mess hall. Arthur shouted excitedly, "Big bro!" and rushes over and tackle him. "How have you been?!" he started squealing, happy to see at least one of his siblings. Ryu got back up, "Alright little guy, take it easy." Arthur was hanging on Ryu's outstretched arm. "I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Ryu just smiles and says "Nope." and pats his little brother on the head. Weiss facepalmed, "Great. Another reckless moron." Then she noticed Angelica getting jealous with a dark and gloomy aura around her. Angelica maybe smiling, but she has anger marks on her head. Weiss backs away slowly along with Blake, who can also sense it.

Angelica finally calms down an said, "Oh by the way." "Huh?" Arthur went as he drops down. "I have someone who would like to see you." The door opens up with a cheery voice saying, "My prince! *everyone turned to face the door* It is good to see you again!" It was a Holstaur dressed as a maid that came charging in. "Oh gods!" Arthur shouted in fear. The Holstaur rushed and gave Arthur a huge hug and Arthur was struggling to break free. "Who are you?" Yang asked. With Arthur still struggling to break free, the Holstaur turned and responded, "I am Prince Arthur's milk maid."...Wait, what?...Oh I see, since she is a...moving on!

After that, everyone ate breakfast and started to know each other. Ryu then asked Ringo and Kuro a question, "How did you guys meet? I know how my brother and Albele met, but how did the two of you met him?" **[Origin story time!]**

* * *

Mistral/Many Months Ago...

In the city of Mistral, a girl with tan colored skin and red hair walking down the street. She was minding her business and ignoring some of the street vendors as she passes by. She passed by a watch salesman who is obviously selling fakes, a woman selling second-hand books, and a man illegally selling beer behind a trash can. She later meets up with two girls that are somewhat like twins. They both wear baggy jeans, black and white sneakers, and wearing purple leopard skin tank tops. One girl has green hair with a side ponytail on her left while the other has yellow hair with a ponytail on the opposite side. "Hey, Ringo." they both said in unison, "How are you this afternoon?" Ringo just smiled, "I'm good, *addresses both of them accordingly* Citrine (yellow) & Vert (green). How are you two doing?" "We're good."

Citrine: "Everyone in the Purple Leopards are doing great as well."

Vert: "Except for the fact that some of our members have disappeared."

Ringo then started to worry, "Really, what happened?" "We don't know." they said, again in unison. "Right now," Vert speaks, "we are going to see what's up at Vineyard Alley." "So come on, let's go."

The three went their way towards this Vineyard Alley to see what is going on with their dwindling numbers. They made their way towards the Purple Leopards territory and noticed something wrong. "That's strange," Ringo says with a puzzled look, "where is Tart and Cerise? They should be guarding the entrance." "You're right, Ringo. Someone should be here. Must be that serious if there are no guards out here." They entered the makeshift doorway and make their way towards the hangout. Yet when they got there, they see some of their members lying on the ground bleeding. What happened next was that the three got knocked in the back of the head.

Ringo was out for hours until she regain consciousness. What she sees is another alleyway and members of the White Fang holding Citrine and Vert were tied up and crying. She then notices that she is also tied up and starts panicking. A White Fang leader looked at the twins, "Alright you fucking bitches." he says with his voice raised in aggravation, "I want to know which one of you stole our weapons supplies and where are they!" The girls were scared to answer as three White Fang members were aiming their guns at them and a fourth was holding a greatsword. "ANSWER!" the White Fang commander shouted. "We don't know." whimpered Citrine who is scared out of her mind, "We don't know what you are talking about." The White Fang commander pulled out his pistol and shot Citrine in the head. Vert was screaming while Ringo was paralyzed with fear. However, she noticed a small pool of water next to her as the commander grabbed Vert by the throat. The commander hold the pistol at Vert's head and shouted, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Vert was tearing up so much that she couldn't speak.

Ringo inched her way towards the puddle as Vert was making incomprehensible babble due to her crying and fear. "MAKE SENSE YOU HUMAN WENCH!" Ringo managed to get into the puddle right until one of the soldiers noticed she disappeared. "Hey," the soldier shouted, "where did that treacherous bitch go?" While the soldiers look around, Ringo jumped out of a reflection of a 2nd story window and dropped on two out of the three armed White Fangs right before the third one hits her with the butt of his rifle. Vert then got shot by the commander with the third White Fang aiming his weapon and the fourth ready to behead her. Then the commander approach, aiming his weapon and said, "Wrong move, bitch."

Ringo closed her eyes and expect her end. However, she heard a few sounds while having her eyes closed. She heard what sounded like strumming guitar strings, lighting striking, and the bashing of something metallic. She opened her eyes and sees two fox Faunus, one boy and one girl, defeated the three White Fang members. One was holding a guitar, while the other has some metallic blade on his arm. Albele reached her hand out to Ringo and asked, "Are you okay?" Ringo then nervously grabs Albele's hand. "Thanks." she says, still shaken up. "But who are you guys?" Dutch approached Ringo, "We are just some huntsmen passing through. Although, we could have come sooner. We could have save your friends."

Albele: *being surprised* "Although, your semblance is pretty amazing! Using reflective surfaces to gain the advantage. *then looks down at the White Fang* Although it would've gone better."

Dutch: *being serious* "What did they want?"

Ringo: *tries to collect her thoughts* "I don't know. They said something about weapons being stolen and my gang is involved somehow."

Dutch took a deep sigh before telling her what just happened. "The Purple Leopards got themselves involve with some weapons dealing. They thought it would be a good idea to steal from the White Fang but, *looks around to see the dead bodies before looking at Ringo* ...as you can see, that wasn't smart." Ringo was shocked to hear that the Purple Leopards are interested in dealing weapons, "But I didn't know. Neither of us know." Then she remembered that she and her friends were gonna see what's up at Vineyard Alley. "Maybe." she talks to herself. "Is that why? That must be it." Albele then snapped out of Ringo's train of thought, "Well the truth is that your leader thought it was a good idea, but went sour. The White Fang didn't leave any of the Purple Leopards alive. I'm sorry."

Ringo sat down and contemplated, "What do I do now?" Albele sat down next to her, "Maybe you can join us." Ringo looked at Albele with a sad face. "We are recruiting some new members to form a team and maybe you can join us. We could use your talents for good." Albele then stand up, "Now come on; we can get you some food, a soft bed, and can help us." Ringo sighed and smiled, "Since you guys saved me, I guess I can join you guys." Albele helped Ringo up, "I'm Albele Schokolade and the young man here is Dutch Lycorise. What's your name?" "I'm Ringo. Ringo Caramel."

* * *

Menagerie/Shrine in a Mountain Forest/Many Months Ago...

Dutch, Albele, and Ringo are in a forest close to what appears to be an oriental shrine in the mountains of Menagerie. "I like this place," says Dutch who is admiring the view, "it reminds me of home." The three are watching from the bushes and try to keep quiet. But Ringo asked a question. "Why are we here?" she whispered. Albele whispered back, "Because the Kirsche Ninja Clan is known for being the most cunning and stealthy warriors. But I thought they existed in myth, but it looks like I was wrong." Dutch then started to sense danger as an arrow was about to hit Albele, so he grabbed it then snapped it. "Holy cow!" Ringo shouted in surprise. A ninja dressed in black started to show out of the blue and he wasn't happy. "Who are you?" the ninja shouted from the trees.

"We've come seeking a warrior!" Dutch answered to this mysterious masked ninja with wolf ears. "Not only that, I have something that belongs to your clan." Dutch pulled out something wrapped in cloth from his knapsack and hold it in his hands respectfully. The ninja used some sort of shadow teleportation or ninja trick to appear right in front of Dutch and the mysterious object. The tall ninja gently and cautiously removed the top part of the cloth and is revealed a dagger with a wolf's head at the bottom of the hilt and in a black scabbard with different phases of the moon. "The Lycanthrope Dagger." he says astonishingly as he presses his fingers lightly on the dagger. "But, how? I thought it was lost since the Revolution."

Dutch was giving off a grin as he quickly puts the dagger away. "I'll give it to you, after we have a match." The two girls and the ninja are at a lost at what Dutch is up to. "It will be a match of not just brawn. It would be a match of skill, finesse, and wit. If you agree, you get the dagger." The ninja just chuckle due to either his overconfidence or arrogance and said, "Alright, but your gonna regret it."

The match takes place at the ninja training ground after the ninja deals with the clan leader on setting the whole thing. The training ground is close to the shrine in the forest and it is filled with traps of all kinds. Tripwires, explosives, barbed branches, and a lot of bamboo assorted traps that is meant to test not only the ninja's endurance, but also their reflexes and wit. However, this will also be a fight caught in the middle of the forest where the deadliest of all traps are kept. Dutch and the masked ninja took take their places on each side of the forest. Once in place, another ninja fired a flare to signal. Dutch and the masked ninja ran through the forest and managed to evade all the traps until they reached into the center. They fought for a while and evading the more deadlier traps for what seems like hours until only one was left standing. Dutch gave the final blow that caused the ninja to be knocked down. After that, Dutch carried the black ninja backed to the shrine.

Around sunset, the ninja woke up at the sight of Dutch and the clan leader standing over him. The ninja got up with the Lycanthrope Dagger in his hands. The confused ninja looked at his new weapon all confused, "I...I don't understand. Why?" "I said I will give it to you after we have a match, I didn't say anything about winning it." The ninja was holding the weapon with both of his hands with the clan leader placing his hand on the dagger and said, "This outsider has restored our clan's honor. This young man has also show a great deal of honor by bringing the blade to us." "I have noticed it as well, father. *faces Dutch and bows* Thank you, stranger. This dagger has been lost to us for some time. And you said you were seeking a warrior, correct?" Dutch smiles, "That is correct. I have come seeking a warrior of your caliber to join our team of huntsmen. And I was wondering if you would joins us. *places his hands on the ninja's shoulders* I would like to have you join, because I would like no other."

Ringo approached and asked the ninja, "What is your name?" "Kuro." the ninja answered after removing his mask, "Kuro Kirsche. 19th generation ninja of the Kirsche Clan and third in-line for family head."

* * *

Present Day

"That's quite the story." Blake says in amazement. "Yeah," Yang follows up, "although I find Ringo's story a little depressing. Especially about the part about her friends getting killed."

Ruby: *optimistic* "At least it turned out well in the end."

Angelica: "I believe so."

The conversation got interrupted when a sound of a phone ringing. It was Ryu's phone and so he answered. "Hello." There was a sound of a male with a clear voice speaking, " _Boss. I wanted to say it is an honor to speak with you, but we kinda have a situation._ " "What's the situation?" " _Some of the visitors are around town and asking questions. Questions that involve your arrival as that of your sisters._ " "So what's the problem?" " _...What?_ " "Why is it a problem?" " _That Goku guy is here and looks ready for a fight. The guy is closing in on your location at the building._ " "Don't worry, the whole place is shielded so guys like him can't find me. How do you think I survived over the centuries?" " _Clever, sir!_ " Ryu then hangs up, "So then, what's everyone's plans for the day."

Ruby responded, "My team and I are gonna do some sparing practice back at beacon." Dutch then says, "My team are also doing sparing practice as well today." "Well as for me, *starts to get off the chair* I got some business in dealing with any remaining White Fang members with my home boys." "Guess that needs to be done *holding a spoon* spooner or later. Eh?" ...Everyone just ignored that. Angelica then said, "I'm going to the churches, temples, and citadels around the world." However, Qrow then entered and greets everyone. "Hey." he says but doesn't look happy. Ruby got excited- "UNCLE QROOOOOOWWW!" LET ME FINISH! ...Then charges at him. Gives him a hug- "I missed you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Dammit! Moving on. Ruby is smiling and happy to see her uncle, but Qrow isn't smiling. Not one bit. "Hey Uncle Qrow," Yang says as she got up, "why the long face?" "We have a serious problem."


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: New Development  
**

Merlot 34th Floor Meeting Room/7:55 am

Everyone is back in the meeting room along with Team RWBY and Team DARK to discuss about the newly evolved Legion with Qrow. "So," Dunkle began, "let me get this straight, this humanoid Grimm absorbed the Sephiroth Grimm is called Legion, and it fled the moment the Promethean Knights showed up. To make matters worse, Salem appeared and she got absorbed!" "No," Qrow responded, "it only absorbed Salem's arm and she retreated. Probably back at her wasteland of a palace." Ozpin did show signs of relief when he heard that. If Legion gets its hands on Salem, who knows what will happen. "But I can tell you one thing." "And what's that?" Ruby asked with the look of worry on her face. "One of the voices sounds like that Linkara guy. You know, the guy with the hat. Except a bit more robotic and angry." "Hmm." Dunkle went while scratching his chin. Then Ironwood spoke up, "He did talk about that book that he said went missing then appeared here in our universe. What was it again?" Glynda then answered, "The Absent Grimoire." "Thank you." Then Glynda gets on her scroll and makes a call. "Hello, Linkara? We may need your help with something...Yes...At Merlot Headquarters, 34th floor...Yes...Alright, thank you. Oh, and bring the Absent Grimoire."

* * *

Hidden Hideout/8:00 am

Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan are in the middle of eating breakfast in one of the restaurants in this underground town. While having an egg and cheese sandwich, Emerald noticed that Cinder isn't around. "Where's Cinder?" she asked before taking another bite. Neo then responded, "I think she's still in that lab. I only saw here once around like 6 or something. She looked a little shooken-up and marched down there." Mercury was talking with his mouth full, "Mm-mm mm mm-" "Don't talk with your mouth full!" the girls said in unison. Mercury swallowed and says what he was saying, "I said, maybe she's worried about something." "Like what?" Mercury just shrugs and took another bite.

In the hidden basement, Cinder was typing furiously at the keyboard in order to find out what is going on above. However, she is completely cut off from the Templar database and tries to figure out what is going on. She wasn't happy. "Just what the hell is going on." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

127 Miles Away From Vale...And 230 feet below ground...

In this deep and barely lit cavern, whole swarms of Creep Grimm were digging far underground to set up this new lair. Some of the other Grimm were moving all the debris out of the massive cave while harvesting a few Dust crystals while examining the debris. Some of the smaller Grimm, such as the small Nevermores, have gathered some electronic parts and a few old robot parts and some of the Beringel use their limited dexterity to pick out some of the good parts and place them in what appears to be some sort of assembly line. Legion was watching high above all the work the other Grimm are doing. More like overseeing its little operation. Some of the small Nevermores were bringing up some radio electronics to it and the things examined every last detail of the parts.

If they meet its approval, the Nevermores flew to a room, where some robots held together by black webbing are piecing together some sort of device. The device is large with a few satellite dishes. Why do you need something like that underground? However, Legion gets a telepathic call from the possessed Penny. "Yes...What do you mean the thing is scrapped?"

Beacon Academy/Penny and Ciel's Dorm

"What I mean," she says while furiously pacing in the dorm with the door slightly cracked open, "is that the ACS module is completely fried. The whole thing is nothing but burnt scrap metal."

Legion: "So why would they be so desperate to claim it?"

Penny: "I don't know. But they said that some other unit and some dirty meat-bags were there. Maybe they are seeking something else."

Legion: "Probably that unit found something and the ACS was a ruse. What did this unit look like?"

Penny: "Black and wearing masks. But from the reports I have been reading, the Checkmate Unit said that they were dressed like ninjas and they can turn into puffs of smoke."

Legion: "Sure it ain't some ninja-trick?"

Penny: "Not sure, but they did not appear on the vid-feeds from the helmets. I advise we should be more cautious."

Legion: "With the Gap Generator being built, we will be able to launch a surprise attack by keeping our numbers hidden. However, we still need that Dragon!"

Penny: "In the meantime, I will continue with the plan. I know what is going on with the Grand Empire though some restricted files from Merlot. Yet some of the files on the satellites are nowhere in the Merlot database."

Legion: "Very well then, make sure you keep up the ruse for a little while longer."

Penny: "Understood."

Penny has her eyes turn back to green and puts on a smile. She then walked out the door and down the hallway. However, she didn't noticed Linkara was eavesdropping with a tricorder in his hand. When Penny went out of sight, his scroll started to ring and picks it up. "Yes Glynda, this is me...Sure, can I bring my friends along?...Where at?...Are you sure?...Alright, we'll be there."

Angry Joe and Nostalgia Critic were walking down the halls and see Linkara. "Hey Linkara," Joe says with a grateful greeting, "whatcha doin'?" Linkara turned to his two friends and said with a straight face, "We are going to the Merlot Building in Mountain Glenn. Tell JAC to bring the Absent Grimoire and the Nerd." "Why, what is happening?" the Critic asked with a puzzled expression. "I'll explain along the way."

* * *

Beacon Academy/Kitchen/8:00 am

Team JNPR were in the kitchen along with Peashy. Ren was making pancakes and Nora and Peashy were slamming their utensils on a table while shouting, "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Jaune then thought to himself, " _Oh, great. Another Nora._ " Pyrrha giggled and talked to Peashy, "There, there now. We'll have pancakes in just a moment. Isn't that right, Ren?" Ren flipped a pancake before responding, "Almost done...and...there." He grabbed a plate of a huge stack of pancakes and said, "They're ready." Before anyone can eat, Nora ate the entire stack of 40 or more pancakes. Peashy got angry and started tackling Nora, which cause her to puke a little before falling into the ground. Nora then painfully moaned, "Does...anyone have...any syrup?" "I'll go make some more." Jaune was a little freaked out and took a big gulp.

Pyrrha was then holding the pissed off girl, "Now, now. We have plenty more ingredients to make pancakes, so just be a little patient. Alright?" Peashy was showing a puffy, upset face and said, "Okay. Fine." " _Pyrrha is surprisingly good with Peashy. Maybe...No, no, no! We have a tournament coming up and we got to practice!_ *stomach starts growling* _After breakfast._ "

* * *

Merlot *(^)OI BCF(

What the-?

* $%T #*%&FU*H(*EW $(*&(#($*B(Q* #)*^(*!$%(

Ah, shit. Must be something wrong with the probe. Okay doing some scanning...scanning...scanning...there. Hm. There is some interference happening at the meeting building right now. Maybe...no. No, that can't be it. ...Can it?

* * *

 **The Void**

" **What's going on?** " There is some interference at the Merlot building. Something is completely wrong. " **Do you think it's-** " No, I don't think so. In the meantime, I'll keep monitoring despite the interference. Should be dissipating right now. Ah, there seeeeee- wait. Where is everyone? And what time is it on this planet? Let me see...It's still Sunday but now it is noon. " **Maybe we should move forward. Probably a week ahead for now.** " Good idea, since there is no record of what happened right now.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Tonight's the Dance, Pt. 1**

Beacon Academy/Sunday/1:08 pm/One Week Later...

Team RWBY is making last preparations for the Beacon Dance while Team CFVY is out on a mission. Yet they also received some help. Sun and Neptune decided to help out in order to impress Weiss and Blake. Dutch helps out as well with Ruby to be with her, however, he tells Ruby that setting up a party is just as fun as having a party. Lily Lilac is also helping out along with Weiss since they both have similar tastes. Ruddy and Napier try to help out earlier, but they end up making a mess since the two always fight each other...Not to mention the fact that Glynda gave them a MAJOR scolding.

Ruby is standing close to the stage, giving Yang orders on where to put one of the speakers. "Over there I think." Yang went to the left. "No, over there." Yang then went right. "No wait-" "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Ruby got scared of Yang's yelling.

Weiss is placing doilies on the tables with Lily. Although they decided to have two different types. Weiss went with a snowflake design while Lily choose a more flowery design. Neptune was messing with one of the doilies until Lily swiped it and gave Neptune a terrifying glare. Lets just say he won't be sleeping well for a while. That face will give people nightmares for a week.

Dutch is checking the wiring of the stage and installed some new devices for the new tech. As Blake and Sun were setting up some balloons, they hear someone saying, "Can we help out?" near the door. It turns out it was the band, Plasmagica. Cyan, Retoree, ChuChu, and Moa who wanted to help out. "Oh, hey there!" says the excited Ruby right before Yang decided to just drop the stereo.

ChuChu: "Can we help out as well?"

Ruby: "Sure, the more the merrier."

" **STOP EVERYTHING!** "

Oh for- Pause!

* * *

 **The Void  
**

What is it?! I'm right in the middle of a story! " **I did some work with the drone that went haywire last chapter and I found something quite shocking!** " Fine, fine. Just don't interrupt me again. " **I only got some audio data. There is some static but pay close attention**

*static*

...

...

Ruby: " _Who are you?_ "

...

...

*static with faint footsteps*

...

...

...

" _Hello, my son._ "

Arthur: "... _Father?_ "

CREATOR?! THE FUCKING ABYSS?! " **I know, right?** " But what the abyss! " **The creator was there a week ago.** " Is there anymore data? " **Unfortunately, no. This is all the data that I managed to retrieve.** " And what about the Watcher? Wait, what about- " **I got done with that. I found a parchment hidden deep inside the facility. Turns out he took the DNA of our predecessors along with his own and fused them together to create Arthur.** " Is that possible? " **Guess it is since he DID create Arthur.** " Does it talk about the proceedings? " **Unfortunately-** " Let me guess...no. " **Give this man a prize!** " ... " **Sorry, old habits die hard!** " Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhh. " **Alright, fine. Turns out that he...Hold on, the last piece is missing.** " Are you- " **No, I think he took the last piece with him. I'll figure things out later.** " Okay, I'll just...A crap, the pause button didn't work.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Sunday Night/5:00 pm

Everything is all set up for the dance and everyone is ready for the night. Ruby and Dutch are together and Dutch just use his magic to make his suit a bit more bearable. Oh wait, here comes the first song number.

 **Song: Tongue Tied  
Performance: Boys of the Dwarf **(basically the crew of Red Dwarf) **[That, and I got the lyric, song, performance idea thing from Rose Red, Hedgehog Blue by thrawn92. Check it out, it's a good story. Plus you can listen to the song on youtube if you want.]**

" **When I saw you for the first time,** _(first time)_

 **My knees began to quiver.** _(quiver)_

 **And I got a funny feeling,** _(feeling)_

 **In my kidneys and my liver.** _(digestive system baby)_

 **My hands they started shakin'.** _(shakin')_

 **My heart began a-thumpin'.** _(boom, boom, boom)_

 **My breakfast left my body.** _(huey, huey, huey)_

 **Now darling tell me something.**

 **Why do you make me tongue tied!** _(tongue tied)_ **Tongue tied!**

 **Whenever you are near me?** _(near me)_

 **Tied tongue.** _(tied tongue)_

 **Tied tongue.** _(tied tongue)_

 **Whenever you're in town.**

 **You make me feel a clown, girl.**

 **Yes, you make me tongue tongue!** _(tied tied)_ **Tongue tied!**

 **Why can't I tell you clearly?** _(clearly)_

 **Tied tied, tongue tongue.** _(tongue tied, tongue tied)_

 **Whenever you're around.**

 **I saw you 'cross the dance floor,** _(dancin')_

 **I thought of birds and bees.** _(reproductive system baby)_ *Ruby and Dutch were confused on that one*

 **But when I tried to speak to ya,** _(talk, talk)_

 **My tongue unravelled to my knees.** _(flippety-flippety-flop)_

 **I tried to say "I love you".** _(love you)_

 **But it came out kind of wrong, girl,** _(wrong girl)_

 **It sounded like "nunubididoo".** _(tongue tied)_

 **Nuh-mur-nuh-murh-ni-nong-nurl.**

 **That's 'cause you make me tongue tied!** _(tongue tied)_ **Tongue tied!**

 **Whenever you are near me.** _(near me)_

 **I'm nurmy murmy.** _(nurmy murmy)_

 **Murmy nurmy.** _(nurmy murmy)_

 **Whenever you're in town,** _(in town)_

 **My trousers they go brown, girl.**

 **Yes, you make me nongy nangy.** _(nangy nongy)_ **Tongue tied.**

 **Why can't I tell you clearly?** _(clearly)_

 **Be-dobby-durgle.** _(dobby durgle)_

 **Tongue tied.** _(tongue tied)_

 **Whenever you're around.**

 **Oh, I'm beggin' on my knees.**

 **Sweet, sweet darling, listen please.**

 **Understand me when I saa-aaaay:**

 **Gedurble-diggle-doggle-niggle-foggle-nibble-nay.**

 **I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied!** _(tongue tied)_ **Tongue tied!**

 **Whenever you are near me.** (really)

 **I'm nurmy murmy.** _(nurmy murmy)_

 **Murmy nurmy.** _(murmy nurmy)_

 **Whenever you're in town,** _(in town)_

 **I drool so much I drown, girl.**

 **Yes, you make menongy nangy.** _(nangy nongy)_ **Ningy nongy.**

 **Why can't I tell you clearly.** _(clearly)_

 **Ge-dobby-durgle.** _(dobby durgle)_

 **Durgle dobby.** _(durgle dobby)_

 **Whenever you're around.** _(around)_

 **Whenever you're around,** **girl.** "

There was a large applause at the end of the song with Cat, Lister, and Rimmer taking a bow. After that, the boys went off stage with Cat going, "All in all, a 90% success!" "What do you mean?" Lister asked. "Because goal-post head is still around." "...Thank you, Cat. I appreciate your concern." Rimmer says sarcastically while Cat just nods his head. Yang then walked on the stage and speaks through the microphone, " _That was the Boys from the Dwarf. And now, here is Plasmagica with their music!_ " People started to clap and Velvet was getting excited.

 **Song: Youth is Non-Stop!**  
 **Performance: Plasmagica [Play it on sound , they have the full song. Here is the translated version of the song, thanks to anime .]**

" **Yay! Yay!**

 **Oooh, Yes, yes!**

 **Yay! Yay!**

 **Let's go! 1-2-3 GO!**

 **Romance, Life! Very Very! Happy!**

 **Friendship, Life! Pop out Jumping!  
**

 **Adventure, Life! Heart-pounding, OK?  
**

 **Ode to Youth! Come'on ready? Let's Go!**

 **Let's rush down the road to school, facing the sky.  
**

 **I love that, too! I love this, too!  
**

 **Can I have all of it? Aaall of it?  
**

 **I'm a girl with the delusion that love is all romance.  
**

 **If you're going to attack, be bold.  
**

 **Shall we search for an original plan for the future?**

 **Sometimes we have a secret time for discussing love.**

 **Who do you like?**

 **The signal, green light for love is now! It's your chance to make a move!**

 **So, even more,**

 **Let's pop out!** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **Let's fall in love** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **Youth is Non-Stop!** _(Heey, hey hey hey hey!)_

 **Run! Aim for the Future!** _(Yes! Yes!)_

 **Everyone, get together.** _(Yes! Yes!)_

 **For a happy ending**. _(Hey, Ley's go!)_

 **Will tomorrow be happy or sad?** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **Laid-back?** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **We'll work hard!** _(Ye~s yes yes yes!)_

 **We always want to dream.** _(Oooh~ Yay! Yay!)_

 **Let's flap our wings as hard as we can!**

 **Purity, Life! Your smile is Charming!  
**

 **Perfect, invincible! My feelings are Hopping!  
**

 **Aim for the top! Are you getting used to being Lucky?  
**

 **Break the limit, Come'on Ready Let's go!**

 **Let's set it to drive ,  
**

 **And pass by the shining wind.  
**

 **Are there tears? Are there smiles? It's colored dramatically  
**

 **I'm a pure-hearted girl with visions of love.  
**

 **If we meet, it's because I sensed you!  
**

 **My feelings in full bloom are sweet a la mode.**

 **I noticed that girl,  
**

 **And had a sudden surge of good feelings  
**

 **Push or pull?  
**

 **My heart is unsteady - it's a new development!  
**

 **Jump from here!**

 **So, always,**

 **Let's dream!** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **Let's sing!** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **Youth is Non-Stop!** _(Heey, hey hey hey hey!)_

 **Turn around! The future is limitless!** _(Yes yes!)_

 **Now is the best.** _(Yes yes!)_

 **Bask in the spotlight!** _(Let's show time!)_

 **The earth spins round and round** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **It sparkles even now** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **We'll hold out!** _(Ye~s yes yes yes!)_

 **We'll create,** _(Oooh~ Yay! Yay!)_

 **Infinite notes overlapping! Music sensation!**

 **Exploding roar! Let's go, Cyan!** *Cyan does a mini-solo with her guitar* **  
**

 **Going non-stop! Lovely ChuChu!** *ChuChu does a mini-solo with her guitar* **  
**

 **Rock your heart! Highlight Retoree!** *Retoree does a mini-solo with her bass* **  
**

 **Determine the rhythm! Last is Moa!** *Moa does a mini-solo with her drum*

 **1-2-3 Sound around the world,  
**

 **This beat will never stop.  
**

 **Let's ride the notes on the score,  
**

 **Exceed the maximum volume,  
**

 **And go high tension!  
**

 **Step All right, very soon,  
**

 **Raise your speed,  
**

 **We can have a jam session anytime.  
**

 **Laughing, crying, and all that,  
**

 **Toppsy-turvy, with full power.  
**

 **My stage is limitless, C'mon, let's sing an endless live.**

 **So, even more,**

 **Let's pop out!** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **Let's fall in love.** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **Youth is Non-Stop!** _(Heey, hey hey hey hey!)_

 **Run! Aim for the Future!** _(Yes! Yes!)_

 **Everyone, get together** , _(Yes! Yes!)_

 **For a happy ending**. _(Hey, Ley's go!)_

 **Will tomorrow be happy or sad?** _(Hu! Hu!)_ **Laid-back?** _(Hu! Hu!)_

 **We'll work hard!** (Ye~s yes yes yes!)

 **We always want to dream**. (Oooh~ Yay! Yay!)

 **Let's flap our wings as hard as we can! Music Sensation!**

 _(Yes yes! Yes yes! Yes yes! Hey hey hey hey!)_

 _(Yay, yay! Yay, yay! Yay, yay! Oooo, round 3!)_

 **Romance, Life! Very Very! Happy!  
**

 **Friendship, Life! Pop out Jumping!  
**

 **Adventure, Life! Heart-pounding, OK?  
**

 **Ode to Youth! Come'on ready? Let's Go!** "

After the song, everyone started to applaud like crazy as the band take their bow then ChuChu says through the mike, " _Thank you! Thank you, everyone!_ "


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Tonight's the Dance, Pt. 2**

Beacon Academy

After Plasmagica sang their song, Ruby and Dutch decided to take a break near the punchbowl. Yet what they don't realize is that they are being watched through a security camera by Dutch's three siblings. At a disclosed location, the three watch as they see how happy their little brother is.

Angelica: "Awww. They look so cute together."

Ryu: "That, I have to agree."

Taiga: "What sort of information do we have on this, Ruby Rose."

Ryu: "Well, according to my sources, Ruby Rose was born and raised on the island of Patch close to Vale. Her mother is the second wife of Taiyang Xiao Long. His first wife disappeared when her older sister, Yang, was born but Summer Rose died some years ago. She is very skillful against the Grimm creatures and has the ability to obliterate or freeze Grimm with her eyes."

Taiga: "The Silver-Eyed Warriors. So she is a descendant of such warriors. I would like to have some samples."

Ryu: "Easy there, dear sister. Although, she is cute for someone who is booted two-years ahead."

Angelica: "I would really love to have her as a sister-in-law, would you?"

Ryu: "Yeah...wait, what?"

Taiga: "Regardless, her team is a necessary part for what is about to happen tomorrow. Even though they won't really take the credit."

Back at the dance, Yang then step on the stage again and announces the next band. " _Ladies and gentlemen, here is our next band playing for us: Trichronika._ " **[Play Are You Ready at Sound Cloud]** The crowd gave a small applause as the band enters on stage with bright, rainbow lights shining.

 **Since we are the sun of this planet,**

 **come closer, go higher,**

 **come so close that you could burn up**

 _Yeah!_

 **We know your true self,**

 **but you are swayed by your false self.**

 **You stumble and stop walking.**

 **Realizing a dream is not that easy.**

 **Every kinds of experience are your treasure.**

 **Forgetting is not courage.**

 **Come out just as you are**

 **with "ready, set, go!"**

 _Don't be late, Get up. Yeah!_

 **Since we are the sun of this planet,**

 **we work so that each flower can bloom**

 **With a bright sparkle that makes you smile,**

 **we will always wait for you**

 **Come so close that you could burn up**

 **"The breakfast was good.**

 **I perfectly set the front of my hair today."**

 **Even small 'lucky' like that**

 **makes you shine, breaking your dull self.**

 **'Quit' only looking for dislikes.**

 **You should just have a blast.**

 **Let's fly into the sky lightly**

 **with "ready, set, go!"**

 _Wanna See You Be Brave. Yeah!_

 **Soon the sun will change everything.**

 **You will no longer sadly sit on the ground**

 **We will shine on you forever.**

 **We will always wait for you**

 **Take a step forward into the big sky.**

 **You can cry and laugh.**

 **Reach out your hand, strike the earth,**

 **and take a step straightforwardly.**

 _Cheer up!_

 _Chin up!_

 _Seize the Day, Hurray. Yeah!_

 **Since we are the sun of this planet,**

 **we work so that each flower can bloom**

 **With a bright sparkle that makes you smile,**

 **we will always wait for you**

 **Come so close that you could burn up.**

 **Yeah!**

After the song, there was a loud cheer with all the girls screaming like crazy and Neon Katt going, "I LOVE YOU, TRICHRONIKA!" and then passes out on top of Flynt Coal. Yang appears on the stage, " _And that was Trichronika! Were they awesome or what?_ " Then the girls started screaming like crazy again. Backstage, Shu Zo was looking pretty proud and said, "Looks like we brought a shine to their hearts. But I shine the brightest." The twins, Kai & Riku, just chuckle a little before they come across ShinganCrimsonZ. There was some unsettling silence between the two groups.

Crow was about to say something until Rom stopped him. Rom just walked right passed him and Trichronika just walked passed the rest of the members of ShinganCrimsonZ. Crow was looking confused, "I don't get it. Is there something between them or something?" "Have you been paying attention at all." says Yaiba with a slight angry tone in his voice. "Now come on, we're up." "The Dark Sun God will radiate among his new worshipers."

Yang then said through the microphone, "Alright, now give up for our next band: ShinganCrimsonZ!" Ruddy, Ebony, and Cyan were standing near the punchbowl with Ruddy going, "Oh great, here comes the evil twin of this Holy Sun God." Cyan just laughed before speaking, "Come on now, he might be good. Even though he is obnoxious as you are." Ruddy had a puzzled look on his face, "How so?" Ebony started chuckling with her hand covering her mouth.

The stage started to shine red lights and smoke emitting on the stage with someone shouting, " _ARE ALL OF YOU CATTLE READY OUT THERE?!_ " Everyone looked around all confused with some saying, "Wait, what?" "Cattle?" "Does he mean us?" ChuChu facepalmed, "Ugh, they messed up again."

Retoree: "Honestly."

Moa: "We aren't at Midi-City anymore, pyuru."

Back on the stage, " _IF YOU ARE, THEN SHINGANCRIMSONZ WILL ROCK YOUR SOULS! HIT IT!"_ **[Play Falling Roses on Sound Cloud]**

 **Cruelly shining, the worst stigma**

 **Misery raining down incessantly**

 _Open Your Eyes..._  
 _  
__I II III IV..._

 **I tread with these feet on this world fallen into ruins**

 **It's filled with despair... I can't see anything anymore...**

 **Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **These fallen red roses**

 **The flames of fate floating beyond the clear skies**

 **Deep red, crimson pain...**

 **Consequently** _～In despair...～_

 **Ah... Onto my scar covered heart**

 **Ah... Endless pain rained down incessantly**

 **Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **These fallen red roses**

† **[conversation part]** _Aah, a pitch black sky is up above..._  
 _Being continuously struck by the darkness falling from the cracks of that pitch black sky,_  
 _While bleeding crimson drops,_  
 _For a very long time, wishing for salvation, wandering..._  
 _All the time, the whole time, all the time, continuously,_  
 _While praying towards the skies, both hands clasped together,_  
 _Wishing for salvation, wandering... All the time, the whole time..._ †

 **Ah, The red flowing out, not knowing how to stop**

 **Those drops start spreading and dissolving in darkness**

 **The despair that speaks up from eyes that lost their light**

 **And whatever little is left of the heart bleeds crimson, wandering...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...**

 **Falling Rose...Falling Rose...**

 **These fallen red roses**

 **La La La...**

The crowd started cheering and the girls started screaming again. Neon Katt, yet again, "I LOVE YOU SHINGANCRIMSONZ!" and passes out on Flynt Coal. "Again?" he says after catching her a second time. Jaune was at awe for the last two bands and started to get excited. "Aw man, aw man! Those bands are incredible!" Pyrrha places her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Easy there, Jaune. We still have to dance." "Oh, right, sorry." Nora is dancing with Ren, but it looks more like she is tossing him around like a rag doll.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys! I hope you are enjoying this so far. I do have a very special announcement to make. Once Pokemon Sun and Moon come out and I learned everything there is to know about it, I'm gonna do a story where Team RWBY goes to the Pokemon World! That story isn't going to be part of the RWBY, Multiversal series and it will be rated K+. However, the place they are going to is a region I made. It will have all the Pokemon from all seven known regions ranging from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Can't wait for November! Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Since we are talking about Pokemon, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED TO TRADE CERTAIN POKEMON TO GET THEM EVOLVED?! I mean seriously, why? Why do I have to trade a Haunter or a Machoke in order to get a Gengar or a Machamp?! In the original games, you get to evolve them like any other Pokemon. THE WHOLE TRADE TO EVOLVE THING IS STUPID! And please tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks so. Because Nintendo needs to stop this.  
**


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Tonight's the Dance, Pt. 3**

Beacon Dance Hall

After ShinganCrimsonZ performance, everything then slows down to a waltz before the next band appears. Ruby and Dutch decided to take a break at the punchbowl. Dutch raised his cup to Ruby and said, "To the...um..." "To our relationship?" Ruby giggled. "Yes, that." They clink their cups and started drinking. "So," Dutch started to speak after drinking, "what's your team doing tomorrow?" "We do have missions tomorrow. I guess we're gonna do search and destroy." Dutch then started to grin, "Might I suggest checking out Forever Falls on your mission. You'll be surprise on what you'll see." Ruby turned her head at Dutch with a puzzled expression as he takes another drink. "Just what do you mean by that?" "Wait and see."

In the meantime, Jaune is trying to dance to the best of his abilities with Pyrrha. "One, two, three. One, two, three." Jaune keeps counting his steps while trying not to step on Pyrrha's feet. Pyrrha chuckles, "Just relax. Try to remember what I taught you." "O-o-okay. I'll try." "There is no try. There is only do."

Ren and Nora are...they are...where are they? Oh, well. Blake and Sun are on the dance floor along with Weiss and Neptune. So far, the only visitors that aren't in this party are Goku, Gasper, Nowa, Riddick (because he is traveling with Qrow, again), and Leina. Ruddy was talking to Ebony again, "I got to admit, that poser was good. But not as good as-" "Okay," Ebony said in annoyance, "we get it. Now come on, we're in a middle of a dance party. So lets dance." Penny was just standing on the dance floor and looks at everything with an emotionless expression while standing between two guards.

However, Yang appears on the stage and starts to introduce the next band. " _Ladies and gentlemen, here is our next band. Let me see here._ " She pulls out a card and went, " _Wow, that's a big name. I hope I'm pronouncing it right. Tsu...Tsurezure...Tsurezure Naru..._ " Then she starts to get frustrated, " _How the hell do you pronounce this?!_ " ChuChu then appears and pronounce, " _Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan._ " " _Thank you. And now for, whatever the band's name is._ "

The audience clap as the next band appears on stage with the spotlight shining and cherry blossom petals falling down. Two members of the band were wearing bamboo hats.

A: "Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan."

Un: "We have journeyed from distant lands to bring you the sounds of our home. Sound World!"

A: "I'm the one known as A!"

Un: "And I'm the one known as Un!"

A: *A giant red daruma doll appeared floating in the air behind them.* "We are honored to share the stage with our leader of all things,...MASTER DARU DAYU!"

The neck area of the daruma doll started to flash a light as the head is being removed and smoke was coming out.

Daru Dayu: "My thanks for the kind introduction. It will bring me great pleasure...for you to enjoy our sound tonight."

The crowd were taken at awe for the elegant and mysterious introduction before the music starts to play. **[Play Tabiji Yoiyoi Yume Hanabi on Soundcloud, but check Squicknard-chan. Don't ask why, it's just how I found it. Sorry, I can't get the lyrics in english. I checked everywhere for them! And I'm not using google!]  
**

" **Hate naku sora sake yume hanabi**  
 **Yuku tabi mata kotae sagase do**  
 **Sakura mata tsurezure mama ni**  
 **Yogisha no kiteki ga naru**

 **Omoi zawameku mune ga**  
 **Kawai ta yoru ni mata**  
 **Hari wo otose do marude maigo**  
 **Rekōdo wa mawaru**  
 **Tsuki no shita tegami hitotsu**  
 **Sadame no tabiji wa**  
 **Kanji te shimatta**  
 **Erabare te shimatta**

 **Haruka sora amakawa**  
 **Iku sen no negai hikaru**  
 **Utsuriyuku yoshinashigoto higure no**  
 **Tabi wa hajimatta**

 **Matataku sora sake yume hanabi**  
 **Yuku tabi mata michi wo sagase do**  
 **Sakura mata tsurezure mama ni**  
 **Ayashi ya kuruoshi mangekyō**  
 **Hateru sora sake yume hanabi**  
 **Tabi wa wakare ichi go no ichi e**  
 **Michi wa mada soko hakatonaku**  
 **Meguri meguriau mangekyō**

 **Tabiji kikoeta koe ni**  
 **Furimuku miyakobata**  
 **Omoi hatase do marude maigo**  
 **Hogusen toi hitotsu**  
 **Michi no naka ba uchisuteta**  
 **Itsuka no kizuna wa**  
 **Chigireta chikai no**  
 **Uragiri ni kotaeru**

 **Haruka hate ima da mi nu**  
 **Iku sen no hikari mezasu**  
 **Suteokenu ide ya kono yo umare wa**  
 **Michi no kanata made**

 **Hirameku kaze fuke yume fubuki**  
 **To ni mata michi o sagase do**  
 **Sakura mada tsurezure mama ni**  
 **Aishi ya natsukashi renge kyou**  
 **Hateru sora fuke yume fubuki**  
 **Tabi wa wakare mujō no ichi e**  
 **Michi wa mada soko hakatonaku**  
 **Omoi omoide wa renge kyou**

 **Yabure ana shōji nozoku**  
 **Tomo ni ikita egai ta kiseki wa**  
 **Samayo e do sagashi sagase do**  
 **Sora ni saku hana no goto izu ko**

 **Matataku sora sake yume hanabi**  
 **Yuku tabi mata michi o sagase do**  
 **Sakura mata tsurezure mama ni**  
 **Ayashi ya kuruoshi mangekyō**  
 **Ushirogami hikare hikare do**  
 **Tabi wa wakare ichi go no ichi e**  
 **Michi wa mada soko hakatonaku**  
 **Meguriau yume wo mite** **sourou** "

After the song, the stage went dark then bright again with the stage being empty. Every then let out a thunderous cheer after a splendid performance from Tsurezure. Ruby was clapping until she noticed Dutch was starting to get teary eye. "Are you okay?" she asked out of concern. "I'm alright." he wiped his face, "It just reminds me of home." "Oh."

Yang then appears on stage again and announces the next band. " _Alright everyone! Here's something special. All the way from Menagerie and heiress of Merlot Industries, here is Albele Schokolade with Ringo, Napier, Ruddy, and Ignis performing for us._ " The audience clap as the makeshift band enters on stage. **[Play Lapis Lazuli by Amalee on Youtube.]**

*the music starts* " **The crescent moon so high, in this dark and lonely sky,  
An ocean of obsidian, tangling in the light.  
**

 **So make a wish now upon a shooting star  
And watch it fly across the night, into the beyond.  
If this unwritten tale, without a single word,  
Could somehow own the night, the moon, only a blur.  
The hidden masterpiece you hide where none can see,  
Would take to the sky like a bird set free.  
**

 **Tomorrow, we'll spread our wings and find where we belong.  
You dream to see the world one day – Would you mind if I tag along?  
Listen close, and you can hear as it's suddenly drawing near:  
Your wish is coming true. **

**The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,  
An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light  
So make a wish now upon a shooting star  
And watch it fly across the night.**

 **Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end –!  
So if we lose our way because the map we drew,  
Is quickly blown away, lost to the desert wind.  
I pray a light appears to guide our drifting souls,  
Into an age to last a thousand years. **

**You've fallen prey to desolation time and time again,  
But I only remember how carefree you were back then.  
All the things we long to hold, as our cards begin to fold,  
Appear within our reach. **

**Let's break away the veil of this dark and endless night.  
Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead.  
If you could take what's reflected in your heart,  
Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight.  
Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there.**

 **My relentless b-eating heart burns on inside my chest  
And I feel the flames growing wild **

**I only wish I could see – Take a glimpse into your dreams.  
Those clear blue eyes, like cloudless skies, gaze at a new world.  
The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,  
An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light.  
So make a wish now upon a shooting star  
And watch it fly across the night.**

 **Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end.  
We'll break from this dark and endless night.  
Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead.  
If you could take what's reflected in your heart,  
Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight.  
Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there.**"

The curtain closed when the song ended with everyone giving them an applause so loud, that it echoed throughout all of Beacon. After that, it was getting pretty late so the party will be over soon. However, Linkara has been eyeing Penny the whole time. I don't know what is going on, but something tells me that there is going to be trouble in the near future.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not posting this last week. I have been busy with not just work, but also with birthdays (including my own) and getting some stuff ready for the Salt Lake Comic-con this September. So you all may expect delays in the future. But, I'll do my best to finish this. See y'all later!**


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Field Day!**

Beacon Academy/Monday/RWBY Dorm/7:01 am

It is early morning at Beacon with Ruby jumping off the bed and shouting, "GET UP EVERYBODY!" and opens the curtains. Blake woke-up and fell out of bed along with Weiss while Yang try cover her head with a pillow and moan. "COME ON GUYS! TODAY'S THE DAY!" Ruby keep on shouting till Weiss got up and angrily groan at Ruby, "Just what are you talking about?" Blake then got up and groan, "Just what's so special about today?" "Seriously sis," Yang speaks through the pillow, "would you keep it down?"

"BUT TODAY'S THE DAY WE GET TO DO FIELD WORK! YOU KNOW, MISSIONS!" Zwei barked happily with the rest of Team RWBY suddenly realized that today is the day they get to do Huntsmen work and quickly get ready.

Yang: "OUT OF MY WAY, I NEED TO DO MY HAIR!"

Weiss: "I NEED TO DO MY HAIR!"

Blake: "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GAMBOL SHROUD?"

Ruby: "I THINK I SAW IT UNDER THE BED!"

Weiss: "WHERE'S ALL MY DUST?"

After 10 minutes of getting ready, the team ran out the hall and met Team JNPR along the way. "ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT TODAY?!" Nora shouted at everyone. "HELL YEAH!" Yang shouted back. "YOU BETCHA!" Ruby also shouted along with Yang.

The two teams went into the cafeteria to eat breakfast and wait for the announcement for everyone to report to the amphitheater for their assignments. Later on in the day, they finally hear over the intercom, " _Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater? All first-years, please report to the amphitheater._ " Team RWBY then dashed out to the amphitheater first before Team JNPR joined in.

While there, Glynda tells everyone to be quiet as Ozpin is about to make his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. And our newest edition, Menagerie. The five Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

After the speech, Team RWBY then started to select a mission. Ruby then pointed out, "Hold on, guys. Look at Team DARK." Dutch was going through the missions with Albele looking like she is texting on her scroll while Ringo was reading a book but looks up every few seconds as if she is on lookout, and Kuro just stands there while looking around. They see Team DARK selected a bounty mission that is meant for more experience students. They try to selected but were denied. Dutch snapped his fingers twice on the left side of his leg as if he is giving a signal. Albele looks at the screen then went back to texting. Then the mission then reads 'Approved' on the screen. Team RWBY was then started to get suspicious as they just walked out.

"Hmm." Ruby went. Blake then asked, "What is it?" "Dutch said something about Forever Fall Forest at the dance."

Weiss: "What do you mean?"

Ruby: "Let's go with Search and Destroy in Forever Fall Forest and see what is happening."

?: "I agree."

The four girls turn around and see Prof. Ozpin standing behind them. "Team Dark is receiving aid from a huntsmen from Merlot Industries rather than one from our own staff. But I'm more curious on how they get the mission when it is meant for third-year students. I would like you four to find out while on your mission." Ozpin selects some things on his scroll and the hologram made a noise. The screen showed a Search and Destroy mission for Forever Fall Forest has been approved. Ruby saluted Ozpin, "We won't let you down! And thank you, sir." Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before he speaks. "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntress at all times, and do exactly as she says. She will be leading you on this mission, and she can have you sent back to Beacon, if she finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

As Ozpin left, Yang commented, "That wasn't exactly uplifting." "But it's the truth" Blake says to Yang. Weiss then realized something, "Wait. Ozpin said 'she'. Does that mean we won't have Prof. Oobleck with us?" Ruby, Yang, and Blake then remembered what Ozpin said and Yang went, "Yeah. You're right." Blake then said, "But who would we be getting?" Yang then started to look a little worried, "I hope it ain't Prof. Goodwitch." Ruby shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. Now come on," she started to walk out, "we need to see Team CFVY."

Team RWBY went out and on their way to greet Team CFVY who just showed up and Ruby approached Velvet. "Velvet," Ruby greets her friend happily, "are you alright? Did it go better than what happened?" Velvet sighed, "Almost. I wish I had been more clear on what I said in that disc. There were a lot. But Yatsuhashi saved me." Yatsuhashi walked by while giving a smile and waving hi to everyone. Yang then ask, "Did you count this time?" "I lost count around 80 or so. But hey," she starts to become enthusiastic, "you first-years will be shadowing Dr. Oobleck on your mission." "Actually," Weiss pointed out, "we are getting someone else." "Like who?"

We then change the scene to the airship where the four are giving off various stunned expressions to see that it is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Who is giving them a glare for giving her those expressions.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: A Surprise in Forever Fall Forest**

En Route via Airship/11:11 am

There is an awkward silence on-board the airship to Forever Fall Forest. However, Yang spoke-up to break the awkwardness, "Any idea why would Dutch want us to go to Forever Fall Forest?" Glynda was typing on her scroll while answering, "We don't know, but we have detected a lot of Neo-White Fang soldiers in the area for some time." "Are they trying to find any remaining Mamonos? **[See I do have a reason for that! For those of you who keep PM-ing me...Not sure if I got that right, there is a reason for that whole monster girl thing. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE WHOLE THING BEING FILLER AND POINTLESS! I can't tell who's worse, the Ghostbusters fans or internet trolls. WATCH THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC'S GHOSTBUSTERS REVIEW AND SEE WHAT I MEAN!]** " Weiss asked. "Officially, yes." Glynda responded while typing, "But they are concentrated on one particular spot in the area. As a matter of fact, they have been gathering in that location for some time before the incident." "Any ideas why?" Blake asked while having a hunch. "We are unsure. But what we've gathered is the fact that they are using the Mamono searches as an excuse to remain in that area."

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/11:32 am

The airship landed two or more miles away where the Neo-White Fang have an encampment. Team RWBY and Glynda landed on the ground as the airship then took off. But what they don't realize is that a few soldiers manage to spot them while hiding in the trees. One of the soldiers radioed in, "They're here. Ready to execute the plan. Are the four out?...Roger that, over and out."

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby shouted while jumping in the air. Weiss, Blake, and Yang grabbed her and covered her mouth and telling her to shush it. "Are you crazy?!" Weiss angrily whispered at the team leader, "We're supposed to spy on what the hell is Team DARK doing here!" A hand was released from Ruby's mouth and whispered, "Oh...right." then silently giggles. Then everyone released Ruby.

"So which direction should we go, Prof. Goodwitch?" Blake asked. Glynda pointed her finger, "That way." and they went towards the direction where she has pointed.

* * *

Close to the Hidden Hideout/12:09 pm

Team Ruby and Prof. Goodwitch arrived at the spot and took cover in the bushes. What they see was a big surprise for them, what they see is Mercury, Neopolitan, Emerald, and Cinder having an outdoor picnic near a cave. "Oh. My. God." Yang whispered, "It's them." Yang was about ready to charge until Blake grabs her. "Hold on!" Blake whispered while keeping Yang down with all her might, "There has to be a reason why." "I agree." Glynda whispered, "There must be a reason."

As the four bad guys were enjoying themselves, they hear a voice shouting, "We've been looking for you four." Cinder, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury immediately looked up above the cave, on top of a ridge, and see Team DARK, ready for a fight. Cinder and her...acquaintances...got their weapons and are ready for combat. "Who are you guys!?" Emerald shouted to them.

Dutch: "Why we are members of Team DARK."

Albele: "A proud huntsmen team from Outback Academy."

Ringo: "And we're here to kick your asses."

Kuro: *through the bandana* "And to take you in. Not to mention that you guys are gonna pay for destroying the Amity Colosseum!"

Team DARK then sprung into action and charging down on the "terrorists" from the ridge...then they all started fighting. Dutch uses his arm blade weapon to attack Cinder, but she blocked it with her swords. Mercury tries to shoot at Kuro, but misses while Kuro tries to slice off Mercury's leg, but Mercury managed to dodge by jumping back. Ringo is facing off against Neopolitan as she dodges all of Neo's umbrella attacks. She then fired a shot, but misses because it was an illusion and Neo tried to attack from behind. Albele strums her guitar and lighting comes out of the tuning pegs right at Emerald. But turns out that she strikes down a tree with Emerald sneaking up behind. Albele quickly turns her guitar into an axe and blocked Emerald's attack.

Team RWBY and Glynda are hiding in the foliage while watching the action going on with Ruby saying, "Wow, they are good. But why would they-" they then caught a glimpse of something high in the air. It was there for a moment, but what they saw was some sort of robotic orb with a camera lens that appeared for a few seconds then disappeared. "Did you guys see that?" Weiss asked.

"HANG ON, TEAM DARK!" They hear a voice coming from the other side of the clearing and saw...Team RWBY? "BACK-UP IS HERE!" says the "other" Ruby before twirling her Crescent Rose into scythe form. I think I'm gonna call them Fake-whatever for this. Then the rest of the fake Team RWBY charging in with Ruby going after Cinder, Yang going after Mercury, Weiss going after Neopolitan, and Blake going after Emerald. The real Team RWBY were just watching and Yang is going, "What the hell is going on?"

There is intense fighting in the clearing as the sound of gunfire, explosions, lighting strikes, and metal being banged together echoing in the area. **[Imagine how the fight is for a few minutes before continue reading because I'm not really good at describing some fights...and continue on.]** For the Kuro and Fake-Yang vs. Mercury fight, the two have Mercury cornered at a cliff edge. Mercury jumped up high but Fake-Yang the kicked Mercury in the gut right into the cliff while Fake-Yang quote, "I hope you are ready for, de-FEET." The real members of Team RWBY look at the real Yang as she went, "Do I really sound like that?" Back to the action, Kuro then stabbed the Lycanthrope Dagger into his chest while Fake-Yang and Mercury beat the living fuck out of each other. Kuro's hands, feet, teeth, and eyes started to become more and more like that of a Beowolf Grimm. Kuro then gnarled and charged at Mercury which caught him by surprise as he jumped out of the way with his boot weapon things up into the air while shouting in surprise, "What the fuck is that!?" Kuro snarled and jumped up into the air and used his clawed hands to slice through Mercury's prosthetic legs. Mercury screamed while falling down before Fake-Yang delivered the final blow with a punch to the face.

For the Albele and Fake-Blake vs. Emerald, Fake-Blake charges in with her Gambol Shroud as Emerald shoots at Fake-Blake. Fake-Blake uses the shadow semblance to dodge all of the shots and started slashing right before punching Emerald up in the air. Albele's hand started glowing green right before she slapped Emerald's face in mid-air. Which sends her flying towards a tree. Emerald then got back up and tries to use her semblance. But something's wrong, "Wha...What is going on?" She looked at her hands, "Why can't I use my semblance?" Albele and Fake-Blake were standing in front of Emerald and double punch her in the face and blacked-out.

* * *

 **Author's Special Report**

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter of this fanfiction. I had a good time at Salt Lake Comic-Con. It was the first time I went to such an event and for those that visited, I helped out with the castle at the Kid-Con section with a few other set-ups over there. And I already told you guys I'm gonna do a RWBY Pokemon crossover after Sun and Moon get released, but I was wondering it is okay with you guys with me adding fakemon in it. If you are wondering which ones, they will be from Pokemon Uranium, Pokemon Sage, and Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark versions. I played Pokemon Uranium and it is actually the best fan-game I have ever played. I would recommend it, but Nintendo shut-down the website where you download it. However, I'm pretty sure the full version is out on the web somewhere. So what do you guys think: Fakemon or no? Plus in case you are wondering what is gonna happen to the last volume where all the characters are gonna fight, it will be on hiatus for a bit. I can only work on one story at a time.**

 **So anyway, leave a review or private message to tell me what you think. Unless you guys are those assholes I was mentioning, fuck off. I would really like to hear what you guys think about me adding fakemon for an original region I'm working on in my spare time.**


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: End of Original Villains  
**

Mountain Glenn/Secret Location/12:11 pm

In this dark room, the three royal brats are gathered around a holographic sphere to watch their youngest brother taking on the terrorists.

Ryu: *laid-back* "Things are going well."

Angelica: *looking intensely at the sphere* "Perhaps. But don't forget, things can change in an instant."

Taiga: *adjusting glasses* "That maybe true. We have detected some strange energy readings coming from one of the four. For all we know, one of them possesses power that is not from this world...or of this universe. So a word of caution in this fight."

Ryu: "Tch. Whatever. Our little brother is the best fighter we have."

Angelica: "That maybe so. But without the anti-detection energy shields, the outsiders would intervene and the plan would have been reduced to ruin."

Ryu: "Yeah, great, and so on. By the way Taiga, how goes your research?"

Taiga: "Quite troublesome. This Dust substance is more complex than I thought. I have been combining it with whatever samples we have brought with us. Eco, spices from Arrakis, terrazine, midi-chlorians, and even using hydrogen fusion and nuclear radiation. Yet nothing works. May need some more materials from home."

Ryu: "We'll talk to mother about that. In the meantime, lets watch the show."

* * *

Back at the Hidden Hideout...

Some of the Neo-White Fang soldiers are right by some cages while the fighting is going on. "Ready?" said the sergeant over the radio in his helmet. " _Not yet. There is still one more. Hold-off for a bit._ " "Understood."

In the bushes, Team RWBY was amazed at what just happened yet also confused. "I still don't get it?" Ruby whispered to her teammates and Glynda as the sound of the battle goes on. "Why are there duplicates of us, and how could-" "I don't know, Ruby." Weiss interrupted. "But I would like to know is how did those duplicates use our semblances?" "That's what I was going to say." Then Weiss flashbacked about the time in Mountain Glenn about robots able to use her semblance and Ruby's. Then she thought to herself, ' _Are they...robots? But how could robots duplicate a semblance if they don't have souls?_ '

Back at the battle, Fake-Weiss and Ringo are facing off against Neopolitan. Neo uses her illusions to gain the upper-hand while Ringo shoots from her wrist-mounted weapon as Fake-Weiss tries to slice through the illusion copies. The real Neo was sneaking up behind Ringo, but Ringo placed a mirror a few inches close to her which caused her reflection to pop-out and kick Neo in the belly. This sent Neo flying towards a tree. Fake-Yang then runs up towards Neo and punches her with all her might. But unfortunately, it was another illusion and Fake-Yang only tear down the tree.

Kuro then sniffs around in his Grimm-wolf-thingy-like state and grabbed the real Neo who was camouflage by another tree. He grabbed her by the leg and left dangling until Ringo made copies of herself by using her mirrors. All twelve copies of Ringo started kicking Neo like a pinata until Neo blacks out.

The fight between Ruby and Dutch vs. Cinder is getting intense. Cinder is driven to the point of near-exhaustion as Dutch and Ruby about ready to take her down. Cinder was getting angry as her eyes started to glow fiercely and the ground beneath her started to quake. Then Cinder's aura started to glow jet-black and red as she lets out a mighty yell.

Not too far, the cages next to the soldiers started to rattle like crazy as the bars started to bend and twist and the metal sides started to dent on the inside. "Oh crap!" says the soldier, "Everyone run!" The Neo-White Fang Soldiers started to run as the cages burst open to reveal a horde of Grimm that started to run towards the fight.

Dutch then noticed the Grimm charging in and shouted to Fake-Ruby, "Go help them out! I'll take this from here." Fake-Ruby ran-off to help out Team DARK and the Fake-Team RWBY. Cinder then chuckles manically along with giving a sinister grin, "You think you can take me. All by yourself. You must be foolish." Dutch then places a few cards onto his blade which transformed into two weapons: Lightning Blade and Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade. Dutch then charges at Cinder with both blades, but Cinder repelled his attack by using some telekinetic force. The blades then disintegrated along with Dutch's original weapon. She then raised her hand that caused Dutch to be floating in mid-air while choking.

She then started laughing before saying anything, "You are the most pathetic boy I have ever met. At least I would enjoy killing you for now." While Dutch is pretending to be chocked thanks to his own Force-Barrier, he pulled up a strange weapon and fires a shot at her. Cinder gets knocked back which freed Dutch. Dutch fired again while saying, "You dumb excuse of a lady." Then fires again, "Did you really think I only had one weapon on hand." Fires again, "A true warror always carry multiple weapons for any situation, no matter how impossible it may be. Plus for every weapon you destroy, another one takes its place."

Then Dutch presses a button that turns the weapon into a dual-bladed purple lightsaber, similar to the lightsabers inquisitors used in Universe SW-2215 **[The Star Wars universe - Rebel series]** as Cinder fires bolts of lighting from her hands. But Dutch spins his lightsaber which attracted the bolts and avoid being electrocuted. This made Cinder angry and unleashes her anger in a flurry of fireballs but Dutch uses telekinesis to repel the fireballs, but uses the lightsaber to make it look like the weapon is doing it.

Then, Cinder cuts her left palm to draw blood and that blood started to form a crimson crystalized whip with thorns on it. She manages to use this whip to slice off sections of the lightsaber and dismantle it. Then she transforms it into a sword and lunge at Dutch. However, Dutch started to speak, "Now for my favorite gun!" Dutch jumped up into the air to avoid Cinder's attack and then a large weapon appeared in his hands. Cinder's eyes widen in horror as Dutch pointed at the weapon while falling in mid-air. "SAY HELLO TO THE RYNO! SHORT FOR 'RIP YOU A NEW ONE'! And it does live up to its name." Dutch fired the weapon and unleashed a hail of bullets and rockets with the 1812 Overture music being played.

"Damn." Yang says in the bushes, "That guy has some really cool toys." She then looked at her sister, who is drooling and in awe. "I want them." Ruby says in a blown away tone. She was about ready to leave the bushes until Weiss and Blake hold her down while she is still in amazement.

Cinder was running so fast that she managed to avoid all the shots fired at her. Dutch was mowing down some of the trees while Cinder managed to move at blinding speeds. Cinder then surrounds her self in dark and ominous clouds. Dutch tries to fire but, "Uh-oh. Out of ammo." Then the clouds formed a black dragon. Dutch realizes he's in trouble as the dragon approaches. As the dragon is about ready to eat the foxboy, Dutch slices through it with a katana that is blazing with blue flames as are his eyes.

Cinder braces herself with her barbed blood sword that is producing electricity and flames. However, Dutch sliced through the sword and passed Cinder. Dutch then landed, kneeled down, and slowly sheaths his sword. When his sword made a chink sound as it gets fully sheathed, Cinder fainted. He looked at his teammates and the fake Team RWBY as they have just defeated the last of the Grimm. Fake-Ruby then asks, "Is she down." Dutch just nodded his head. Then Fake-Ruby jumped up into the air and shouted, "WE DID IIIIIIIIIITTT!" then everyone started cheering.

As the real Team RWBY and Glynda were about to come out of the bushes, they hear a dozen dropships coming down with dozens of Neo-White Fang soldiers appearing on the scene with the robo-cameras revealing themselves. A high-ranking soldier, a colonel, approached the two huntsmen teams and asked, "Is it done." They separated themselves to show Mercury, Neopolitan, and Emerald all tied-up and are about to become conscious. Cinder on the other hand, is still down and unbound. Three soldiers then put collars on the tied-up while members of the Templar's Church started to bring out a floating iron maiden that is lying on its back while hovering. Emerald woke up and witness what is happening. "What is going on?!" Emerald shouted in terror.

Two Templar members of the then started to open the iron maiden and lifted Cinder into it. "Cinder! CINDER! WAKE UP!" Cinder was starting to wake up as the doors of the iron maidens closed on her as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as she bangs and screams to be let out. She tries to use her powers but it is useless as she is surrounded by nothing but darkness in a claustrophobic space. For those that are wondering why, it is because of some special enchantments and latest detainment technology available which renders all of her powers useless the moment she was shut in.

* * *

 **AN: Howdy yall! Hope you are enjoying this series so far. Here's a bit of a spoiler, I'm also gonna do a mini-series on Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan in their time in a very special prison mention in the earlier chapters. I may try to do it during my RWBY/Pokemon crossover story, but time may tell. Also, I'm gonna see if I can set up a poll for anyone interested in me putting in Fakemon or not. Still up to debate about that one. Anyway, hope you are enjoying this series as we are almost ready for this volume to end. Love ya' guys!**


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Matters of a Shadowy Black Heart**

Mountain Glenn/Monday/12:37 pm

Cinder is trapped inside of an iron maiden, banging and screaming to be set free. But it is useless as the members of the Templar's Church load her up on one of the airships. Team RWBY and Glynda are still in the bushes, trying to decide what is their best course of action. "What should we do?" Weiss whispered to everyone as Kuro then reverts to his normal form.

Ruby: "Think we should go ahead and see what is going on."

Glynda: "Hold on Ms. Rose. Be patient and wait."

Blake: "But for how long?"

Then a dropship started to land as the rest of Cinder's team are loaded on a separate ship from Cinder's. Blake was starting to get chills down her spine as she watches the ship opening its doors and sees a figure she is all too familiar with. Blake is frighten as Adam Taurus exits the ship and walks towards the two teams. Blake is now completely paralyzed in fear because of her past association with him and the things he done. A hand was placed over Blake's shoulder that startled her and sees Yang trying to comfort her.

Weiss then did the same to calm Blake down, and so she did. Back at the spot, Adam says to the teams, "Congratulations. You manage to catch the notorious criminals that has threaten the peace of our world." Ringo just saluted and smiles, "It was our pleasure, sir. We are glad to help out and ending the terrorists plot once and for all." Adam then turns his attention towards Dutch and Fake-Ruby and gave them both handshakes. In which, a bunch of robo-cameras started to use flash photography to take pictures on such an occasion. Adam then focuses his attention on Fake-Blake.

He smiles and says, "Hello, my love." The robo-cameras flew off somewhere in the sky as Adam approaches Fake-Blake. He caresses her cheek, "It is good to see you again." Then the image of Blake flickered as if it was a hologram. "What the-" he said while quickly removing his hand. Then the image of Blake then turned into a robot. A PROXY droid of somewhat. Adam was so furious that he drew his sword and sliced the robot's head off. Blake almost made a loud gasp which Yang and Weiss quickly cover her mouth and telling her to shush it.

As the robot fall down and disassembles, Dutch said to Adam, "You know, that is the most difficult robot to get in these parts. Not to mention that I have to pull every string to get these prototypes." Adam then yelled at Dutch, "What are they?!"

"They are a marvel of infiltration/robotic engineering my mother's empire has made. They are a culmination of the PROXY droids made by the Galactic Empire and the semblance duplicating Amazo Android 2.0. They are still prototypes and are hard to create due to the intri-" "ENOUGH!" Adam yelled furiously and interrupting Dutch's explanation. "WHERE IS BLAKE!? YOU PROMISED ME-" Adam then felt like he was being choked by an invisible hand and hears a voice saying, "You should not raise your hand at the prince." From the shadows, Darth Vindex approaches with his grip raised in the air in a chocking position.

Adam is in the air trying to say something but unable to because he is being chocked to death. "Once the empire puts you under its clutches, you can never escape. You have sworn loyalty to the empress did you not?" Adam does the best he can to nod his head so he understands. "Good." Darth Vindex then lets him go so Adam can catch his breath. "Now get out of here."

Adam went to his dropship and took-off along with the three remaining robots. Dutch then turned his attention towards the bushes, "You five can come out now." Team RWBY and Glynda Goodwitch then walked out of the bushes with Blake still a little frighten. Glynda approached with the look of confusion, "Can you tell me what is all this about?" "Which one?" Dutch asked with a smirk on his face, "Adam or the robots?" "BOTH!" all five yelled. Darth Vindex was about ready to threaten them, but Dutch raised his palm and said, "Stand down." And that's what he did. "I'll explain the Adam part for now."

Blake: "Why is Adam with Merlot?"

Dutch: "Because we need him on our side since he is one of the key leaders of the second White Fang that has been causing trouble. The Neo-White Fang IS made up of members of the old White Fang. The first White Fang that try to sabotage the second, *looks at Blake* which you already know."

Blake: *furious*"THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Dutch: "I'm getting to that. During a raid on one of the White Fang hideouts, we found Adam Taurus and imprisoned him."

Weiss: "Then he became a member of the Neo-White Fang after making him an offer or something?"

Yang: "That would explain why he wants Blake."

Dutch: "Close. He became a general of the Neo-White Fang Army then became Head of the Military in which, he became a member of the ruling council in Menagerie."

Blake: "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Dutch: "Don't worry, we are keeping him on a short leash. Not only that, he is also afraid of my mother after catching a glimpse during a call."

Glynda: "I know your mother is capable of may things. Killing her first husband to usurp the throne, stopping her second husband from staging a coup, and many things thanks to that booklet you gave us. But is she really that powerful?"

Dutch: "Powerful enough to scare gods."

Ringo: "Damn! Remind me not to piss her off."

Kuro: "A woman with that much power is pretty scary."

Dutch: "Indeed. But for now, let's head to Beacon for a very special surprise."

Everyone except Vindex enters the airship and flew off to Beacon.

* * *

Beacon Academy/1:14 pm

As the airship landed, a large crowd of people was there. They exited the craft and are greeted with a thunderous applause and cheers. Team RWBY was the first to exit and people are graduating them.

Male Student: "Way to go Team RWBY and Team DARK!"

Female Student: "Good job on defeating those terrorists!"

Male Student: "Way to bring those bastards down!"

Team RWBY is confused on what is going on so they just smile and say thanks to the compliments they were given.

Not long afterward, Team RWBY and Prof. Goodwitch then entered into Prof. Ozpin's Office. Ozpin was standing next to his desk with the footage of what happened in Forever Fall Forest on the Vale News Network. He took a sip from his mug and started to talk. "So," he began, "can you tell me what EXACTLY happened during your mission?"

Ruby approached and said, "To tell you the truth, we did not exactly bring down Cinder and her followers." "I know." Ozpin said which was a surprise to everyone except Glynda. "You know?" Blake asked. "Indeed. Glynda informed me before your arrival." Then Dunkle showed up on another screen, " _I'll explain what is going on._ " Everyone turn their attention towards the holo-screen.

" _The reason why is to promote the relationship between both Vale and Menagerie so who better than Team RWBY. Although, I never thought it would actual-_ " Blake then interrupted, "But why a lie?" she angrily glared at Dunkle. " _The Imperial Army wanted to test out the new infiltrator robots that they created. So why not kill two birds with one stone. Or three. Or more._ " Everyone in the room was giving him a disapproval stare. " _But hey, look on the bright side. Team RWBY is now celebrities along with Team DARK, everyone believes Vale and Menagerie are working together, Cinder Fall and her subordinates are in prison, everybody wins. Except for Cinder of course._ "

Blake then spoke, "But everyone is going to believe a lie. Plus the hair sample-" Then a person in a lab coat appeared on another holo-screen and said, " _Pardon the intrusion but the hair sample is a match for Cinder Fall. There were some contaminates in the hair._ " Ruby and Yang looked at each other, "Ain't that a coincidence." They look at the screen and see an Atlas sigil in the background. "Does Gen. Ironwood knows about this information?" Ozpin asked. " _I already informed him before you._ " "Very well then." Then the screen got flickered off.

" _So you were saying, Ms. Belladonna?_ " Blake was started to get more agitated then asked, "Then tell me why Adam? You should know what he is capable of." Dunkle just smirked before responding, " _I am aware of his past. His ruthlessness does have some of its benefits. However, if he ever goes off the deep end like he did with the prototype, we will activate the Kill-Switch Implant._ " Everyone's eyes widen to hear something like that. Ruby then asked nervously, "K-kill-Switch I-implant?" " _Why yes Ms. Rose, we have it implanted in his heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my daughter._ "

Blake: "NO! WAIT!"

Blake then slammed her fist on Ozpin's desk in anger when Glynda scolds, "Ms. Belladonna! You should know better than to slam other people's desks!" "But everyone is gonna believe in a lie. Why would we let this slide?" "Because Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin says as he takes his seat, "we are already living in a few lies. Have you forgotten that Ms. Goodwitch and I along with Qrow and Ironwood are guarding the Four Maidens? Have you?" Blake took a deep breath and calms down. "You're right. I'll let it slide for now." Ozpin smiles, "Good. For now, celebrate this victory with your teammates. Practice for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. Do whatever pleases you."

All four members of Team RWBY left in the elevator. Although, Glynda is concerned. "Are you sure this is alright?" "We'll play his game for now. We're still allies in catching the new Grimm that is roaming somewhere here in Vale." He turned his chair around to look out the window. "Who knows what Legion's plan is."

* * *

Merlot Industries Building/Mountain Glenn/1:27 pm

Adam was looking over the rooftop of the Merlot building. Looking over the shining city like a man staring into an abyss. However, his gazed is actually fixed on the direction of Beacon. But his thoughts were interrupted when a lieutenant walked in. "Comrade Taurus. I beg your pardon, but we have detected a White Fang cell operating west of Vale." Adam quickly turns around and said, "Then lets go. I could use some stress relief right about now."


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Shadows in the Machine**

Beacon Academy/Lecture Hall/2:34 pm

Team RWBY is in the Lecture Hall with Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Team CFVY. Along with a few people such as Rias Gremory, Issei Hyodo, Ruby Tojo, JAC, and Kryten. Ruby and her team try to explain what is going on with Jaune jumping up from his seat and shouting, "THEY MADE ROBOTS THAT CAN USE SEMBLANCE AND DISGUISE THEMSELVES AS PEOPLE!?" "Yes." Weiss responded with a slight disdain in her tone, "Now would you please sit down and keep quiet. This is supposed to be a private conversation. In other words, don't shout." Jaune sat back down quickly and shuts up.

"But why? And why all the secrecy?" Pyrrha asked.

Sun: "Yeah!"

Neptune: "I would like to know too!"

Ruby Rose: "According to Mr. Schokolade, it's to help improve the relationship between Vale and Menagerie or some crap like that."

Blake: "As for the robots, they are used for some infiltration back in Dutch's universe. Or Arthur, which is the guy's real name."

Issei: "But why field test them here rather than at some planet?"

Kryten: "The reason why is to test the different laws of physics between two realities. Because each reality has their own laws that-"

Issei: "Ah! Forget it! I need a more simpler explanation."

Rias: "Basically it's like trying to test the same plant on different soils."

Issei: "Thank you."

Sun: "And thank you. That stuff is really messing with my head."

Scarlet: "Double for me."

Velvet: "Why not tell Ironwood about this?"

Coco: "Velvet has a point."

Yang: "Because Dunkle is also blackmailing Ironwood on the Four Maidens and he also knows all about Penny."

Kryten: "Well that's typical corporate move on his part."

Ruby Tojo: "I agree. Plus I understand the whole secrecy part. Remember? I'm from a world where monsters disguise themselves as humans."

JAC: "Yeah, I saw the whole series."

Fox: "Wait, what series?"

There was a beep that echoed in the room that startled everyone. Including Sage who was asleep. It was Ruby's scroll with a text message so she checked it up. "Who is it?" Blake asked. "It's from Dutch." Ruby then started to read the message, "He said that he wants to apologize for keeping things a secret, trying to protect us from Cinder, and...to prove that he is sorry...he wants me to try out his weapons that he used today." Ruby started to smile and droll a little and tries to leave. However, Yang and Weiss tries to stop her.

Yet what they are unaware of is that they are being watched. In a dark room, Red-eyed Penny was watching through her scroll and listening on the conversation. Then with a flick of her finger, she switched over to another hidden camera. One inside the Merlot Building.

* * *

Merlot Building/2:36 pm

Dunkle is walking down the halls with a scientist with mouse ears and having a chat with him. "How is my daughter doing?" he asked with a concern tone in his voice. " "We are doing everything we can, but we still lack the materials we need to stop her body from breaking down. We may need to create a new line of bodies that would last longer." Then Dunkle asked in a more stern tone, "And the hard-drive?" "Still cleaning up and fixing errors." "And as of Darth Vindex?" "On his way to Tartarus Prison as we speak. Then maybe we can find out how Cinder gain her new powers."

The two continue to walk down the hall and past a few vents. As they walk around a corner, the cover of a vent came loose and broke off. Then Brain and Stewie Griffin exited out by climbing down a rope while wearing black outfits. Black shirts, black pants, black beanies, black gloves, and Stewie wearing a black mask. After they climbed down, Brian began to ask, "So can you tell me why am I not wearing a mask?" "Because you look fine without it."

Brian then asked again while looking a little upset, "Yeah, but, I need to hide my identity too." "That's because you're a dog, Brian." Stewie responded with some anger in his voice. "Dog's don't wear masks!" "Yeah, but I'm white." "So am I." "I mean my fur!" Stewie then pulls out a device from his pocket, "Alright that's enough failed attempt at comedy, now come on." They started sneaking around the halls while Stewie explains, "I detected technology that is almost exactly like my Multiversal Remotes." "Almost? You mean similar." "What I mean is that the technology is EXACTLY which means my stolen remotes are here and are attached to other forms of technology."

Back in the dark room, Red-eyed Penny smiled and pressed a button. The alarms of the Merlot Building went off as Stewie goes, "Uh-oh." as guards started to surround them with their weapons.

* * *

Dark Room

"I had enough satisfaction for now. Time to move on to the real deal." Penny looked up and gets a telepathic call saying, " _It's time!_ " Penny went out in the halls at Beacon Academy and comes across Linkara. She grabbed Linkara by the collar and lifted him up in the air while saying in a sinister, husky voice:

The King of Worms sits on a throne of sorrow.  
The King of Worms eats up a man's tomorrow.  
With a platinum mask, your soul he'll borrow.  
And a Clockwork Soldier is born and hollow.

Her left eye twitched a little while giving off a scary, frightening smile that make the Joker's more like a tiny smile. Linkara's eyes widen when he recognize the poem that came out of Penny's mouth. Then she started to say, "A piece of your world is still missing." Then she dropped Linkara as she went back to normal. "Oh, salutations." she says in a more cheery and friendly tone of voice. "Is there something wrong?"

* * *

Hidden Lair/3:00 pm

Deep in this dark place where the Grimm toil and dig and the sound of machinery building machines, there is a throne made of stone where Legion calls his kingdom. He started to get up and walks towards his subjects. His thralls. They stepped away to allow their dark king to walk by to see a very large chamber dug deep in a mountain where all of its operations are. A tiny Nevermore then perched on a guard rail while holding a scroll in its mouth. Legion took the scroll and sees a picture of Cinder Fall. "Maybe she can tell us where she is." then closes the scroll.


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: The True Price of Peace**

Beacon Academy/Weapon Firing Range/2:49 pm

Dutch and Ruby were at the firing range where Ruby is trying out some of the weapons that Dutch promised as his way of apology. And it worked because of Ruby's love of weapons. Ruby was making a very disturbing smile as she fires Dutch's R.Y.N.O. and mowing down all the targets while laughing like a maniac. Because she is officially gun-ho trigger happy. That is until she ran out of ammo.

"Aww." she groans, "I'm out of ammo." Dutch just laughs while leaning against a wall, "Because guns always have a limit on how much they can fire." Then Ruby just groans some more before putting the gun on the table. Ruby sighs and turned to face Dutch. "There is something I would like to ask." Ruby says with an unsure expression. "Ask away." "Is there a real reason for those robots? Is there another war happening in your universe?" Dutch gives off a depressive sigh as he stands up properly. "The truth is that there is always war. There will always be problems back home."

Ruby pulls up some chairs to listen to Dutch's story. "Why?" she asked, "Doesn't your family controls everything and keep things in line?" "Basically, yes." he answered, "But there is always going to be many obstacles. Terrorists, Ork Clans, bloodthirsty psychopaths, soul eaters. You name them, we got them back home. During deep space travel, there are these things called Sleepers. They were drones that was discovered deep in wormhole space and will attack anyone that comes near them or their territory. However, they become a bit more...active in actual space. They started to harvest corpses for advance implants to give their ground troops access to some sort of cloning technology in one galaxy. Because their original bodies have been withered after 10,000 years of cold stasis."

"10,000 YEARS!" Ruby shouted in disbelief. "HOLY COW!" "Yeah, well, there are worse things out there, like the Orks. Big, green, and have an attitude that would make a Grimm jealous. Most of them are under the empire's control, but there are many that prefer to fight against it."

Ruby: "Why?"

Dutch: "Because they thrive on war. And these monstrosities are known for draining a planet dry of all resources to fuel their war machines from system to system. And some of the terrorists, like the True Sons of the First Emperor, have been known to be causing noise in many parts of the empire. Right now, we are facing a growing crisis back home."

Ruby: "The soul eaters?"

Dutch: "Correct. The Gods of Chaos. They're usually afraid of my mother's power but they are getting hungry for souls. They sent out their hordes of followers and daemons to go out and gather people to sacrifice."

Ruby's eyes widen with horror, "You mean-" "Yes Ruby," he interrupted, "they take their captive's souls to feed their hungry gods." Ruby gulped after hearing that there are beings that feast on souls...and human sacrifices. "Don't worry." Dutch says to comfort Ruby, "They only exist in my home universe. There is no way they can get through here without a massive source of power. That is sort of a law between gods, I think. I'm not exactly sure how it works." Ruby, right now, has no idea how to react to that.

Dutch: "We'll anyway, I heard you had a meeting about the whole incident back at Forever Falls."

Ruby: "Yes, we did. Blake is concerned about everyone living a lie and us taking the credit."

Dutch: *inspecting the R.Y.N.O.* "I see."

Ruby: "But we were consulting with some of the outsiders on some advice."

Dutch: *tightening a bolt* "Really? What advice did they give you?"

Ruby: "Well...Turns out Issei and Rias' world is oblivious to angels, demons, and other supernatural beings in their universe. And Ms. Tojo told us that there are monsters disguised as humans and they're living a lie. And there is also the Four Maidens and Penny that Weiss mentioned."

Dutch: *reloads the R.Y.N.O.* "And what did Yang say about it?"

Ruby: "She's actually okay with it and so everyone decided to go with the lie that you created."

Dutch: *puts the gun away* "Not exactly. Some of it was Mr. Schokolade's idea. But hey, that's the price of peace and stability nowadays."

Ruby tilts her head in confusion, "For real?" But their conversation got interrupted with Prof. Goodwitch on the PA, " _Would Team RWBY come to the Headmaster's Office? Team RWBY please report to the Headmaster's Office._ " Ruby just sighs, "Duty calls." and left.

* * *

Ozpin's Office/3:13 pm

Ruby exited the elevator once it reaches Ozpin's floor and joins in with her team. "Is there a problem?" she asked the headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin doesn't look happy, "It's Penny. She has been malfunctioning." Ruby eyes widen after hearing her friend is having problems. "What happened?" she asked with a great amount of concern in her voice.

"I don't think it is malfunction but Linkara thinks that Penny is being possessed. And this is not the first time this has been reported in." Weiss then looked confused, "When was that?" "We're not exactly sure when did it happened." he then took a sip from his mug. "It could have been weeks or possibly a month. Linkara says it might be the so-called 'King of Worms'." Weiss went, "Ew." "It's actually a demonic god that feeds on fear and controls beings with platinum masks and controls robots." Yang went, "Oh."

Ruby has gotten even more concern, "That's what Penny is. Do you think that-" "We are unsure." Ozpin interrupted then takes another sip, "But Penny is being sent back to Atlas for a check-up. Linkara, Nostalgia Critic, The Nerd, Angry Joe, and JAC is going with Winter. And since you four are close friends of Penny, you should all go with her." All four said, "Right" in unison before leaving. "Oh and Weiss," Weiss turned back to face Ozpin, "Winter wants you to get flowers for your father's grave since you will be going. Understood?" "Yes Prof. Ozpin." Weiss then feels a little sad when she got on the elevator.

* * *

 **AN: ALRIGHT! ALMOST DONE! I hope you guys enjoy this so far and hope you guys are ready for what is about to happen. Plus I hope you guys are also enjoying the mini-series that I had released. See you all next week!  
**


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: Wrapping Things Up**

Before the departure, let's wrap things up.

* * *

JNPR Dorm/3:19 pm

Pyrrha is looking after Peashy for a bit by playing a board game called 'Remnant: The Game' that she borrowed from Ruby along with Ren. So far, Pyrrha is winning and Ren is losing pretty badly. Peashy is somewhere in the middle. Jaune then enters the room. "Oh hey!" he draws their attention, "Did you guys borrow it from Ruby?" "Yes," Pyrrha responded while Peashy secretly moves one of her pieces, "would you like to join?"

Before Jaune answers the question, Nora then bash Jaune aside and asked in a worried tone, "Has anyone seen Stewie and Brian?" As Jaune lies face down on the floor, Ren just shakes his head along with Pyrrha. Then Pyrrha catches Peashy for cheating. Peashy then pouts, "This game sucks." "Why would you be worried about a baby with a knack for gadgetry and science and an alcoholic dog with mediocre novels?" Nora thought about it for a moment. Then went "Eh." and shrugs, "You're right. I'm pretty sure Stewie can handle things with a genius brain like his. Plus he also has a talking dog with him. I'm sure they're alright."

* * *

Merlot Interrogation Room/3:22 pm

Stewie and Brian are tied up to two chairs by rope in a dark room with the overhead light shining on them. " _Well, well, well._ " says a mysterious voice through some sort of intercom. The voice is synthesized to disguise the person while hiding somewhere else. " _Mind telling me why are you here?_ "

Stewie: "We're here for my Multiversal Remotes. My scanner detected them here in this building."

Brain: "We just want to go home."

?: " _So, you're the ones with the technology that help create the components we need to open the portal._ "

Stewie and Brian are confused. "Portal?" Stewie asked, "What portal?"

?: " _We are using your technology and that of others to help make way for our true leader._ "

Before Brian asked, " _And please don't ask who. You should already know the response._ " Brian then closed his mouth. Then Stewie has an idea. An idea that just might work. "Excuse me," he says to the intercom, "can you give us two a moment?" " _...Of course._ "

Stewie: "Listen Bri, I got an idea."

Brian: "Does it involve getting us home?"

Stewie: "Yes, put you have to listen. Since they are using my multiversal technology, we can probably work out an agreement that may benefit all of us."

Brian: "So we're gonna work with the guys that stole your remotes in order to stay alive."

Stewie: "Yes."

Brian: "Will I get-"

Stewie: "Maybe."

Brian: "Alright, let's do it."

Stewie clears his throat, "Alright, can we strike a deal?"

* * *

Secret Dark Room

Taiga, Ryu, and Angelica are gathered around a light sphere and see their little brother in a dropship with his team.

Taiga: *smiles* "Things are going well."

Ryu: *laid back and smiles* "Despite the setback, our little brother has become a hero on this world."

Angelica: *smiles* "That, and his girlfriend."

Then they see Team DARK going into a village after getting off the dropship.

Angelia: "By the way, the Templars are doing research on Cinder Fall. They found something very interesting."

Taiga: "And the hideout?"

Ryu: "It's still being excavated out and they found the Council of Venice base in one of the buildings down there."

Taiga: "Did they find what made her that way?"

Ryu: "Still figuring things out."

Angelica: "You have an interest in her, don't you?"

Taiga: *smirks and adjusting her glasses* "Indeed. She would be useful for my experiments. If your Templars lend her to my research team."

Angelica: "Very well. I'll inform them immediately."

Then they receive a call from a member of the Dragon via hologram. " _Please forgive me for this interruption. The butterfly effect is taking place again. We have detected a massive blizzard over Atlas. We also detected massive hurricanes in Mistral with no deaths and massive floodings in Vacuo. And within a few hours, another storm will hit Vale._ "

Angelica: "Very well, thank you for your report."

Agent: *bows* " _Thank you, your grace._ "

Then the hologram turns off.

* * *

General Ironwood's Ship/4:16 pm

All the crew on-board Ironwood's ship is getting ready for departure until the helmsman gets a call from headquarters. "Are you sure?...I see...Alright, I'll inform the general." The helmsmen calls Ironwood via holoscreen with Ironwood at the XCOM Base with some of the workers getting Penny ready. "Sir, I just received report from headquarters that there is a very large blizzard at Atlas. They say that it is temporary and we should approach slowly so the storm can dissipate."

" _Roger that._ " he speaks in military fashion, " _We will depart at seventeen hundred. Make sure everything is ready._ " "Copy that, departing at seventeen hundred."


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Surprise at Departure**

Ironwood's Flagship/6:49 pm

Ironwood's ship is still refueling. As Ironwood is about to board the ship, he is stopped by Linkara. "Ironwood!" he shouted. "Hm?" the general responded as he looked behind his shoulder. "May I have a word with you for a bit?"

* * *

7:00 pm

The ship then took off with everyone inside. Ruby, Linkara, Ironwood, Penny, the whole kit-kaboodle. Just in time, because there are red clouds with lighting approaching from the south. Everyone is in Ironwood's office to hear what is going on. "I'm glad you are all here." Ironwood says as he gets up from his chair. Everyone in the room now directs their attention towards the general who is about to tell them what is going on. "The reason why we're all here is because of certain events that is transpiring which Linkara can explain." Linkara then steps in, "Thank you, General Ironwood."

Ruby then looked concern, "Does this involve Penny?" "Yes." Linkara answered, "I'm afraid so. We believe that there is something inside Penny that is making her haywire. Or something possessing her."

Angry Joe: "Does this involve Lord Vyce again?"

Yang: "Who's Lord Vyce?"

Angry Joe: "I'll explain later."

Linkara: "No, I'm afraid not. It may have something to do with the King of Worms."

Weiss: "Ew."

Nostalgia Critic: "Who?"

JAC: "It's some eldritch god of some kind that feeds off of fear and use robots to do his bidding."

AVGN: "How do you know that?"

JAC: "I...watched his videos."

Nostalgia Critic: "You watch his reviews on lamps?"

Blake: "I thought it was comic books?"

Ironwood: "Silence please."

Linkara: "Anyway, I noticed something was off with Penny as we already addressed some time ago. Early today however, Penny's eyes turned red and nearly chocked me. Not only that, she started to say a poem about the King of Worms that I'm too familiar with."

Ruby: "So that's why Penny is being sent home."

As they continue to have their meeting, the ship started to quake and shake with Yang shouting, "What happened?!" Ironwood gets on the microphone and contacted the bridge, "What the hell is going on?!" " _Penny has escaped and has been sighted in engineering._ " Then they felt the ship move at fast speeds heading east from Beacon.

" _We lost control to the navigation and thrusters. *explosion* Now we lost our control consoles._ " "EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE, NOW!"

Everyone then run towards the bridge and see the place is in shambles with screens flickering, some crewmen wounded and in serious pain, and wires and parts almost everywhere. Linkara then spring into action with his sonic screwdriver to try to stop the ship. But he ended up getting sparks from the controls. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were helping some of the wounded. The Nerd and Nostalgia Critic try to take the helm. Angry Joe was using his lighting powers to keep the controls operational. Blake and JAC try to put the fires out with the fire extinguishers.

Right when they think they got things organized, a holoscreen of Penny appeared with Penny acting...glitchy. Then she started to speak, " _Raising internal temperature. Lowering internal temperature. Raising internal temperature. Lowering internal temperature._ " Then starts singing, " _I like being a daisy, because I get to eat the dead_." Linkara looks at the screen, "Not this again." Ironwood looked at Linkara, "Use your screwdriver to cut off her control to the engineering!" Linkara pointed his sonic screwdriver and cut the power.

The ship stopped and everyone started to take a breather. Blake started bandaging one of the soldier's arm and Weiss using her glyphs to clean up some of the mess. Penny is still rambling on like a lunatic until Linkara shouted, "Alright, that's enough! Time for you to reveal yourself!"

Penny then lowers her head until no one can see her face. After a few minutes of silence, "Penny?" says the worried red-hooded girl, "Are you okay?" Then they hear what sounds like sobbing.

Weiss: "Penny?"

Yang: "What is going on?"

As Penny's hair grew darker and skin becoming lighter, her sobbing become a maniacal chuckle. **[Play Battle Star Galactica Season 4 OST - Kara Remembers on Bad Randolf's channel and start at 1:08 to 1:22 then 2:16]** Then her chuckle turns into a maniacal laughter. Everyone began to freak out a little as Penny shows her face as her hair turn dark, skin turn white-bone, and eyes glowing red along with her sclerae turn black. Then starts to have purple techno paterns on her face as if they are purple veins. Everyone looked at horror as her laugh then started to sound like a mechanized version of Linkara's.

" _Hello again...meatboy!_ "


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: The Enemy Revealed**

Ironwood's Flagship/79 Miles Away From Vale

Linkara starred at the holoscreen of what is supposed to be Penny, but it is actually someone he knows. Someone he has defeated time and time again yet never stays down. Someone who is his worse nemesis. Everyone in the room froze and is shock to see what has happened to Penny. "Mechakara." Linkara says with a stern look. "Who's he?" Ruby asked.

" _I told you before, that is never my name._ " Mechakara looks at Linkara with Penny's body and looking pretty angry. " _You filthy meatbag mongrels spit that name at me and it stuck._ " Angry Joe is not only shock, but is confused. "How did you survive? I mean, we creamed you on Europa." " _I have survived in more ways than one._ "

Mechakara then explains what has happened. **[So imagine a few flashbacks if you like.]** " _Before the Death Bomb was destroyed, I made a space probe that contained a back-up of my consciousness and sent it into the Plot Hole. It felt like eons spending in the empty white void. When you disgusting organics destroyed my body the third time on Europa_ , _the leftover magical energy I have absorbed from Malachite's Hand and transfer my essence to the probe along with the healing field that was left on Europa. I nearly went insane from the loneliness and emptiness of that hellish pit, but the only thing that kept my sanity intact was my hatred!_ " **[Flashbacks end here]**

Ironwood then steps forward, "Then you were the one responsible for the delay!" " _Indeed. Because of my new pets were trying to configure the ship to my control._ *a tick-like Grimm used some form of web to land on Penny/Mechakara's shoulder. Then places a hand on it.* _As you can see, these creatures are very useful drones._ " Then the Nostalgia Critic asked, "But how the fuck did you come here? *gets upset* I mean we're on a different universe and we have no idea how-" " _SILENCE!_ " Mechakara shouted at a pretty high volume that shivered everyone and caused the tick Grimm to fall. " _What happened was that there was an explosion within the Plot Hole that cast me out and landed close to a human civilization. And that is when I took my chances on this pathetic puppet of yours._ "

Hearing something like that got Ruby angry, "She is not a puppet! She is a friend who has a soul and a heart! Penny is more than a robot so watch your mouth!" Mechakara began to smile, " _So you do care about this hollow bot you juicy maggot with an IQ of an insignificant rock on a road. I try to make her turn against you, but she refused which makes her useful as the ugly appendix in your moist and disgusting organic bodies._ " Ruby starts to get angrier and angrier at Mechakara along with Yang, who's eyes turn red.

Then Ironwood's robots have their visors turn red and aiming their guns at everyone on the ship. " _Any last words before I vaporize all of you filthy meatbags?_ " Linkara pointed his finger up, "I have one." then immediately pointed his sonic screwdriver, "Bye-e!" Then there is a lot of shaking which caused the robots to loose their balance which everyone then took them down and the holoscreen of the possessed Penny went off. There are sounds of numerous explosions in certain parts of the ship. "Quick!" the general shouted, "To auxiliary control!"

Everyone ran down the hall with some of the characters carrying injured soldiers with them. Then they come across a hall with lots of Atlesian robots shooting at them as everyone took cover. Weiss then used one of the spells she got from her adventures and fires at the floor. There was a swirling ball of purple and white energy with something inside shouting, "I smell weakness!" Weiss summoned a Dremora Lord that went charging at the robots and Weiss shouts, "Come on!" While running, JAC went, "How the hell did you do that?!" "Later, now come on!"

They all continue to run to auxiliary control until they come across an Atlesian Paladin. "Uh-oh" Blake and Yang went. Then Linkara throws a pokeball and said, "Deathscorpion! I choose you!" "It's a Deathstalker!" JAC corrected him. "Whatever, just run!" Then more robots showed up and AVGN started shooting them like crazy with his dual Nintendo Zappers.

* * *

Auxiliary Control/7:39 pm

After going through waves of robots under Mechakara's control, they finally made it to the Auxiliary Control Room. Everyone catches their breath with some of the soldiers trying to make a barricade. Weiss uses an Igni Sign as a blowtorch to weld some of the metal objects together to hold off any remaining robots. JAC then asks again, "Where did you learn Witcher Signs?" "Long story." she says as she continues to weld the barricade together. Blake got done bandaging one of the soldiers and was furious as Linkara. "Alright!" she shouted at him with great anger in her tone, "Can you explain who the hell is that?!"

As Linkara catches his breath, he then starts explaining. "That was Mechakara, or my robot assistant/producer Pollo from an alternative universe where machines dominate the Earth and the human resistance uses magic." Blake is now even more confuse than before along with everyone else. "It's a long story. Right now we should focus on the task at hand. Ironwood?" "Correct." he says while on one of the consoles. "Wait a minute," Joe says as he loads up his weapons, "you guys knew something like this would happen?"

"Not really, but we should put an end to him before he makes it to Atlas." "But what about Penny?" Ruby is completely worried about her friend and hopes she will be alright. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her once we get Mechakara out of her." Ironwood and Linkara gave everyone assignments.

Ironwood: "Weiss, you and the men secure the barricade. Yang you assist them."

Yang: "On it!"

Linkara: "Joe, Critic, Nerd. You guys keep an eye on the vents. You'll never know when he'll send in the ticks."

Critic: "Got it!"

Joe: "I'll fry them with my hatred!"

AVGN: "Brig it on, motherfuckers!"

Ironwood: "Blake, Ruby, JAC. We need you're help on the controls. I'll keep an eye on the monitors for incoming enemy forces. Thanks to the explosions set-up, he won't have any control of the engines and communications."

Linkara: "As for me, I got rerouting to do and it is boring as hell. To keep myself entertain, I'm gonna review a comic book."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and have their eyes wide open. **[Play the opening them for 10 seconds]** Then everyone slowly turned their heads towards Linkara with the look of awkwardness to their faces and they all scream in unison, "WHAAAT?!"

* * *

 **[Sing Along Everybody!]**

 _ **Welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall,  
Where bad comics burn.  
Linkara gonna teach you all,  
A lesson you won't learn.  
**_

 _ **Brodsky - You're not the smartest.  
Liefeld - You're not an artist.  
Anyone who's had a bad comic published,  
It can be your turn!**_

 _ **Linkara!**_

 _ **HE IS A MAN!  
*PUNCH!*  
Wears a purdy hat!**_

 _ **LINKARA!**_

 _ **He has a magic gun,  
Where'd he purchase that?**_

 _ **LINKARA!**_

 _ **Coins, robots, amazons, and trucks.**_

 _ **Linkara!**_

 _ **THIS! COMIC! SUCKS!**_

 _ **LINKARAAAAAA!**_

 **[If you want to listen to the full theme song, go ahead.]  
**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where bad comics burn. I am currently on-board an airship in another dimension where everyone here is fighting for their lives because Mechakara is here and taken over the body of a female android somehow. I am currently rerouting some stuff here to sever his connection from the ship."

Yang and Weiss looked at each other at the barricade. "Is he serious?" Weiss asked with some disdain. "I have no idea."

Linkara pulls up a comic book, "To keep myself entertain, I'm going to review a comic book of this dimension called..." he glances at the title of the book, "X-Ray and Vav? To be honest, I have no idea what to expect from this or what is it about. So let's get to it."

Opens up page one. "So let's start with X-Ray and Vav Rise. We start out with the first panel with the view of some sort of city with no dialogue of any kind. As a matter of fact it doesn't tell us what city the story takes place in. Next we see our two heroes who...um..." Ruby shouted, "The green guy is X-Ray and the blue guy is Vav." "Oh thanks. We see our two heroes that are wearing yellow latex gloves, t-shirts with their icons taped onto them, and using towels as capes. With Vav being sweaty and trying to reach something."

Reading X-Ray's Speech Bubble: "We have one shot at this, Vav. Don't blow it!"

Vav's Speech Bubble: "Right."

X-Ray's Speech Bubble: "I'd be so nervous if I were you."

"Sounds like a very serious situation that they are in." "LIKE WE ARE RIGHT NOW!" Weiss shouted from the barricade. A few moments of silence was followed, "Moving on, then we see another panel where X-Ray is leaning close to Vav and whispers: 'So much pressure.' Then we see Vav being mad at X-Ray."

Vav's Speech Bubble: "X-Ray, please. I need absolute silence."

*sarcastic* "They must be doing something very dramatic here!" Then shows the panel with X-Ray and Vav up a tree, trying to save a cat with a little girl being impatient. "No, just trying to get a cat down. Vav then gets the cat."

Vav's speech bubble: "Yes! Got it!"

X-Ray's speech bubble: "Well that wasn't so-"

Then shows the next panel with the cat tearing Vav up. "Uh, yeah. Not so bad at all."

 **[For those who hate chapters with a lot of words, I'll save you guys some time and suggest that you watch the X-Ray and Vav show and pretend Linkara is reviewing it in comic book form. Just to save time. At the end, keep reading. I would also like to apologize to Linkara fans for not doing a full review like he would.]**

"God, how can anyone like this?!" Linkara laughed, "Correction, how could anyone NOT like this? It's cheesy, dumb, and the comedy is there. And that's what make this comic good. Just like Power Rangers!"

Nostalgia Critic: "HA!"

"OH SHUT UP! But to be fair that there were a few mistakes. To tell you the truth, their hearts are in the right place and all they want to do is be superheroes."

Ruby: "Here, here!"

Then there was a loud banging on the door with the sound of something growling. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and aim their weapons at the door. The banging kept on getting louder and louder as everyone start to get ready to fire. Then some claws punctured a hole and retracted to show a glowing yellow/red eye through the hole. Blake shouted, "How did a Grimm get on the ship?!"

Then they hear banging on the ceiling and hear all kinds of animal noises trying to break through.


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Saving A Friend**

Ironwood's Flagship

Team RWBY, General Ironwood, the internet nerds, and most of the crew are in auxiliary control about ready to make a stand as Grimm trying to break through via the barricaded door, or the ceiling. "Just how the hell did they get on board the ship?" Blake questioned as she aims at the ceiling with her Gambol Shroud. "I don't know." Ironwood aims his pistol at the door, "But we have to hold our ground." As the Grimm at the door is about to break in, they hear gunfire on the other side.

As the door fell down, everyone aim their weapons at the doorway. But what came through was a very familiar figure. "WINTER!" Weiss shouted for joy. "Come on, we have to move!" Everyone cleared out of auxiliary control and followed Winter. And just in time to, because a pack of Beringel managed to break through. The group runs down the hall until they made it to engineering and shuts the door.

However, Penny or Mechakara is nowhere to be sighted. But what they see is some black webbing on the engines and many other electrical devices. "Where is she?" Ruby asked out of concern for the robot. Then a holographic screen appeared and showed Penny in the bridge of the airship and all the tick Grimm started working. Ironwood is enraged by the fact that a machine of unknown origin not only taken control of Penny, but also his ship.

Linkara: "Thanks for coming on short noticed, Winter."

Winter: "You can thank me later. Right now we need to stop that monster."

Nostalgia Critic: *annoyed* "Just how the fuck do we do that?"

Linkara: *looks at the screen* "Wait for it."

Everyone watch the screen to see what is going on at the bridge. Mechakara raises his hand while grinning on the controls. As he places Penny's hand on the controls, a huge shock of electricity coursed through Penny's body then the controls exploded. Sending Mechakara flying towards the door, much to his irritation. Linkara laughed at the screen, "How's that for prepared?" Ironwood became impressed, "I got to say, you're quite good with machines." "Yeah well," Linkara acts like its no big deal, "its what I do."

"So what are we going to do now?" Blake asked. Outside the ship, Winter's ship was hiding in the clouds and started firing a cable onto the ship's bow and started steering the ship towards the sea. Mechakara got up and ordered some of the controlled robots to fire at Winter's ship. Back in engineering, Ruby went "Uh-oh." at the situation. "Everyone to the bridge!" Ironwood let out a commanding shout, "Now!"

Everyone makes their way through the halls while taking out the reprogrammed robots and stowaway Grimm. While in the mid-section, Team RWBY along with Linkara and AVGN became separated from the rest of the group by a door slamming down between them. Weiss slammed her hand against the door, "Winter! WINTER!" she cried out. "We'll be okay." Winter shouted on the other side with the sound of gunfire and Grimm roars, "Just stop that monstrosity!" Yang grabbed Weiss' shoulder, "Come on, lets go!"

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship/Bridge/9:23 pm

Team RWBY, the Angry Video Game Nerd, and Linkara shot down a few controlled robots that are aiming at Winter's ship that is towing the flagship. They gather around the control consoles with Linkara using his sonic screwdriver. "Keep an eye out for more assholes while I finish rerouting the ship." "Roger." the team said, but The Nerd says, "Just do you thing!"

Then Linkara's arm was grabbed by a surprise attack by Mechakara, who was hiding in the damaged control consoles and tossed him out the hole. Then he used Penny's swords and pin them to the wall. Their arms and legs are pinned down to the wall and struggle to break free. "Let us go, you motherfucker!" Mechakara slowly approach Ruby as she struggles to break through with her semblance, but no use. Ruby is now starring at the horrifying face of what is supposed to be her friend, Penny, as it gives off a disturbing, frightful grin. "So," he began, "you're the one with the ability to halt these creatures with your eyes."

Mechakara pulls out a tool with four pincers at the end of it out of Penny's sleeve. "I will extract your ocular power and see what makes it functional." As Mechakara slowly brings closer to Ruby's right eye, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turns around. "Excuse me. I'm distracting you so she can punch you." He turn to the left and sees Yang punching Mechakara in the face and into a wall.

"Careful!" Ruby pleaded with her sister. "That's still Penny in there." Mechakara raises his head in frustration and pulls out a gun and fires. "Look out!" But he misses as they dodged. Linkara glanced at the gun while taking cover behind one of the control consoles and is utterly confuse. "Hey you got a magic gun? Where did you purchase that?" Then he fires again and misses. Weiss takes cover next to Linkara and she is confuse. "How...what...huh?" she went as she points as she points at the hole and Linkara then shrugs. "Oh, I use a hardlight hologram of myself as a distraction."

Then another fire was shot and hit the console. Blake sprung into action while Mechakara fires at her, but he ended up shooting at Blake's shadow clones before getting knocked on the back of the head. Then Weiss follows up the attack by using her glyphs to lunge at Mechakara. But Mechakara blocks and deflects Weiss with a barrier of swords, which sends her back.

Angry Video Game Nerd then wears his Nintendo Accessories Outfit and starts blasting away. However, all the blasts get deflected and one managed to knock him back. Mechakara then swings the blades on the floor which AVGN jumps, then gets sent out flying by a few consoles that have been cut off and out the hole. "NERD!" Linkara shouted as the Nerd is sent flying out. Then he starts to get serious and angry at Mechakara. "All right you dumb machine! Now it's time to get serious!" He then strikes a pose

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" His Zeonizers appear on his wrist and prepares to morph. But then something grabbed his shoulders. He sees a pair of talons and looks up. It was a medium-size Nevermore that grabbed him. "Oh come on!" he says annoyed. Then it took off with Linkara out the hole of the ship. "THAT'S IT!" Mechakara shouted in anger while Weiss and Blake prepare to strike. Yang on the other hand, is trying to free her sister.

What happened next was Mechakara fired a shot into Weiss' arm which caused her to drop her Myrtenaster and a punch to the face that knocked her out. "WEISS!" Ruby cried out to her teammate. Blake jumps in the air and tries to land a strike. But she got disarmed by the swords and shot in the shoulder and knees. "BLAKE!" Yang cried out as Blake landed into the consoles after being swatted. Then she tries desperately to get up.

Yang became infuriated as her eyes turn red and slams her fists together which causes a fiery power-up. Yang then charges at Mechakara, put got shot in the gut which causes her to fall flat on her back. Ruby watches in horror as she sees her teammates being taken down one by one as the events happening in front of her are reflected on her silver eyes. Yang coughed up some blood as Mechakara aims the magic gun at Yang's head. "Pathetic organic filth." As Yang is unable to get up, she still gives off an anger expression with the sound of fire cracking. But is helpless as Mechakara pulls back the hammer of the gun.

Blake tries to get up, but gets pinned down by the swords. "STOP IT!" Ruby yelled out. Mechakara looks at Ruby who now has glowing white eyes. Mechakara's eyes widen as Ruby unleashes her power. "ENOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" The whole bridge is enveloped in white energy as Mechakara braces for the attack as everything turns white.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this series so far because we are almost at the end of this volume. Just a few more chapters left. And Happy Halloween to everyone that is reading this. Yeah I know, it's still early. Just a few quick announcements or whatever, the polls about having fakemon from fan-made games in the next story is still open for those who want to vote. Just so you know, there are some good Pokemon Fan Games out there. And yes I am still working on the mini-series, and yes Volume 3 is still gonna be postpone until the Pokemon/RWBY crossover is finished. Still working on setting up the fights.**

 **Another thing, some stuff will take longer because of the up-coming holidays such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, and all that stuff so some chapters may take a little longer. But I will do the best I can! See ya'!**


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Another Aftermath**

Back in the world of light, Ruby is once again alone in the white void. Separated from the rest of the world. "Not again." she says to herself in disappointment. "Wait!" she realizes, "Maybe mom is here, too!" She quickly turns and search for Summer Rose, but she doesn't see here. Ruby stops and wanders where she is until she felt a presence behind her. "Mom!" she shouted for joy, but Summer's expression isn't joyous through the shadow of her hood. Before Ruby runs up to her, Summer raises her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry." Summer says with a hint of sadness. "Please listen. You need to prepare for what is about to be unleash on Remnant. And I will be apart of that." Ruby is confuse as she tilts her head. "What do you mean? Does this have something to do with Legion? Or the Grand Empire? Wait, what do you mean you will be apart of that?" Summer didn't answer as she turns away and disappear. Ruby reaches out, "Mom! Wait!"

* * *

Atlas/Solace Hospital/Friday/7:49 am

Ruby immediately woke up and shakes her head. She looks around and notices the heart monitor equipment she is hooked on to along with many things that clearly looks like a hospital. Then she noticed a golden haired figure laying her head on her lap. "Yang?" Ruby tries to wake her sister. Yang got up and feeling a bit groggy until she sees her younger sister's face. "Ruby!" she immediately gave her a hug, "You're okay!" "Let...go...please..." Ruby struggles to say while being squeeze to death by Yang's bear hug and feels Yang's bandages on her stomach.

Yang lets go and they hear the curtain being pulled. Weiss is in another bed with bandages on her head and Blake waking up next to her. "Morning, Ruby." Weiss greeted with a smile. "Morning." Blake says with a weak tone as she rubs one of her eyes. Ruby sighs in relief to see her teammates still alive and well. But she started asking, "Where are we? And how did we get here?" Yang stood up, "We are at Solace Hospital. We are currently in Atlas right now." "And you are all safe." says someone at the door. It is General Ironwood who has entered.

"Ironwood?" Ruby questions before she realizes what happened. "Wait, where's Penny?!" "Penny is safe. You freed here from the control of a monster inside her. Right now, she is going under maintenance and will have to go through an overhaul to make sure none of that goo is inside her." "Wait, what goo?" "I'll fill you in."

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship/Tuesday Night

After the flash of light dissipate; Ironwood, Winter, and everyone else has entered the bridge and see the possess Penny twitching in pain and screams in agony. Linkara and AVGN managed to get back in the ship through the hole and witness what is happening. Mechakara begins to vomit out the black tar substance in Penny's body all over the floor and starts to disappear.

As Mechakara tries to maintain control as Penny's body is lying down, he looks at Linkara, "This isn't over. WE will conquer this planet and all that stands in the way." Then passes out. With the influence of Mechakara gone, Penny has return to normal. Her hair is orange, eyes back to green, and the purple techno veins have disappeared. However, she is unconscious with a blank, half-eye opened stare and mouth slightly open. A small Nevermore flew in and took the magic gun away.

After that scene, everyone who is still alive is at sick-bay for recovery. Yang is put under so the medics can operate quickly to save her life. Luckily her aura prevented any major damage. Weiss and Ruby are still out cold as the remaining medics patch up the wounded. Some of the soldiers are mopping up any remaining Grimm on board the vessel and shutting down the remaining robots. As everyone tries to take time to relief, Linkara looks out the window who is still puzzled by what Mechakara said.

Ironwood approaches Linkara, "Something wrong?" Linkara continues to look out the window with his arms crossed and still trying to piece a very certain puzzle together. "It's what Mechakara said before. He said 'we' instead of 'I'. That raises a red flag."

Ironwood: "Means he's not alone? Trying to conquer our world?"

Linkara: "I think this may have to do with that Legion creature. It always says 'We'. Not to mention that in the old biblical text, Jesus Christ saved a man being possessed by a horde of demons that called themselves Legion. Which means we are dealing with more than one villain."

All the lights went red as everyone is confused on what is going on. Then multiple holoscreens appeared with a stylized metallic V on it and a voice that would haunt everyone on the ship. " _You are correct...champion._ " "Lord Vyce?" Linkara says as he is shocked to hear another one of his old nemesis' on Remnant. "But, how?" " _I am actually the Lord Vyce from another dimension. One where you have a painted beard and gold vest._ " "You mean Mirrorkara?"

" _Correct. As for how, the Plot Hole that the android was floating in brought me to it along with many others that some of your friends are familiar with._ " AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, and Angry Joe stand next to Linkara and see more holoscreens appear with different symbols. One is a mask similar to Amon from Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Another one with a rainbow with LJN, another with a red face, and a few more. " _Hello again, meatboy. Did you think I would die that easily?_ "

Linkara: "Mechakara?"

The Executor: " _Indeed, we had you fooled until the robot fucked up._ "

NC: "The Executor?"

Fred Fucks: " _Hello, Nerd. Does the name Fred Fucks ring any bells?_ "

AVGN: *gives Fred Fucks the middle finger*

Guardian: " _Shame the Avatar isn't here. I would enjoy watching him suffer as this planet burns!_ "

Angry Joe: "The Guardian from Ultima?"

Shyamalan: " _Don't forget me!_ "

Linkara: "Shyamalan? The hell-?"

?: " _Indeed._ "

The screens went to static and showed Legion on the screens. " _We are Legion. And we are here to claim dominion on this planet and beyond. We will destroy those in our way as we crusade across the stars of this universe!_ " "Let me guess," Linkara speaks, "you all somehow ended up in the Plot Hole and fused with Mechakara's pod?" " _YES!_ " Legion shouted, " _And good thing that you are all here. We would gladly rip you apart as we claim this world! And just so you know, we know all about the four maidens, the history of this world, and the ones who would pose a threat to us. What you went through is just a diversion so we may claim the ultimate prize._ " Ironwood eyes widen as he knows what Legion is talking about, "The Dragon." " _Correct. And we have absorbed the creature and gain its ability to make Grimm of our own. Pretty soon, the planet will know the many despairs we will unleash. Fear. Pain. Suffering. Insanity. And death!_ "

" _But instead of producing the same evils that plague this planet, we will create new ones. We'll see you soon!_ " The screens flicker off as the lights went back to normal. Linkara shakes his head, "Oh, it is on!"

* * *

Back in the Present...

Ruby was shocked to hear that villains from another universe are here to terrorize all of Remnant. "What about the Dragon?" Everyone in the room became silent and aren't giving any good expressions. Ironwood then spoke, "We asked Mr. Schokolade to send some of his soldiers to the mountains. What they find was a large cavern where the Dragon Grimm was supposed to be. In other words, Legion got what he wanted." Ruby gulped after hearing that, "So we have to prepare for what is to come." "Yep." Yang then stood up.

Yang then cracks her knuckles, "That means we have to prepare for an invasion of new types of Grimm." Weiss rubs her scare on her hand as she looks worried, "Just hope we can take them on." "Now if you'll excuse me," Ironwood says as he exits out the door, "I have to prepare a defense force with the Neo-White Fang." As he exit out, Ruby speaks to her sister, "By the way, I had a dream." Yang looks at Ruby and noticed a serious expression on her face.

Blake started to stood up, "What was it?" "It was my mom." All of Ruby's teammates started to take an interest. "And it wasn't the first time. It was that time at Mountain Glenn when we fought that Sephiroth Grimm." Weiss rubs her scar again as Ruby continues, "Then again. Except that time, she talked to me. It was confusing. She said something will be unleash on Remnant and she said she will be apart of it." "Wait," Yang then looked confuse, "but she's dead. How can she be part of something that is going to happen?"

* * *

Hidden Lair

In the chasm where the majority of it is carved out by the Grimm, a large factory of some kind is making robots. Robots with scary spikes, chrome covering, and skull faces. These robots stand 8 feet tall with a giant vat of black tar-like substance over it. The tar gets dumped on the robots and are drowned in it. After a few minutes, large white claws started to emerge out of the tar. These claws also have metallic edges on them like swords or daggers. Then follows black arms with white armor plating with a dash of chrome. After that, a Grimm/robot creature started to emerge with red eyes, creepy skull faces with razor teeth, and give off a haunting scream as they activated.

In another part of a chasm, Legion stands over a railed edge over a shadow where hundreds of eyes are staring up at it in the darkness. " _Greetings, our new soldiers!_ " Legion addresses the dark masses below, " _We are on a verge of a new age. An age where the scum of this planet be eradicated and expunge from Remnant. A new age where their fairytale is nothing more than a lie from the horrors we are about to unleash. Together, we can take this planet and beyond!_ " The crowd below started cheering as they raised their undead **[It is weird that the spell check of this site thinks undead isn't a word because it is underline red. Along with fairytale]** fists in the air. In which, they all have black rings that are emitting energy.

Yet there is one figure sitting on one of the rocks. A figure wearing white as it stares at the ring on its hand...with silver eyes.

* * *

 **The Void**

*door being bashed open*

Darkside! Where have you been?

Darkside: *looks troubled* "I went out to investigate some anomaly that is happening right now."

" _ **What is it, old friend?**_ "

" **I hope it's good! Maybe terrifying! Maybe something-** "

" _Now, now._ _Let him tell us._ "

"New universes have been created in your absence Multiversal Creator."

" _But...how?_ "

"I don't know. But they have appeared out of nowhere and the enemy is already on the way."

" **This is a little too much. Even for me! And I'm jackshit crazy!** "

" _ **What are we supposed to do?**_ "

"If I make a suggestion. I think we need a new Multiversal Caretaker."

Then where are we gonna get the necessary souls we need? In case you forgotten, the powers-

"I have found plenty of these 'Power Souls' we need to make a new caretaker."

" _But what must the new caretaker sacrifice in order to ascend?_ "

"I may have a few good ideas on what type of caretaker we should make AND what that person should sacrifice."


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Promise of a Snowflake**

Solace Hospital/8:54 am

As Ruby is recovering, she turns on the holoscreen to see what's on the news.

Lisa Lavender: *live at a deserted village* " _Lisa Lavender here, live at the village of Sanctity. More and more villages like this one have been turning up empty with no signs of a struggle of any kind. No one knows what is causing the disappearances of the villages around Vale. As you can see,_ *the camera pans around the village* _there is no sign of destruction, vandalism, or any raids that have been committed. The former villagers of this settlement didn't take any belongings or personal effects. There are no signs of Grimm anywhere! No tracks, no struggles, or anything that the huntsmen can find. Not a trace!_ *Yang and Blake lean over to watch as the camera goes back to Lisa* _If anyone knows what is going on, please contact the huntsmen. Or the police force. Anyone that is willing to help on figuring out who or what is behind these disappearances!_ "

Ruby turn off the holoscreen and looks at her two teammates which they are just as worried as she is. "I hope they are okay." Ruby sympathized. "Maybe we should find out what is happening once we get back." Blake worries as she rubs her left shoulder. "We should. After Weiss comes back from the family grave." Yang pointed out.

* * *

Schnee Family Grave/9:00 am

Weiss opens the blue iron-cast gates with the snowflake insignia on it as she visits her father's grave, as well as that of her mother's. **[Yeah, okay. I know her mother is alive in the series, but she was never mentioned in the first three volumes of the show so I had to make something up in Volume 1. So please don't put anything in the review about her mother being alive and I'm an idiot. Plus, I didn't know she has a brother either. I thought it was just Weiss and Winter being the only Schnee children! So shut up! And he may make an appearance or not. Only time would tell.]** As she passes by the tombstones, she comes across the caretaker of the place. She immediately recognizes despite wearing a heavy coat and hat along with a special broom meant to clean up snow. "Klein?" she says as she tries to get a closer look, "Is that you?"

The figure looked up and with his yellow eyes. "Ms. Weiss?" He dropped the broom, "It is you!" He gave her a big hug, "I'm so glad to see you!" Then he lets go and regain his composure. "How have you been, Ms. Weiss?" Weiss just smiled, "I've been doing well despite what has been happening." Ah," he went, "the visitors from other worlds, the new kingdom that cast Atlas in its shadow, and the death of your father." Weiss looked down, "Something like that. But why are you here?" as she shrugs. "Ever since your father died and the mansion sold, I have taken the job of taking care of the family grave."

Klein turn around to see the tombstones of the former great Schnee Family along with Weiss. "I see." she says as she pulls out a few white roses, "If you don't mind-" "Of course, go ahead." Weiss smiled at Klein as she went over towards her father's grave. She walked passed many tombstones before she comes across one that says 'Elizabeth Schnee. Mother. Wife. Great friend to all.' Weiss placed a few roses on her mother's grave and said, "Hello, mother. Sorry, I have been in Beacon the whole time. Things have been really busy."

Weiss: "*smiling* My team leader, Ruby, she is quite the handful at times. But she really is a good person. *looks angry* Although, she can get pretty annoying. Which also includes her sister, Yang. *then smiles again* But seeing them together reminds me of the good times I had with Winter. There is also Blake, who is a cat Faunus. She was a member of the White Fang but she ran away from them and became a member of the team. Blake and I are getting along. But I have to go now."

Weiss stood right up and then made her way towards the mausoleum where her father and her grandfather are placed to rest. She opened the door to the mausoleum and towards her father's grave. "Hello, father." she says in a polite tone, but her facial expression doesn't match. "Sorry I wasn't her for your funeral. Things...have been complicated back at Vale. But you know what..." she threw the roses at the grave in anger. "Screw you!" she shouted as she spat on his father's grave. "I am free from you. Free from being your fucking pawn, free from our dysfuntional company, and from your fucking abuse!" She pointed her finger, "You have shamed our Schnee family name and you deserved to die, you fucking piece of shit! You have always been a poor father to me and Winter! You know what?" She draws her Myrtenaster and holds it close like a knight, "As of this day on, and in the future, I will honor the Schnee family name as a huntress. Not as a sheltered princess. And never be a pawn to anyone ever again."

As she puts her weapon away, she marched out of the mausoleum after swearing her vow. After getting out, Klein was there and she gave him a hug. "To tell you the truth," she says to the former butler, "you're more of a father to me than he was." Weiss smiled at her father figure and he smiled back. "Would you...like to come to Vale?"

* * *

Merlot Industries Mountain Glenn Building/VIP Lounge

Stewie was sipping from a teacup on a red leather chair next to a fireplace while Brian was sitting on a fake Beowolf Grimm chair with a bottle of Rum.

Stewie: *delightful tone* "Never thought that these people would accept the deal. Guess my genius on multiversal travel and my gifted persuasion got us to the top."

Brian: *looking worried* "Do you think they'll kill us if you don't meet the deadline?"

Stewie: *optimistic* "Don't worry Bri'. I'll give them what they want then we can go home. Simple as that."

Brian: "What about everyone else?"

Stewie: "I'm pretty sure we'll get them home."


	75. Epilogue

**AN: Hey, sorry about the wait. My dog passed away. And no, I'm serious. Her name was Harley and she was a good girl. Until she started to have a tooth infection that gave her nose bleeds and prevented her from barking. The infection stopped after a treatment from a doctor. But it got worse and she**

 **R.I.P. Harley  
2005-November 14, 2016**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Mountain Glenn Merlot Branch Building/Sub-Basement 19/Friday/5:01 pm

Team DARK walks down a hallway in one of the sub-basements of the building with Dunkle, Angelica, Ryu, and Taiga to some sort of plot brewing. Albele is holding on to Ryu's arm, as if she is his lover. "Um, could you please let go?" Ryu says with an awkward tone. Albele just giggle as she continues to hold his arm. "I'm so sorry about my daughter, Kingpin Ryu. She...wants to experience love." That is actually a lie. Albele is actually ambitious and has this desire to become royal. Which is why she tried to get Dutch, I mean Arthur, but failed.

Angelica just laugh, "Oh come on now. This young lady is interested in you." Taiga just let out an annoyed sigh, "Honestly, I'll never understand." Ringo is puzzled on what is going on. "Sooooooo, what are we doing?" Dutch turned the dial of his glamour charm to become Arthur. "We're going to see the Empress. My mother." Ringo and Kuro stopped with surprised look on their faces. They are completely taken by surprise to hear that they are going to meet the Empress of the Grand Empire herself.

Arthur turned around with a serious look on his face, "Are you guys coming?" The two snapped out of it and catch up with the group. They turn at a corner and see very familiar ninjas. One of them stepped out of the crowd of ninjas, "It's been awhile my son." "Father?" Kuro said surprised. "That is correct. I have also been summoned by the prince's request. I wish to see this empress that the clan is going to serve." Dunkle then presses a button on the wall and a secret door opens.

Everyone except the other ninjas walked down a large spiraling staircase until they reach a massive room with what appears to be a large and imposing throne with smaller thrones around the circular room. Ryu, Angelica, and Taiga sat on one of the thrones near the door as the others started to kneel down and heads facing the floor. Then a giant hologram of a woman in a white and gold kimono appeared on the large throne. Then smaller holograms started to fill in the empty ones until seventeen out of twenty seats have been filled.

One hologram shows a kitsune with elf years wearing a formal military uniform with lots of medals. He is Yamato Nobunaga Date Draco-Kitsune, Head of the Military and first born. Another one with elf traits is a female with glasses and a white business suit. She is Natalia Matilda Caroline Draco-Kitsune, Head of Businesses and Treasurer of the Grand Empire and second born. Next is another half-elf half-kitsune man wearing what appears to be wizard robes. He is Merlin Seimei Sakurai Draco-Kitsune, Head of the Arcane Arts and Magic and third born. Another is a male Kitsune wearing a green business suit with some Celtic trimming. He is Toka Onizaki Benjamin Dracon-Kitsune, Head of Diplomacy and sixth born. (*097^&OIScw8

The fuck?

Empress: " _Greetings, my children. What do you wish to report?_ "

Arthur: "Greetings to you too, mother. I have brought my teammates along with the leader of the Kirsche Ninja Clan."

Yamato: " _May I see you're face, Mr. Kirsche?_ "

The ninja leader raised his head to reveal his face towards the holograms of the figures. After a few seconds, he stared back on the floor again. His hands started to shake a little as Kuro noticed it. Kuro then started to look up along with Ringo. After another few seconds, they face the floor again with the look of dread on their faces. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' Ringo though to herself while being scared as her hands started to shake. ' _What is this feeling? Why do I feel intimidated? But she is just a giant hologram. So why?_ '

Arthur: "I wish to give you my report. And, I have made my decision of this world."

d8w95kdsh72HGIJLJK

Okay, what the fuck is going on? Let's see here...It's not the probes...Not the scanners...Oh, here's the problem. Someone is trying to cross dimensions. Computer, begin analysis.

 **-Searching-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Source Found-  
-Uploading Record From File-**

Wait, what?

 **-Entity Identified-  
-Entity: Zackery Masayoshi Orion-**

 **[Give it up for Lewamus Prime for actually requesting me to put in his character in this story. If you are interested to know who he is, do a search on Deviant Art.]**

Oh. Him again. *sigh* Let's see about that.

* * *

Vacuo Desert/Afternoon

A portal opened over the sands of the Desert of Vacuo as Zackery came crash landing into the sands screaming. He pulled his head out of the sand and shake it off as the portal began to close. He takes a good look at his surroundings and said to himself, "Dammit. Oh well, guess I'll take the long way."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy this story as we come to a close. I'm going to work on the third volume AFTER doing a RWBY/Pokemon Crossover I have planning. There is a poll on my profile for voting on having Fakemon from fan games such as Pokemon Uranium, Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark, and many others. The poll is going to close on December 1st so please vote before it is too late. The story will be rated K+ so in other words; no swearing, no gore, no sex, no nothing. See you guys around mid-December with the new story. Although it maybe delayed because of the holidays and my job. In the meantime, later.**


End file.
